Une Holmes
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Comment voulez-vous avoir une vie normale quand votre nom de famille est Holmes ? Ou l'histoire d'une petite brune qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie, et à qui la vie a tout foutu dans la gueule. /Remaniement de la série/Présence d'OC/Je connais pas les rating alors je met T/Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Assise à côté du corps sans vie de sa mère, une petite fille pleurait. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes qui roulaient de temps à autre sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. C'était dur d'avoir conscience. Elle avait les mains sur les oreilles, pour les couvrir d'un bruit inexistant. Abritée par le hêtre, elle ignorait la pluie battante qui tombait sur elle.

"- Copieuse, copieuse, copieuse..."

Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle. C'était la seule chose dont elle se rappelait. L'enlèvement, puis la peur, puis les cris, puis la voix rassurante de maman, puis la balle transperçant la poitrine de maman, puis la chute de maman, puis la voix.

"- Tu n'es qu'une copieuse."

Elle n'était qu'une copieuse ? C'est pour ça qu'on avait tué maman ? La petite se balançait d'avant en arrière, les oreilles bouchées pour ne plus entendre la voix. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit à nouveau pour parcourir la campagne de ses yeux clairs.

"- Copieuse, copieuse, copieuse..."

Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Elle avait soif. Elle voulait maman. Et papa. Il était où, papa ? Parti, comme d'habitude. Oh, où était papa ? Elle était si seule. Maman ne bougeait plus. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que maman ne bougerait plus jamais. Et puis, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas idiote. D'après le psychanalyste, elle avait un QI bien supérieur à la norme.

"- Copieuse, copieuse, copieuse..."

Là-bas, une silhouette qui fendait le clairière. Oh ? Serait-ce papa ? Oui. Il courait. Ça faisait bizarre de voir papa courir. Mais il courait. Il courait, et il l'appelait. Il hurlait son nom, et il hurlait celui de maman aussi. Mais maman ne répondrait pas. Parce que maman était morte. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle le savait déjà.

"- Copieuse, copieuse, copieuse..."

C'était normal, qu'elle le sache.

 **C'est une Holmes.**

* * *

 _Et allez on commence direct ! Voilà le prologue, je posterai la suite de l'histoire chaque mardi et chaque vendredi dans la soirée (je dis dans la soirée parce que je sais pas trop à quelle heure huhu). Dans tous les cas, j'espère avoir piqué votre curiosité ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est utile et ça fait plaisir !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà, je vous présente une seconde fiction sur Sherlock Holmes, mais dans une période proche de notre temps cette fois-ci. Dans cette fiction, tous les personnages sont identiques à ceux de la série, mais également avec la présence d'un OC : ce n'est pas le même OC que dans mon autre fiction, ici, il s'agit plutôt d'une parente des Holmes. Mais plutôt que de vous spoilez, je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

John revenait juste d'Afghanistan. Et il venait de faire la rencontre de Sherlock Holmes. Drôle de personnage. Plutôt antipathique, mais le docteur Watson était quelqu'un de curieux. Alors il avait accepté de venir au 221B Baker Street. Et il fallait avouer que l'appartement avait du charme. Alors il s'était tourné vers celui qui s'auto-déclarait "détective consultant", afin de lui annoncer qu'il acceptait de faire une collocation avec lui, à la grande joie du grand brun, qui lui avait vivement serré la main.

Alors que John jetait un coup circulaire à ce qui allait devenir son appartement, une jeune fille sortit brusquement d'une pièce et se figea sur place en apercevant l'ancien soldat. Ce dernier songea que pour une petite fille, elle était déjà très belle. Elle devait avoir à peine 10 ans, et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sous les hanches. Sa peau était aussi livide que celle de Sherlock, mais son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle était assez fine, et plutôt grande pour son âge. Finalement, ses yeux achevèrent de le convaincre sur sa filiation avec le sociopathe : deux iris bleus presque transparents le transpercèrent de part en part avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le brun.

"- C'est qui lui ?" cracha-t-elle mesquinement.

"- Il s'appelle John Watson", rétorqua le blond d'un air vexé.

"- Je t'ai pas parlé à toi. Alors, c'est qui ?" renouvela-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock qui les avait observés sans rien dire d'un air amusé.

"- Comme il vient de le souligner, il s'appelle John Watson. C'est notre colocataire, mon petit ange."

"- J'veux pas de colocataire."

"- Ne fais pas ta capricieuse, tu _lui_ ressembles quand tu fais ça", souligna-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et fit demi-tour avec grâce pour se diriger vers la pièce qu'elle avait précédemment quitté, non sans avoir récupéré deux cartons calés chacun sous un bras. La porte claqua. John laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers le détective, qui visiblement n'avait cure de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il frappa le sol de sa canne.

"- Quelle petite peste !" s'exclama finalement John. "Et elle ne s'est même pas présentée !"

"- Elle s'appelle Angel Holmes", répondit le détective en observant son crâne de compagnie. "Mais ne lui en veut pas trop, elle a du mal avec les inconnus."

Le médecin se trouva surpris d'entendre le nom de Sherlock associé au prénom de la fillette. Qui eût cru qu'il avait une fille ? Certainement pas lui. Il soupira à nouveau -c'était bien sa journée, tiens-. Cependant, l'appartement lui plaisait, et peu importaient les réticences de la petite brune, elle n'allait pas dicter sa vie du haut de son mètre cinquante, après l'avoir vu deux secondes et demie ! Non mais ! Il sortit de l'appartement, non sans avoir prévenu le brun qu'il revenait avec ses maigres affaires pour s'installer dans la troisième chambre. Alors que la porte claquait derrière lui, l'autre homme soupira de désespoir avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Angel. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant de rentrer, et sourit tendrement en la voyant jouer avec un squelette humain miniature sur son lit.

Il s'appuya contre la porte avant qu'elle ne daigne lui accorder de l'intérêt.

"- Je l'aime bien."

"- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu lui as donné, en revanche, mon petit ange."

"- J'm'en fiche", affirma-t-elle en fronçant le nez. "Mais en tous cas", reprit-elle, "il a du répondant. C'est un cas d'étude intéressant."

"- C'est vrai. Il n'est pas très intelligent mais il n'a pas l'air compliqué."

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, et posa plus loin le squelette avant de perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Sherlock s'approcha avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui à son tour et posa sa main sur la sienne, tout en penchant la tête vers le côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement pour se concentrer.

"- Médecin militaire, non ? Et il revient de... d'Iran, peut être ? Il a été blessé, mais je pense que sa claudication est seulement psychosomatique. Et... il est célibataire, c'est sûr. Sinon il ne chercherait pas une collocation."

"- Tu as presque tout juste", la stoppa-t-il en souriant. "Il revient d'Afghanistan."

"- Je le savais", dit-elle en prenant un air sûr.

"- Bien sûr, Angel", pouffa-t-il discrètement.

Pas assez discrètement, visiblement, puisqu'elle dégagea brutalement sa main de la sienne avant d'entourer ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle prit une moue boudeuse, et entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler à nouveau.

"- Et son téléphone lui a été offert par un proche, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de voir plus."

"- C'est déjà super. Moi", s'écria-t-il, "je crois que c'est son frère !"

"- Peut-être", soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sauta de son lit, et jeta un coup d'œil aux murs de sa chambre. Ses grands yeux s'attristèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à aller dans les bras de Sherlock. Il embrassa doucement son cuir chevelu en la serrant contre lui.

"- A ton avis", murmura-t-elle, "dans combien de temps mettra-t-il des caméras ?"

"- Angel..."

"- A ton avis ?"

Il soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

"- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on sera sous surveillance toute la journée à la seconde où plus personne ne sera dans cet appartement."

"- Je le déteste", souffla-t-elle.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle était jeune, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Non, elle cherchait juste à attirer son attention par n'importe quel moyen. Il savait aussi que dans quelques jours, il viendrait pour dire à l'enfant de le suivre. Il n'avait pas envie que ce jour arrive, mais il arriverait. Il arrivait à chaque fois. Même si cette fois, Sherlock ne serait pas seul. Il ne serait plus seul. Il embrassa la tempe de la plus jeune avec douceur. Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua et on entendit la voix de John appeler Sherlock. La petite brune sauta de ses bras avant de se diriger vers le salon, faisant grincer les dents du blond. Il tenait plusieurs cartons dans ses bras, et Angel lui en arracha un des mains. Il haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

"- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, John."

"- Heuuuu... Merci ?"

Surpris par ce changement de comportement pour le moins radical en plus de rapide, il supposa que Sherlock y était pour quelque chose avant que ce dernier ne secoue négativement la tête depuis le couloir. Non non. Il ne lui avait rien dit.

"- Arrête de penser si fort, tu me déranges", articula Angel en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je faisais simplement une étude sociologique, puisque Sherlock n'en fait jamais."

Elle termina sa tirade en les fusillant tous deux du regard avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle faisait une étude. Une étude sur la sociologie. Donc les caractères sociaux. Et elle avait 10 ans. Parfait. Mais... Attendez... Elle appelait son père Sherlock !? Par son prénom ?! Quelle drôle d'idée !

"- Tu..." balbutia-t-il. "Tu l'appelles Sherlock ?"

"- Bah c'est son prénom, comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?"

"- Heuuu..."

Logique implacable. Sherlock était son prénom, pourquoi l'appeler autrement ? Le docteur serra la mâchoire. Quelle famille pour le moins étrange ! Il suivit néanmoins la fillette, qui commença à chantonner joyeusement en posant le carton sur l'imposant lit. Le médecin sourit. Elle avait beau être la fille de Sherlock, elle n'en était pas moins une petite fille.

"- Tu as une jolie voix."

"- C'est vrai ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brutalement vers lui.

"- Heu... Bien sûr", affirma-t-il d'un air abasourdi. "On ne te l'a jamais dit ?"

"- Sherlock, oui. Mais c'est tout", murmura-t-elle d'un air triste.

"- Et ta maman ?"

"- Elle est morte."

La voix avait claqué avec froideur, son visage n'affichant aucune forme d'émotion. John commença à s'excuser d'un air gêné avant qu'Angel ne lève les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu n'as pas mon cerveau ou celui de Sherlock. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?" répliqua la fillette en lui tendant un sourire se voulant moqueur.

Et elle sortit sur ces mots d'une grande sagesse. L'ancien soldat se laissa tomber sur le lit. Bon sang... Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

* * *

Dans une enquête sur d'étranges suicides, visiblement. Ok, ce duo était visiblement TRÈS particulier. Et dire que c'était la POLICE qui était venue les chercher. LA. POLICE. Sherlock tirait Angel par la main en direction de la scène de crime. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux de Sherlock et une chevelure du même noir, ses traits n'étaient définitivement pas les siens. Ceux de sa mère, sûrement ? Il n'avait pas le temps de songer à tout cela, qu'une femme fronçait les sourcils en apercevant l'étrange trio qu'ils formaient, et elle saisit un microphone avant d'ouvrir les lèvres.

"- Chef, le taré et sa morveuse viennent d'arriver."

"- Bonjour à vous aussi, Donovan. Et nous nous appelons Angel et Sherlock, je vous rappelle." rétorqua la petite brune avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Elle passa sous la barrière en ignorant superbement le sergent qui se retenait de justesse de ne pas lui mettre une claque. Sherlock passa après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec Sally -par normalité, entendez "Holmesnésiennes"-, et présenta alors John, qui passa à son tour. Tous trois, ils se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime avec une altercation entre le détective consultant et le médecin en charge nommé Anderson. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, et alors que Watson enfilait une blouse, Angel s'apprêtait à filer avec aisance vers la scène de crime, lorsqu'une large main se posa sur son épaule pour la stopper dans son élan.

"- Hé !"

"- Ne sois pas si indignée, Angel, je voulais te donner des gants !" s'écria l'inspecteur venu les chercher une demie-heure plus tôt.

"- Oh." rougit-elle. "Merci, Lestrade."

Elle enfila rapidement les gants, avant de suivre le pas de Sherlock, qui demandait des infos sur la scène de crime. John fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, et il comprenait encore moins qu'une enfant de dix ans soit autorisée à venir sur une scène de crime. Surtout une scène de meurtre. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et -OH MON DIEU UN CADAVRE ! Le blond arrêta brutalement la fillette en la serrant contre lui, lui criant de ne surtout pas regarder.

Angel écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le torse du médecin, et releva la tête d'un air étonné. Comprenant soudainement ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de l'homme lui faisant face, elle échappa un rire mélodieux en se dégageant doucement de son emprise, avant de reculer de quelques pas sous le regard abasourdi de l'adulte, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui amusait la petite fille. Elle balança sa chevelure noire en arrière -un tic-, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de John.

"- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je suis habituée, tu sais. Je suis la première assistante de Sherlock !" affirma-t-elle en relevant le nez avec fierté.

"- Mais... Mais..."

"- Taisez-vous, John, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir !"

Agacé, Sherlock le fusilla du regard, et se replongea presque aussitôt dans ses pensées. John venait de se tourner vers la petite fille qui le regardait avec un sourire. Quel changement par rapport à sa première impression ! Cette petite était une actrice époustouflante, et une enfant vraiment très curieuse. Elle semblait plus sociable que Sherlock, d'ailleurs. Soudain, ce dernier releva la tête à nouveau, le regard énervé.

"- Vous aussi, Lestrade !"

"- Mais je n'ai rien dit !" s'étonna l'inspecteur.

"- Vous réfléchissez. C'est dérangeant."

Angel leva les yeux au ciel pour faire un regard désolé aux autres hommes présents sur la scène. Mais à la seconde où son oeil fut attiré par le cadavre, toute personne présente dans la pièce disparut de son esprit. Sa pupille s'agrandit jusqu'à rendre son oeil presque complètement noir, et les informations qu'elle lisait commencèrent aussitôt à fuser dans son cerveau à toute allure. Alors que Sherlock exprimait à voix haute ses réflexions semblables à celles de la plus jeune, le détective se tournait vers John pour lui demander des informations sur le cadavre. Réticent, il s'exécuta néanmoins en lui contant les circonstances de la mort, lorsque Angel les coupa sans délicatesse.

"- Sherlock ?"

"- Quoi, Angel ?" s'énerva-t-il. "Je suis occupé, je te rappelle !"

"- Qui est Rachel ?"

Les yeux du détective s'illuminèrent, alors qu'il retirait un gant en latexte pour ébouriffer les cheveux bruns de l'enfant. Elle grogna de mécontentement -elle détestait qu'il face ça-, et elle lui jeta un regard noir. John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard perplexe. Rachel ? Comment ça, Rachel ? De quoi parlait-elle, et pourquoi Sherlock semblait-il si heureux ? Ils se tournèrent vers les Holmes dans une synchronisation parfaite, alors que les deux bruns se jaugeaient du regard. Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel

"- Mais bon sang, pourquoi diable cette question, Angel ? Pourquoi Rachel ?"

"- C'est quelqu'un qui compte pour elle." rétorqua le détective en indiquant la gravure d'un mouvement de tête, faisant s'approcher les autres hommes.

"- Elle a ÉCRIT Rachel ?!" s'écria Lestrade.

"- Non, elle a exprimé sa colère en allemand." rétorqua le brun en roulant des yeux. "BIEN SÛR, qu'elle a écrit Rachel, et notez qu'une enfant de dix ans est plus intelligente qu'Anderson."

"- Oh, oui, tu as raison." affirma Angel, perdue dans ses pensées.

"- Voilà qui ne va pas plaire à Anderson." pouffa Greg.

"- C'est quelqu'un qui compte pour elle", murmura-t-elle en l'ignorant superbement, "sinon pourquoi gaspiller ses dernières forces à graver son nom dans le plancher ?"

Alors que Sherlock et Lestrade débattaient à propos de la valise, Angel restait focalisée sur Rachel. Rachel. Une amie proche ? Non, non. Plutôt un membre de la famille. Sa mère ? Une soeur ? Une cousine, peut-être ? Non, pas une cousine. Plutôt mère ou soeur. Ou fille, peut-être ? Elle souffla d'un air agacé en suivant Sherlock qui filait à la recherche de la valise. Et alors que le détective s'apprêtait à disparaître, elle releva les yeux vers l'inspecteur. Elle aimait bien l'inspecteur, lui l'écouterait.

"- Lestrade", cria-t-elle du bas des escaliers, "pouvez-vous chercher qui est Rachel ? Je crois que c'est un membre de sa famille, mais pourrez-vous me le confirmer ?"

Lestrade aimait bien cette petite. Beaucoup plus aimable que le sociopathe. Elle, au moins, comprenait les autres êtres humains. Elle comprenait que ce que Sherlock et elle déduisaient n'était pas... _commun_. Bref, il aimait bien Angel. Alors il lui sourit avec douceur, et un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant qui comprit qu'il venait de silencieusement le lui promettre. Et elle disparut à son tour. Au grand désarroi du docteur Watson.

* * *

Résumons la situation : les Holmes l'avaient littéralement abandonné sur une scène de crime. Aucun taxi ne s'était arrêté. Des cabines téléphoniques sonnaient sans cesse autour de lui. Il avait décroché. On l'avait fait monté dans une voiture (très classe, d'ailleurs) sans aucune explication. La jeune femme à ses côtés l'ignorait superbement en pianotant sur son téléphone. Et maintenant il se trouvait face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas dans un entrepôt TRÈS glauque. Parfait. Quelle merveilleuse soirée.

L'homme en question était nonchalamment appuyé sur un parapluie, vêtu d'un costume qui devait, au vu des tissus utilisés, coûter EXTRÊMEMENT CHER. Il avait le front légèrement dégarni, les cheveux ébènes retombant maladroitement en mèches courtes sur le reste de son crâne. Il avait un léger embonpoint, mais ce qui interpela vaguement John, ce furent ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu presque opaque, qui lui rappelaient terriblement quelque chose, mais actuellement, rien ne lui revenait. Tant pis. Il se souviendrait sûrement plus tard.

En attendant, l'homme face à lui lui proposait de le payer afin de surveiller Sherlock. Le payer. Ben voyons. Il ne savait rien de lui, de toute façon. Mais une phrase, rien qu'une, le fit tiquer.

"- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Sans arrêt. Et je ne parle même pas d'Angelina..."

"- Je vous demande pardon ?" le coupa John. "Angelina ? Qui est Angelina ?"

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de l'homme avant qu'il ne lâche un profond soupir de dépit.

"- Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. "La jeune fille qui est avec Sherlock Holmes. Elle s'appelle Angelina."

"- Et son diminutif est Angel..."

"- Exact."

"- Enfin, tout ça, c'est bien gentil à vous, mais la réponse est non."

L'homme eut beau insister, le médecin voulut partir après que l'autre ne lui ait annoncé que la guerre ne l'avait pas traumatisé, mais lui avait au contraire manqué. Ce qu'il avait déduit simplement de sa main gauche. Cependant, ce fut bien l'homme qui l'avait amené ici qui le quitta en premier, non sans avoir tendu un grand sourire moqueur à l'ancien soldat.

Et John se trouvait seul.

Encore.

* * *

Angelina était tranquillement assise sur un pouf, lisant un essai sur les cendres, alors que Sherlock était affalé sur le canapé, en pleine réflexion. Il avait mis trois patchs. TROIS PATCHS. Elle détestait cette habitude qu'il avait. Elle le lui avait fait bien comprendre, d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait superbement ignoré depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. En effet, il lui avait fait part de sa future activité après qu'il ne l'ait traînée de force à travers les décharges alentours pour trouver une valise rose. Ils l'avaient finalement dégotée au bout d'une heure de recherche, et ils étaient rentrés à Baker Street. Le détective avait envoyé plusieurs messages à John -qui n'avait pas répondu-, et ils avaient donc choisi de l'attendre ici.

Lorsque le médecin rentra, il fut surpris de la scène à laquelle il faisait face, ce à quoi le brun lui répondit que c'était un "problème à trois patchs". Angel siffla de mécontentement entre ses dents, et tourna brutalement une page de son livre. Le blond décida d'ignorer ces attitudes contrariantes, et demanda pourquoi avait-il dû faire vite. La petite échappa un rire narquois, et le médecin se tourna vers elle en roulant des yeux.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ça ne va pas te plaire." dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne répondit pas, arquant un sourcil alors que Sherlock réclamait son portable pour envoyer un message afin qu'on ne reconnaisse pas son numéro. Agacé, le médecin finit tout de même par s'exécuter sous le rire de la petite brune, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait d'envoyer un message au psychopathe dont ils étaient à la recherche, Angel éclata d'un violent fou rire, manquant tomber de son repose-fesses. John se pencha alors vers la fenêtre, coupant net le rire de l'enfant, et attirant aussitôt l'attention du sociopathe.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"- J'ai rencontré un de vos amis."

Curieuse, Angel se releva avant de répéter d'une voix fluette.

"- Un ami ?"

"- Plutôt un ennemi." soupira John.

"- Ah." fut l'unique réaction de Sherlock durant plusieurs secondes. "Lequel ?" finit-il par demander en tournant les yeux vers lui.

"- Votre meilleur ennemi, d'après lui. Ça se fait, ça, d'avoir un meilleur ennemi ?"

Angelina tourna aussitôt pâle, et son regard se fit plus dur. Sherlock garda un air neutre alors que la fillette s'asseyait près de lui sur le canapé. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, et frotta doucement son dos avant de demander si il lui avait offert de l'argent. John manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive, se tournant avec stupéfaction vers le détective, qui ne semblait pas y prêter plus d'importance que ça, contrairement à la plus jeune, qui menaçait pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il hocha la tête, et lorsque le détective lui demanda si il avait accepté, John affirma que non. Visiblement soulagée, Angel bondit comme si elle était sur ressorts pour se réfugier doucement dans ses bras. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Dommage, on l'aurait partagé. Réfléchissez, la prochaine fois !"

"- Qui est cet homme ? Comment sait-il qu'Angel s'appelle en vérité Angelina ?" questionna John de l'air le plus neutre qu'il avait en réserve.

"- Le plus dangereux des hommes", rétorqua le brun en ignorant sa seconde question, "mais là n'est pas le problème. Vous avez envoyé le texto ?"

Alors que le blond s'exécutait à finaliser sa tâche, la brune toujours accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher, Sherlock dictait à voix haute ce que devait écrire son colocataire, au grand désarroi de ce dernier. Les mots du plus jeune tournait dans son esprit, et il serrait doucement Angel dans ses bras, sans comprendre réellement sa réaction. Si il était dangereux, de quoi cet homme était-il capable ? Brutalement, Sherlock ouvrit une valise rose que John n'avait préalablement pas remarqué. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de celle de la victime, tandis que le détective expliquait où et comment la petite brune et lui l'avaient trouvée.

Se laissant finalement détacher de John par ce dernier, Angel s'assit à contre-coeur sur son pouf. Elle jeta un regard à sa harpe, et hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre la main vers un autre étui. Elle l'ouvrit, et caressa doucement le saxophone en cuivre. Elle sourit. Elle aimait la musique, au moins autant que son père. Et chaque membre de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Pendant que Sherlock expliquait, elle joua quelques notes aléatoires en guise d'essai, puis quand le son la satisfit suffisamment, elle commença à jouer un morceau de blues. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien, et John dut prendre sur lui pour se concentrer sur les mots du détective.

Lorsque le meurtrier tenta de les appeler, et que le sociopathe décida qu'il fallait aller à l'adresse donnée sur le message, il se tourna vers Angelina pour lui sourire avec tendresse.

"- Nous ne serons pas trop longs, mon ange." murmura-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. "Essaie de ne pas te coucher trop tard, d'accord ?"

"- Tu me laisses encore en arrière." reprocha-t-elle en cessant enfin de jouer.

"- Je prend soin de toi, nuance. Bonne nuit, Angel."

"- Bonne nuit, Sherlock. Bonne nuit John."

"- Bonne nuit." murmura le blond.

Et les deux hommes disparurent alors qu'elle reprenait son morceau.

* * *

Angelina fut brusquement tirée de son sommeil par le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée. Méfiante, elle attrapa une batte de baseball qui traînait là -c'est une Holmes, ne soyez pas surpris-, et ouvrit discrètement la porte qui menait au couloir. La lumière était allumée dans le salon, et de nombreuses personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien étaient en train de remplir l'appartement. Elle resta quelques secondes muette, avant de se diriger d'un pas agacé vers le remue-ménage présent. Elle se planta face au dirigeant de cette mascarade, rouge de colère.

"- LESTRADE !" hurla-t-elle finalement. "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ ?! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ?!"

"- Je suis désolé si nous t'avons réveillée, Angel, mais nous ne faisons que notre travail." répondit-il en posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se dégagea avec brutalité, folle de rage, se tournant vers les autres policiers présents.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ ?! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FOUILLER NOTRE MAISON !"

Lestrade saisit l'enfant contre lui, la forçant à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux clairs de l'enfant, et la força à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle. Il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle bouillonnait sur place. De quel droit ses gens pénétraient chez eux, mettaient leur maison sans dessus-dessous ? C'était trop injuste. L'inspecteur finit par prendre la voix la plus rassurante qu'il avait pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

"- Angel... C'est une descente des stups."

"- Que... quoi ?" balbutia-t-elle en laissant tomber au sol sa batte, que Lestrade éloigna d'un coup de pied. "Je croyais que Sherlock était clea... Oh. OH."

Elle se leva brutalement du fauteuil, repoussant d'une manière agressive les mains qui cherchaient à la rassoir pour la calmer. Elle était ivre de colère.

"- VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UNE IDIOTE, LESTRADE ?! JE N'AI PEUT-ÊTRE QUE DIX ANS, MAIS JE SUIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE VOUS TOUS RÉUNIS ICI ! ANDERSON ET LES AUTRES NE SONT PAS DES STUPS ! TOUT ÇA N'EST QU'UNE EXCUSE POUR FOUILLER CETTE ENDROIT, PAS VRAI ?!"

"- Angel", tenta d'argumenter l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, "calme toi, et assied toi le temps de la fouille, je t'en prie..."

"- Vous me décevez, Lestrade. Beaucoup." acheva-t-elle en se recroquevillant dans le fauteuil.

Elle remonta ses pieds nus sur le siège, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Sa gorge se noua brutalement, jusqu'à la rendre douloureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit l'inspecteur se relever en face d'elle, et grogna légèrement de mécontentement. Elle aimait bien Lestrade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? C'était trop injuste, c'était trop cruel, c'était trop... tellement pas _lui_. Ses collègues avaient-ils tant insisté pour faire ça ? Elle préférait cette hypothèse aux autres qui germaient dans son esprit.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir Lestrade assis dans le fauteuil en face, qui jetait des regards noirs à la valise rose. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Ah oui. C'était quand même une bonne raison d'être en colère. Après tout, Sherlock lui avait caché une preuve. Bon. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour retourner toute la maison ! C'était carrément cruel ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Sherlock et John, le premier visiblement furieux. Son regard croisa celui d'Angel, et il se précipita pour la prendre contre lui avant de demander à Lestrade ce qu'il faisait ici. Il lui jeta un regard accusateur en affirmant qu'il avait trouvé la valise, et lorsque Sherlock lui demanda s'il était entré en effraction, il rétorqua la même chose qu'à la petite brune.

"- Saisie des stups. Tous volontaires, quelle chance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Vous voulez rire ? Ce gars, un junkie ?!"

Alors que John commençait à faire un scandale, le détective tenta de le faire taire, mais ce qui le fit définitivement stopper, ce fut le pied d'Angelina écrasant le sien. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de murmure un "nooooooon ?" de surprise. Elle soupira, mais hocha néanmoins la tête alors que Sherlock se détournait pour continuer à crier sur l'inspecteur. Il hurla de colère qu'il était clean, et Lestrade arqua un sourcil en demandant si l'appartement, lui, l'était.

"- Bien sûr qu'il l'est !" explosa Sherlock. "Je ne fume même plus, pour Angel !"

"- Félicitations. Moi non plus, je ne fume plus." affirma-t-il en montrant son patch. "Bon", soupira-t-il finalement, "maintenant que vous êtes disposés à coopérer, je peux vous dire qu'on a trouvé Rachel."

"- Ah ! Et alors ?"

"- C'est la fille de Jennifer Wilson."

"- Ah-ah !" s'écria vivement Angelina. "Je le savais !"

"- Et où est-elle, maintenant ?" insista Sherlock.

Lestrade prit une lourde inspiration, alors qu'Anderson osait pointer sa tête dans leur direction. Il cracha quelques méchancetés au détective, ce à quoi il rétorqua qu'il n'était qu'un sociopathe de haut niveau, et qu'il devait se renseigner. Un seul regard assassin supplémentaire de John et la fillette et le médecin retournait fouiller l'endroit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"- La fille est morte."

"- Génial ! Où, quand, comment, il y a forcément un lien !"

"- Sherlock..." dit Angel en roulant des yeux au plafond.

"- Ça j'en doute", répliqua Lestrade, "elle est morte il y a 14 ans. En théorie, elle n'a même jamais été en vie."

"- Une fille morte née..."

"- Exact, Angel." dit-il en hochant la tête.

Sherlock commença à réfléchir à la raison qui aurait poussé Jennifer a gravé à l'aide de ses ongles le nom de sa fille morte née, alors qu'Angelina plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Greg. Elle prit l'air le plus scandalisé qu'elle avait en réserve, et même si l'inspecteur avait voulu l'ignorer, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Il aimait bien cette gamine, et ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Un cri de Sherlock rétorquant que la mort de sa fille n'aurait plus dû bouleverser la victime les sépara finalement de leur bataille de regard, et Angel se tourna vers son aîné en prenant doucement sa main.

"- C'est pas bon ?" questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le blond suite aux regards choqués qu'il avait reçu.

"- Non, pas très." répliqua John.

"- Lorsqu'un enfant meurt, le sien, surtout, on est marqué à vie, Sherlock..." murmura la plus jeune avec tendresse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir dans ses réflexions, coupées lorsque Mrs Hudson affirma que le taxi commandé par Sherlock venait d'arriver, ce à quoi il cria qu'il n'avait jamais commandé de taxi. Angel fronça les sourcils, piquée de curiosité, lorsque le brun hurla que tout le monde se taise et qu'Anderson tourne son visage vers le mur. Après quelques secondes de silence, il s'écria vivement que Jennifer était maligne, et que ce prénom, ce simple prénom, était le mot de passe permettant de retrouver le téléphone qu'elle avait caché sur son assassin.

John appela son colocataire lorsqu'il vit que le téléphone se trouvait à Baker Street, et tous partirent à la recherche du téléphone. Excepté Sherlock, qui disparut sans un mot, et Angelina qui réfléchissait, les yeux fermés, mains sur ses oreilles, rassemblant à toute allure toutes les informations qu'elle possédait. Elle les essayait, les mêlait ensemble pour voir un résultat, et quand John dit que Sherlock avait pris un taxi, elle poussa finalement un hurlement de pure panique en comprenant. Lestrade arqua un sourcil, se penchant vers elle pour comprendre alors qu'elle criait le nom de Sherlock par la fenêtre, le suppliait de revenir en pleurant.

"- Angel, Angel, calme toi, et explique moi ce qui se passe, Angel, je t'en prie, parle moi..."

"- Greg", hocheta-t-elle, et il fut surpris qu'elle utilisa son prénom, "c'est Sherlock, il... c'est le taxi, le meurtrier, il est parti avec le taxi, il va mourir, oooh, je veux pas qu'il meurt, Greg, sauvez le, sauvez Sherlock, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, Greg..."

Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, et elle renifla dans sa nuque, relevant ses yeux vers John, à qui l'inspecteur tournait le dos. Il lui fit un vif hochement de tête après avoir vérifié où se trouvait le téléphone, et disparut à son tour, alors qu'Angelina se laissait enlacer par Lestrade qui cherchait tant bien que mal à calmer l'enfant. Il la reposa doucement sur son fauteuil, affirmant qu'ils partaient, lui et ses hommes, n'ayant visiblement pas écouté la confession de l'enfant, mais elle s'accrocha à sa veste d'un air désespéré.

"- Ne me laissez pas toute seule... S'il vous plaît..."

Il ignora le regard superbement lassé de Donovan, et il prit la petite fille par la main, la traînant derrière lui. Elle soupira de soulagement. John allait sauver Sherlock, et après, Greg la ramènerait auprès d'eux, et tout irait bien. Ça allait toujours bien. Et puis, Lestrade avait dit qu'un jour, Sherlock pourrait être quelqu'un de bien. Et elle, elle le croyait. Alors elle se laissait faire, sa main dans la sienne. Il n'était pas très très malin, c'était vrai. Et il ne l'avait même pas crue quand elle avait dit que le taxi était le meurtrier. Mais tant pis. Il allait prendre soin d'elle le temps que Sherlock résoudrait l'enquête. Elle était en sécurité.

Il l'amena jusqu'à son appartement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer une boisson chaude à la fillette, son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Angel souriait malicieusement. Il se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en rencontrant le sourire de l'enfant. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, face à la télé, et enroula une mèche brune autour de son doigt, avant de la fixer d'un air brillant d'intelligence. Il soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, son téléphone sonnant dans sa main.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?"

"- C'est John qui appelle. Vous devriez décrocher."

"- John ? John Watson ?" articula-t-il, incrédule. "Pourquoi il m'appellerait ?"

"- Parce que lui, contrairement à vous, il m'a crue." dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. "Et il a compris que je disais la vérité. Le taxi est le meurtrier, Lestrade. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, que c'est complètement vrai, je vous en fait la promesse. Maintenant, décrochez. John doit avoir trouvé où sont Sherlock et le psychopathe."

Après un profond soupir dépité, le DI obéit, et décrocha le téléphone. Au bout du fil, la voix de John se fit entendre, répétant les mots d'Angelina à la perfection. "Le taxi est le meurtrier, Lestrade." Après avoir promis qu'il ramènerait des hommes et qu'il se rendait aussi vite que possible sur les lieux donnés par le médecin, il raccrocha et saisit sa veste à la volée. Angel ne se leva pas tout de suite, n'osant relever les yeux vers le policier. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

"- Lestrade ?" appela-t-elle.

"- Oui ?"

"- Est-ce si difficile, de me croire ?"

Il ne répondit pas, se tournant vers l'enfant d'un air embarrassé. Il vit son regard fuyant, ses yeux translucides se teinter de tristesse, et il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes en la faisant se lever, essayant de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

"- Angel. Tu es une enfant brillante, bien sûr que tu l'es, tu es comme lui. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'as que dix ans. Et nous, on ne peut pas se permettre de se reposer sur les dires d'une enfant de dix ans, même toi."

"- Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants." protesta-t-elle.

"- Non, c'est vrai. Mais aux yeux de la loi, de mes collègues, tu l'es."

Elle ne dit rien, et il la serra doucement dans ses bras, lui proposant de rester ici. Elle hésita un instant. Elle voulait aller sur la scène, connaître le fin mot, c'était vrai. Mais elle était aussi tellement fatiguée. Ses jambes la portaient à peine, ses yeux la picotaient, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle avait sommeil. Il était minuit passé. Elle se laissa soulever du sol par l'inspecteur, qui l'emporta dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Il lui sourit avec douceur, promettant de la ramener à Baker Street dès le lendemain. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, avant de partir pour le pays des songes.

* * *

Lorsque John et Sherlock étaient arrivés à Baker Street, le détective avait bien fait comprendre à John qu'il ne devait parler sous aucun prétexte de l'homme qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Le "gouvernement britannique" qu'ils avaient croisé suite à l'incident avec le taxi. Angelina ne devait pas savoir qu'ils l'avaient croisé. Mais le médecin ne comprenait toujours pas. Son lien, avec eux deux, pourquoi ses yeux lui semblaient si familiers, pourquoi est-ce que sa façon d'être lui semblait si... connue, presque. Qui était-il vraiment ? Il soupira, et passa sa main sur son visage. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage d'Angel, il décida de mettre ça de côté, et sourit avec douceur alors que Sherlock la serrait avec tendresse dans ses bras.

Le matin même, Lestrade était rentré chez lui, exténué. Il avait souri avec douceur en remarquant la petite toujours endormie dans son lit, et il l'avait laissée dormir encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il avait préparé des boissons chaudes et de quoi manger. Alors qu'il portait son breuvage fumant à ses lèvres, il réalisa que sa femme n'était pas rentrée, hier soir. Encore. Il soupira. Les signes étaient présents, mais il avait toujours espoir. Peut-être que leur couple tiendrait la route. Il se décida à finalement aller réveiller la fillette, et il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et secoua doucement son épaule. Elle se tourna dos à lui en grognant.

"- Laisse moi, papa..." marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

"- Papa ?" répéta Greg d'un air incrédule.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Angel dire ce mot. Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, il attrapa doucement son bras pour la tourner à nouveau vers lui. À nouveau, ce fut un petit grognement qui lui répondit, et il posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet en faisant un sourire amusé. Ce qu'elle avait dit la veille venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité. Elle était comme les autres enfants, bien sûr. Quand elle ne réfléchissait pas. Ce qu'elle faisait... beaucoup trop souvent. Il tira le drap au pied du lit, et souleva la petite brune dans ses bras, ce qui la réveilla d'un coup sec. Elle prit un air bougon, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage du DI. Il la tenait comme un bébé dans ses bras, et elle commença à se débattra en couinant d'indignation.

"- Reposez moi, Lestrade ! J'suis pas un bébé !"

"- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné..." rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

"- Allez vous faire voir ! Reposez moi !"

"- Pas question !"

Mort de rire, il se leva en oubliant sa tasse ici, et, Angelina toujours dans les bras, se dirigea vers la cuisine alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il finit par capituler, et l'assit sur une chaise. Il lui tendit une tasse, et lui demanda avec un sourire attendri si elle voulait une boisson chaude. La mine boudeuse, elle hocha la tête, son petit nez froncé et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine se voulant autoritaires. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait, et pendant qu'il faisait chauffer ce dernier, il récupéra sa tasse de café. Il éclata de rire en revenant, prenant sur le fait la brune en train de tremper son doigt dans de la confiture. Elle rougit comme une tomate avant de lécher son doigt avec un sourire faussement désolé.

"- La confiture te plaît ?"

"- Je... J'aime bien." admit-elle d'un air embarrassé. "Surtout celle à la cerise."

"- C'est ma mère qui les fait." Il hésita un instant en regardant la table avant de sourire. "Je te la donne, si tu veux, celle à la cerise."

"- Pour de vrai ?!" s'écria-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bien sûr. Mais mange, tu dois prendre des forces pour retrouver Sherlock et John."

"- Mh-mh." dit-elle en opinant du chef.

"- Et, Angel ?"

"- Mmmmmh ?" fit-elle en tartinant généreusement de la confiture sur du pain, ayant visiblement perdu l'usage de la parole.

"- Tu peux m'appeler Greg." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

"- Oh. Heu, d'accord." dit-elle d'un air surpris.

Elle attrapa une tartine et mordit dedans à pleines dents sous les yeux attentifs de Greg. Il n'était pas habitué à s'occuper d'enfants. Et elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, actuellement, elle se comportait comme une enfant _normale_. Et c'était très mignon, à vrai dire. Elle attrapa la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui avait préparé, et la but à toutes vitesses, manquant se brûler, et faisant apparaître une belle moustache sur ses lèvres. Il rit, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir qu'elle attrapa avec un grand sourire reconnaissant.

Finalement, il laissa tout sur la table en recevant un texto de Sherlock réclamant " _Son Angel_ ", et il saisit la main de cette dernière avant de se diriger vers sa voiture pour lui rendre la petite fille. Il se gara dans Baker Street, et elle attrapa sa main sans rien dire, le tirant derrière elle. Il se laissa faire, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte sans l'ouvrir. Elle fixa ses pieds pendant quelques secondes, avant de relever ses yeux clairs vers l'inspecteur en lui faisant signe de se pencher. Il s'exécuta, et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'enfant se poser sur sa joue. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Sherlock en poussant un hurlement de joie.

Lestrade sourit à nouveau.

Il aimait vraiment bien cette gamine.

En fait... Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants.

Elle était tellement plus. Elle était tellement exceptionnelle.

 **Après tout, c'était une Holmes.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît ! À plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

Quelqu'un sonna au 221B, Baker Street. Mrs Hudson se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, et sa voix joyeuse se fit tout à coup surprise. Son visage s'assombrit. Déjà ? Sherlock allait être peiné... Dans le petit appartement, Angelina chantait joyeusement en jouant de la harpe, accompagnée par Sherlock au violon. John les écoutait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient adorables quand ils jouaient ensemble, ces deux-là, sans faire de déductions. On frappa à la porte, et la voix de Mrs Hudson retentit.

"- Les enfants, de la visite."

Voyant que les Holmes ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant, le médecin souffla d'agacement et se leva de son fauteuil sous l'œil amusé de la fillette qui pinçait joyeusement les cordes de son instrument. Le blond ouvrit la porte, et se stoppa en poussant un cri d'indignation.

"- Vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!"

"- Bonjour à vous aussi, Docteur Watson."

Angel se figea sur place en reconnaissant la voix, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sherlock, à la recherche d'un réconfort incertain. Le brun ne cessa de jouer, mais son archer commença à s'agacer sur les cordes. John fut contraint à se décaler de la porte, et c'est alors que la silhouette de Mycroft Holmes se détacha dans l'appartement. Appuyé sur son parapluie, il tendit un sourire insolent à Sherlock qui le fusilla du regard, avant de poser ses yeux bleus transparents sur la jeune fille, qui avait crispé ses mains sur la corde, ignorant superbement le nouvel arrivant.

"- Angelina. Sherlock." salua-t-il d'un air détaché.

"- Mycroft." rétorqua le cadet tout en agitant son archer.

Agacé, le gouvernement britannique se tourna à nouveau vers la fillette qui avait pincé la bouche et froncé ses sourcils.

"- Angelina, il me semble t'avoir saluée. Tu es censée faire de même."

"- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?" cracha-t-elle avec colère.

"- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée."

John observait l'échange sans comprendre. Sherlock et Angel le connaissaient, cela il l'avait bien compris quand il avait été qualifié de "meilleur ennemi" par le détective, mais il n'avait pas vraiment saisi qui il était réellement, et quelle était la nature de leurs relations. Il posa son parapluie, et soupira en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La fillette lui jeta un regard rempli de défi, mais le regard de l'autre homme se fit plus dur, et elle baissa les yeux en lui marmonnant un faible bonjour. Le médecin était estomaqué. Angel ? Baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un ? C'était possible ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mycroft ?"

"- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Sherlock." affirma-t-il sèchement.

"- Bon, ça suffit !" hurla l'ancien soldat, hors de lui. "Je veux qu'on m'explique, MAINTENANT ! Qui c'est ce type ? Pourquoi il vous surveille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?"

"- Tu as vraiment un drôle de... compagnon, Sherlock."

Le détective fusilla l'autre du regard, et soupira avant de se tourner vers son colocataire, à qui il fit signe de s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

"- John, je te présente Mycroft Holmes, mon... frère. Aîné. C'est aussi le père d'Angel."

Le blond manqua s'étouffer, et le choc qu'il avait reçu en remarquant les yeux de l'autre homme lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses yeux... c'étaient ceux d'Angel, et ceux de Sherlock aussi. Mais attendez voir... SON PÈRE ?!

"- Q-q-quoi ?! Je croyais qu'Angel était ta fille, Sherlock ?!"

La concernée eut un rire amer tandis que Sherlock éclatait de rire.

"- John, vraiment ? Je savais que tu te méprenais sur notre relation mais alors ça !"

"- Les choses auraient été plus simples ainsi." murmura la concernée du bout des lèvres.

Il repartit dans son rire, vexant ainsi le blond alors que Angelina et son père se toisaient du regard dans un silence de mort. Le détective essuya quelques larmes de rire, avant d'affirmer qu'il les surveillait car il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour s'occuper de la petite.

"- Et là", acheva-t-il, "il s'apprête à forcer Angel à rentrer chez eux."

"- Mais je ne veux pas !" protesta la fillette. "Il s'en fiche de moi ! Je veux rester avec Sherlock !"

"- Pas question, jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà laissée deux semaines entre ses mains ce mois-ci, et c'est deux semaines de trop."

"- Dégage ! Je reste avec Sherlock !" hurla-t-elle.

"- Angelina Rose Holmes", commença-t-il d'un ton sec, "tu vas lâcher cette harpe, prendre tes affaires, et me suivre. C'est non négociable."

"- Je veux pas." protesta-t-elle faiblement. "Tu me détestes." acheva-t-elle.

Elle commença à hocheter entre ses mains, toujours assise sur son tabouret, et Sherlock cessa aussitôt de jouer pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. Le visage glacial, Mycroft ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, mais dans sa tête se mélangeaient toutes sortes d'émotions. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il l'aimait, mais c'était trop dur de lui dire, de lui montrer. Elle ressemblait trop à Jane. Et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux de lui dire je t'aime. C'était pour sa sécurité. Ça faisait des années qu'il tentait en vain de s'en convaincre.

"- Angelina", commença-t-il d'une voix se voulant douce, "tu dois rentrer à la maison maintenant."

"- Non..."

"- Allez, lève toi. Je vais chercher tes affaires."

Le politique disparut dans le couloir alors que Angel reniflait sans grâce dans ses mains.

"- Sherlock", suppliait-elle, "empêche le de m'emmener..."

Et le brun ne pouvait que répondre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et qu'elle allait devoir être forte. John s'approcha maladroitement de la fillette, et prit ses mains dans les siennes tandis que Sherlock s'écartait pour ranger sa harpe dans son étui. Le militaire força la musicienne à le regarder, et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils avaient gonflé, et elle faisait peine à voir.

"- Angel, tu es une grande fille, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien se passer, tu as le numéro de Sherlock, non ?"

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

"- Je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler au téléphone, mais si toi tu as envie de parler, tu peux m'appeler, n'importe quand. Dès que toi tu en as besoin, ok ?"

"- Oui, ok." dit-elle en souriant tristement.

"- C'est bien." chuchota-t-il. "C'est bien, petit ange."

À cet instant, le père ressortit de la chambre, deux valises l'entourant de même que plusieurs sacs de voyage. Une fraction de secondes, on put lire de la peine sur son visage, mais cette expression changea bien vite pour laisser place à un visage de marbre. Il appela une nouvelle fois Angelina, qui se releva en reniflant, et il lui tendit un sac alors qu'elle tirait sa harpe derrière elle.

"- Je te rappelle que tu as la tienne à la maison. Sois raisonnable..." murmura-t-il d'un air suppliant.

"- Je voulais celle-ci..."

"- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Angelina. Allez, viens."

Elle saisit un des sacs, et attrapa à contre-cœur la main qu'il lui tendait. D'une poigne de fer, il s'appliqua à s'armer de douceur, avant de la tirer derrière lui. Elle se stoppa cependant, et il se tourna vers elle avec toute la douceur et la patience dont il était capable.

"- Quoi ?" dit-il d'un ton plus sec que voulu.

"- Je peux embrasser Sherlock et John ?"

Il hésita un instant, avant de souffler et de la lâcher en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'une minute. Elle se jeta contre son oncle qui la souleva habilement du sol en la serrant contre son coeur. Il lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui rendait la pareille. Il la reposa doucement, et elle se faufila dans les bras de John, qui renouvela sa proposition précédente, affirmant qu'il serait toujours disponible. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et la relâcha doucement. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, et attrapa la main tendue de son père.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison -car c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait cet appartement- et elle suivit son père d'un pas lent. Ils montèrent dans la voiture pendant que le chauffeur montait les bagages, et s'installèrent ensemble à l'arrière. Elle se détacha brutalement de sa main, et colla sa joue à la fenêtre. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Et impuissant, Mycroft assista à tout ça sans rien dire. Il étira sa main vers elle, puis se résigna, et tourna son visage vers l'autre fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, et une pensée traversa son esprit.

"Pardon, Jane chérie. Je suis incapable de prendre soin de notre petite fille."

Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, comme pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle reniflait sans élégance, et elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Et finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour asperger son père d'acidité.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me forces à te suivre ? Tu t'occupes jamais de moi. Tu..." elle hocheta. "Tu n'as jamais le temps ! Alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas avec Sherlock ?! Pourquoi, _papa_ ?!"

Le mot "papa" dans sa bouche sonnait plus comme une accusation que comme un mot affectueux. Il passa une main sur son visage, et poussa un soupir dépité.

"- Tu viens de le dire. Parce que je suis ton père. Et je fais de mon mieux pour m'occuper de toi."

"- Ton mieux ?! C'est ÇA, ton mieux ?! Je plains maman." susurra-t-elle de colère. "Si c'est ça ton mieux, elle n'a pas dû être très heureuse."

"- Arrête."

"- C'est vrai, tu prenais jamais soin d'elle. T'étais jamais là !"

"- Arrête, Angelina." prévint-il d'un air sévère.

"- T'étais même pas là pour la protéger quand elle est morte ! C'EST COMME SI TU L'AVAIS TUÉE DE TES MAINS !"

"- ARRÊTE !" hurla-t-il dans un excès de fureur. "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !"

Elle sursauta, surprise de l'entendre crier. De nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de la voir pleurer. Il frotta son visage vigoureusement avant de se tourner vers elle.

"- Pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû élever la voix."

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea vivement.

"- Ne me touche pas."

"- Angelina..."

"- Pourquoi tu m'empêches d'être heureuse ? Avec Sherlock, je suis heureuse. Avec toi, j'ai envie de mourir."

Et ce fut la fin de cette conversation, au grand damne du père qui plongea son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Il pleuvait, dehors. Accoudée à la fenêtre, Angelina observait la gigantesque propriété, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Elle avait fini de lire le seul livre de la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, et maintenant, elle s'ennuyait. On était dimanche. Tous les pères normaux s'occupent de leur fille, le dimanche. Pas Mycroft Holmes. Il était enfermé dans son bureau, avec des dossiers concernants probablement le gouvernement et -veuillez insérer ici toute sorte de trucs concernant la politique de Grande-Bretagne-, mais voilà, Angel ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et que font les enfants de dix ans qui s'ennuient ?

Je vous le donne dans le mille : des bêtises. Certes, Angelina Holmes n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. Ses bêtises n'en étaient alors que plus ridicules. Mais que voulez-vous, elle s'ennuyait, et son père ne faisait pas attention à elle. Alors autant trouver des occupations, non ? Qu'allait-elle inventer, cette fois ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, que déjà une fantastique idée fusait dans son esprit. Ooooh... Ça, ça allait l'agacer. C'était PAR-FAIT. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre. Elle ignora ses instruments, et ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans son bureau, elle courut rapidement dans la cuisine. Là, elle trouva une théière remplie, et un petit sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'une nouvelle idée naissait.

Elle la saisit rapidement, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le micro-onde. Après avoir vidé la théière entière qui avait été préalablement remplie pour être récupérée à 17h15 précisément, la fillette fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard paniqué à l'horloge. Bon. Apparemment, elle avait exactement 54 minutes pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle sourit mesquinement, et jeta la théière en question dans le micro-onde avant de l'allumer. Théoriquement, elle devrait exploser d'ici une petite demie-heure. Peut-être trois quarts d'heure. En attendant, elle allait jouer du saxophone. Juste à côté de son bureau. Pour être sûre de l'embêter.

Il fallut précisément 31 secondes pour que Mycroft sorte de son bureau afin de demander à sa fille de jouer ailleurs. Elle lui tira la langue, et reprit son morceau en l'ignorant superbement. Fatigué, il se pinça l'arête du nez, et se pencha vers elle en prenant l'air le plus aimable qu'il avait en réserve.

"- Bon, Angelina. Je sais que ça ne t'amuses pas, et..."

"- Ça, c'est sûr", le coupa-t-elle.

"- Ne me coupe pas." rétorqua-t-il avec sévérité. "Mais je dois travailler. Le gouvernement n'attend pas."

"- Et ta fille ? Elle doit attendre ?"

"- Angelina, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles." soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

"- Je te déteste, de toutes façons. Je veux retourner avec Sherlock."

Il choisit d'ignorer la provocation, et tourna le dos à la musicienne avant de retourner à son travail, non sans regrets. Lui aussi, préférerait être avec sa fille. Mais il devait travailler. Alors il travaillait. Déçue et le coeur en vrac, Angel fit demi-tour, et retourna observer le micro-onde. Elle avait eu un peu d'espoir quand il était sorti de son bureau et qu'il lui avait parlé. Mais visiblement, son travail passait avant tout. Passait avant _elle_. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Elle comptait les secondes, chantant des chansons qui ne seraient plus à la mode le mois prochain, mais elle n'en tenait compte. Et finalement, le résultat tant attendu. Le micro-onde explosa.

BAAAAAAM !

Elle bondit de sa chaise et prit la fuite dans la bibliothèque, saisissant aléatoirement un livre et faisant mine d'être plongée dans sa lecture. Des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir au-dessus de sa tête, puis une course dans les escaliers avant une violente exclamation venue de la cuisine. Une violente exclamation suivie du bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et l'odeur de la fumée montant dans les narines. Elle se cacha derrière son livre en se retenant de rire. Elle avait entraperçu la tête de son père en découvrant le micro-onde. À l'intérieur carbonisé. C'était très drôle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les fenêtres de la cuisine étaient ouvertes, et le micro-onde avait été posé sur l'évier pour être nettoyé. Et puis...

"- ANGELINA ROSE HOLMES ! VIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Elle ferma tranquillement son livre, prit un air innocent, et se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction de la voix. Son père se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle rentra, les traits tirés et agacés. Il faisait mine d'être calme, mais elle savait qu'il était en colère. Ses micro-expressions le lui disaient. Son père lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il avait tiré, et il s'assit en face d'elle. Il posa ses coudes sous sa table, et enlaça ses doigts avant de mettre sa tête dessus. Il soupira.

"- Je suppose que tu as une excuse EXTRÊMEMENT valable pour m'expliquer la théière brisée et l'intérieur noir de notre micro-onde ?"

"- _Bored_." dit-elle d'un air désintéressé, tendant sa main devant elle pour observer ses ongles. (1)

Ongles qu'elle commença à ronger avant de relever les yeux vers Mycroft d'un air innocent, qui souffla lourdement. Elle ressemblait à Jane quand elle faisait ça. En fait... Elle ressemblait à Jane tout court. Sa mère avait beau être blonde aux yeux chocolats, elles avaient les mêmes lèvres, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, le même nez, le même regard, le même visage oval. Elles étaient semblables en tous points. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage, et releva ses yeux vers ceux de sa fille.

"- Angelina, tu as dix ans. Tu dois cesser ces bêtises, ça ne mène à rien, sauf à nous agacer, toi comme moi."

"- Il n'y a que toi qui est agacé, ici."

"- Ne sois pas insolente." siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il fit le tour de la table, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui demandant de le regarder. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en arquant un sourcil d'un air provocateur, et il lui fit un sourire se voulant avenant.

"- La semaine prochaine, on ira au club Diogène ensemble, si tu veux."

"- Dans un endroit où personne ne parle ? Génial. Ne compte pas sur moi."

"- Bon sang, Angelina, mais tu n'es jamais contente ! Je te propose de passer du temps avec toi, et..."

"- Non, tu proposes de me traîner avec toi comme un petit chien ! Mais je suis pas un chien ! JE SUIS TA FILLE !" hurla-t-elle de détresse.

Elle bondit hors de table en le repoussant violemment sur le côté, avant de courir dans sa chambre, claquant toutes les portes dans son passage, et renversant un tableau qui avait eu le malheur de traîner là. Elle se jeta sur son lit en frappant rageusement son oreiller, et jeta un regard à son téléphone. Il n'était même pas 18h. Elle se leva et s'assit au bord de son lit, attirant sa harpe vers elle. Et elle joua, elle joua encore pour ignorer la colère sourde de son coeur. Et Mycroft restait devant cette chaise vide. Et il finit par se laisser tomber dessus, se frottant les yeux d'un air désespéré.

Depuis la mort de Jane, tout avait changé. Elle qui était une petite fille si pleine de joie de vivre avait cessé de jouer et d'aimer le monde comme elle le faisait. Lui, il s'était éloigné de sa fille pour que la personne qu'il aimait le plus ne soit blessée ou même tuée par sa faute. Parce que ç'avait toujours été sa faute. Et maintenant, il payait les frais. Certes, il avait fait ça pour elle. Mais une fillette de cinq ans à qui on a arraché la mère n'a pas besoin de solitude. Elle avait besoin d'amour. Et ça, il avait été incapable de le lui montrer. De lui montrer le coeur débordant d'amour qu'il possédait.

Et ça le hantait.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Sac à dos sur l'épaule, et étui de saxophone sous le bras, Angelina était en train de descendre de sa chambre par la gouttière. Elle était habituée : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ainsi le mur. Elle jeta un regard triste à la fenêtre toujours allumée du bureau de son père, mais elle se reprit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre sa descente. Elle atterrit souplement sur ses deux pieds, et commença à courir. Elle venait de passer trois semaines de solitude atroce. Elle traversa la cour, puis les arbres entourant l'allée, la respiration sifflante. Elle avait l'impression que des ailes poussaient dans son dos. Secrètement, elle avait toujours aimé ses fugues pour ce moment précis.

Ce moment où elle était seule au monde sous les étoiles, courant à travers la campagne pour rejoindre Londres. Ce moment exact où elle était libre. Libre comme l'air. Elle échappa un hurlement de joie pendant sa course, et les quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en piaillant ne firent que renforcer son hilarité et son bonheur. Elle sautait par dessus flaques et racines, le sang battant dans ses tempes, les joues rouges de joie et les yeux brillants d'ivresse. Elle était comme ces oiseaux. Elle volait. Elle poussa un nouveau cri.

"- Je suis libre ! LIBRE !"

Et à nouveau, les oiseaux autour d'elle s'envolèrent. Elle dansait sous le ciel noir et les nuages, et elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'air se chargeant d'humidité, et fut surprise par la première goutte. Cependant, rien n'allait gâcher sa joie en cet instant précis, et elle ne fit que redoubler sa course alors que l'averse tombait violemment sur elle. Elle glissa plusieurs fois, et alors qu'elle arrivait enfin vers les premières rues de Londres, elle voulut sauter par-dessus un trottoir et ne réussit qu'à se prendre le pied dedans, se tordant la cheville.

Les larmes lui montèrent brutalement aux yeux sous la douleur, et elle se laissa tomber sur le bord de la route malgré la pluie battante. Elle grimaça de douleur, et commença à retirer sa chaussure, craignant que sa cheville ne gonfle. Et c'était le cas. Elle prit sur elle, se relevant difficilement. Elle remit son sac sur son dos, serrant fermement les lacets de sa chaussure à la poignée et serrant l'instrument contre son coeur. Traînant le pied gauche derrière elle, elle boitait, marchant d'un pas lent vers le centre de Londres. Elle s'abrita finalement sous un abri de bus après presque une demie-heure de souffrance, et sortit son téléphone.

Il était presque minuit. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que l'offre de John tenait même de nuit ? Durant les trois semaines d'enfer, elle n'avait osé appeler le médecin. Mais là, maintenant, elle était seule, et elle avait mal. Son hésitation finit par s'envoler, et elle appuya sur son contact avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. La tonalité retentit durant de longues secondes, et un déclic se fit au bout du fil alors qu'une voix grave prenait la parole.

"- An... Angel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Oh. Il n'était pas seul. Elle entendait la voix de la fille, derrière. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais le fait est qu'elle était avec John. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une lourde inspiration.

"- Est-ce que je te dérange...?" murmura-t-elle doucement.

"- Quoi ? Non ! Non, tu ne me déranges pas, je t'avais dit que j'étais disponible à toute heure !" s'écria-t-il vivement. "Dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

"- Je... Je me suis tordue la cheville. Je suis toute seule, et il pleut, et il fait noir aussi, et j'ai un peu froid..." Elle renifla. "Tu peux venir me chercher ?"

"- Te... Te chercher ? Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu es, Angel ?"

"- À Londres... Dans le quartier de Statford, je crois..."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Bon, ne dis rien, tu m'expliqueras en route, je viens te chercher." Il commença à s'adresser à une autre voix, celle de la femme, probablement. "Non, je suis désolé, Sarah, elle a besoin de moi !" Ah. Sarah n'était apparemment pas contente qu'on interrompe son rendez-vous. Tant pis. Qu'elle aille se faire voir. "Angel", reprit John, "ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive, d'accord ? Je fais vite."

Il raccrocha, et elle ferma les yeux, l'humidité la faisant grelotter sous sa veste sombre. Elle leva la tête. Le plafond gênait sa vue, mais la pollution l'empêchait de voir les étoiles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle souffla, se maudissant à nouveau pour sa maladresse. Après de longues minutes d'attente, un taxi s'arrêta devant elle, et elle leva les yeux vers John qui s'était arrêté, sous le choc.

"- Oh, Angel... Tu dois être frigorifiée. Viens, donne tes affaires, je vais t'aider."

Il monta son sac et son saxophone dans le taxi, et passa son bras sous les épaules de la fillette pour l'aider à marcher, avant de l'assoir sur la banquette arrière. Il s'installa à ses côtés en donnant l'adresse de Baker Street au chauffeur, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jolie brune, qui reprenait doucement des couleurs. Il prit sa main dans la sienne avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec..."

"- Je suis partie rejoindre Sherlock." le coupa-t-elle sans délicatesse. "J'aime pas être seule."

"- Je t'avais dit de m'appeler." lui reprocha-t-il, sans lâcher sa main.

"- J'ai pas osé." bredouilla-t-elle. "Je voulais pas déranger."

"- Bon. C'est pas grave. Mais tu ne m'en diras pas plus sur la raison de ta présence ici, pas vrai ?"

Elle tourna la tête sans répondre. Il souffla. Les Holmes, il en avait décidément sa claque. Ils étaient ÉPUISANTS. Mais d'un autre côté, comment ne pas s'attacher à eux ? Angelina était adorable, et Sherlock pouvait même s'avérer... humain. Il frotta le dos de sa main avec son pouce, et lui demanda comment allait sa cheville. Elle rétorqua qu'elle n'était pas experte, mais qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à l'entorse.

"- Je pense que j'aurais un peu mal demain matin", continua-t-elle, "mais ça devrait aller mieux le lendemain."

"- Je t'examinerai quand même quand on sera rentrés."

"- Oui."

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de John, et ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle allait retrouver Sherlock. Elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

Mycroft ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Angelina, surpris de ne pas voir de lumière. Son coeur se serra en voyant la fenêtre ouverte, le bord trempé, et le lit désespérément vide. Le saxophone avait disparu, tout comme sa peluche et son sac à dos préférés. Et le lit était si vide. Elle était partie. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, et attrapa l'oreiller sur sa droite pour le prendre et sentir le parfum de sa petite fille. De son bébé. Mais le lit était vide. Et son bébé était parti. Et lui, il était à nouveau seul.

* * *

Sherlock était en train de jouer du violon quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il choisit d'ignorer superbement John qui avait OSÉ l'abandonner pour un rencard avec Sarah -Sarah ! cette dinde !-. Cependant, tous ses scrupules s'envolèrent quand une voix fluette qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde cria son prénom. Il jeta presque son instrument sur le canapé et se précipita vers Angelina qui venait de se mettre à pleurer. Il osa un regard interrogateur dirigé vers son colocataire, qui lui expliqua qu'il était allé chercher l'enfant sous la pluie. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et elle commençait à trembler de froid. Et elle pleurait, se laissant entraîner sur le canapé par Sherlock alors que John leur préparait du thé.

"- Angel", cria-t-il depuis la cuisine, "enlève ta chaussette, que je regarde ton pied."

Elle ne dit rien, s'exécutant néanmoins sous le regard tendre de son oncle, qui s'appliqua à l'aider. Il balança le vêtement à travers la petite pièce, et jeta un regard à sa cheville. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il déduisit la même chose que la petite brune. Il fila prendre une serviette de bain pour sécher ses cheveux et l'envelopper dedans, retirant la veste qui lui collait à la peau. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Histoire de la détendre.

"- Angel, que s'est-il passé ? Tu envoies toujours un message d'habitude..."

"- J'ai fait... une bêtise. Et..." Elle hésita un instant. "On s'est disputé. Enfin, je lui ai crié dessus... Parce qu'il s'en fiche, pour changer... Il..." Elle reprit ses pleurs. "Il voulait m'emmener à son club débile ! Il préférait aller à son club débile plutôt que passer du temps rien qu'avec moi ! C'est pas juste !"

John choisit ce moment précis pour retourner dans le salon, et il attrapa un mouchoir pour éponger ses larmes. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, criant que de toutes façons, c'était injuste, et qu'il la détestait. Le blond fit signe à Sherlock de consoler la petite fille pendant qu'il observait sa cheville. Elle mit du temps à se calmer, mais quand ce fut fait, elle écouta calmement le médecin lui donner des conseils pour sa cheville : ne t'agite pas, reste tranquille, repose toi, prend une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle obéit, sautillant sur un pied jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer sous les yeux attentifs des deux hommes.

À peine eut-elle fermé la porte que John se tournait vers le brun, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Explications. Maintenant."

"- T'expliquer quoi ?" demanda Sherlock d'un air innocent.

"- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Oh, ne dis rien !" s'écria-t-il en voyant le sourire en coin du détective. "Explique moi pourquoi une fillette de dix ans quitte le domicile de son père chaque mois ou presque pour retourner chez son oncle, et pourquoi le père en question l'y laisse pendant plusieurs semaines avant de la récupérer. TOUT DE SUITE."

Le brun échappa un long soupir en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, alors que John s'installait dans celui en face. Il frotta doucement son visage, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son colocataire.

"- La mère d'Angel est morte il y a cinq ans."

"- Oui, je sais, elle me l'a dit." murmura le blond.

"- Mycroft était absent ce jour-là. Et Angel l'en a toujours tenu responsable. Elle a toujours considéré que c'était sa faute si Jane avait été tuée."

"- Jane ? C'est le nom de sa mère ?" l'interrompit John.

"- Oui, c'est ça. Jane a été tuée par une cellule terroriste qui voulait s'en prendre à Mycroft pour avoir tué leur boss. Et voilà le résultat : Angel fait mine de haïr son père de tout son coeur, et mon frère le lui rend en essayant de faire croire qu'il l'ignore."

"- Faire croire ?!" s'exclama le médecin. "J'espère que tu te fiches de moi ! Angel est revenue ici en larmes ! En pleine nuit ! Bon sang, Sherlock, ce n'est pas sain pour une petite fille de faire une chose pareille ! Elle a besoin de l'amour d'un père, qu'est-ce qui empêche Mycroft de le lui donner ?!"

"- La peur, John." échappa le brun dans un souffle. "Mycroft n'a plus jamais dit à Angel qu'il l'aimait depuis Jane. Parce qu'il a peur. Au vu de son travail, il sait qu'Angel est en danger. Et il veut minimiser les risques au maximum. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour les protéger. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur, mais c'est celui qu'il utilise en désespoir de cause. Et Angel cherche de l'affection, que je m'efforce de lui donner. Parce que c'est trop dur, pour lui. Après Jane, c'est trop dur."

Il se tut, les yeux perdus dans le vide, lui même perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il y a dix ans, il ré-entendait encore la voix de Mycroft au bout du fil "Tu as une nièce. Une filleule, pour être précis." Et il avait bondit dans les bras de ses parents en criant que c'était une petite fille. Il avait crié et serré de son plein gré ses parents contre lui. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait crié de joie en réalisant que son frère lui faisait confiance, qu'il lui confierait sa fille en cas de problème. Il avait une nièce, et c'était la plus merveilleuse des choses. Il souffla en se levant brutalement de son fauteuil, affirmant qu'il allait coucher Angel. Et John le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, piqué de curiosité. Il venait de défendre son frère ou ce n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit ?

* * *

Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Angelina croqua nonchalamment dans sa pomme, habituée, alors que des pas se précipitaient dans les escaliers. John commença à crier sur Sherlock en constatant le désastre, ce à quoi le détective répondit simplement " _BORED !_ " (1), avant de tirer de plus belle. L'ancien soldat réussit à lui arracher l'arme des mains alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé d'un air dépité. Le médecin partit à la recherche de nourriture, comprenant en voyant la table couverte d'expériences pourquoi Angel mangeait dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. Il ouvrit la porte, vit une tête, referma la porte, et prit une lourde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau pour la refermer aussitôt. La petite brune pouffa.

"- Je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas."

"- Y'a une tête dans le frigo !" s'exclama John.

"- Mmmoui." fut la seule réponse désintéressée qu'il reçut du brun.

Ils commencèrent à parler, et rapidement le sujet divergea sur des choses et autres, telles que le blog de John où il écrivait leurs aventures. Ce à quoi l'enfant ne manqua pas de souligner qu'elle n'était pas "une gamine mal élevée", première description qu'elle avait reçu par le blogueur, mais elle avait bien aimé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son oncle qui s'était senti apparemment vexé et qui, après avoir expliqué à John ce que vivait son cerveau et lui avoir conseillé d'arrêter d'écrire, avait commencé à bouder.

Furieux, le blond partit prendre l'air, et Angelina tendit un regard mécontent à son oncle avant de lui reprocher d'avoir été injuste avec leur ami. Mrs Hudson monta quelques courses à ce moment, leur demandant si ils avaient eut une "querelle d'amoureux", qui manqua piquer le fou rire de la fillette. La logeuse glissa un bonbon dans la main de la brune, qui la remercia d'un grand sourire joyeux, et elle disparut non sans avoir promis à Sherlock que ce qu'il avait fait subir à son mur serait inclus dans ses frais de loyer.

La nuit tombait déjà, et la musicienne se leva de son fauteuil pour aller dormir, s'approchant de son oncle afin de l'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il se penchait, l'air toujours boudeur, assez enfantin d'après la brune. Cette dernière attrapa sa harpe pour la ramener dans sa chambre, et alors qu'elle allait pour retourner dans le salon, les fenêtres éclatèrent, et elle se retrouva propulsée dans l'explosion, son dos heurtant brutalement le sol de la cuisine. Elle gémit de douleur, et sa tête cogna violemment contre la table, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Et alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait quatre ans. Elle courait dans le jardin, poursuivie par sa mère, alors que son père lisait le journal sur la terrasse. Elle riait, sa maman aussi riait, et même son père, d'ordinaire au visage fermé, s'était permis un sourire amusé. Jane l'avait attrapée après quelques minutes de course pour la soulever du sol, et elle avait éclaté de rire en embrassant le front de sa fille. Et enfin, Mycroft s'était levé pour enlacer les deux femmes de sa vie, les serrant contre lui en leur murmurant combien il les aimait avant d'embrasser sa femme sous le regard dégoûté de son enfant. Elle sourit.

Et enfin, ce fut le noir. Elle était évanouie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée face au visage de son père, et une fraction de secondes, elle avait oublié la rancoeur qu'elle avait contre lui, et elle s'était agrippée à son cou, soulagée de le retrouver après s'être évanouie. Mais cet instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et elle s'était aussitôt reculée, prétextant la fatigue et le contre-coup. Elle s'était relevée du canapé dans lequel on l'avait allongée aussi vite que possible, et avait filé dans la cuisine faire du thé, malgré sa tête qui tournait, alors que les deux Holmes se toisaient, l'un en face de l'autre.

Et quelques heures plus tard, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

"- Sherlock ! Angel !"

C'était John, qui se figea sur place en voyant Sherlock dans son fauteuil avec son violon dans les mains, et Mycroft dans celui en face. Angelina sortit de la cuisine pour tendre une tasse à John avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle affirmait qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Les Holmes reprirent leur conversation alors que l'enfant expliquait au médecin qu'apparemment, l'immeuble d'en face avait explosé suite à une fuite de gaz. L'aîné des frères s'adressa soudainement à John, lui demandant de convaincre son frère d'accepter son enquête, affirmant que lui-même n'avait pas le temps.

Après avoir demandé à l'ancien soldat si ce n'était pas trop dérangeant de vivre avec le détective, il lui avait tendu le dossier, que son frère avait refusé de prendre, non sans lui avoir donné quelques explications à propos de l'affaire. Il demanda une nouvelle fois à son cadet de s'en occuper, prenant un air sarcastique en lui disant qu'il ne voudrait pas le lui ordonner. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, mais s'arrêta une seconde malgré les couinements insupportables du violon du plus jeune.

Il traversa la pièce pour défaire les quelques pas qui l'éloignaient de sa fille, et l'embrassa sur le front avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose. Il lui sourit discrètement et disparut alors qu'elle continuait à écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaite. Et à cette seconde, John comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Sherlock, quelques jours plus tôt. Mycroft aimait sa fille. Mais le blond avait oublié un détail : Mycroft était un Holmes. Et les Holmes ne savaient pas utiliser les sentiments. Ils les montraient... À leur manière. Et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire.

Alors qu'une Angelina toujours sous le choc se dirigeait vers sa harpe, John demandait à Sherlock pourquoi il avait refusé l'affaire. La petite fille attrapa doucement son instrument dans ses bras, caressant les cordes avec douceur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être furieux. Furieux qu'elle soit encore partie, furieux que sa vie ait été mise en danger, furieux de son rejet lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Alors pourquoi cet élan de tendresse ? Les deux hommes discutaient dans la pièce, et elle jouait doucement, les yeux rêveurs. Il avait agi comme maman lorsqu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Et c'était bizarre, mais elle avait bien aimé.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, et que Sherlock fou de joie affirma que Lestrade avait besoin d'eux, elle lâcha sa harpe, partant à la suite du détective et de son ami. Elle était ra-vie d'avoir une nouvelle affaire. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste, elle fit un grand sourire au DI qui le lui rendit aussitôt tout en leur affirmant que la fuite de gaz n'en était pas une, et que dans l'appartement, on avait seulement trouvé une lettre adressée à Sherlock.

"- Dépêche toi, Sherlock, ouvre l'enveloppe !"

"- Patience, petit ange." la taquina-t-il. "J'inspecte, je déduis, puis j'ouvre."

Elle le fusilla du regard, s'appuyant sur la même table que l'inspecteur, et imitant sans le vouloir sa pose : bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourcils froncés. Lorsque l'enveloppe fut ouverte, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à tous de découvrir le téléphone rose de la première affaire sur laquelle John les avait rejoints ! Alors que Greg demandait si il s'agissait du même téléphone que dans "Une étude en rose", Sherlock se retourna d'un air scandalisé en lui demandant si il avait vraiment lu le blog de John.

"- Bien sûr que je le lis, on le lit tous !"

"- Tu vois", susurra Angelina, "je te l'avais dit."

Alors que le détective continuait à inspecter le téléphone, Angel fusillait Sally du regard, furieuse qu'elle se soit moquée de Sherlock parce qu'il ne savait pas que la terre tournait autour du soleil. Elle déguerpit rapidement en notant l'agressivité de l'enfant, et le brun ouvrit le téléphone, qui annonça qu'il avait un nouveau message. Cinq bips sonores retentirent, alors que tous échangeaient un regard perplexe suite à la photo reçue peu après d'un appartement en mauvais état.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés comprendre ?!" s'agaça Lestrade.

"- C'est une mise en garde..." murmura Sherlock.

"- Une mise en garde ?"

"- Vous savez", commença la petite, "certaines sociétés secrètes envoyaient cinq pépins d'orange à leurs victimes. Et ici, ce sont cinq bips."

"- C'est exact", appuya Sherlock, "c'est tout-à-fait ça. Il nous prévient que ça va se reproduire."

"- Quoi donc ?" intervint John.

"- BOUM !" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux Holmes.

Et l'aîné attrapa la main de la petite, certain d'avoir déjà vu cette pièce auparavant. Ils avaient tous bondi dans un taxi, et étaient retournés à Baker Street. Angel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, lorsque Sherlock demanda à Mrs Hudson de lui montrer l'autre appartement qu'elle lui avait fait visité. L'appartement en question avait été ouvert récemment, et était complètement vide. À l'exception d'une paire de basket, dont commençait déjà à s'approcher le détective.

"- N'oublie pas que c'est un poseur de bombes !" s'écria John.

Anxieuse sans le vouloir, Angel tendit la main pour agripper la première manche qui venait -celle de Lestrade-. Le DI ne souleva pas, saisissant la main de la petite pour mêler ses doigts aux siens, se voulant rassurant. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone commença à sonner, mais se précipitèrent, fous de curiosité, vers le brun, pour écouter la voix au téléphone. Une femme pleurait au bout du fil, répétant visiblement ce qu'elle lisait sur un biper, affirmait qu'elle avait envoyé à Sherlock une énigme qui devrait lui plaire. Elle raccrocha sans mot de plus, mais le détective entraîna à sa suite ses deux assistants, tandis que Lestrade partait à Scotland Yard, pour utiliser ses propres moyens de recherche. Un frisson traversa l'échine d'Angelina. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle savait qu'il s'avérerait juste.

 **C'était logique qu'elle le sache, c'est une Holmes, après tout.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Quand Sherlock marmonne ça dans la version originale, je trouve ça tellement drôle que j'ai préféré ici le mettre en anglais !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors déjà, salut à toutes (et à tous ?) et..._

 _Wow ! Presque déjà 200 vues en moins d'une semaine ?! Champagne ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, et que vous vous attachez au personne d'Angel autant que moi, en l'inventant, je m'y suis attachée. Cette fiction a beaucoup d'importance pour moi, c'est la première fois que l'amour de couple n'est pas à l'honneur, ici le profit se faisant plutôt à l'amour familial._

 _Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blabla ! Merci aux deux Followers, vous êtes géniales ! (quoi, j'ai bien le droit d'être heureuse pour pas grand chose xD)_

 _Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture ! À vendredi :3_

* * *

Angel Holmes s'ennuyait profondément. Elle observait sans vraiment le regarder Sherlock utiliser un microscope, alors que John faisait moult allers-retours dans le laboratoire. Ce dernier était scandalisé que le détective ne tienne pas compte de l'otage à ce point, ne la considérant que comme une piste. La brune soupira encore une fois. Tout ça ne l'intéressait tellement pas ! Elle voulait savoir ce que signifiaient ces fichues baskets. Et comme elle avait interdiction formelle de toucher au matériel, elle s'ennuyait. Ce fut Molly qui la sortit de son ennui, en rentrant dans le laboratoire quand l'ordinateur eut fini ses recherches. Un autre homme était à sa suite.

"Gay", avait dit Sherlock. "Homosexuel", avait pensé Angelina. Décidément, il n'y avait que Molly Hooper pour ne pas voir l'évidence. Mais la médecin légiste était plutôt gentille, et elle faisait également partie des rares personnes appréciées par la petite Holmes. Alors elle se promit de ne rien dire. Dommage que son oncle ne soit pas aussi subtil. À peine Jim était-il sorti qu'il expliquait à la jeune femme pourquoi son date était gay, et, blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, la doctoresse était partie sans un mot de plus. Alors l'enfant avait roulé des yeux et était partie à sa suite.

Elle l'avait retrouvée à la cafétéria, devant un café, la tête dans les mains. Angel déduisit en moins d'une seconde qu'elle se retenait difficilement de pleurer. La petite soupira. Elle savait qu'elle était raide dingue de Sherlock, mais elle choisit de ne rien dire. Si elle voulait lui parler, elle lui parlerait. Elle s'installa tranquillement face à Molly, prenant un air nonchalant avant de demander avec douceur :

"- Tu m'offres un chocolat ?"

La légiste hocha vivement la tête en frottant discrètement ses yeux, avant de lui tendre une pièce. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop gentille. Elle bondit sur ses pieds au distributeur pour prendre la boisson chaude, avant de sourire à la femme lui faisant face en se rasseyant. Elle balança ses cheveux en arrière, avant de porter le gobelet de plastique à ses lèvres. Molly prit une gorgée de son café, et baissa les yeux d'un air plus embarrassé, si c'était toujours possible.

"- Pourquoi est-il toujours comme ça, Angel ?" murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

"- Tu sais", commença la plus jeune, "je pense qu'il y a autour de nous ce qu'on appelle un voile de restriction sociale, c'est-à-dire que nous savons nous tenir en public. Cependant, ce voile tombe parfois, lorsque tu perds la raison, par exemple, ou que tu as trop bu. Tu comprends ?"

"- Ou... Oui, mais..."

"- Sherlock n'a pas de voile." asséna-t-elle finalement. "Sherlock n'a aucune restriction en ce qui concerne la sociabilité, il ne sait pas se tenir en société. Il fait des efforts... On ne dirait pas mais c'est vrai !" s'écria-t-elle en voyant que Molly avait voulu la couper. "Je lui parlerai, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça. Je trouve ça vraiment inadapté."

Un grand silence s'installa entre elles, pas pesant pour autant. À nouveau, ce fut la doctoresse qui brisa la glace, d'une voix plutôt maladroite.

"- Tu sais... Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas comme lui. Ç'aurait été trop triste. Je veux dire... Ce serait triste que sa fille soit aussi peu... _délicate_ , que lui. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es une chouette fille. Ne change jamais."

Émue, la fillette aurait voulu répondre, mais Sherlock rentra en trombe dans la cafétéria, suivi de John, pour s'écrier qu'il avait du nouveau et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle hocha la tête, but son chocolat chaud d'une traite, et descendit de sa chaise, avant de se pencher vers Molly, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit d'un pas léger, après n'avoir dit qu'une seule phrase.

"- Je ne suis pas sa fille."

Et sous le regard choqué de la jeune femme, Angel courait vers son oncle, s'agrippant à son bras tout en souriant de toutes ses dents à John. Molly soupira. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de dépit ou de soulagement. C'était une gamine géniale. Et ce n'était pas la fille de Sherlock. Tout allait bien... Peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, elle devait parler à Jim. Parce qu'Angel avait beau n'avoir rien dit, plus délicate que Sherlock, ses yeux parlaient pour elle : Jim était définitivement _gay._

* * *

Et voilà que Sherlock les avait mis dehors, John et elle, parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour l'otage, et que le médecin s'interrogeait à propos de l'enquête confiée par Mycroft. Et il avait rendez-vous avec lui, grâce au détective consultant. Génial. Ils attendaient le Gouvernement britannique depuis plus d'une demie-heure dans son bureau, et le blond se tourna vers la fillette. Elle avait la mine renfrognée, et ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de devoir retrouver son père, mais John avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui : il ne voulait pas qu'elle attende seule dehors. Il soupira bruyamment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, de façon à attirer son attention.

"- Écoute, Angel, ça va bien se passer. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal."

"- J'm'en fiche." répliqua-t-elle. "Tu m'as forcée, et j'aime pas qu'on me force."

"- C'était juste pas possible autrement ! Je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver comme l'autre nuit, toute seule, et... Et..."

Réalisant que ce qu'il était en train de dire était TRÈS embarrassant, pour lui comme pour elle, il prit le parti de se taire en fixant ses chaussures. Angelina rougit, surprise de cet élan de tendresse, et elle commença à fixer ses mains, s'amusant à les plier et à les déplier. Ce petit manège dura encore de longues minutes, et après exactement 47 minutes d'attente, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mycroft lisant un dossier. Il releva la tête, savant que John l'attendait, et s'apprêtait à le remercier pour sa venue, quand son regard croisa celui d'Angel.

Surpris qu'elle soit là, il la salua également, avant de vite se reprendre, tournant son attention vers John, au grand désespoir de la petite brune. John commença à expliquer que Sherlock les avait envoyés pour avoir des informations supplémentaires sur les plans anti-missiles, et à nouveau, l'aîné des Holmes fut agréablement surpris. Cependant, Angelina les coupa en se levant d'un coup sec, figeant ses yeux dans ceux de son père, son visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà elle prenait la parole.

"- C'était une rage de dents ? C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu téléphonais pas, et c'est pour ça que tu te masses la mâchoire ! Hein ? J'ai juste ? J'ai bien déduit, pas vrai ?! Je ne fais pas erreur ?!"

"- Angel", murmura John, "qu'est-ce que..."

"- Pas vrai ?!" renchérit-elle.

"- Oui, tu as raison, Angelina." la stoppa le gouvernement britannique sous le regard soulagé de sa fille. "Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'hausser la voix pour quelque chose d'aussi simple à déduire. Rassied toi, je te prie, je vais vous donner les informations."

"- Je m'en tape des infos ! Juste une fois, tu ne peux pas dire que tu es fier de moi, de ma façon d'éclaircir les choses ? C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?!"

Elle poussa la chaise en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le sol dans un bruit clair, et elle sortit en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé de l'anti-chambre, ignorant superbement Anthéa qui tapait sur son téléphone, et qui avait relevé la tête lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Angel remonta ses jambes sur le canapé, malgré ses chaussures, et plongea son visage dans ses bras. C'était débile de s'être emportée comme ça. Et elle en était consciente. Mais elle avait tellement voulu que, juste une fois, il le regarde. Que juste une fois, il la félicite. Juste un "c'est ça, c'est très bien", mais non. Ç'avait bien commencé, mais il avait fallu qu'il rajoute que c'était "simple". "Simple".

Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa mère soit là. Qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle la rassure, que sa voix lui chante une chanson avec sa douceur habituelle. Alors, malgré la présence de la secrétaire de son père, elle chanta. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, juste pour se rassurer. Juste pour avoir le sentiment que tout irait mieux, comme ça. Et elle chanta, chanta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre. John en sortit, et elle cessa de chanter en relevant la tête vers lui. Elle bredouilla.

"- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Excuse moi pour ce spectacle, John."

"- Vous étiez l'un comme l'autre en tort. Mais maintenant", commença-t-il avec hésitation, "il m'a dit de te demander de venir."

"- Je... Je ne veux pas." dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"- Allez, Angel. Tu devrais y aller. La famille, c'est important."

"- C'est pour ça que tu ne t'entends pas avec ta soeur ?" protesta-t-elle faiblement.

"- C'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air, tu sais."

"- Bah nous aussi."

"- S'il-te-plaît", soupira l'ancien soldat en se massant le front, "vas-y. J'attend là."

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pour lui faire part de son mécontentement, et elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres du bureau où son père était assis après avoir refermé la porte, et Mycroft releva la tête vers elle, son air toujours impassible sur le visage. Il recula sa chaise pour ouvrir un tiroir, et il farfouilla dedans quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un collier. Le coeur d'Angelina rata un battement. Ce collier, elle le connaissait parfaitement bien. C'était celui de sa mère. Elle l'amenait toujours avec elle, d'habitude, mais dans la précipitation et la colère de l'autre soir, elle l'avait laissé au domicile paternel.

Il faisait rouler le collier entre ses doigts, la pierre noire brillant toujours de milles feux. Les petits anneaux en argent qui faisaient la chaîne reflétaient la lumière, et l'enfant songea que cette chose était la plus belle qui existait au monde. Par réflexe, elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais elle la recula aussitôt, ne voulant pas s'approcher de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore parlé, Angel regardant partout sauf devant elle, et Mycroft dévisageant sa fille avec tristesse. Ce fut lui qui rompit ce silence embarrassant au possible.

"- Je voulais te l'amener l'autre jour, mais avec l'explosion, ça m'est sorti de la tête."

Elle ne répondit pas, relevant simplement les yeux vers lui, son regard croisant le sien. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, et lui non plus. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et elle obéit, pas impressionnée pour un sou, mais plutôt surprise qu'il ne dise rien pour sa conduite quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se leva de son bureau, et elle comprit à son regard qu'elle devait se mettre dos à lui. À nouveau, elle s'exécuta, et frissonna quand le métal froid du collier rentra en contact avec sa peau. Elle retint son souffle alors que Mycroft attachait le bijou, et elle finit par se tourner vers lui.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, et l'homme tendit la main pour caresser ses mèches brunes. Elle se crispa d'un seul coup, plus par surprise qu'autre chose et il retira sa main d'un geste brusque. Gênés, ils cessèrent de s'observer, mais il fit demi-tour, et Angel comprit qu'il la congédiait. Elle répétait dans sa tête les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Ça voulait dire qu'il s'était inquiété ? Qu'il avait eu peur pour elle ? Elle s'approcha de la porte, et au moment où elle saisissait la poignée, la voix grave du politicien retentit.

"- Angel ?"

Hésitation. C'était le seul mot capable de traduire l'émotion transperçant ce simple mot. Elle se tourna face à lui, le sang battant dans ses tempes, le coeur débordant d'espoir.

"- Oui ?"

"- Je..."

Il prit une lourde inspiration, et se résigna. Il ne supportait pas l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux. Ça lui était douloureux. Ça lui rappelait Jane.

"- Non, rien. C'est juste que... Prend soin de toi. Et rentre vite à la maison."

Elle ne répondit pas, se précipitant en dehors de la pièce qu'elle trouvait d'un coup, d'un seul, beaucoup trop étouffante. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, et Mycroft se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait cru qu'il allait y arriver. Mais il avait échoué, encore une fois. Que c'était étonnant. Que dirait Jane en voyant combien il était pathétique ? Le seul homme sur terre incapable de dire "Je t'aime" à sa fille. Oui. Pathétique était le mot.

* * *

Elle était rentrée avec John, et s'était laissée tomber dans le fauteuil de son oncle en prenant le portable de l'enquête, pendant que Sherlock utilisait son microscope. Il était en train d'expliquer au blond que Carl Powers avait été tué par un poison, et que personne ne l'avait découvert car ce même poison était presque indétectable, et que personne n'avait pensé à chercher à ce propos. Le détective se précipita sur son blog pour taper la réponse à la fameuse énigme, espérant ainsi stopper l'horloge. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Le téléphone rose que tenait Angelina se mit à sonner dans ses mains, et elle décrocha aussitôt en laissant le brun répondre.

La première énigme était résolue. Après quelques félicitations, l'otage fut autorisée à déclarer sa position, et aussitôt, Scotland Yard se précipita sur les lieux avec les démineurs pour aider la pauvre femme en détresse. Angel soupira. Une bombe. C'était vraiment lâche de faire ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau de Lestrade, ce dernier leur lisant la déposition de la victime. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment, pourquoi, dans quel but quelqu'un ferait quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? D'aussi inhumain ? C'était simplement incompréhensible. Soudain, les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent de compréhension. L'autre personne qui faisait ça... peut-être s'ennuyait-elle autant que lui ? Comme c'était intéressant... Mais le bip annonçant un message et la voix fluette de sa cadette le sortirent de ses pensées.

"- Sherlock... Un message. Vocal."

Les trois hommes se penchèrent au-dessus de l'enfant à qui on avait officiellement confié le téléphone, alors que quatre bips retentissaient dans le bureau du DI. Ils venaient de recevoir la seconde épreuve en même temps que la photo qui serait leur indice. Un coffre de voiture, grise, pas le style de voiture qu'on achèterait, plutôt qu'on louerait pour aller au travail plutôt que prendre un taxi. L'homme aux cheveux argentés lança aussitôt une recherche pour savoir si on lui avait signalé. Donovan les interrompit, appelant "le taré", en affirmant qu'on le demandait au téléphone.

Il attrapa le mobile, et son visage se figea en entendant une nouvelle voix. Il avait pris une nouvelle voix, et il le félicitait pour avoir réussi à trouver la réponse pour le meurtre de Carl Powers, admettant du même coup l'avoir tué. Comprenant que quelque chose clochait, John se leva pour suivre son ami, jetant un regard noir à Angel pour qu'elle reste assise sur cette fichue chaise en face de Greg. Elle bouda le temps d'une seconde, et l'inspecteur raccrochait déjà, se dirigeant vers les deux amis pour leur dire qu'on avait retrouvé la voiture.

Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres.

"- Cette fois, j'ai huit heures."

Ce n'était pas un "nous". Non. C'était un "je", parce que c'était un jeu créé pour lui, par quelqu'un comme lui, il en était persuadé jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Angelina aussi en était persuadée. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais déjà, les trois hommes partaient vers la scène du crime, et elle se précipita sur ses petites jambes pour les suivre. Ils étaient près de la Tamise, et Angelina monta sur le capot de la voiture pour trois raisons. De un, elle adorait la vue sur la Tamise. De deux, elle adorait voir la tête des policiers quand elle marchait ainsi sur les preuves. De trois, elle avait un point de vue différent sur le coffre de voiture lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur le toit. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle battrait Sherlock aux déductions !

Elle se concentrait sur le coffre, les sourcils froncés, la tête à l'envers, pendant que le détective consultant discutait avec la conjointe du disparu. Elle écoutait attentivement, certaine d'ainsi mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Soudain, la voix du surdoué retentit, incitant ainsi la petite brune à descendre de la voiture. Habilement, elle roula sur le dos afin de se laisser glisser le long de la voiture. Elle fit un signe de la main à Lestrade, avant de courir pour rattraper Sherlock et John. Elle releva le nez, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son oncle.

"- J'ai six pistes potentielles !"

"- Élimines en trois, au vue de la conversation que je viens d'avoir, elles sont impossibles." rétorqua-t-il, non sans être amusé.

"- J'ai pas entendu votre conversation." grommela-t-elle, vexée de s'être encore faite avoir.

"- Menteuse. Tu as tout écouté."

Elle lui tira la langue avant de filer vers le taxi le plus proche, sentant dans sa poche de blouson le téléphone rose. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de lourdeur qu'il lui apportait, mais elle faisait fi, se montrant courageuse. À peine étaient-ils arrivés à Janus Cars que déjà, le directeur acceptait de les recevoir. Un peu prématuré aux yeux de la petite brune : la police avait prévenu qu'une de leur voiture avait connu un soucis, mais sans plus. Intriguée, elle dévisagea l'homme et son bureau sans scrupules, découvrant qu'il était parti récemment en Colombie. Il était un menteur : Sherlock lui même le dit plus tard à John quand ils partaient tous trois vers Baker Street.

Alors qu'ils étaient rentrés à leur domicile, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Aussitôt, Angel bondit sur ses jambes, courant vers son parent pour lui tendre l'appareil. Et on lui donna un indice. Un indice. Les sourcils de l'enfant se froncèrent à l'extrême. Pourquoi leur donner un indice ? Pour agacer Sherlock ? Ça pouvait marcher, c'était vrai. Mais ça ne marcherait pas, car John et elle s'en occupaient aussi. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Mais ça, pas question de l'avouer.

Elle avait sa fierté.

Soudain, la voix de son oncle retentit, la faisant sursauter : elle dormait debout... Il venait de trouver un indice supplémentaire. Elle voulut lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il refusa, comme toujours. Et elle, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement. Elle monta sur le dos de Sherlock, se laissant emporter vers le labo de Scotland Yard, où se trouvait toujours la voiture. Et alors, le détective développa sa théorie, brillante, comme toujours : et Angelina était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'elle était correcte.

Elle soupira doucement quand Sherlock ordonna à Lestrade d'aller arrêter les suspects -et donc coupables-, et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Déjà, ses paupières s'affaissaient, et alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par le sommeil, elle ne sentit pas Sherlock s'emparer du portable rose, et alors que ses bras balançaient contre son torse, le détective échangea un regard avec John. Il était tard, mais eux, ils devaient tenir, grâce à l'adrénaline, et afin de sauver le nouvel otage en déclarant la solution à cette seconde énigme.

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

Angelina était FOLLE DE RAGE. Elle qui travaillait par correspondance venait juste de recevoir ses devoirs, et elle était obligée de les faire aujourd'hui. Vu le nombre de pages qu'il y avait -nombre très conséquent par ailleurs-, elle savait qu'elle finirait dans l'après-midi. Qu'elle finirait dans l'après-midi, et donc qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'accompagner John et Sherlock. C'était trop injuste. Elle jeta un regard écoeuré au théorème de Pythagore, puis au texte grec de L'Odyssée. Elle connaissait par coeur le théorème, et si il n'y avait pas eu autant d'exercices, elle serait déjà ailleurs ! En plus, elle avait déjà lu l'Odyssée, mais Sherlock avait teeeeeellement insister pour qu'elle le lise en grec, qu'elle avait été contrainte d'accepter.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé, dégoûtée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. C'est ce moment que choisit Mrs Hudson pour venir dans l'appartement, et elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant l'air scandalisé sur le visage de la fillette. Elle posa le sac de courses sur la table avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle avait promis à Sherlock de la surveiller et de s'occuper de la faire manger. En effet, Angelina et cuisine faisaient rarement bon ménage. Disons que la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de cuisinier, Sherlock avait fini aux urgences. C'était vous dire.

La logeuse de Baker Street passa un bras amical autour des épaules de la petite brune, qui continuait à faire la moue. La vieille femme eut un rire enchanté.

"- Oooh, Angel ! Je t'en prie, mon ange, ne fais pas cette tête, cela enlaidit ton si joli visage !"

"- Je m'en moque. Sherlock a pris le téléphone ET JOHN, alors que MOI, je dois rester ici faire MES DEVOIRS ! C'est trop injuste !"

"- Ma chérie, tu dois prendre en compte que tu n'es qu'une enfant, et que ton éducation est primordiale." affirma-t-elle avec conviction. "Et cela fait plaisir à ton père de voir que tu t'investis."

À l'entente de son père, elle attrapa le collier toujours accroché autour de son cou, et elle caressa doucement la pierre noire. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, actuellement. Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ? Est-ce que ça arrivait, parfois ? Elle espérait secrètement. Elle se tourna vers Mrs Hudson, et lui sourit après avoir poussé un long soupir. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, laissant la logeuse frotter son épaule.

"- Je vais le faire, mais seulement pour que vous n'ayez pas de problèmes, d'accord ?"

"- Tu es un ange." assura-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle se leva finalement, lui conseillant de continuer son travail pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. La petite fille accepta, se replongeant dans ses chiffres et ses lettres censés être si compliqués. Pour elle, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Son cerveau travaillait beaucoup plus vite que la normale, et à une plus forte intensité. Là où les personnes n'utilisaient que 20% de leur cerveau, elle en utilisait le triple. Elle fut finalement tirée de ses devoirs par l'odeur alléchante du repas, et elle se précipita à table à la seconde où Mrs Hudson entrouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler.

Alors qu'elles déjeunaient tranquillement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Angelina se précipita de table pour tomber face à face avec Sherlock et Lestrade. Elle ignora superbement son oncle -encore vexée-, mais se jeta dans les bras de l'autre en poussant une petite exclamation joyeuse. Le policier ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux, mais stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'il vit son corps tout entier se tendre. Se rappelant qu'elle détestait que le détective fasse ça, il s'excusa d'un sourire, et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas venue à la morgue avec eux.

Pas qu'il apprécie que cette enfant côtoie la mort, mais que voulez-vous...

"- Demandez à Sherlock !" s'écria-t-elle d'un air vexé. "Il a décidé de m'abandonner ici entre Pythagore et Homère ! C'est d'un ennuiiiiiii ! Sauvez moi, Greg, laissez moi venir avec vous !"

"- Pas question." répliqua-t-il avec douceur. "L'éducation, c'est important."

"- C'est ce que je lui ai dit !" s'exclama Mrs Hudson depuis la cuisine.

Le brun finit par se pencher vers la petite fille pour l'embrasser sur le cuir chevelu, la suppliant d'être sage pendant que les deux hommes travaillaient.

"- Va dans ta chambre", murmura-t-il, "et je te promet que je te met sur la prochaine piste dès demain."

"- Pour de vrai ?!"

"- Oui."

"- Trop cool !"

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre en entraînant à sa suite livres et papiers, et le DI se tourna vers le surdoué en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"- Vous venez de lui mentir, là, Sherlock."

"- Pas du tout ! ... Je n'ai simplement pas précisé l'affaire. Je préfèrerai qu'elle se rende utile en aidant John..."

La journée passa à toute allure, mais lorsqu'elle alluma la télé, ayant enfin fini son travail, son visage changea d'expression. Un immeuble avait explosé. Douze personnes étaient décédées. Et elle avait laissé ses oreilles traîner quand Sherlock et Lestrade étaient venus. C'était la vielle femme aveugle qui vivait dans cet immeuble. Mais pourquoi avait-elle explosé ? Sherlock avait sûrement résolu l'énigme ! Elle ferma les yeux quand elle comprit.

"- Seigneur." souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle avait donné des informations à propos du tueur. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Angelina frissonna. Elle avait hâte que ce jeu morbide finisse.

* * *

"- Sherlock, c'est dégueulasse ! T'avais promis !"

"- Je n'ai pas précisé quelle enquête." dit-il en esquivant soigneusement son regard.

"- Sherlock ! J'ai tout fait, j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, s'il te plaît !"

Il soupira, frottant doucement ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de l'emmener. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Parce que c'était plus dangereux que d'habitude, certes. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas de rivale. Là c'était _SON_ enquête, _SES_ victoires, _SES_ échecs. Il ne voulait pas qu'Angelina réalise que ce jeu l'excitait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Parce qu'elle s'en rendrait compte très rapidement. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà des soupçons. Ce qui serait terrible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il préférait qu'elle reste à Baker Street.

Mais il fallut que John mette son nez dans ses affaires.

"- Elle restera avec moi."

"- ... Pardon ?" sussurra-t-il d'un air profondément agacé en direction de son colocataire.

"- Si tu ne veux pas l'avoir dans tes pattes, elle restera avec moi quand nous travaillerons séparément. Elle mènera avec moi l'enquête de ton frère, et elle restera avec moi. Si tu veux partir à l'autre bout de la ville, elle sera avec moi."

"- John, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

"- Mrs Hudson n'est pas là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, et..."

"- Je suis pas un bébé !" le coupa Angel d'un air scandalisé.

"... Et comme elle te l'a dit, elle a fait ses devoirs. Ton interdiction est donc injuste." scanda-t-il en ignorant Angelina.

À nouveau, Sherlock souffla profondément, avant de passer sa main dans ses boucles brunes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait aucun doute permis, ils étaient bien de la même famille. Quand il était enfant, il avait beau supplier ses parents pour une raison X ou Y, il était assez rare qu'ils cèdent. Pourtant, quand Mycroft s'en mêlait, c'était généralement différent. Il le soutenait, à sa manière, et finalement, les parents cédaient. Angelina était comme ça. Elle savait s'entourer de gens capables de lui faire obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. Ou elle l'obtenait par ses propres moyens. Comme son père. Quelle gamine formidable.

"- Allez, je capitule. En route, mauvaise troupe !"

La petite musicienne échappa un cri de joie et se précipita dehors en attrapant sa veste au passage. John, toujours mécontent de l'attitude de son ami, passa à côté de lui sans un mot, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Tamise, à nouveau. Là, un corps les attendait, et ils rejoignirent Lestrade en quelques enjambées autour du cadavre. Angel trépidait d'excitation, alors que l'inspecteur leur demandait si ils avaient une piste.

"- Sept, pour le moment." affirma Sherlock.

"- Sept ?!"

"- Sherloooooock", appela Angelina qui venait de retirer la chaussette du mort, "regarde. Je dirai qu'il nous reste... cinq pistes."

"- Mh." grogna le détective.

Soudain, il se leva pendant que Gregory donnait des informations supplémentaires à propos du cadavre, afin de faire des recherches sur son téléphone. N'ayant pas son mobile sur elle, Angel leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock allait encore deviner avant elle ! Soudain, une lumière se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'elle remarqua le tissu arraché sur la chemise, sûrement de par la présence d'un badge, à propos d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans un magazine quelques jours plus tôt. Pendant que le brun déclamait des faits semblants sans liens les uns envers les autres à John et Greg, les lèvres de l'enfant s'étirèrent en un sourire.

"- Il savait quelque chose qui aurait pu faire capoter la vente du tableau de 30 millions de dollars..." murmura-t-elle, concluant à la place de Sherlock.

"- Exact, Angel", répondit-il, "mais j'aurais aimé que tu me laisses le coup de théâtre."

"- Désolée."

"- C'est donc un faux."

"- Je suis d'accord."

Ils quittèrent la plage sans rajouter un mot, se dirigeant dans un taxi, et lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta pour la seconde fois, après que Sherlock n'ait donné un billet à un membre de son réseau de SDF, Angel sut que John et elle allaient se retrouver en tête à tête. Et ça ne manqua pas. Le brun descendit seul à la galerie, et elle se retrouva en compagnie du blond. Ils interrogèrent la colocataire de la victime, et découvrirent qu'il était fan d'astronomie. Cela fit tiquer la petite, mais elle ne dit rien, pas tout de suite, elle avait besoin de plus d'infos. Mais ce qu'elle pensait, c'était que sur le tableau, la preuve qu'il était faux se trouvait dans les étoiles.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le petit appartement, John, qui avait précédemment jeté un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, se tourna d'un air embarrassé vers sa cadette.

"- Heu... Angel, ça m'embête de te dire ça, mais..."

"- Papa t'as laissé un message. Il veut qu'on aille voir la fiancée du type du train, c'est ça ?"

"- M... Mais comment..."

"- Ta tête !" pouffa-t-elle. "Tu as tiré une tête de six pieds de longs quand tu as vu le destinataire. Et c'était sûr que ça allait être la prochaine chose qu'il allait te demander. On y va ?"

Et elle s'avança vers la route pour demander un taxi sous le regard abasourdi du médecin. Cette gamine était décidément brillante, malgré toutes les taquineries à ce propos de Sherlock, ou les piques inutiles de Mycroft. D'ailleurs, lors de leur dernière rencontre, à tous deux, suite au départ de la fille du politicien, ce dernier avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait tiqué le soldat.

"Elle est brillante."

C'était tout ce qu'il avait dit, et il était resté quelques secondes silencieux avant de changer de sujet aussitôt. Et John sourit. Mycroft avait raison. Sa fille était brillante.

John la suivit lorsqu'elle l'appela, et ils filèrent tous deux en direction de l'adresse de la fiancée en question. Pendant que le blond posait des questions à la jeune femme, Angelina farfouillait discrètement dans la maison, cherchant des indices sur ce qui aurait pu précipiter West dehors. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre qu'il avait regardé avant de partir, qui donnait une vue sur la rue, et sur le train, mais cela ne lui donna pas plus d'indices. Agacée, elle allait et venait dans l'appartement, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, ils croisèrent le frère de la fiancée.

La fillette fronça aussitôt les sourcils, voulant l'interroger, mais déjà elle se faisait entraîner par le médecin. Elle n'osa lui faire part de ses soupçons, observant silencieusement les rues qui défilaient. C'était trop bizarre, la façon dont le frère avait réagi, la panique qu'elle avait lu pendant une fraction de secondes dans ses yeux. Qui paniquerait, à part un coupable ? Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir assez, elle n'avait donc pas de preuves, mis à part ses micro-expressions. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La nuit tombait, et ils se dirigeaient rapidement en direction de la galerie. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Sherlock, ce dernier demanda si ils avaient appris quelque chose. John poussa un soupir dépité.

"- Il n'y connaissait rien en arts."

"- Et ?" insista le détective. "Pas de hobbys, de passions ?"

"- Heu... Je crois qu'il était fan d'astronomie."

"- La réponse est dans les étoiles, Sherlie. J'en suis sûre."

"- Sherlie ?!"

Le détective se tourna vers sa nièce d'un air scandalisé. Elle sourit et prit sa main, consciente que ce surnom ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle, elle aimait bien. En ce moment, elle pensait beaucoup à sa mère, car dans un mois, ça ferait cinq ans qu'elle était morte, et sa mère appelait Sherlock ainsi, tout comme elle appelait l'aîné des Holmes Mikey. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire l'enfant qu'elle était. Le brun se souvenant alors, il sourit avec douceur, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

"- Le premier dimanche du mois prochain, on ira au cimetière ensemble, d'accord ?"

"- Oui, d'accord."

Ils manquèrent de peu le fameux "Golem", dont leur avait parlé Sherlock, et Angelina accepta de les suivre jusqu'à la salle de conférence d'astronomie. Elle voulait que la journée se termine, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. À peine avaient-ils pénétré la salle, qu'ils faisaient face au Golem. Ce dernier se jeta sur les deux hommes, et la petite brune monta à l'étage pour aider la pauvre femme gérant l'exposition d'astronomie qui avait manqué se faire étrangler. Elle était forcée de surveiller les combats de loin, vérifiant le pouls et la respiration de la femme, qui s'était évanouie.

Le Golem finit par prendre la fuite, passant à côté de la fillette sans y avoir fait attention. Elle sentit le contre-coup de la peur arriver, l'adrénaline s'évaporant dans l'air, et elle fondit en larmes en appelant Sherlock. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le visage de la femme qui respirait difficilement, et des bras fins la soulevèrent habilement du sol pendant que John prenait le relais sur la victime en appelant l'inspecteur Lestrade. Une fois que l'ambulance fut arrivée et eut embarqué la professeure, ils se dirigèrent tous trois à la galerie pour rejoindre le DI.

Alors qu'ils observaient le tableau, Sherlock affirmant que c'était un faux, Angelina continuait à renifler dans les bras de l'inspecteur. Soudain, le téléphone rose sonna, et le surdoué décrocha en s'écriant que le tableau était un faux. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'exclama que le prouver n'était qu'un détail, mais un compte à rebours débuta alors. Et la voix, cette fois-ci, était celle d'un enfant. Gregory retint de justesse un cri de surprise, et il resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur l'enfant qu'il serrait contre lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!" insista-t-il.

"- Dix, c'est un compte à rebours." rétorqua vivement John, tout autant sur les nerfs que lui.

Sherlock réfléchissait à toute allure, lorsque la voix d'Angelina retentit à nouveau dans son esprit.

"La réponse est dans les étoiles, Sherlie."

Le ciel. Bien sûr, le ciel ! La victime était fan d'astronomie ! Il observa le ciel étoilé sous tous les angles pour hurler finalement que c'était la supernova Van Buren, qui prouvait que le tableau était un faux. Le décompte se stoppa, et l'enfant commença à demander si quelqu'un était à l'appareil. Tous recommencèrent à respirer normalement, et, soulagée, Angel s'endormit comme une masse. Le détective la reprit dans ses bras, laissant le téléphone entre les mains du policier. Après avoir mis l'enfant en sûreté et avoir décidé de la mise en garde-à-vue de la femme tenant la galerie, Sherlock décida qu'il était temps pour sa nièce de dormir. Il la déposa dans son lit, avant de se diriger vers le domicile de Joe, frère de la fiancée du susnommé "Westie". Parce qu'Angelina avait raison.

Seul un coupable panique. (1)

* * *

Angelina fut réveillée dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas par quoi, ou pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, mais un frisson d'horreur traversa tout son corps. Et Dieu seul savait combien elle avait horreur de ça. Elle se redressa dans son lit farfouillant pour attraper sa fameuse batte de baseball. Elle repoussa le drap, et se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de John. Vide. Probablement était-il allé voir Sarah. Restait Sherlock. Peut-être l'avait-il réveillée en allant dans sa chambre ? Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le salon. Elle frappa à la porte, sans obtenir de réponses.

"- Sherlock ?"

Toujours rien. Bien qu'hésitante, elle poussa la porte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en remarquant qu'un ordinateur était ouvert sur le lit. Lit vide de son oncle, d'ailleurs. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers l'écran, et échappa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant la piscine de Londres. Elle voyait du point de vue d'une personne, et au vue de la caméra, cette caméra était attachée à peu près au niveau du torse. Au niveau de la poitrine, et elle était assez haute, les probabilités qu'il soit un homme était donc élevées. Sherlock ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoir dans le lit, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et voulut frapper avec sa batte en se retournant. Une main large comme la patte d'un ours la stoppa, et jeta l'arme improvisée plus loin dans la pièce. L'homme face à elle avait une arme à feu dans les mains, et ne semblait pas vouloir hésiter à tirer sur une enfant. La panique grimpa vitesse grand V dans son coeur alors qu'elle se reculait jusqu'au bout du lit, jusqu'à tomber assise dessus.

"- Regarde la vidéo. Et met ça."

Elle attrapa en tremblant l'écouteur, avant de se tourner vers l'écran, le métal froid du pistolet collé à sa nuque. Elle peinait à respirer, ses poils se hérissaient, et une sueur froide dévala sa nuque. L'homme derrière elle ricana cruellement, et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une lourde inspiration. Ses yeux se figèrent sur la piscine, où aucun mouvement n'était détectable. Elle sursauta violemment quand une voix retentit dans l'oreillette, attisant à nouveau le rire du criminel.

"- Bonsoir, Angie."

"- Je... Je m'appelle Angel." protesta-t-elle.

"- Angelina, en fait." rétorqua la voix d'un air amusé. "Mais je préfère Angie, donc ce sera Angie, petit ange."

Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une nouvelle inspiration, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient dévaler ses joues d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle reprit difficilement son sang froid, et après des secondes d'un silence de mort, elle reprit la parole, tentant tant bien que mal de prendre le contrôle sur sa voix, et elle ouvrit la bouche de la façon la plus assurée dont elle était capable actuellement.

"- Vous êtes le poseur de bombes. Vous voulez que je sois votre messagère pour la dernière énigme ?"

"- Ton oncle a déjà résolu la dernière énigme. Sans toi, par ailleurs."

Sa voix doucereuse lui donnait la chaire de poule. Une larme réussit à se frayer un chemin sous ses paupières, et elle inspira de l'air qui lui brûla la trachée. Elle était tétanisée. Comment cet homme savait-il que Sherlock n'était pas son père, mais son oncle ? De quoi était-il capable ? C'était terrifiant. La folie dans la voix de l'autre lui rappelait une autre voix teintée de cette folie que son subconscient gardait bien cachée. "Copieuse". Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et son regard se fit dur.

"- Alors quoi ?" cracha-t-elle avec force.

"- Tu es son point faible. Il en a un nouveau, certes, mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Quoi qu'il en soit, si toi tu es concernée, il m'obéira au doigt et à l'oeil."

"- Vous dites n'importe quoi." siffla-t-elle. "Où est-il ? Et John ?"

"- Au rendez-vous. Par ailleurs", s'écria-t-il, "tu m'excuseras, mais je vais devoir entrer en scène, et parler à une tierce personne ! Saluuuut !"

La communication coupa net, et Angel oublia un instant de respirer en réalisant que Sherlock poussait les portes de la piscine, tendant fièrement la clé contenant les plans que son père avait tant recherché. Elle maudit silencieusement son oncle, et retint un cri en voyant John sortir, couvert de bombes. Elle écouta le dialogue sans piper mot, mais poussa une petite exclamation quand l'homme qui lui avait parlé commença à bouger. Elle sentit ses muscles se figer d'horreur alors qu'il se plantait face aux deux amis.

"- Je vous ai donné mon numéro !"

Et soudain, soudain, Angelina reconnut la voix. "Gay", avait dit Sherlock. "Homosexuel", avait pensé Angelina. Cet homme, c'était Jim, celui présenté par Molly. Seigneur, qu'ils avaient été bêtes ! Se faire duper ainsi ! Soudain, la caméra de l'ordinateur s'alluma, et la fillette vit le téléphone de Moriarty -car c'était bien lui- tendu vers les deux autres. Elle pinça les lèvres. Sherlock hurla.

"- Angel !"

"- Dis bonsoir, Angie ! Tout le monde t'écoute, maintenant."

L'homme derrière elle pressa de force un micro contre sa bouche, et elle toussa, surprise, sa gorge la piquant. Elle peinait à articuler.

"- Sherlock... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!"

"- Reste calme, Angel, tout va bien se passer."

Il se tourna vers celui qui s'était présenté comme le premier et unique criminel consultant au monde, et ils commencèrent tous deux à parler, pendant qu'Angelina commençait une crise de panique. Lorsque John bondit sur Moriarty, elle commença à être prise de convulsions. Puis, quand Moriarty menaça brûler le coeur de Sherlock, elle sentit ses poumons rechercher désespérément de l'air. Quand elle ne vit plus Sherlock à la caméra, elle vit sa vue trembloter, se troubler. Puis elle voulut crier quand à nouveau la caméra se pointa sur les deux colocataires. Sans réussir. L'homme marmonna derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

"- Désolé, les garçons ! Je suis très versatile. C'est mon seul défaut, à vrai dire. Oh, et puis, Sherlock... Je crois qu'Angie est sur le point de s'évanouir. L'émotion ? Ou le poison étalé sur le micro qu'elle a utilisé ?"

Merde. Merde, merde merde. Angelina ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais ses paupières se fermèrent, ses poumons se vidèrent, et elle s'effondra sur le lit sans rien ajouter. Elle se plongea dans son palais mental -c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire-. Et elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, ses connaissances, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle pouvait survivre. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas.

 **C'était logique, c'était une Holmes.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Dans la série, cela se passe le lendemain, mais pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai décidé de faire passer cette action le soir même._

 _Bon, bah j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura_ _plu, je vous fais des bisous, et à vendredi ! Ah oui, et j'en ai profité ici pour régler le "_ HEUUUU MAIS ANGELEUH ELLE VA PAS À L'ÉCOLE ? _" Bah nan x)_

 _Reviews ? (comment ça je réclame ?)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou coucou ! Me revoilà (un peu tard, je vous l'accorde, mais on est toujours vendredi !) avec le chapitre 4 !_

 _Après vous avoir laissé(e)s sur un vilain cliphanger, je vous offre la suite, en espérant qu'elles continuent à vous plaire ! Je remercie vivement la nouvelle follower, j'en ai trois maintenant (OUI JE SUIS HEUREUSE POUR PAS GRAND CHOSE) !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Le palais mental d'Angelina était un labyrinthe naturel. Et dans chaque coin était refermé un souvenir, caché au plus profond de son être. Paniquée, elle courait donc entre les barrières végétales, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sauver. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de secondes devant une des ouvertures. On y entendait la voix de sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de partir à la poursuite de la voix, et elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à la magnifique blonde qu'était sa maman. Cette dernière releva ses yeux chocolats vers elle, lui souriant avec douceur. La petite brune s'approcha d'elle et se mit genoux à terre, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

"- J'ai peur, maman. Je ne veux pas mourir."

"- Mais tu ne mourras pas, mon petit ange."

Sa voix était si douce, si chaude, si aimante, que l'enfant se détendit instantanément. Tout irait bien. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la main d'adulte caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle personne n'avait le droit de le faire. Quand elle était petite, seuls sa mère et son père faisaient ça. Hélas, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce dernier avait arrêté, mais elle se laisserait faire si il tenterait à nouveau de poser sa main dans ses cheveux. Angel ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

"- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a empoisonnée ?"

"- Je ne sais pas." répondit-elle franchement. "Je ne suis pas aussi érudite que toi."

"- Tu étais brillante." rétorqua l'enfant.

"- Mais pas autant que Mikey et toi. Maintenant, lève toi, Angelina." ordonna-t-elle, toujours parée de ce beau sourire. "Lève toi, et cherche. La réponse, Sherlie l'a subite il y a bien longtemps."

Elle caressa la joue de sa fille en la relevant, et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant que la petite brune ne fasse demi-tour pour partir à ses recherches. Sherlock lui avait appris quelque chose comme ça ? Des poisons... Une expérience qui aurait mal tourné ? Qu'il aurait donc subit ? Elle courait, désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Bien que toute cette aventure ne se déroulait que dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression que ses poumons la brûlaient, et pourtant, elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que sa vie en dépendait.

Elle ralentit finalement devant un souvenir dont elle avait plutôt honte. Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était ça ! Elle se plongea dans cette pensée aussi vite que possible. Elle cuisinait un gâteau. Elle avait emprunté une recette à Mrs Hudson, mais à la place de prendre du sucre, elle avait pris un poison. De la ricine. C'était un poison potentiellement mortel à forte dose, et c'était ce qu'elle avait mis dans le gâteau. Dieu merci, Sherlock l'avait réalisé à la première bouchée, et ils avaient pu prévenir les urgences aussi vite que possible. Angel avait pleuré toute la nuit. En même temps, c'était un risque, connaissant les talents culinaires de l'enfant et la faculté de Sherlock a rangé ses produits n'importe où.

C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien senti, rien remarqué lorsque ses lèvres avaient frôlé le micro. Ce poison était incolore et sans goût, voilà tout. Elle se sentit apaisée. Elle n'avait presque rien ingéré, alors si on faisait vite, elle serait sauvée. Et elle savait que John et Sherlock feraient vite. Tout irait bien, c'était sûr maintenant. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de se laisser entraîner vers la réalité. Elle retrouva brusquement son corps, engourdi et endolori, et elle sentit deux bras la secouer avec douceur.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour les fermer aussitôt, alors qu'on plaquait un masque respiratoire sur son visage. Elle avait cru reconnaître la silhouette de Lestrade. Mrs Hudson avait dû entendre le criminel prendre la fuite, et elle était aussitôt montée, pour la retrouver dans cet état. Et elle avait appelé une ambulance, puis le DI. Celui-ci serrait d'ailleurs sa main alors qu'on la mettait dans une civière, et il lui parlait, espérant lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais elle se sentait si vide, elle était si fatiguée, elle ne voulait que dormir. Mais elle écoutait sa voix, elle luttait. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

"- Greg..."

Sa respiration était sifflante. C'était douloureux.

"- Tout ira bien, Angel. Tout ira bien, je suis là."

"- Je veux..." elle toussa à s'en arracher les poumons. Du sang gicla contre le masque. "papa..."

Et cette fois-ci, impossible de rejoindre son palais mental. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Ce furent les machines de l'hôpital qui la réveillèrent. Elle gémit doucement, et elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sherlock serrait sa main dans la sienne, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était réveillée, il porta sa main à ses lèvres en lui souriant avec douceur. Elle répondit à son sourire, prenant une lourde inspiration dans le masque qui la fit tousser, l'air arrivant trop vite. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle toussait, et, patient, le détective attendit en gardant sa main bien serrée. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

"- Moriarty ?"

"- Disparu." répondit-il aussi simplement.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, et ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux, à peine cinq ridicules petites minutes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mycroft, deux cafés dans les mains, râlant parce que son cadet l'avait forcé à se lever du chevet de la petite brune et l'avait forcé, _LUI_ , le _GOUVERNEMENT BRITANNIQUE_ , à aller acheter deux cafés en bas. Le père regretta d'être parti à la seconde où il constata les yeux ouverts de sa fille. Il posa brutalement les cafés sur la petite table et se précipita vers le lit de sa fille, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

"- Papa..."

"- Angelina ! Tu es réveillée, enfin !"

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, souriant avec tendresse, soulagé de la retrouver ainsi. Il aurait voulu être là au réveil, mais son petit frère avait affirmé qu'il avait besoin de bouger, après une nuit complète passée au chevet de sa petite fille. Il caressait la chevelure brune qu'il avait entre ses doigts, restant près d'elle sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, si ce n'était qu'il avait failli mourir de peur. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur son front, et se redressa légèrement en attrapant son parapluie.

Il semblait gêné. Il venait de réaliser toute la tendresse qu'il avait dévoilé à l'instant dans la chambre d'hôpital, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Il devait fuir, là, tout de suite, tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Il prétexta devoir partir pour son travail, affirmant qu'il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps en passant la nuit ici, mais alors qu'il se levait, la main capturée par Sherlock se dégagea pour attraper la main plus large du politicien. Il se retourna pour croiser les yeux du même bleu que les siens.

"- Papa... J'ai vu maman..."

Comprenant aussitôt qu'elle parlait de son palais mental, il lui sourit avec tendresse.

"- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il, le coeur serré.

"- Elle était magnifique. Elle... Elle me manque. J'avais si peur."

"- Mais tu t'es montrée très forte, et je... Je..."

À nouveau, le "je t'aime" qu'il pensait de tout son être refusait de quitter ses lèvres. Il soupira, et caressa à nouveau le visage de son ange, avant de partir, pour de bon cette fois. Il laissa la place à l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui venait prendre des nouvelles après une nuit passée à Scotland Yard pour s'occuper l'esprit loin du corps étendu de la petite brune qu'il avait accompagné jusqu'à ce que son père ne prenne le relais. Il s'assit en tendant une boîte de chocolats à la petite fille, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Il sourit à cette simple constatation, et suggéra d'ouvrir la boîte. Angel se redressa dans son lit, avant de se tourner vers son oncle.

"- Papa, il venait juste d'arriver ?"

"- Enfin, Angel", plaisanta Sherlock sous le regard interloqué du policier, "tu n'as pas déduit ce que signifiaient les cernes sous ses yeux ?"

"- Je... Je suis un peu fatiguée... Et papa est arrivé avec les cafés, alors je..."

"- Je plaisante, petit ange. Mais non, il était même là avant moi."

"- Attendez", s'écria Greg, "de quoi vous parlez ? Angel, tu n'es pas la fille de Sherlock ?!"

"- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas mon père. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que Sherlock est mon père ? D'abord John, et Molly, puis vous, je me sens déçue. Et puis, pourquoi j'appellerais mon père par son prénom ?"

"- Je... Je..." balbutia-t-il sans savoir quoi répondre.

Elle sourit avec amusement, le remerciant à nouveau pour les chocolats tout en retirant son masque. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et attrapa un chocolat alors que John rentrait dans la chambre, un petit bouquet de roses dans les mains. Il le lui offrit, lui demandant comment elle se sentait, et elle le remercia en affirmant que les roses jaunes symbolisaient l'amitié et la chaleur, et que c'étaient ses fleurs préférées. Il sourit, content de son choix, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa un chocolat, ignorant le regard assassin de l'enfant.

"- Mmmh ! Ils sont plutôt bons !"

"- Ce sont mes chocolats !"

"- Ils sont quand même bons." affirma-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Elle prit une moue boudeuse en reprenant un chocolat, ses yeux brillants de gourmandise. Elle laissa le DI en goûter un, puis laissa Sherlock faire de même sous le regard amusé du médecin. Et Angelina sourit. C'était une belle journée. Elle était bien, ici, avec ces trois hommes pour qui elle éprouvait une tendre affection. Seul le plus important manquait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly arrivait également, avec des friandises, suivie de près par Mrs Hudson qui lui avait préparé des meringues. L'enfant était vraiment heureuse d'avoir tous ces gens autour d'elle, lui témoignant leur affection. Elle échappa un rire mélodieux, sous leurs regards consternés.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il, Angel ?" s'écria joyeusement Mrs Hudson.

"- Oh, rien de spécial. Je suis juste tellement contente que vous soyez tous là !"

La logeuse sourit avec tendresse, alors que Molly passait ses bras autour d'elle en affirmant qu'ils étaient tous très heureux qu'elle aille bien. John hocha à nouveau la tête en croquant un nouveau chocolat sous le regard consterné de Sherlock, révulsé par ces démonstrations d'affection. Lestrade hésita un instant, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille en lui souriant. Elle répondit avec joie à l'étreinte de la légiste, et sourit franchement aux autres personnes présentes. Il avait beau pleuvoir dehors, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait vécu une journée aussi lumineuse.

* * *

Angelina venait tout juste de rentrer de l'hôpital. Elle avait beaucoup ri en voyant le journal dans lequel était affiché son oncle et sa casquette, et elle était ravie d'être enfin rentrée à Baker Street. Bon, ok, actuellement, Sherlock se promenait complètement nu et enveloppé d'un drap dans l'appartement. Maiiiis bon, elle était habituée, à force. Elle regardait elle aussi la caméra, recevant les images collectées par John depuis la campagne pour résoudre une nouvelle enquête. Elle sourit. Elle venait de comprendre en voyant le ruisseau. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, et la fillette hésita un instant avant de se détourner de l'écran. De toutes façons, elle venait de résoudre l'enquête, probablement son oncle l'avait-il fait lui aussi.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les escaliers. On sonna à nouveau. Elle cria qu'elle arrivait, et s'activa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit aimablement, et fronça les sourcils, en observant les tenues des deux hommes. Que lui voulaient deux hommes en costume couverts de poils de chiens en-dessous des genoux uniquement ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de compréhension. Buckingham. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est pour quoi ?"

"- Nous devons récupérer Miss Angelina Holmes et Mr Sherlock Holmes."

"- Pour quoi faire ?" insista-t-elle.

"- Nous vous le dirons sur place. Suivez-nous, à présent, miss Holmes."

"- Comme ça ? Dans le plus grand des calmes ?" commença-t-elle à s'agacer.

"- Suivez-nous sans poser de questions."

"- Nan !"

Elle prit la fuite en grimpant à toute allure les escaliers, mais un des deux hommes l'attrapa par la taille, enroulant son bras autour avant de la mettre sur son épaule et de la porter comme un sac à patate. Elle hurla de frustration, le frappant avec colère dans son dos, couinant pour qu'il le lâche, et elle poussa un cri strident avant d'appeler son oncle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon, celui qui ne la portait pas partit chercher des vêtements pour le détective tandis que l'autre insistait pour que le détective les suive.

Ils furent installés de force dans une voiture, Sherlock refusant obstinément de s'habiller. Sourcils froncés à l'extrême, Angel faisait la moue, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lèvre inférieure retroussée, nez froncé, yeux assombris par la colère. Elle s'était agitée tout le temps du voyage, frappant aux fenêtres, et se plaignant pour un rien : tout tant que ça agaçait les deux gorilles qui les avaient forcés à les suivre.

On les fit rentrer à Buckingham Palace, et ils furent assis dans un canapé en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher et leur donner les informations nécessaires. Les deux Holmes fixaient le vide devant eux, comme chiens de faïence, sans dire un mot, lorsque John arriva à son tour. En l'apercevant du coin de l'oeil, l'enfant se décala un peu plus vers Sherlock, laissant la place sur le bord libre pour l'ancien soldat. Il s'assit, restant quelques instants silencieux avant de poser un regard circonspect sur son ami, et de lui poser la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

"- Tu portes des sous-vêtements ?"

"- Non."

"- Ok."

Un grand silence s'installa, avant que les trois habitants du 221B Baker Street n'éclatent de rire de concert. La situation était purement grotesque, et mieux valait s'en amuser. John commentait avec amusement alors que les deux autres pouffaient comme des enfants à ses réflexions des plus drôles. Alors que le blond demandait à son ami ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et si ils allaient voir la reine, Mycroft arriva dans leur champ de vision, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

"- Apparemment oui."

Ils partirent tous dans un formidable fou rire alors que l'aîné des Holmes les observait d'un air pince-sans-rire, leur demandant si ils pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois agir en adultes. Ce à quoi John rétorqua qu'ils résolvaient des meurtres, qu'il bloggait à ce propos, que Sherlock avait oublié son pantalon et qu'il lui souhaitait alors de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir, alors qu'Angelina riait de plus belle, laissant apparaître ses belles dents blanches. Mycroft roula des yeux, et attrapa les vêtements posés sur la table avant de les tendre à son frère, qui secoua négativement la tête. La "reine" soupira.

"- Nous sommes à Buckingham Palace, le coeur même de la nation britannique. Sherlock Holmes, enfile ton pantalon !"

"- Pour quoi faire ?" soupira le cadet.

Alors que les frères se chamaillaient à propos de l'identité cachée de leur client, Angel riait comme l'enfant qu'elle était, trouvant l'instant particulièrement drôle. Soudain, un homme apparut, affirmant que le client était illustre dans l'extrême, et qu'il demeurerait strictement anonyme. Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, la fillette cessa de rire, déduisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait du personnage lui faisant face. Refusant d'avoir un client dont on lui cachait l'identité, le détective s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Mycroft posa son pied d'un coup sec sur le bord du vêtement improvisé, manquant faire tomber le drap.

La petite brune gloussa, ignorant le regard assassin de son père, tandis que ce dernier se chamaillait avec son oncle, jusqu'à ce que John ne les stoppe dans leurs enfantillages. Le plus jeune finit -enfin !- par mettre son pantalon, alors que son aîné avait fait assoir sa fille à côté de lui, tandis qu'il servait le thé. Affirmant que le problème était d'importance nationale, les deux hommes parfaitement vêtus s'appliquaient à faire comprendre l'importance de la participation de Sherlock à l'enquête. Cependant, un détail chiffonnait John.

"- Vous ne faites pas confiance à vos propres services secrets ?"

"- Bien sûr que non, ils espionnent des gens contre de l'argent !" pouffa Angel sous le regard amusé de son père.

Celui-ci se retint de justesse de rire, caressant doucement l'épaule de la fillette, plutôt fier de sa répartie. Il sortit finalement quelques photos, et les yeux d'Angel s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la vue de la femme qui y était présente.

"- Elle est magnifique..." murmura-t-elle.

"- Qui est-elle ?" intervint Sherlock.

"- Irene Adler. Professionnellement connue comme étant "La Femme"."

"- Professionnellement ?" coupa John d'un air surpris, se faisant fusiller du regard par Mycroft.

"- Elle a de nombreux surnoms", rétorqua ce dernier, "mais elle préfère celui de dominatrice."

John rougit, embarrassé, alors que Angelina fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre, et que Sherlock répétait le dernier mot prononcé par son frère. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire sarcastique.

"- N'aie pas peur, ça a à voir avec le sexe."

"- Je n'ai pas peur du sexe !" s'écria aussitôt Sherlock, démontrant involontairement le contraire.

"- Comment le saurais-tu ?" se moqua son aîné, sous son air outré.

La petite fronça à nouveau les sourcils. C'était un peu trop incompréhensible pour elle. Malgré ses capacités intellectuelles, elle n'était qu'une petite fille, alors toutes ses histoires de domination et de bla-bla, elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de son père, observant ses grandes mains. Elle aurait bien aimé que sa main soit dans la sienne. Ça devait être rassurant. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la sensation que ça faisait. Ça faisait si longtemps. Sherlock accepta l'enquête, et alors qu'Angel s'apprêtait à le suivre, une main sur son épaule la fit se rassoir aussi sec.

Elle grogna.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ?"

"- Pas toi, Angelina. Je ne veux pas que tu participes à cette enquête."

"- Quoi ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Non mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi ?! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux !"

"- Non, je ne crois pas, non." susurra-t-il d'un regard qui incitait à ne pas désobéir.

Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise, sans oser recroiser son regard, sachant que si ce serait le cas, il verrait dans ses yeux la réponse rebelle qu'elle lui réservait. Et elle serait forcée à le suivre. Et ça, pas question. Elle appela Sherlock, et attrapa sa main. Son père cria à nouveau.

"- Angelina, tu n'as pas intérêt à désobéir !"

Elle l'ignora superbement, partant à la suite de son oncle. Mycroft soupira, priant intérieurement que, pour une fois, elle fasse ce qu'il lui disait.

* * *

Elle venait de rentrer en même temps que John, prétextant être tous deux témoins de "l'agression" de Sherlock. Alors qu'ils allaient dans la pièce où se trouvait le détective, trousse de secours en main, le médecin se stoppa en remarquant la... tenue, d'Irene Adler, et Angel grogna en se cognant dans son dos. Elle releva la tête, s'apprêtant à superbement engueuler son ami, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme.

"- Oh !"

Elle rougit violemment, surprise, et se détourna aussitôt. Elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil timide, et elle eut besoin de moins de temps que son oncle pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien déduire d'elle et de sa personne au vue de ses... _vêtements_. Elle soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé près du brun en ignorant superbement la femme tandis que John lui demandait de s'habiller. Elle se vêtit du manteau de Sherlock, et respira l'odeur du shampoing de la petite fille -offert pas son père- en passant, qui frissonna quand elle le fit.

Elle plongea ses yeux transparents dans ses yeux bleus clairs, alors qu'elle souriait d'un air malicieux.

"- Quelqu'un tient à toi aussi. On t'a fait cadeau de ce shampoing. De la haute marque. Un parent, peut-être ?"

"- Pas sûre que ça vous regarde." affirma l'enfant en observant ses mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Comprenant que la fillette ne se prendrait pas au jeu, Adler se détourna vers Sherlock, commençant à discuter avec lui à propos de sa dernière enquête. Alors que le surdoué ordonnait à son ami et sa nièce de garder la porte, ces derniers comprirent aussitôt le signal. Ils filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair créer de la fumée, comme Sherlock le leur avait demandé plus tôt. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'éteindre le signal incendie, un coup de feu brisa l'appareil, et des hommes menacèrent les deux complices.

Elle leva les mains, faisant signe de se soumettre, mais au dernier moment mordit cruellement la main de celui qui s'approchait d'elle. Fou de rage, l'homme lui donna un violent coup de coude dans l'oeil, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. John hurla à son tour qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'ordures, et on les força à monter à l'étage retrouver Sherlock et Irene. Le détective fronça les sourcils alors que l'enfant se mordait la lèvre pour retenir les larmes de douleur, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Les américains -car ces hommes appartenaient à la CIA- ordonnèrent au brun d'ouvrir le coffre, sinon quoi ils tueraient le docteur Watson et miss Holmes. Un frisson traversa l'échine de la petite brune alors qu'on la forçait à se mettre à genoux. Elle portait une jupe, et ses genoux frottèrent d'un coup contre le sol, mettant sa peau à vif et la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il commença à faire le décompte avant la mise à mort, et la plus petite ferma bravement les yeux, pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

"- Trois !"

"- Non stop ! Je vais l'ouvrir !" hurla le détective.

Il tapa le code, et comprenant au dernier moment qu'il y avait un dispositif d'arme à feu derrière, il hurla le nom d'une des enquêtes écrites sur le blog de John qu'ils avaient choisi comme nom de code en cas de problème, et Angel mordit à nouveau la main la menaçant pendant que tous plongeaient, cherchant à prendre la fuite et à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. Ils réussirent plutôt brillamment, et John entraîna la petite avec elle vérifier par où étaient entrés les américains, avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil au contour noir qui commençait à entourer l'oeil droit de l'enfant.

Soudain, un bruit de quelque chose tombant sur le sol attira leur attention, et ils se précipitèrent pour voir Adler disparaître, Sherlock évanoui, drogué. Angelina se laissa tomber à genoux, le secouant dans tous les sens, le suppliant de rester avec elle.

"- Sherlock ! Sherlock, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! Sherlock ! Sherlie..."

Mais aucune réponse. On appela une ambulance alors qu'elle restait près de lui. Lestrade prit quelques photos alors qu'on emmenait le détective à Baker Street, juste pour le bonheur de pouvoir l'afficher. Et Angelina passa la nuit près de lui, s'endormant tout contre son oncle sans le réaliser. Et sans réaliser la venue d'Irene Adler dans la nuit.

* * *

Mycroft arriva en trombe dans le petit appartement, pour y découvrir Angelina assise sur son pouf, juste entre le fauteuil favori de John et celui de Sherlock. Elle maintenait un coton recouvert de désinfectant sur son genou écorché qui s'était rouvert dans la nuit, et elle releva les yeux vers son père avant de les détourner aussitôt. Elle avait désobéi. Et il était furieux. Logique. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire, alors ? Qu'il était déçu ? Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais quelque chose différait aujourd'hui. Un frisson traversa son échine, et elle releva timidement la tête vers l'aîné des Holmes.

Son oeil à elle avait complètement tourné noir. Cette saloperie d'américain ne l'avait pas ratée. Et ça lui faisait plutôt mal, en vérité. Mais ça, plutôt crever que l'admettre. Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus vers son père, tandis que John observait la scène en silence. Il attendait les remontrances, pour elle, bien sûr, mais également pour Sherlock et lui, qui l'avaient emmenée chez Irene Adler malgré l'interdiction du père. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son colocataire, qui lisait le journal d'un air tranquille, alors que lui, humble médecin, buvait son café en attendant la tempête. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

"- Angelina", ordonna Mycroft d'un air doucereux, "regarde moi."

Et alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui avec un sourire faussement désolé, une claque magistrale s'abattit sur sa joue. Sherlock écarquilla les yeux de surprise, échappant presque son journal, alors que John manquait tomber de sa chaise. Angel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le choc était trop grand, et la douleur, assourdissante. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et elle resta quelques secondes pantoise, sans rien dire. La main toujours en l'air, Mycroft tremblait de rage, ses yeux posés sur sa petite fille, qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

"- Tu m'as désobéi." assena-t-il d'une voix hâchée. "Je savais que ce serait dangereux. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que ça arrive, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Les yeux pétillants de colère, la petite brune leva ses yeux vers ceux de son père, et sa mâchoire commença à se crisper. Agacé, son père se pencha vers elle, renouvelant à nouveau sa menace.

"- Angelina. Tu ne dois plus _jamais_ désobéir, me suis-je bien fait COMPRENDRE ?"

"- Oui… _Papa_." cracha-t-elle d'un air acide.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers sa chambre, la gorge nouée. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle croisa Mrs Hudson, qui l'arrêta aussitôt pour regarder sa joue rouge. Du couloir, on entendait la voix de Mycroft hurler sur son petit frère et son colocataire à propos de leur inconscience, ce à quoi répondait indolemment Sherlock tandis que John se défendait virulemment. La propriétaire attrapa aussitôt la fillette dans ses bras qui éclata en sanglots.

"- Oh, Angel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" murmura-t-elle d'un air attristé.

"- J'ai mal, Mrs Hudson", dit-elle entre deux sanglots, "j'ai tellement mal."

"- Je m'en doute, ma chérie, il ne t'a pas manquée !"

"- Non… Mon coeur, Mrs Hudson. J'ai mal au coeur. Il…" elle sanglota à nouveau. "Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Ça veut dire que… Que c'est la première fois que je… Je le déçois autant… Oh, Mrs Hudson ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste, comme ça ?"

La vieille femme ne répondit pas, préférant entraîner la petite avec elle dans la cuisine pour lui donner de la glace. C'était bien typique des Holmes, tiens. Incapables de communiquer. Bien sûr que non, il ne la détestait pas. Il l'aimait à la folie, et était mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Son coeur avait simplement pris le pas sur la raison. Mais tout de même, sa propre fille, la faire pleurer ! Angel pleurait si rarement, pourtant, près de lui, ce rarement ne l'était plus. Et ça la rendait folle. Elle assit la fillette à la table de la cuisine, avant de sortir en furie dans le salon.

"- Mycroft ! Traiter votre petite fille ainsi, vous n'avez pas honte !"

"- Elle m'a DÉSOBÉI." rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

"- Et envoyer votre petit frère dans un endroit aussi dangereux en connaissant les risques", continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, "mais vraiment vous n'avez peur de rien ! Vous savez", renchérit-elle, "la famille, c'est bien tout ce qui nous reste à la fin !"

"- Oh, la ferme, Mrs Hudson !"

Outrés, les trois autres adultes de la pièce se tournèrent vers le politicien, alors que John et Sherlock criaient un "MYCROFT !" scandalisé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'excusa auprès de la vieille femme avant que son cadet n'affirme qu'elle pouvait tout de même la mettre en veilleuse. Finalement, Mycroft dut partir pour retourner à ses affaires classées secret défense, et il s'arrêta un instant devant l'ouverture sur la cuisine, alors qu'Angelina, un paquet de glace sur la joue, l'ignorait superbement.

"- Je ne t'embrasse pas, je suppose." susurra-t-il d'un air ironique.

"- Fais ça et je te mord." rétorqua-t-elle avec vigueur.

"- Au revoir, Angelina." murmura-t-il, le coeur serré malgré tout.

"- Va crever."

Et il disparut sur ces mots, et la musique "God Save The Queen", interprétée par notre maestro Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

De longs mois passèrent, et enfin, Noël arriva. Le soir du réveillon, Sherlock interpréta "I wish you a merry Christmas" au violon, aux côtés de sa chère nièce qui l'accompagnait à la harpe. Ravie, Mrs Hudson les applaudit chaudement alors que Lestrade les observait en souriant. John amenait les verres aux côtés de sa nouvelle conquête -dont ni Angel ni Sherlock avaient retenu le prénom- alors que la petite brune se plaçait aux côtés de son ami policier, portant les bois de cerf que son oncle avait refusé. Elle était mignonne comme ça, avec sa jupe vert sapin et son pull rouge sur lequel était écrit son prénom, cadeau de sa grand-mère paternelle de l'an dernier.

Pendant que Sherlock tentait désespérément se rappeler le nom de Janet -la copine de John-, Angelina filait accueillir Molly, vêtue d'une robe de soirée très... _sexy_. D'ailleurs, la mâchoire de Greg manqua se décrocher lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans le décolleté, ce que la fillette ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. Il lui jeta un regard assassin, et elle échappa un joli rire en s'agrippant à lui, ses yeux pétillants. Jusqu'à ce que la médecin légiste, en tentant de faire la conversation, fit dire à Sherlock que l'inspecteur se faisait tromper avec un professeur d'EPS.

Angelina voulut lui hurler dessus en voyant le visage de l'homme aux cheveux argentés se décomposer, mais elle n'eut le temps de parler, que déjà, il tentait de déduire pour qui Molly s'était faite si belle, et pour qui était le paquet rouge rappelant son rouge à lèvre. Et elle ne put empêcher les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de son amie lorsque le brun réalisait que c'était pour lui, et uniquement lui.

"- Vous dites toujours des choses si affreuses..." hocheta la jolie brune. "À chaque fois, toujours. Toujours."

"- Je suis désolé..." murmura le détective en unique réponse, avant de reprendre. "Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper." échappa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout !"

Angel éclata en sanglots après être restée quelques secondes silencieuse, mais fut stoppée lorsque le bruit d'un gémissement féminin retentit dans la pièce. Molly et la petite s'écrièrent d'une même voix que ce n'était pas elles, avant que Sherlock ne dise qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Il regarda ce dernier, puis attrapa un paquet sur la cheminée avant de disparaître. La musicienne échappa une nouvelle larme, et Lestrade passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. De toutes façons, il savait bien que sa femme le trompait, depuis le temps. Et puis, Molly avait hélas dû s'habituer à la rudesse du surdoué. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour eux.

L'enfant réalisa que quelque chose clochait quand son oncle revint, le visage fermé. Elle soupira lourdement, sachant que cela concernait "La Femme", et elle déduisit simplement, au visage du détective, qu'elle était morte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et sans rien dire, entoura doucement Sherlock de ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte, se penchant pour plonger son visage dans sa chevelure.

"- Tu as appelé papa ?"

"- Oui. Nous allons à la morgue."

"- Je viens." affirma-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête, demandant à Molly si cela ne la dérangeait pas de les accompagner à la morgue pour une identification. Elle accepta aussitôt de les suivre, et Angel se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement. Elle avait promis de passer le 25 décembre avec son père, et il était à présent temps qu'elle y aille. Elle attrapa son sac, déjà préparé, embrassa la joue de tous, s'attardant un peu avec John, et se laissant câliner quelques instants par le DI.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la morgue, Mycroft les attendait déjà. Il embrassa doucement la joue de sa fille, qui le lui rendit tout aussi froidement, leurs relations n'étant pas au beau fixe depuis la gifle mise par le gouvernement britannique. Elle dut attendre dehors, et elle posa sa main sur la fenêtre glacée, sentant ses doigts se raidirent sous la morsure du froid. Elle sourit, dessinant sur la vitre, avant d'effacer son dessin de sa manche lorsqu'elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir à nouveau. Sherlock se planta à côté d'elle devant la fenêtre, sans un mot, rapidement rejoint par son frère.

Elle écouta sans vraiment l'entendre la conversation des deux frères, autour d'une cigarette fumée par le cadet. Mais une phrase de son père retint particulièrement son attention.

"- Toutes les vies ont une fin. Tous les coeurs se brisent. Faire attention aux gens n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock."

"Et toi ?" songeait Angel. Oui, c'était vrai. Est-ce que ça s'appliquait à lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait été désavantagé par son amour pour sa femme ? Est-ce que son coeur avait été brisé lorsqu'elle était morte ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle était son désavantage ? Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par un baiser posé sur son crâne, alors que le détective disparaissait en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Après un bref coup de fil passé à John pour le tenir au courant des actions du plus jeune Holmes, l'aîné attrapa la main de sa fille. Elle n'osa relever les yeux sur lui.

"- Est-ce que je suis ton désavantage ?" balbutia-t-elle avec embarras.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je t'aime tellement."

Mais encore une fois, cette phrase fut seulement pensée. Elle ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. L'enfant retint un soupir déçu, mais elle sentit malgré tout les doigts de Mycroft se resserrer autour des siens dans une tentative d'affection. Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent, et elle hésita une fraction de secondes à se rapprocher. L'adulte soupira lourdement.

"- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. C'était complètement irréfléchi."

Elle ne répondit pas, se rapprochant un tout petit peu en comprenant qu'il parlait de la gifle. Il eut un sourire en coin.

"- J'ai... un cadeau, pour toi." Il hésita. "J'espère qu'il te plaira. Il est à la maison."

"- ... Papa."

"- Oui, Angelina ?"

"- Je t'aime fort, tu sais."

"- Oui, je sais." souffla-t-il. "Moi aussi."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire, mais son coeur se gonfla d'amour quand la tête brune se posa sur son épaule. Elle caressa le paquet sous son manteau. C'était une paire de boutons de manchette. Il devait en avoir à la pelle, mais ceux-là, elle les avait achetés avec tout son argent durement économisé en aidant Mrs Hudson -Sherlock avait payé une partie, mais cela, elle l'ignorait-. Et puis, sur ceux là, il y avait ses initiales. Et ils étaient en or. Elle était fière de son cadeau. Et elle avait hâte de lui donner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, et ils filèrent au plus vite dans le salon où un chaleureux feu de cheminée les attendait, à la plus grande joie d'Angelina qui abandonna rapidement son manteau, sa grosse écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet. Sautillant sur un pied, elle retirait ses bottines sous le regard amusé de son père, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil avant de l'imiter. Il manqua éclater de rire quand elle faillit tomber, et elle releva la tête avant d'arquer un sourcil. Elle tenait son tic d'elle, et il sourit alors qu'elle se permettait un sourire en coin en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Cela vous amuse que j'ai manqué tomber ?" demanda-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

"- Oh oui, j'ai trouvé cela fort distrayant, et je trouverais très drôle que vous recommenciez, vous savez." rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant de rire ensemble. Et c'était très agréable, de rire à deux, comme ça. En famille. Ils se calmèrent enfin, et la petite fille frappa vivement dans ses mains.

"- Bon ! Les cadeaux !"

Elle se précipita vers son manteau pour retirer le paquet. Il était bleu marine -la couleur préférée de Mycroft-, et elle lui tendit avec un sourire timide, le coeur battant la chamade. Il la remercia en souriant, surpris qu'elle lui ait acheté un cadeau. Il tendit la main, et commença à doucement déchirer le papier, et son coeur rata un battement en comprenant quel était le cadeau. Il ne dit rien, relevant les yeux vers elle, surpris, et lui sourit avec douceur. Toujours sans parler, il tendit ses manches en avant, retirant les boutons qu'il portait pour les remplacer par ceux-là.

Les yeux d'Angelina s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait.

"- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! ... Merci beaucoup, Angelina. Ils sont magnifiques."

Il se leva, et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui, après s'être accroupi à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa sur le front en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La gorge de sa fille était nouée, elle menaçait de pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre sous le coup de l'émotion, et pour éviter que cela n'arrive, Mycroft se releva, passant une main sur sa nuque avant de lui faire un petit sourire désolé.

"- Tu me pardonneras, le mien n'est pas emballé."

À ces mots, il disparut sous le regard perplexe de son bébé, qui haussa les sourcils. Cependant, elle poussa un hurlement de joie en voyant son père revenir avec le cadeau. Elle arracha presque le chiot de ses bras, les yeux brillants d'excitation, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers celui qui l'avait élevée, et elle lui jeta un regard si heureux, que Mycroft sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il s'agissait d'un petit King Charles Spaniel. Typiquement _british_ , digne du gouvernement britannique.

"- Papa, merci, merci... C'est trop génial, je... Je sais pas quoi dire..."

"- C'est un mâle." dit-il à sa petite fille, embarrassé par cette effusion de joie. "Tu vas l'appeler comment ?"

"-Mmmh... Attend, je réfléchis..."

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le petit chiot commença à lécher son visage en jappant joyeusement. À peine leurs regards s'étaient-ils croisés qu'ils s'étaient aimés au premier regard. Mycroft sourit. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont il était tombé amoureux de Jane. Violemment, de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Il l'avait vue, et son coeur avait raté un battement. Elle venait d'arriver sur le campus, entourée de ses amis, ses cheveux blonds détachés, très courts à cette époque, entourant joyeusement son visage et caressant sa nuque blanche. Elle était magnifique, avec ses grands yeux chocolats rieurs, ses tâches de rousseur renforçant son air espiègle. Et son sourire. Seigneur, son sourire.

Elle avait vu qu'il la regardait, et elle avait un peu rougi avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire magnifique. Sourire dont Angel avait hérité. Et dans les amphithéâtres, elle s'était assise près de lui. Elle avait un corps plutôt rond, mais le portait très bien. Une poitrine assez forte, sans être trop imposante. Et cette humanité. Elle s'était présentée sans prétention, lui demandant comment il s'appelait, malgré les rumeurs courants à son propos. Oh, il avait bien remarqué que les gens se moquaient de lui et de son intelligence hors norme. Mais elle n'avait pas ri. Et il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme. Il avait 24 ans, et elle, tout juste 20. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque, il avait perdu du poids, se rapprochant de celui de son frère cadet.

Ils avaient rencontré des hauts et des bas, mais ils s'étaient finalement mis en couple après un an. Et quatre ans plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Et trois ans plus tard naissait Angel.

Et ils s'étaient aimés.

"- Je sais !" s'écria soudainement Angelina, coupant violemment ses pensées.

"- Alors ?" s'enquerra-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. "Comment vas-tu le nommer ?"

"- Bilbo ! Comme dans The Hobbit !"

"- Oh... Ça lui va à ravir."

"- Toi aussi, tu trouves ?!"

Elle commença à cajoler le petit chien en riant, et après de longues minutes à jouer, elle le posa dans le panier garni de jouets pour chien qu'avait également acheté le politicien après une dernière caresse, et elle profita que son père n'ait baissé sa garde pour lui sauter dans les bras en riant. Il se figea sur place, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Une larme coula sur le visage de sa fille, alors qu'elle collait doucement son visage contre son torse pour retenir ses sanglots émus.

"- Merci, papa. C'est un merveilleux cadeau. Je t'aime fort"

Il ne répondit pas, l'embrassant avec tendresse sur le front.

"- Joyeux Noël, Angelina Rose Holmes."

"- Joyeux Noël, papa."

Ils restèrent enlacés devant la cheminée, le fameux Bilbo s'étant endormi, soudainement imité par sa maîtresse, que son père souleva du sol pour la poser dans son lit. Mycroft remonta la couverture sur elle, caressant sa joue avec une douceur d'habitude dissimulée. Enfin, les tensions s'étaient évaporées. Et il s'assit sur le bord du lit après avoir également ramené le chiot dans la chambre. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, encore une fois aujourd'hui. Il se redressa, et sourit.

"- Je t'aime, mon bébé."

C'était fou, cette difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments.

 **Mais c'était normal. C'étaient des Holmes.**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! On termine sur une petite touche de tendresse ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !_

 _Et puis, vraiment, je sais que ça donne l'air de réclamer, mais hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review, constructive, de préférence, ou juste pour poser d'éventuelles questions, donner des conseils, critiquer même, enfin bref, vous avez saisi l'idée..._

 _Ça fait déjà quatre chapitres, et c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez... Mais bon, je vais pas vous pointer un pistolet sur la tempe pour que vous écriviez ! xD_

 _Allez, sur ce je vous laisse, je vous fais des bisous, et à mardi prochain !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Déjà, un grand merci pour vos petits commentaires, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur T.T_

 _The East Wind : Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil :3 (et Team Mycroft à 200% j'adore ce personnage :D)_

 _Chocolate Girl : Merci pour ta gentille petite review, et voilà la suite, comme promis :3_

 _Sangoha : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, voilà xD et merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, c'est gentil à toi. Je comprend que les gens n'aient pas spécialement l'envie de laisser des commentaires, et j'avoue que j'étais toute pareil avant de commencer à écrire. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on réalise à quel point c'est important, alors sans laisser une review à tous les chapitres, j'en laisse régulièrement pour remercier les auteurs de leur travail ^^ merci vraiment pour ce petit com ! ;)_

 _Je suis vraiment contente que le personnage d'Angelina vous plaise, parce que j'ai pris du temps pour la créer, petit à petit. Alors ça me fait plaisir que vous l'aimiez !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je poste plus tôt parce que je ne serais pas là ce soir (vacances chéries, vous m'aviez manqué), alors voilà, c'est cadeau !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Besoin de toi. Maintenant."

Un simple message, et le 31 décembre, dans l'après-midi, Angelina bondissait hors de sa chambre en cherchant son père dans la maison. Le gentil Bilbo la suivait joyeusement, sans comprendre pourquoi sa maîtresse s'agitait de la sorte. Elle arriva dans son bureau, à bout de souffle, et rentra sans frapper alors que Mycroft était en pleine réunion avec le premier ministre. Il fronça les sourcils à ses yeux paniqués, et fit mine de garder son visage de glace en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, arquant un sourcil.

"- Je t'ai appris à frapper aux portes, Angelina."

"- Je... Je suis désolée..." balbutia-t-elle entre deux halètements. "C'est Sherlock. Il a besoin de moi."

Le visage de l'aîné se ferma aussitôt, et il ferma les yeux, hésitant, avant de souffler.

"- Vas-y. Tiens moi au courant."

Elle se précipita derrière le bureau pour l'embrasser sur la joue, saluant d'un vif mouvement de tête l'autre personne avant de siffler son chien pour filer au plus vite. Elle s'arrêta cependant à la porte, et sourit tristement à son père.

"- Je t'aime, papa. Bonne journée." murmura-t-elle.

Et elle courut dans sa chambre, prit un sac qu'elle remplit aléatoirement, récupérant quelques affaires du petit chien qui continuait à la suivre difficilement. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, et vit avec surprise, devant l'entrée, une grande berline noire qui semblait l'attendre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre à l'étage, souriant et remerciant silencieusement son géniteur. Elle grimpa à l'arrière, demandant à aller à Baker Street au plus vite. Comme pour confirmer l'adresse, Bilbo aboya, et Angel sourit en caressant son crâne.

Elle descendit rapidement, sac à dos sur l'épaule, pour croiser John, qui arrivait en même temps qu'elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"- J'ai reçu un message de Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, John ?"

"- Elle n'est pas morte." répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant immédiatement qui était le "elle", sous le choc, et ils se stoppèrent à l'entrée, car en une seconde, Angelina vit les éraflures sur le mur, la porte de leur chez-eux entrouverte, et elle bondit, Bilbo sur les talons. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la pancarte " **Crime en cours, ne pas déranger** " qu'avait lu à voix haute le médecin. Elle appela son oncle, puis la logeuse, et s'arrêta sur le pallier en voyant un des américains de la dernière fois, attaché à une chaise, bâillonné, et Mrs Hudson, tremblante, assise sur le canapé.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!" s'écria le blond.

Ce à quoi répondit Sherlock :

"- Un américain s'est introduit chez nous et a attaqué Mrs Hudson. Je rétablis l'équilibre de l'univers."

Instinct de médecin le veut, John s'approchait de la propriétaire, alors qu'Angelina laissait tomber son sac sur le sol, serrant le brun contre elle. Le petit chien s'arrêta devant l'américain en commençant à grogner, n'appréciant pas l'odeur du personnage. John, qui jusque là ne l'avait pas remarqué, fronça les sourcils avant de se re-concentrer sur la vieille dame. Le détective savait que c'était le cadeau offert par Mycroft : il suffisait de voir la race pour le comprendre. Alors que le blond entraînait Mrs Hudson en bas avec lui, la petite brune fronça les sourcils, sentant son coeur s'embraser. Cet homme était haïssable : s'en prendre à une pauvre dame !

Pointant son arme sur le membre de la CIA, le détective appelait Lestrade, et Angelina eut un petit rire moqueur quand il affirma que la personne s'étant introduite chez eux était tombée par la fenêtre. Elle se chargea d'ouvrir les vitres, faisant un grand geste théâtrale pour inciter le surdoué à balancer cette ordure dans les poubelles. Lorsqu'il atterrit violemment deux étages plus bas, Bilbo aboya joyeusement, visiblement content du résultat. Sherlock eut un sourire satisfait, et embrassa la joue de sa nièce pour la saluer comme il se devait.

Il redescendit pour parfaire son manège plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il en eut assez, il attendit le DI devant les poubelles, aux côtés d'Angel et du chiot. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce dernier, qui couinait contre les jambes de sa maîtresse. Il sourit.

"- Comment il s'appelle ?" demanda-t-il en donnant une caresse au chien, qui lécha le bout de ses doigts.

"- Bilbo."

"- Ça lui va bien."

"- Je sais." rétorqua-t-elle d'un sourire moqueur. "Ça lui va forcément bien, puisque j'ai choisi le nom."

Ils rirent, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance et les forces de l'ordre arrivèrent. Les deux hommes discutaient, lorsque le chiot, joueur, commença à tirer sur le pantalon de l'inspecteur en poussant des petits grognements. Inspecteur qui eut un rire amusé après un éclat de surprise. Il se pencha pour attraper le petit chien dans ses bras, grattant le haut de son crâne d'un air attentif.

"- Il est mignon, ce chien. D'où vient-il ?'

"- C'est le mien." intervint Angel. "Il est chou, hein ?"

Il hocha vivement la tête pour confirmer, et lui rendit le petit chien afin de l'étreindre, elle. Elle lui avait un peu manqué. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, elle risquait de se moquer de lui ! Il partit après que Sherlock n'ait signé les formalités, et ils remontèrent tous deux. Pendant que Sherlock passait voir Mrs Hudson, l'enfant montait à l'étage pour déposer le chiot dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment lui créer un panier, elle aperçut un cadeau dans un coin de sa chambre. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha, et en vit un deuxième. Sur le plus grand, il y était écrit " _À ma filleule, Sherlock._ ", et sur le plus petit " _À la plus jolie des musiciennes. John._ ". Ravie, elle ouvrit le premier paquet, pour y découvrir un panier pour chien.

Elle sourit. Évidemment. Son oncle ne pouvait qu'avoir deviné à l'avance le cadeau de Mycroft, et avait donc fait en sorte de lui offrir un cadeau utile. Elle déposa le chien dedans pour qu'il s'habitue à l'odeur, et sauta sur son lit pour ouvrir celui du médecin, manquant sauter sur les autres paquets installés sur son oreiller. Elle secoua un peu le paquet, souriant en comprenant, et arracha le papier pour y découvrir un livret de partitions. Des morceaux de jazz. C'était un beau cadeau, le jazz étant rarement écrit sur du papier à musique.

Elle se tourna alors vers les paquets qu'elle avait failli écraser, et vit qu'ils étaient de Mrs Hudson, Molly, et Greg. Elle commença par celui de la logeuse. Un collier avec un pendentif en forme de harpe. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou, près du collier de sa mère. Ensuite, le cadeau de la médecin légiste. C'était un livre d'énigmes. Dessus était collé un post-it : " _Elles sont de niveau adulte, j'espère que tu les finiras au moins en une journée !_ ". Angel sourit. C'était gentil. Et enfin, le cadeau de l'inspecteur. Elle sourit en voyant le cadeau, et courut devant un miroir pour le mettre. C'étaient des boucles d'oreille en forme de saxophone, accordées avec un petit bracelet. Elle les enfila aussitôt. Elle remarqua un dernier paquet, aussi sur son lit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant l'étiquette. " _À notre petit ange, tes grands-parents qui t'aiment._ " Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle arracha le papier pour y découvrir une photo dans un cadre en ébène. Sur la photo, on voyait sa maman en train de rire avec Violet Holmes, sa grand-mère. En arrière plan, Mycroft et Sherlock semblaient se chamailler, une Angelina d'à peine deux ans dans les bras de son père les observant d'un air émerveillé. Elle eut un sourire ému. Enfin, il y avait son grand-père, Augustus Holmes, qui était en train de préparer un barbecue, disputant ses garçons. Elle échappa un sanglot en serrant la photo contre son coeur.

Elle avait reçu des cadeaux merveilleux. C'était le plus beau des Nouvel An.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans le salon, elle surprit la conversation entre les deux colocataires concernant le téléphone d'Adler. Lorsque minuit sonna, elle toussa pour faire part de sa présence, et Sherlock resta dos à la fenêtre en souhaitant une bonne année à John, ignorant ses questions. Puis il se retourna, sans jeter un regard au blond, pour serrer la fillette dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne année. Elle fit de même, avant qu'il ne retourne à sa fenêtre, violon en main, et elle souhaita une bonne année au médecin, le remerciant en même temps pour son cadeau de Noël, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il sourit, content qu'elle ait aimé, et s'assit dans son fauteuil d'un air lassé par le comportement de son ami.

La voix d'Angel monta, claire comme le cristal, pour accompagner le violon de son oncle. Et elle chanta longtemps, longtemps, encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Alors qu'Angelina rentrait à Baker Street avec John après l'avoir accompagné faire les courses, toujours son petit chiot avec elle, ils furent tous deux surpris de découvrir la porte de la chambre de Sherlock ouverte, ce dernier fixant son lit. La petite brune lâcha les sacs en plastique qu'elle tenait, et elle étouffa un cri en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Irene Adler dans le lit de son oncle. Sherlock affirma alors qu'ils avaient un client, et la mâchoire de John manqua se décrocher lorsqu'il reconnut à son tour "La Femme".

Cette dernière fut réveillée par le remue-ménage, et tout particulièrement quand Bilbo commença à mordiller son bras, ayant compris que sa maîtresse n'aimait pas spécialement cette autre femme. Toujours d'un visage de marbre, la dominatrice s'était relevée et avait repoussé le chiot d'une petite tape, avant de se faire hurler dessus par la petite brune, qui affirma qu'elle n'était qu'une brute, idiote, stupide, et sans coeur.

Tandis que les trois adultes partaient parler dans le salon, Angel faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre sous l'oeil attentif de son compagnon, qui jappait de temps à autre pour lui rappeler sa présence. Elle se rendit dans le salon pour découvrir le moment exact où Sherlock ratait à nouveau le mot de passe, et elle lut la frustration dans ses yeux. Elle passa à côté d'Adler sans lui jeter un regard, et s'assit sur son pouf, Bilbo sautant dans ses bras. Si un regard pouvait tuer, l'enfant aurait tuer l'autre brune sur le champ.

"- Hamish."

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers John, qui finit par se détourner pour regarder son ordinateur en grommelant que c'était son deuxième prénom, si quelqu'un était intéressé pour un prénom de bébé. Angel éclata de rire, imitée par son chien qui sauta de ses jambes en remuant la queue pour s'arrêter devant le médecin, qui lui caressa distraitement la tête. Pendant ce temps, la Femme montrait un code à Sherlock, lui demandant de le décrypter, là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. La fillette roula des yeux lorsque son rire se fut calmé.

"- Sherlock, je ne crois pas que..."

"- Un vol qui va sauver le monde, mais je ne sais pas comment, laissez moi le temps, j'ai résolu une affaire en huit secondes."

"- SHERLOCK !" hurla Angelina de l'air le plus scandalisé qu'elle avait.

La femme en peignoir lui jeta un regard triomphal, et les poings de l'enfant se crispèrent de colère. Elle bouillait intérieurement, et finit par intervenir quand Irene suggéra "prendre" le détective sur ce bureau.

"- Ça va ? Vous avez besoin de rien ? Chips, capotes ?"

"- Angelina Holmes !" s'écria John en fusillant l'enfant du regard.

Tout en gardant un oeil sur elle, le médecin confirma la conjecture de son ami, alors que la brune se tortillait dans tous les sens, ses doigts tirant sur la matière de son repose-fesses. Lorsque le blond dit "double zéro sept", une lumière se fit soudainement dans les yeux des deux surdoués de la pièce, et Angel se releva violemment de son fauteuil, sa bouche formant un "O" parfait.

"- Papa...!" murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol.

Son chien se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières, s'appuyant sur ses genoux en couinant, alors qu'elle commençait à trembler violemment. Le jour où il l'avait giflée, ce jour précis, avant qu'il ne reparte travailler, il avait reçu un coup de fil. Il avait affirmé " _Bond Air is go_ ". Or, le code de James Bond était 007. Comme l'avion. Elle se frappa la paume de la main sur le front. Elle avait été trop bête ! C'était juste devant ses yeux ! L'énigme, cette énigme qu'elle aimait depuis l'enfance, à propos d'un avion qui s'était crashé, rempli de passagers, sur une ville, sans qu'aucun mort ne soit déclaré, ni de l'avion, ni de la cité.

Ça y était. Elle l'avait comprise.

Mais qui, comment, pourquoi Adler était-elle au courant de ça ? Une seule réponse venait à son esprit, mais elle n'osait l'exprimer à voix haute. Dans sa tête, ça tournait, et retournait, comme un manège maudit tournant sans fin. Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. Mais si elle le disait à voix haute, Sherlock serait furieux. Parce qu'il n'y croirait pas, il préférait croire cette pétasse de dominatrice, pour l'instant. Mais quand il serait capable d'ouvrir les yeux, là, elle lui dirait.

John partit dans la soirée, tandis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, Sherlock perdu dans ses pensées, Irene le dévorant des yeux. Ça l'avait écoeurée, et elle n'avait pas manqué exprimer sa pensée à voix haute. Elle était en train de parler à Bilbo de son dégoût, le chien l'écoutant avec ses grands yeux noirs débordant d'amour. Il sauta difficilement sur le lit sur lequel elle râlait, et colla son pelage roux contre le ventre de la petite brune. Elle le caressa avec tendresse, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta.

"- Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sherlock, et le gorille qui l'avait soulevée du sol quand ils avaient été convoqués à Buckingham Palace. Elle fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre, lorsque le détective lui montra l'enveloppe blanche dans lequel se trouvait un billet d'avion. Elle se leva aussitôt, reposant Bilbo sur le sol qui la suivait d'un pas joyeux, et elle s'arrêta un instant dans le salon pour regarder l'autre femme. Elle la regardait de haut, et elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur alors que Sherlock dévalait les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut trop loin pour les entendre, elle se pencha vers l'enfant en lui faisant un sourire amusé.

"- Bon voyage, Angie."

Angelina se figea sur place. Le sang commença à battre dans ses tempes, et le chiot commença à grogner contre la Femme tandis qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle murmura des bouts des lèvres qu'elle le savait, mais sut, une nouvelle fois, que le brun ne l'écouterait pas. Alors elle détourna le regard de ses yeux glacials lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle dévala les escaliers pour sauter dans la voiture aux côtés de son oncle. Elle se colla à la fenêtre, caressant son ami en se dévorant la lèvre.

Elle avait une boule au ventre.

* * *

Ils avaient voyagé toute la nuit, et étaient tous deux grimpés dans l'avion, après avoir croisé l'américain que le détective avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Et ils avaient monté les marches, pour y découvrir des cadavres. Partout, des cadavres. Angel ferma les yeux. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de l'avoir résolu avant d'avoir la réponse sous les yeux. De l'autre, la réponse en elle-même lui soulevait le coeur. Soudain, elle pensa à Moriarty. Et elle eut du mal à respirer, se cramponnant à son oncle, l'estomac vacillant. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

"- Sherlock, je veux sortir, viens, viens avec moi..."

"- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Angel. Tout ira bien." affirma-t-il sans lui accorder un regard.

"- Moriarty joue un rôle là-dedans, Sherlock, j'ai peur..." supplia-t-elle.

"- Tu ne dois pas." s'agaça-t-il d'un ton qui n'amenait pas à continuer la discussion, sans prêter attention au nom cité.

Elle hocheta, se laissant tomber à genoux au milieu du chemin central, laissant échapper une larme. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et elle regretta d'avoir laissé son petit chien dans la voiture. La voix de Mycroft trancha le silence, et elle sursauta, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, préférant écouter sans y participer la conversation des deux Holmes à propos de l'énigme de Coventry. Mais elle releva la tête quand l'aîné affirma que le projet était annulé. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle intervint.

"- C'est à cause de Moriarty, pas vrai ?"

"- Tu vois, Sherlock, même ta nièce s'en est rendue compte avant toi." dit Mycroft d'un air moqueur. "Un seul homme", continua-t-il, "seul, naïf, qui veut impressionner son monde, et une femme suffisamment intelligente pour le faire se sentir spécial. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'échoue le projet."

"- Vous devriez passer votre personnel au crible plus efficacement." rétorqua-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

"- Je ne parle pas de la défense, JE PARLE DE TOI, SHERLOCK !"

Angelina se releva en tremblant sur ses jambes, et se trouva face à son père. Surprise de se retrouver aussi près, elle manqua tomber à nouveau. Elle devait sortir. Maintenant. Elle allait vomir. Elle titubait, la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Cette peur qui naquit dans votre ventre pour se répandre dans tout votre être, voilà qu'elle était la peur qui la rendait actuellement malade. Elle toussa, sentant l'acidité remonter dans sa gorge. Mycroft était en train de dépeindre à Sherlock comment l'avait manipulé Adler, comme l'avait fait sa fille avant lui, à la différence près que le détective était actuellement en train d'écouter son frère.

"- Ne sois pas absurde." protesta une dernière fois le sociopathe.

"- Absurde ?" le coupa Mycroft. "À quelle vitesse as-tu décrypté cet e-mail ? Une minute ? Ou tu voulais _vraiment_ l'impressionner ?"

Angelina ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Une voix de femme s'en chargea pour elle.

"- Je crois que ça a pris moins de cinq secondes."

La mâchoire de l'enfant se crispa, et ses jointures se contractèrent à en devenir blanchâtres. Elle releva ses yeux transparents sur cette femme qu'elle haïssait jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur, hésitant un instant à lui cracher au visage. Elle passa à côté de Sherlock sans même un regard pour lui, regardant Mycroft en affirmant qu'ils devaient parler, tous les deux. D'un geste agressif, la fillette donna un coup d'épaule à l'autre femme pour agripper le bras de son père.

"- Oh ?" s'amusa Adler. "Je t'ai pris Sherlock pendant des mois, et tu as peur que je te le prenne lui, à présent ?"

"- Vous ne pourrez pas." répondit-elle d'un regard haineux. "Vous perdrez bien à un moment ou un autre. Vous n'avez aucune emprise sur mon père."

"- Angelina, tais toi, et va dans la voiture."

"- Mais..." souffla la petite.

"- _MAINTENANT_."

Le gouvernement britannique avait affirmé ça sans ciller, sa voix claquant avec froideur, poussant sa fille sur le côté. Le visage de celle-ci se décomposa, et elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La vue brouillée, et le coeur en colère, elle passa à côté de son père en le poussant violemment sur le côté, reniflant dans sa manche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre toujours détestable ? Elle avait fait, dit quelque chose de mal ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son oncle avait refusé de l'écouter ! C'était trop injuste ! Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, et claque la porte, serrant Bilbo dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots amers.

"- C'est pas juste, Bilbo ! C'est pas juste !"

Elle pleura, et se stoppa seulement quand les autres arrivèrent à la voiture. Le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort, et elle fut soulagée d'arriver enfin à Baker Street, le soir-même. Elle laissa filer son compagnon, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, recroquevillée sur elle même, écoutant les négociations entre Adler et son père. Elle la haïssait. Qu'elle aille brûler en Enfers. Et dire qu'elle se moquait d'eux !

"- Oh oui, savez-vous comment Jim surnomme la famille Holmes ? Il a un petit faible pour Angie. "Le Petit Ange". Et puis il y a vous, "l'Homme de Glace." Et le cadet. "Le Puceau." Amusant, pas vrai ?"

"- Fermez la." gronda Angel entre ses dents, mais un seul claquement de langue réprobateur du politicien la fit taire.

"- Hé bien, nous y voilà", soupira ce dernier. "La dominatrice qui a mis la nation anglaise à ses genoux. Finement joué."

"- Merci."

"- Non."

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Sherlock, y compris Bilbo, qui depuis le couloir releva la tête, oreilles dressées au possible. Agacée, Adler s'approcha de lui en lui demandant des explications. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil tandis que sa nièce se redressait dans le sien, curieuse. Il affirma qu'elle avait été proche de tous les avoir, mais qu'il venait de comprendre que c'était le sentiment qui venait de causer la perte de la Femme.

"- Sentiments ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" pouffa-t-elle.

"- De vous." affirma-t-il, et elle cessa aussitôt de sourire pour prendre un air désolé.

Et elle commença à rire, pensant que Sherlock croyait qu'elle avait été réellement amoureuse de lui. Mais il sourit, s'approchant d'elle en prenant son poignet, murmurant simplement qu'il avait pris son pouls.

"- Élevé. Pupilles dilatées."

Il sourit en s'éloignant.

"- J'imagine que John Watson pense que l'amour est un mystère pour moi, mais l'attraction est..."

"- Incroyablement simple", affirma Angel en se redressant le sourire aux lèvres, "et destructrice. Sherlock, tu es génial. Je regrette d'avoir douté."

"- Ne regrette pas, mon petit ange. Tu m'as aidé, ainsi."

Et il continua à expliquer, regardant la dominatrice droit dans les yeux qui visiblement commençait à paniquer alors qu'il tapait le code, touche par touche, calmement, presque satisfait de cette fin. Angelina souriait, sincèrement soulagée. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant dévaler les fils de soie que formaient ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne tape la dernière inconnue de cette douloureuse équation, Irene Adler attrapa son poignet, affirmant qu'elle ne jouait qu'un jeu. Ce à quoi Sherlock rétorqua qu'elle venait de perdre.

Et il déverrouilla le téléphone, qui affichait fièrement " **I AM SHER LOCKED** ". Irene changea de couleur, devenant pâle comme un linge, à la plus grande satisfaction de la petite fille, qui se délectait malsainement de la scène. Qu'importait. Cette femme qui avait joué avec leurs vies n'allait pas tarder à disparaître. Et actuellement, alors que Mycroft regardait d'un air satisfait les informations sur le téléphone, elle était en train de supplier. Supplier pour sa vie. Angel eut un petit rire cruel.

"- Je suggère qu'on ne l'enferme pas. Ce serait tellement drôle, comme nouveau jeu."

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Au moment de partir, Mycroft se penchait pour embrasser sa fille, mais elle le repoussa sèchement, le regard brouillé par ses larmes, de colère et de déception.

"- Ne me touche pas. Va-t-en, maintenant. Tu n'es pas chez toi."

Et il partit aussi simplement, dans la direction opposée à celle d'Adler. Le coeur serré d'avoir encore déçu son bébé.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Irene Adler était bien derrière eux. Ils se relaxaient, à présent. Sherlock et elle étaient allongés dans le canapé, l'aîné serrant sa nièce dans ses bras tandis qu'il tendait un livre au-dessus d'eux, qu'ils lisaient tranquillement. John jouait avec Bilbo, qui aboyait joyeusement de temps à autre. Il se rassit correctement, et appela la petite brune, qui se redressa en lui jetant un regard curieux. Il sourit.

"- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé."

"- Ah oui ? Cool !" s'écria-t-elle.

Elle descendit de son oncle avec souplesse, courant vers le blond. Elle tira le pouf juste devant son fauteuil, s'asseyant dessus, alors que l'homme attrapait une brosse à cheveux, commençant à la coiffer sous les coups d'oeil désintéressés de Sherlock, qui finit par poser son livre lorsque le chiot de sa nièce commença à sautiller à côté du canapé pour grimper dessus, en vain. Il attrapa le chien sous le ventre pour le poser sur son torse, caressant la peau entre ses oreilles d'un air amusé. Ils restèrent tous trois ainsi pendant presque dix minutes, dans un silence léger. Silence brisé par Angelina, qui se relevait en tournoyant joyeusement, courant vers la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Tiré de ses pensées et des gratouilles données au chien, le brun se tourna vers son ami en arquant un sourcil, signe typique qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. L'ami en question sourit malicieusement, et lui fit signe de jeter un coup d'oeil au couloir, d'où sortait la petite fille qui se jeta vers John pour le serrer contre elle. Le détective secoua la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui émerveillait sa filleule de la sorte, et il surprit un regard déçu quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"- Alors ?" demanda-t-elle néanmoins. "Tu en penses quoi ?"

"- Angel", soupira-t-il, "je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles."

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, faisant tournoyer les deux nattes brunes qui commençaient plaquées sur son crâne avant de retomber dans son dos. Elle jeta un nouveau regard au brun, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, jetant des regards interrogatifs à John qui venait de se frotter le visage des deux mains, exaspéré. Il sentait venir d'ici la crise inutile entre les deux Holmes. Il se prépara psychologiquement, et puis Angel lança les hostilités.

"- Mes CHEVEUX, Sherlock ! Mes PUTAINS DE CHEVEUX ! Regarde, toi qui déduis tout d'un coup d'oeil !"

"- Tu les as nattés", souligna le détective, "et ? Où est le problème ?"

"- Je ne me coiffe jamais comme ça d'habitude !"

"- Et ?" répéta-t-il.

"- Et bien tu pourrais me faire une remarque ! Je sais pas, dire que ça me va bien ?"

"- Ça te va bien. Tu fais juste ça pour que je te remarque, en fait."

Le brun souffla d'exaspération, et roula des yeux. Elle crispa ses poings, et attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main -un verre rempli de cafards morts- avant de l'exploser en mille morceaux en le jetant contre le mur qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle se tourna vers John, les yeux humides, lui demandant de bien vouloir surveiller Bilbo pendant qu'elle quittait la maison. Le blond voulut l'en empêcher, mais déjà, la petite dévalait les escaliers sous les jappements de son chien, qui ne comprenait pas. John soupira en se tournant vers Sherlock, après avoir confié le petit King Charles Spaniel à Mrs Hudson, qui avait été interpelée par le bruit de verre brisé.

"- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?"

"- Elle s'agace pour rien." répliqua le brun.

"- Elle est comme ça depuis l'affaire Adler ! Elle veut que tu t'occupes d'elle, même moi je l'ai compris ! C'est normal, tu t'es désintéressé d'elle pendant cette enquête, et je ne te parle même pas de la froideur dont elle fait part dès que ton frère est dans les parages ou dans une conversation ! Elle a besoin de toi, à défaut de Mycroft avec qui elle s'est encore disputée."

"- Je m'occupe d'elle." protesta-t-il, mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"- En ne remarquant même pas que je l'avais coiffée ?!"

"- D'ailleurs, tu m'avais caché ce talent, John." affirma le brun en relevant un oeil intéressé.

"- Je m'occupais des cheveux d'Harry quand j'étais petit, mais là n'est pas la question ! Elle vient de partir, et tu ne t'en inquiètes même pas !"

"- Elle va chez Lestrade." dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se replonger dans son livre, non sans faire soupirer le médecin.

Et effectivement, Angelina allait chez l'inspecteur. Ses nattes claquaient dans son dos, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, les lèvres frémissantes de colère. Elle en avait assez, des frères Holmes. Elle voulait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, juste un peu, pour une fois. Depuis l'affaire Adler, Sherlock s'était éloigné d'elle, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'elle était une fille ? Parce qu'Irene avait perdu à cause de ses sentiments ? Mais elle, elle savait les gérer, ses sentiments ! Elle n'était pas comme cette... Cette... Cette dominatrice ridicule !

Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble, et sonna au nom de Lestrade. Il répondit au bout de quelques secondes, la voix agacée.

"- Oui ?"

"- Greg ? Ce... C'est Angel. Je peux monter ?"

"- Oui, bien sûr." Il y eut un silence. Puis elle l'entendit s'énerver. "Maintenant, dégage, je te dis !"

"- Heuuu... Greg ? Vous êtes sûr que je peux venir ? Je repasserai plus tard, si vous voulez..." hésita-t-elle.

"- Non !" cria-t-il. "Angel, tu pousses cette putain de porte, et toi, Chelsea, tu prends tes dernières affaires et tu dégages !"

Il raccrocha brutalement, et la porte bippa pour annoncer qu'elle s'ouvrait. La petite fille poussa la porte, timidement, et alors qu'elle montait les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, elle croisa une femme blonde, le regard hautain, ses yeux verts la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle passait en la bousculant avec sa valise. Choquée, Angel la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, et elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de l'inspecteur qui l'appelait. Elle sursauta, avant de le suivre dans son appartement.

Connaissant le chemin, à présent, elle posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau -autant utiliser les choses pour ce pourquoi elles sont créées- avant de rejoindre l'homme dans la cuisine, qui s'était appuyé les paumes sur l'évier, la tête penchée vers le bas. Elle tendit la main vers lui, et se ravisa, gênée, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis elle se décida à écouter son coeur, et elle passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, collant sa joue contre son dos, et elle le sentit aussitôt se détendre suite à cette étreinte.

"- J'ai pas choisi le meilleur moment, hein ?" murmura-t-elle.

"- Tu te trompes." Il eut un sourire sans joie. "Grâce à toi, j'en suis débarrassé. Pour de bon, j'espère."

"- C'était votre femme ?"

"- Ex-femme. Nous venons de convenir de signer les papiers de divorce. Et je lui ai dit de partir rejoindre son putain de professeur d'EPS. Avec mon métier, je devrais garder la plupart des meubles. Et je devrais gagner le procès. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. C'est elle qui m'a trompé, après tout." lâcha-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

L'enfant se recula, le laissant se retourner, et il la souleva du sol pour la serrer contre lui, avant de lui jeter un regard intéressé.

"- C'est joli, tes cheveux."

"- C'est John qui m'a coiffée." avoua-t-elle, soulagée que quelqu'un s'en rende compte. "Je suis contente que vous l'ayez réalisé, vous."

"- Oh, Angel... Tu connais Sherlock, il est toujours comme ça."

"- Non. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a connu cette garce !"

"- Tu-tu-tu. Jeune fille, évite ce genre de mots. Je ne crois pas que ton père apprécie." affirma-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Angel ne le prit pas comme ça.

"- Mon père s'en fiche de moi, Greg. Je... J'en ai assez d'être seule."

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'agrippant à lui comme si rien d'autre ne comptait sur terre. Il frotta son dos avec tendresse, conscient qu'elle allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer, et ça ne manqua pas. Il la laissa faire, la rassurant comme il pouvait. La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il s'assit sur le canapé, la berçant doucement, caressant ses cheveux, les électrisant plus qu'autre chose de cette manière, mais actuellement, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il ferma les yeux, collant sa joue contre sa tempe.

"- Angel", commença-t-il finalement, "je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi. Mais si je suis sûr d'une chose, rien qu'une, c'est qu'il ne s'en fiche pas de toi. Je l'ai vu, quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Il t'a faite passer avant tout le monde, hurlant sur chacun pour que tu sois soignée au mieux. Il a eu peur. Même moi je l'ai compris. Il prend soin de toi comme il peut, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est seul. Et tu dois prendre en compte que c'est un Holmes. Tous les membres de cette famille sont particuliers."

Outrée, elle releva la tête vers lui alors qu'il souriait avec franchise.

"- Oui, même toi." asséna-t-il.

"- Rustre !" hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant de rire aux éclats, et elle se laissa à nouveau retomber contre lui, ses yeux rouges s'étant enfin asséchés, ce malgré les sillons sur ses joues laissés par ses larmes. Elle renifla, nichant à nouveau son nez dans le cou du DI, qui la regardait avec une affection non dissimulée. Il n'était pas si démonstratif, d'habitude, mais cette gamine, cette gamine de dix ans, elle était entourée de personnes qui ne savaient pas montrer leur affection. Elle avait bien besoin que quelqu'un le fasse pour eux.

"- Aussi, Angel... Ne dis plus jamais que tu es seule. Moi", chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, "moi, je suis toujours là."

Elle hocha vivement la tête, et lui sourit timidement. Il finit par se lever du canapé, reposant la fillette sur celui-ci. Il inspecta autour de lui, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas emmené son chien. Elle haussa les épaules en disant qu'il était trop petit, et lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle l'amènerait sur les scènes de crime, elle dit qu'elle préférait éviter qu'il ne mette pas sa truffe partout, au cas où. Lestrade faillit lui répondre qu'il préférait qu'elle fasse ça également, mais se mordit la langue car il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécier.

"- Bon, petit ange, tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"- Je ne veux pas vous déranger..." dit-elle en jetant un regard à la porte.

"- Tu ne me déranges pas." la coupa-t-il. "Si tu veux, tu peux même dormir ici. J'appellerai John et Sherlock. Enfin non, juste John. Ton oncle m'insupporte."

Elle pouffa, et ébouriffa le haut de son crâne, où quelques mèches rebelles s'envolaient déjà de part et autre, encadrant en longs fils fins son visage.

"- Je veux bien boire quelque chose, mais je rentrerai ce soir." décida-t-elle. "On peut manger aussi ensemble ?"

"- Tout ce que tu veux." promit-il.

Et au final, après un plateau-télé, Angelina s'était endormie dans les bras du policier, qui avait donc dû appeler John, qui se faisait un sang d'encre -Sherlock aussi, mais il préférait mourir que l'admettre-. Le blond accepta donc la proposition de l'autre homme, qui la souleva pour l'allonger dans son lit, tandis qu'il se couchait dans le canapé, finissant de regarder son match de foot. Il sourit. Quand il avait finalement hurlé à Chelsea de prendre ses cliques et ses claques, il s'était dit que sa journée allait être gâchée. Mais il avait suffi qu'il entende la voix de cette petite fille pour que, tout de suite, tout aille mieux.

Il sourit. Cette gamine, c'était l'enfant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Parce que c'était aussi pour ça que sa femme -enfin, sa future ex-femme-, l'avait trompé.

Gregory Lestrade était stérile. Et cette réalité le tuait.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Angelina était chez son père. Il était venu la chercher en voiture, et aucun des deux n'avait parlé du trajet. Une nouvelle guerre froide, en somme. Elle venait de s'affaler dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, caressant Bilbo qui s'était endormi. Elle poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, profondément ennuyée. Elle faisait toujours la tête à Sherlock, elle s'était engueulée avec son père... Quelle journée formidable ! La porte s'ouvrit, et elle se redressa à moitié pour apercevoir son père, qui tenait un verre de whisky dans sa main. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin au sien, avant de boire une gorgée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna dos à lui, son chien grognant dans son sommeil. Mycroft eut un sourire triste.

"- Ta mère aussi faisait ça quand elle était fâchée contre moi."

Son attention piquée, la petite brune se releva, curieuse, et se leva du fauteuil pour se placer par terre face à son père. Elle arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse, cherchant le piège dans cette phrase, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé au politicien. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, regardant le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre, attendant qu'elle pose la question qui lui brûlait la langue. Elle tint à peine dix secondes.

"- Vous ne vous disputiez jamais, avec maman." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois.

"- Ooooh que si ! Surtout au début." Il sourit avec nostalgie. "On se chamaillait sans cesse, et quand elle était énervée, et que je m'asseyais près d'elle, elle me tournait le dos. Comme tu viens de le faire."

"- Je te crois pas."

"- Fais ce que tu veux." soupira-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'elle restait assise en tailleur, face à lui, ses yeux figés sur le sol, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Elle releva le menton, pour regarder son père, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle sourit. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce n'était pas rare en soi, mais ses réflexions, elle le savait, tournaient à propos de Jane Ashley Holmes, née Austin. Sa maman.

"- Parle moi d'elle..." supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. "Parle moi de votre rencontre. Raconte moi, raconte moi tout, je veux savoir."

Il sourit sous l'intérêt soudain de sa fille, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle rougit, soudainement embêtée, et tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, prenant une moue boudeuse.

"- Je fais ça pour maman, pas pour toi."

"- Cela va de soi." affirma-t-il dans un discret sourire.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, et posa son verre sur la petite table à sa gauche. Il sourit avec amusement, et lui ouvrit ses bras en lui faisant signe de venir. Elle secoua la tête, d'abord contre cette idée, mais il pencha la tête sur le côté en arquant son sourcil pour se montrer insistant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et après avoir hésité pendant quelques secondes, elle se releva, et se blottit contre lui, laissant Mycroft plonger sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Il embrassa sa tempe, et fit mine de réfléchir en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

"- Comme tu le sais, je l'ai rencontrée à notre école de politique. Droit et politique, pour être précis. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi. Elle était si belle. Je me suis soudainement senti très bizarre", avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, "et elle a insisté pour prendre un café avec moi. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux de ma vie, alors je peux t'assurer que ça m'a fait un choc."

"- Et tu as accepté, le café ?" insista-t-elle, ses yeux brillants.

"- Non." Il eut un hochet amusé. "Pour la première fois, j'avais peur, Angelina. Alors j'ai refusé. Mais le lendemain, elle m'a demandé à nouveau."

"- Et cette fois, tu as accepté ?"

"- Non." Il étouffa un rire en voyant les yeux ronds de son enfant. "Ça a duré une semaine avant que je n'accepte. Et nous nous sommes aussitôt entendus. Elle... C'était le poisson rouge le plus intelligent que je connaisse."

Angelina pouffa.

"- J'ose espérer que tu ne lui as jamais dit ça."

"- Si." dit-il d'un air innocent.

"- Nooooooon ?"

"- Si. Et je me suis pris une claque magistrale." Il rit. "Elle m'a ignoré pendant une semaine. Elle a accepté mes excuses quand je lui ai envoyé un bouquet de 101 roses rouges."

"- Tu faisais déjà les choses en grand." pouffa-t-elle.

"- J'étais amoureux, Angelina. Et je voulais tout faire pour que ce soit réciproque."

"- Et votre premier baiser ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"- Il pleuvait. Nous nous étions chamaillé pour un truc idiot. Nous n'étions même pas en couple. Je lui avais dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexée, et elle s'était levée en me laissant en plein milieu du repas. Je n'ai même pas pensé à hésiter. Je lui ai couru après. Je l'ai attrapée au coeur même de la route, et je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Alors qu'elle se débattait en hurlant que je la lâche, je l'ai embrassé. Et c'était magique."

"- Papa..."

"- Oui ? Angelina."

"- Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ?" chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Plus que tout. C'était la femme de ma vie."

Ils se turent quelques instants, et Angelina nicha son visage dans la nuque de son père, qui la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Cette discussion avait réveillé une douleur sourde dans son coeur. Il avait beau être surnommé " _The Iceman_ ", il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Il ferma très fort les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de sa fille.

"- Mais je t'ai toi. Alors je survis." avoua-t-il finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes commençant à rouler sur son nez et de parts et d'autres de son visage. Elle renifla, et commença à pleurer, moins discrètement.

"- Elle me manque tellement ! Elle me manque, papa !"

"- Je sais, Angelina... À moi aussi, elle me manque. Mais on a pas le choix." la berçait-il avec douceur. "Je suis là pour toi."

"- Merci, papa..."

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes durant. Mycroft sourit. Il fallait qu'ils aient des moments comme ça pour se confier.

 **Mais c'était complément logique. Ces deux êtres étaient des Holmes, après tout.**

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, je vous fais de groooooos bisous et je vous dis à vendredi !_

 _Et comme toujours, hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_OH MON DIEU ! JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE !_

 _Un jour de retard, vraiment, pardon ! Pour ma défense, je révise pour des partiels, alors je vous avoue que la publication m'est complètement sortie de la tête D:_

 _Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien :)_

 _Sarah Holmes : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! La suite arrive, quelque peu en retard (pardon !), mais la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant :3_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Angelina faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Moriarty savait faire parler de lui, ça c'était sûr. La Tour de Londres, la Banque d'Angleterre, et la prison de Pentonville. Oh, pour sûr, ce type savait mettre le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. La fillette était en stress permanent depuis qu'il avait été arrêté. Il avait suffi d'un simple message de Lestrade pour que tout leur quotidien chavire et ne commence à tourner autour de ce malade. Tous les jours, les journalistes attendaient devant la porte. Et aujourd'hui, le triple était présent.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le jour du procès de Moriarty. Elle avait mis une jolie robe, avait laissé John attacher ses cheveux en chignon, et elle avait suivi le mouvement. Elle voulait voir de ses yeux celui responsable de son empoisonnement. De plus, elle devait elle aussi témoigner à la barre. Accompagnée d'un adulte, certes, mais tout de même. Elle n'allait être qu'à quelques pas de ce type qui la terrorisait. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le tribunal, John faisait quelques rappels de dernière minute au détective, qui finit par s'éclipser aux toilettes. Le soldat soupira face à ce comportement puéril, puis se tourna vers la petite brune.

Elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, pas à l'aise pour un sou. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle et retrouver Bilbo. L'adulte sourit, et l'assit sur une chaise avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle avec le sourire rassurant qu'il gardait depuis le début de matinée, pour la détendre.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Angel. Tout ira bien."

"- Où est papa ?" murmura-t-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

Le blond soupira, fermant les yeux avant de remonter le menton de la fillette pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"- Il travaille, Angel. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ça va aller. Sherlock est avec toi."

Ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs, et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le tribunal, main dans la main. Elle releva les yeux vers son oncle, qui semblait plus calme que jamais, alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Il poussa un soupir dépité, et se tourna vers l'enfant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient près de la barre en attendant qu'on les appelle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et avec sa main libre, prit le pouls d'Angel. Il était élevé.

"- Tu as peur." dit-il dans une affirmation parfaite.

"- Bien sûr que j'ai peur." rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents. "Cet homme a essayé de me tuer."

Lorsque Moriarty arriva dans la salle, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Angelina plongea ses yeux dans les siens, pour n'y lire que de la folie. Deux autres yeux passèrent dans son esprit, mais elle les effaça aussitôt. Soudain, on appelait Sherlock à la barre, et il avait à peine commencé qu'elle savait déjà que cela courait à la catastrophe. Ça ne manqua pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était forcé à quitter la salle et enfermé en cellule. Elle changea aussitôt de couleur en réalisant qu'elle était seule. Seule face au jury, à ce psychopathe, au monde.

"- Miss Angelina Holmes, pourriez-vous venir à la barre, je vous prie ?"

Elle se leva en tremblant, peinant à monter les deux marches qui menaient à la barre. Elle s'y agrippa de ses deux mains, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle se tourna vers le maître du procès, prenant un visage fermé de sorte à ce que quiconque ici présent ne puisse déduire la peur panique qui s'infiltrait en elle. Le regard aussi sûr que possible, elle posa ses yeux transparents sur le vieil homme avant de parler d'une voix forte.

"- Je ne crois pas être autorisée à témoigner seule, maître."

"- J'en suis bien conscient, miss Holmes, mais sachez que nous n'avons pas le choix au vu des circonstances. À présent", renchérit-il, "veuillez répondre aux questions de miss Sorrel."

"- Bien, maître. Mais puis-je quérir la présence du Docteur Watson à mes côtés ?"

"- Rejeté. Répondez, à présent."

Elle expira bruyamment pas le nez, agacé de ce type qui n'avait pas conscience qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, malgré le nom qu'elle portait. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, puis releva la tête en figeant son regard dans celui de Moriarty. Ravi qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, le criminel consultant lui fit un clin d'oeil, et elle sentit un frisson traverser toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle déglutit difficilement, cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de John, qui semblait au moins aussi tendu qu'elle. Enfin, elle se concentra sur l'avocate pour répondre à chacune de ses questions le plus précisément possible.

"- Quand avez-vous rencontré le professeur Moriarty pour la première fois ?" fut la première question posée.

Angel soupira. Cette question était ridicule et inutile ! Il n'avait même pas tenté de lui parler, cette fois-là !

"- C'était il y a déjà quelques mois."

"- Pouvez-vous nous donner le contexte ?"

"- Sherlock enquêtait sur un poseur de bombes." commença-t-elle. "Nous étions à Saint Bart pour faire des analyses. Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu la première fois, dans un cliché parfait du type gay."

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle, se stoppant lorsque l'enfant posa son regard de glace sur toutes les personnes ayant eut le culot de cette réaction.

"- Dans votre déposition", reprit l'avocate, "vous dites que le professeur Moriarty a tenté de vous tuer. Était-ce à ce moment là ?"

"- Non. C'était quelques jours plus tard."

"- Et l'avez vous vu de vos yeux, ce jour-là ?"

"- Non." admit la petite fille. "Il y avait un ordinateur, dans la chambre de Sherlock, où était diffusée une vidéo en direct. Puis on m'a attaquée, et forcée à mettre un casque pour regarder la vidéo. Et j'y ai entendu la voix du professeur Moriarty. La vidéo était diffusée depuis son point de vue."

"- En êtes-vous sûre ?" la coupa la jeune femme.

"- Certaine. Je reconnaitrais sa voix entre mille."

"- Si il n'était pas présent, comment a-t-il tenté de vous tuer ?"

"- Son larbin m'a forcée à utiliser un micro sur lequel son patron avait mis de la ricine, un poison très puissant et mortel à forte dose. J'ai eu de la chance de n'en ingérer que très peu."

"- Et pour votre oncle ?"

"- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir comment cela se terminait." Elle prit une lourde inspiration. "Je me suis évanouie avant."

"- Très bien. Ce sera tout."

Angelina se précipita sur sa chaise, crispant ses points sur sa jupe. À peine le procès fut-il mis en pause que la jeune fille courait à l'extérieur se jeter dans les bras de John, qui la serrait dans ses bras, caressant son dos pour la rassurer. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui jurant qu'elle avait été parfaite, et tous deux, ils partirent payer la caution de Sherlock pour libérer celui-ci.

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, et pendant que les deux hommes se chamaillaient, Angelina entreprit de donner des croquettes à son chien. Ce dernier arriva en remuant la queue, ravi, et alors qu'il dévorait son repas, elle retourna dans le salon en détachant ses cheveux, observant les deux hommes échanger. Elle décida de les couper, s'asseyant entre eux sur son pouf.

"- Je veux voir sa condamnation."

Stupéfait, le célèbre duo se tournait vers elle en écarquillant les yeux, plus que surpris de cette initiative. Sherlock accepta, à la condition qu'elle reste avec John tandis qu'il resterait à Baker Street. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et saisit sa harpe pour jouer quelques accords, chantant avec douceur pour calmer son coeur en détresse. Bientôt, tout serait fini.

Dieu sait comme elle avait tort.

* * *

La défense de Moriarty venait d'affirmer qu'ils n'avaient aucun témoin, et à ce moment-là, le psychopathe se tourna vers John et Angelina en faisant une moue désobligée. Cherchant malgré tout à cacher leur peur, aucun des deux ne détourna le regard, mais leurs mains se saisirent l'une et l'autre, leurs yeux figés sur le criminel consultant. Ils sortirent pour attendre la délibération, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Angelina comprit. Elle jura, recevant un regard assassin du médecin, qui n'appréciait pas l'entendre injurier dans un tribunal.

Elle l'ignora superbement, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? Il allait s'en sortir. Il allait s'en sortir parce qu'il menaçait probablement les jurés. Elle donna un coup de poing au banc sur lequel elle était assise, et une large main se posa sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête en se forçant à sourire à John, mais cela n'empêcherait pas ce qui allait arriver. Et ça la dégoûtait à un point inimaginable.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du tribunal, le premier réflexe du médecin, fou de rage, fut d'appeler le détective pour le tenir au courant. Pendant qu'il faisait un scandale au téléphone, Angel fixait ses pieds, ses sourcils froncés. Quel intérêt ? Quel intérêt à faire une chose pareille ? Se faire emprisonner afin d'être acquitté. Se laisser emprisonner en sachant qu'il allait être libéré.

Quel était l'intérêt ? Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, on le démonterait dans les journaux, dans tous les médias possibles et imaginables. Alors pourquoi ? Pour la beauté du geste ? Elle eut une exclamation de compréhension quand la réponse apparut comme une évidence devant ses yeux. Bien sûr. C'était un criminel consultant. Qu'on consultait, donc. Qu'on connaissait par le bouche à oreille, avant cette affaire. Mais plus maintenant. Il venait de se faire une jolie campagne de pub.

"- Mais quelle ordure !"

"- Angel..."

"- Non mais vraiment, John ! Il se FAIT SA PUB, À LA VUE ET AU NEZ DE TOUS ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi stupides ?! Oh, tais toi !" s'écria-t-elle en voyant que John allait parler. "Je sais ! Leurs familles sont menacées, et patati, et patata, mais ils laissent un psychopathe en liberté ! Niveau danger, ça revient au même !"

"- Pas vraiment, Angel... Maintenant, ce ne sont plus leurs familles qui sont visées. Ce sont Sherlock et toi."

"- John", commença-t-elle avec un rictus sarcastique, "tu as vraiment un don pour rassurer les gens, tu le sais, ça ?"

"- Oh, excuse moi, Angel, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Allez viens, on rentre, maintenant."

Ils prirent un taxi, et alors qu'ils arrivaient dans Baker Street, Angelina hurla au taxi de s'arrêter, et sans que le soldat ne puisse y comprendre quelque chose, elle sautait hors du véhicule au bout de la rue. Elle piqua un sprint, ses joues se teintant de rouge pendant sa course, alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes protester, surprises par ce subit état physique. Elle courut néanmoins, arrêtant la personne qu'elle avait repéré en l'attrapant par la manche de son costume. L'autre se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil de surprise, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il la reconnut.

"- Angie ! Quelle bonne surprise !" s'écria celui qu'on avait libéré le matin même.

"- Je trouverai, Moriarty. Je trouverai, et je vous arrêterai." jura-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi."

"- J'adorerai voir ça, _Angie_."

Il lui tourna le dos, disparaissant dans la foule, la laissant seule avec la peur sourde qui naissait dans son ventre. Le voir de si près, le toucher, croiser ses yeux avec autant de franchise, elle en était tétanisée. Il y avait un quelque chose dans son aura qui créait l'horreur qui la traversait dans tous son être, et elle se força à fermer les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit. Elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air londonien, lorsqu'un aboiement la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna, et vit Bilbo qui courait vers elle, ayant échappé au contrôle de Mrs Hudson. Elle l'attrapa en riant, serrant son chien contre elle. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Lestrade et Donovan arrivèrent en trombe dans l'appartement, alors qu'Angelina était sous la douche. Elle sortit précipitamment en entendant du bruit, une robe rapidement enfilée, ses cheveux encore plus lisses qu'à l'habituel tombant dans son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle arriva dans le salon à toute allure, se stoppant en manquant rentrer dans Donovan. Elle fronça les sourcils, demandant de quoi il en retournait. Ils exposèrent rapidement l'enlèvement des enfants de l'ambassadeur des USA, lorsque John arriva à son tour. On lui expliqua également, Angel commençant déjà à réfléchir à quelques possibilités.

En deux/deux ils se rendirent sur les lieux, Angelina fouillant les livres de la bibliothèque de la chambre.

"- Il aimait les livres d'espionnage. Le garçon."

"- En parlant de livres", l'interpella Sherlock, "viens voir ça, mon petit ange."

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi ! Elle courut pour voir le live de contes dans la chambre de la fillette, l'observant sans comprendre, avant de retourner dans la chambre du garçon. Brillant, comme à son habitude, Sherlock déduisait à toutes vitesses, Angel marchant à quatre pattes dans la chambre, sentant une odeur particulière.

"- On a aéré ?" demanda-t-elle au DI.

Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir. Elle le remercia néanmoins en le gratifiant d'un sourire, puis souriant hypocritement à Donovan qui, apparemment, n'aimait pas que l'inspecteur soit aussi aimable avec elle. Soudain, son oncle sentit à son tour l'odeur, et elle se tourna vers lui d'un air triomphal, contente de l'avoir saisi avant lui. Il cria qu'on avait besoin d'Anderson, et alors qu'on attendait l'arrivée du médecin, elle s'assit sur le lit de l'enfant, fixant la porte. Comme il devait avoir eu peur, en voyant cette ombre, armée. Il devait avoir été terrorisé. On s'assit près d'elle, et elle sursauta violemment en croisant le regard de Greg, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

"- À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Angel ?"

"- Je ne sais pas trop... Je me disais qu'il avait dû avoir très peur. Parce que moi, quand j'ai vu ce type à la maison, avec son arme, j'ai eu très peur." Elle releva la tête vers lui d'un air embarrassé. "Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s'il vous plaît."

"- Me moquer ?" s'indigna-t-il. "Me moquer ? Enfin, Angel !" s'écria-t-il finalement. "Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi parce que tu as eu peur lorsqu'on t'a pointée une arme dessus ! C'est normal d'avoir _peur_ , Angel. C'est _humain_."

"- Je sais. Je sais que c'est humain... Mais cette humanité me ronge." lâcha-t-elle dans un dernier murmure.

Greg eut beau insisté, elle resta plongée dans son mutisme. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne se rappelait plus trop de son enlèvement, le jour de la mort de sa mère. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien. Juste... la peur, une peur terrible. La même peur qu'elle ressentait face à Moriarty. Parce que l'évènement dont elle avait parlé n'était pas la jour de la piscine. C'était le jour où sa mère était morte. Elle soupira, et ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant la voix insupportable d'Anderson. Elle suivit les traces d'huile de lin au même rythme que le détective consultant, puis fit demi-tour quand il commença à retirer les morceaux de moulage qu'il venait faire d'une trace de pieds.

Elle sortit dehors : elle avait besoin d'air frais. D'une certaine façon, elle s'en voulait d'être un peu _normale_. Elle se sentait... tellement différente de Sherlock, et en même si proche. Si près, et si loin. Ils avaient le même cerveau, la même réactivité. Mais il n'avait pas le même coeur. Son coeur était fermé aux sentiments, comme celui de son père. Elle avait de lointains souvenirs de Mycroft ayant un sourire franc, mais cela remontait à si loin qu'elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'une réalité. Elle enroula un doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux, fixant l'horizon.

"- Angel !"

Elle sursauta, encore une fois aujourd'hui, se tournant vers John qui lui faisait des grands gestes alors que Sherlock s'engageait dans un taxi. Ils allèrent à Saint Bart, entraînant Molly avec eux pour travailler en laboratoire. Angelina leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait toujours pas utiliser les microscopes, malgré ses supplications. Tandis qu'il listait tous les composants cachés sous les semelles avec l'aide de la jeune femme, John et Angelina regardaient ensemble par la fenêtre. Ils ignoraient que, derrière eux, la conversation que Molly et Sherlock avaient allait être décisive pour leur avenir, et ils riaient ensemble, la petite montrant des photos drôles qu'elle avait prise de Bilbo et son père, avait qu'elle ne rentre à Baker Street.

Ils se séparèrent quand le brun appela le médecin pour qu'il regarde les photos, quand John s'écria qu'il reconnaissait le symbole sur l'enveloppe, le sceau, qu'il l'avait déjà vu devant chez eux. Pendant que, à nouveau, le détective énumérait ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit semblable des deux Holmes, Angelina murmura en même temps que John que l'histoire rappelait celle d'Hansel et Gretel.

"- La dernière substance", s'agaça Sherlock, "elle fait partie du compte de fée, de la maison de la sorcière."

"- Du chocolat." asséna Angel à la seconde où, quand personne ne regardait, elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil au microscope.

"- Mon Angel, tu es un génie ! Pas encore à mon point, mais un génie quand même !"

Elle éclata de rire quand son oncle la souleva du sol, et ils filèrent tous trois vers Scotland Yard. Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient ensemble à un lieu, Angelina montrait les photos qu'il recevait à Sherlock, réfléchissant en même temps que lui. Elle ne fut cependant pas aussi rapide, car déjà, il s'écriait que les enfants se trouvaient à Addlestone. Greg appela toute son équipe, mais hurla au dernier moment qu'Angelina devait rester au Yard.

"- Quoi ?!" hurla-t-elle d'indignation.

"- C'est un kidnappeur, Angel, un kidnappeur d'enfants, alors TU POSES TON CUL SUR CETTE CHAISE ET TU RESTES LÀ !"

Stupéfaite que Lestrade hurle sur elle, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, regardant le bureau se vider, suivant les images sur la caméra de l'inspecteur, et celle qu'elle avait discrètement donné à Sherlock. Elle se rongeait les ongles, paniquée. La situation devenait critique. Ça faisait plus de douze heures qu'ils avait été enlevés. Elle regardait les indices, écoutait les déductions de son oncle qui était sur place, et avait en plus toute la vue et les odeurs. Elle commença à prier intérieurement un dieu auquel elle ne croyait même pas, priant pour qu'on ne retrouve pas les deux autres morts.

Puis un hurlement de Donovan. On les avait retrouvés. En vie.

* * *

Alors qu'ils attendaient à l'hôpital, Greg autorisa cependant Angel à venir avec eux. Une jeune fille qui avait presque son âge rassurerait la fillette kidnappée qui était encore sous le choc. Lorsque la brune croisa son regard, elle revit l'enfant qu'elle avait été, du haut de ses cinq ans, retrouvée à côté du corps de sa mère, sous la pluie. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et lui sourit timidement.

"- Salut. Je m'appelle Angel. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Les deux personnes derrière moi..." elle montra Lestrade et Donovan. "sont de Scotland Yard. Ils voudraient te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien ?"

La petite Claudette hocha la tête, et commença à répondre aux questions par des mouvements de tête. Non, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui les avait enlevés. Non, elle ne se rappelait de presque rien. Non, elle ne savait pas que les chocolats étaient empoisonnés. Finalement, elle ne savait pas grand chose. Quand les deux policiers sortirent de la pièce pour laisser la place à Sherlock et son acolyte, Angelina resta sur place, souriant à la fillette pour la rassurer. Chose qu'elle réussit, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock passe la porte. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce que la petite fille commençait à hurler. Surprise, Angel se leva aussitôt du lit, se précipitant à la suite de son oncle que Greg mettait dehors.

Elle tremblait, surprise pas les cris stridents qu'elle avait entendu, et qui lui avait filé la chaire de poule. Pendant que les adultes se demandaient pourquoi elle s'était mise à hurler en voyant le détective consultant, Angelina se demandait de plus en plus si Moriarty était impliqué dans cette affaire. Et si c'était le cas, il était probablement en train de tendre un piège à Sherlock. Était-ce pour cela que la petite s'était mise à hurler ? Un simple piège du criminel ? Elle soupira lourdement, elle avait besoin de plus d'indices.

Alors qu'elle sortait aux côtés de John et Sherlock, ce dernier leur ordonna de prendre le taxi suivant, étant trop occupé à réfléchir. Le blond souffla d'agacement mais obéit néanmoins, suivi d'Angel qui ne prononça pas un mot du trajet, trop occupée à réfléchir. C'était trop... bizarre. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire, mais quoi ? C'était trop facile, de retrouver les enfants comme ça. Trop simple. Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les cris du médecin qui ordonnait au taxi de s'arrêter, et qui bondit hors du véhicule. Elle le suivit rapidement, criant le nom de Sherlock et se jetant dans ses bras quand elle vit le corps criblé de balles à ses côtés.

"- Tout va bien... Tout va bien..."

"- Sherlock", s'écria John, "qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"- On l'a tué parce qu'il m'a serré la main. Il m'a sauvé la vie mais il n'a pas le droit de me toucher, pourquoi ?"

"- Tu as quelque chose que ces tueurs veulent, Sherlock..." murmura la petite fille, qu'il serrait contre son torse.

Il la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé dans leur appartement en réfléchissant à voix haute. Il demanda à Mrs Hudson de monter pour vérifier la poussière et les caméras, et il déposa Angel dans son fauteuil en caressant sa joue avec tendresse avant de s'agiter à nouveau à droite à gauche. Mais soudain, Lestrade monta à l'étage et Sherlock, qui fouillait dans ses placards, ne dit qu'un simple mot.

"- Non."

"- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !" s'insurgea le DI.

"- Vous voulez m'amener au poste mais la réponse est non."

"- Quoi ?!" hurla Angel en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Elle traversa toute la pièce, agrippant à deux mains la chemise du policier d'un air suppliant.

"- C'est à cause de la fille, c'est ça ? Hein, Greg ?"

"- Angel, je..."

"- C'était Donovan ?" coupa Sherlock. "Je parie que c'est elle."

Angelina commença à pleurer, tirant sur la veste de l'inspecteur, ses grands yeux suppliants se remplissant progressivement de larmes. Elle les sentait venir de plus en plus rapidement, et elle faisait de son mieux pour les refouler. Moriarty était monstrueux. Il s'apprêtait à briser son oncle de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Mais elle ne voulait, et puis, pourquoi Greg croyait-il une chose pareille, c'était atroce ! Sherlock expliquait cela d'une voix détachée, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Elle éclata en sanglots.

"- Greg ! Ne rentrez pas dans le jeu de Moriarty, s'il vous plaît !"

"- Angel..."

"- C'est un jeu, Lestrade." affirma Sherlock en relevant les yeux vers lui. "Mais pas un de ceux que j'apprécie."

Bilbo arriva en couinant, se frottant aux jambes de sa maîtresse en larmes. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, le caressant en continuant à pleurer alors que le DI ne savait pas comment réagir. Il décida de partir, tout simplement, et il caressa doucement la joue de la fillette avant de disparaître sans un sourire. Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors que John passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se dégagea en reniflant, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Elle alla mettre son chien dans son panier en lui caressant tendrement le haut du crâne. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas fatiguée.

Elle se colla à la fenêtre, et vit Lestrade relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il baissa aussitôt les yeux alors qu'elle détournait le regard. John haussa soudainement le ton, la faisant frissonner.

"- Sherlock, je ne veux pas que le monde croit que tu es un... !"

Ses mots s'étouffèrent avant même d'être prononcés, et Angelina fronça les sourcils avec un regard de détresse pour le colocataire des Holmes. Il murmura le dernier mot du bout des lèvres. " _Un fraudeur_ ". Il ne voulait pas qu'on croit que son meilleur ami était un menteur. La fillette renifla, et prit son saxophone pour jouer un morceau de blues avant le retour de la police. Soudain, le téléphone de John sonna. C'était Greg, qui les prévenait de leur arrivée imminente. Angel eut un sourire triste. Lui, au moins, Moriarty ne l'aurait pas.

Mrs Hurdson monta précipitamment les escaliers en leur donnant un paquet qu'elle avait oublié le matin même. Un paquet avec le même sceau de celui de l'affaire des kidnappings. Mais déjà, la police arrivait. Bilbo se mit à courir en aboyant le moins discrètement du monde, alors que la fillette sentait ses yeux la piquer. Il grogna sur les officiers qui passaient et qui emmenaient le détective sous les hurlements de sa maîtresse.

"- Non ! Lâchez le, arrêtez, non ! C'est un piège, ne l'emmenez pas !"

"- Ferme la, Angel." asséna Donovan sans pitié. "Tu n'es même pas capable de voir qui il est vraiment ?"

"- Je le suis plus que vous." cracha-t-elle avec rage.

Alors que John essayait lui aussi de les arrêter, Angelina bondit en avant, poussant les policiers en dévalant les escaliers pour serrer son parrain contre elle. Et elle pleurait, comme elle pleurait.

"- Sherlock, défend toi, je t'en prie, dis leur, dis leur que c'est faux..."

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, on le colla violemment contre une voiture de police pour lui passer les menottes, et Greg dut attraper l'enfant dans ses bras pour qu'elle recule. Elle hurlait, se débattait comme un diable.

"- Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! GREG, LÂCHEZ MOI, LÂCHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !"

"- Angel, s'il te plaît..."

"- Je vous en supplie ! Lâchez moi ! SHERLOOOOOCK !"

Mais il ne la lâcha que lorsque John fut plaqué contre la voiture à son tour, pour avoir frappé le supérieur de Lestrade. Soudainement, des sons stridents retentissaient depuis les oreillettes, et le détective avait récupéré un pistolet qu'il pointait sur tous les policiers. Angel sauta vers lui, se cachant dans son dos en défiant le DI du regard, en colère pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis ils se mirent à courir.

* * *

Bilbo sur les talons, Angelina avait l'impression d'être en pleine fugue. La nuit, les étoiles cachées par le ciel de pollution, la Londres lugubre. Et elle courait, suivie par son chien, et suivant les deux hommes menottés. Agile, elle passait les obstacles sans difficulté, obéissant à chaque ordre prononcé par son oncle. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à une solution, le petit chien se retourna pour grogner vers l'arrière. On les avait suivis.

"- Un des nouveaux voisins de Baker Street."

"- Un tueur ?!" manqua s'étrangler Angel.

Soudain, le brun tira le blond avec lui, se jetant devant un bus sous les hurlements déchirés de l'enfant. Mais un homme trancha la nuit et sauta, leur sauvant la vie alors qu'elle les rejoignait en tremblant de tous ses membres, serrant Bilbo dans ses bras. Alors que le tueur expliquait que Moriarty avait laissé le code informatique quand il était venu à Baker Street, il se fit violemment abattre sous les cris stridents de la petite brune.

Sherlock les tira dans une ruelle, réfléchissant à un plan, et ils finirent installés confortablement dans le noir d'un salon d'une journaliste d'investigation, Kitty... quelque chose, pas important, Angel n'avait pas retenu. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le détective commença à parler avec elle sous l'oeil désintéressé de l'enfant, lorsqu'une voix, masculine, se fit entendre. Celle de la liaison publique, Richard Brook, ou plutôt... Moriarty déguisé.

Il était si convaincant qu'ils faillirent douter, mais le détective et ses deux acolytes finirent par tenter de lui courir après sous l'oeil avisé de la journaliste. Comprenant que cela ne mènerait à rien, ils partirent dans la rue. Pendant que John lui demandait si Moriarty pouvait lui faire porter ainsi le chapeau, le détective et sa nièce réfléchissaient à toutes vitesses. Lorsque les yeux d'Angelina s'éclairèrent de compréhension, Bilbo couina pour être porté, alors que Sherlock murmurait :

"- Il a toute l'histoire de ma vie. C'est ce que tu fais quand tu crées un gros mensonge. Tu le mélanges avec la vérité pour être plus acceptable !"

"- Ce sera ta parole contre la sienne." tenta John.

"- Mais tout le monde doute !" hurla Angel, frustrée. "Tout le monde doute depuis 24h !"

"- Il n'a besoin que d'une chose pour compléter son jeu", confirma le détective. "Et c'est..."

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, et personne ne releva, John, trop en colère, Angelina, trop en panique. Le détective disparaissait à nouveau, et le médecin prit l'enfant avec lui en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et John comprit ce qui paniquait Angel. Moriarty ne pouvait pas avoir découvert toutes ces informations sur le brun sur le net. C'était seulement quelqu'un le connaissant qui pouvait raconter comment il était. Et si ni lui ni Angel n'avait dévoilé la vérité, il ne restait qu'une personne à laquelle Moriarty aurait pu parler.

Et cette personne était Mycroft Holmes.

L'ancien soldat entraîna la fillette et son chien jusqu'au club Diogene, ce club qu'elle haïssait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme, et la colère commençait à monter en elle, sourde, dévastatrice. Ils s'assirent dans son bureau en attendant qu'il revienne, et elle, elle caressait son chien pour se calmer. Elle sentait la haine couler dans ses veines. Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait TOUJOURS qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas. Toujours. Une larme dévala le long de sa joue. Elle se sentait blessée. Son propre père avait osé faire une chose pareille, transmettre toute la vérité à ce démon. C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu au procès. Bien sûr que c'était pour ça.

Et enfin, il arriva, l'air nonchalamment, comme à son habitude. John tremblait à côté d'elle en lisant chaque journal écrit par cette stupide journaliste de Kitty Riley -cette fois, Angelina se rappelait de son nom-. Toute cette vérité englobée de mensonges la rebutait. Elle aurait voulu hurler sur tous les toits que cette soit-disant véracité n'était qu'un mensonge aussi gros que l'univers. Ce fut le blond qui lança les hostilités.

"- Ce sont des choses que seuls des proches de Sherlock pouvaient connaître. Alors si ce n'est ni Angelina, ni moi, qui reste-t-il ? Mh, Mycroft ?"

Alors que Mycroft finissait par leur expliquer d'une voix calme tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Moriarty, Angelina bouillonnait sur place. Comment avait-il pu OSER ? Jouer avec Sherlock, avec sa vie, avec _LEURS_ vies, à tous ? Elle sentait ses mains trembler alors que son père parlait, et à ses côtés, John était dans le même état de colère qu'elle. Elle crispa ses mains sur sa jupe plissée, et releva la tête vers lui. Le médecin frémissait, elle lisait sur son visage de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Il crachait ses accusations et elle ne savait que trop bien -ou plutôt, elle ne lisait que trop bien sur le visage de celui qui leur faisait face- que tout ce qu'il disait était hélas la pure vérité. Mais soudain, elle éclata. Trop. Tous ces mensonges, ces petits secrets, Moriarty, c'était trop. Elle hurla.

"- Mais comment t'as pu ?! Comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil à Sherlock ?!"

"- Je ne voulais pas…" tenta-t-il d'argumenter. "Je n'avais pas le choix."

"- Mais, bordel, on a TOUJOURS le choix ! Tu me… Tu me dégoûtes."

"- Angelina…"

"- Tu sais quoi ? Sherlock. Ton frère. La personne que t'es en train de briser par le biais de Moriarty… C'est le père que j'ai jamais eu."

Le visage de Mycroft se décomposa. Elle lui aurait planté un poignard en plein coeur que cela aurait eut le même effet. Elle se leva de sa chaise sans lui jeter un regard de plus, la vision brouillée de larmes, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et sortait du bureau en claquant la porte, laissant son fidèle chien derrière elle. Elle sortit dans la rue en poussant un profond hurlement de douleur qui la fit frissonner sous ses habits. Ses yeux piquaient, et elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle en attendant que John ait terminé, lorsque deux bras passèrent autour d'elle. Un chiffon fut plaqué sur son visage, et une seule pensée traversa son esprit alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience à cause du chloroforme. Ou plutôt un seul mot. Un nom.

"Sherlock."

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était attachée en haut d'un toit, et il faisait jour. On l'avait bâillonnée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre en gémissant de panique qu'une voix se fit entendre. En l'entendant, un frisson traversa son échine, tandis qu'une sueur imaginaire perlait de sa nuque pour dévaler tout son dos sans honte. Elle déglutit difficilement, les yeux brillants de larmes d'horreur.

"- Tu-tu-tu ! Calme toi, Angie. Je suis content que tu sois là !"

Elle jeta un regard de haine à Moriarty, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages. La vue aurait été parfaite du haut du toit de Saint Bart si il n'avait pas été là pour la gâcher. Elle tenta de se défaire de son bandeau, en vain. Elle aurait au moins voulu l'insulter. Tant pis. Cela se passerait dans son esprit. Il s'approcha d'elle en dansant, ses écouteurs laissant entendre les Bee Gees. Elle frémit lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle, et il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Il sourit d'un air pervers.

"- Tu étais si jolie le jour de mon procès... Qui t'a coiffée ainsi ? John ? Le toutou ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux crachaient son venin de haine pour elle. Il rit à cette simple constatation, et lui donna une petite tape sur le nez qui la fit fermer les yeux d'anticipation. Il eut un sourire amusé, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur son visage. Elle grimaça. Elle sentait son eau de toilette d'ici. C'était fort. Elle avait horreur de ça. Les frères Holmes portaient toujours des choses plus discrètes. Ça lui donnait la nausée, et il ne put s'empêcher de le noter au vu de ses expressions faciales.

"- Tu n'aimes pas mon eau de toilette, Angie ? Ça me rend triiiiiiiste !" prétendit-il dans une grimace proche de celle qu'il avait fait au tribunal.

Elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de boule qu'il esquiva au dernier moment. Il éclata de rire.

"- Petite diablesse ! Quel dommage que tu sois sa nièce... Et que tu sois sa fille."

Elle se figea sur place. Et, content de lui, il commença à lui raconter chaque session avec son père, où ils parlaient de Sherlock, et visiblement, cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir le dégoût naître sur le visage de la petite fille, qui sentait ses yeux la brûler. Il chantonnait joyeusement, continuant entre deux marmonnements son récit. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et elle se maudit aussitôt. Ça lui faisait trop plaisir, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

"- Tu peux pleurer, Angie. Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer."

Il sortit son téléphone, et eut un sourire ravi.

"- Excuse moi, je vais devoir me préparer pour ton oncle, petit ange !"

Et il s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord en attendant le détective. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, l'empêchant d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle tremblait. Puis Sherlock arriva. Il arriva, et la confrontation entre les némésis commença sous le regard rempli de craintes d'Angelina. Ils étaient effrayants, à se tourner autour comme deux fauves prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Elle eut un élan de panique en apprenant qu'un sniper la menaçait, ainsi que John, Mrs Hudson et Greg. Ils étaient en danger, et cela ne tenait qu'à la vie de Sherlock. Et enfin, Angel réussit à se défaire de son bandeau. Elle pouvait parler.

"- Ne l'écoute pas, Sherlock ! Il ne me fera aucun mal ! Il a trop besoin de moi vivante ! Ne saute pas, je t'en prie !"

Mais son cri s'évanouit dans le vent, et elle comprit qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle, dans leur univers déséquilibré, et pendant une seconde, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Lestrade, la veille au matin. Et elle était heureuse d'être la plus humaine de ces cerveaux. Parce que ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment la terrifiait au plus haut point. Mais pour qu'ils survivent, Sherlock devait sauter. Ou Moriarty survivre.

Elle hurla en fermant les yeux quand ce dernier se tira une balle dans la bouche. Et elle hurla, hurla, et hurla encore. C'était affreux. Elle rêvait de le voir mourir, mais pas comme _ça_ , pas dans _ce_ contexte. Elle vit Sherlock se diriger vers le bord, et elle cria son nom.

"- Ne saute pas ! Sherlock, je t'en prie ! Ne saute pas !"

Il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant tristement, avant de prendre son téléphone pour appeler John. Il lui parla, quelques instants, avant de jeter son téléphone. Il regarda à son nouveau sa nièce -sa merveilleuse, sa magnifique petite nièce-. Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle pleurait, le suppliant en une litanie qui la torturait de ne sauter, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas l'abandonner.

"- Ne pleure pas, Angel."

"- Je.. J'y arrive pas." murmura-t-elle. "J'y arrive pas, Sherlock."

"- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je t'aime."

"- Sherlie..." supplia-t-elle, bouleversée de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait.

"- Tout ira bien." promit-il.

"- SHERLOCK !"

Et il se retourna, et alors qu'il sautait dans le vide, la voix déchirante d'Angelina traversa le ciel, faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui vaguaient ça et là. Elle hurlait son prénom, hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, suppliait, priait, priait alors qu'elle ne croyait pas, mais tout pour qu'il ne meure pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était juste impossible. Alors elle hurlait son nom, encore et encore, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Sa tête tournait. Elle maudit Moriarty et son cadavre. Il avait dû la droguer, bien sûr. Et la drogue ne s'était pas encore estompée. Elle ferma les yeux.

En bas, on tirait John loin du corps de Sherlock. Le blond murmurait que c'était son ami, qu'il était médecin, qu'il devait l'aider, mais on l'emmena loin de la scène, loin du regard vide de son meilleur ami. On lui posa des questions, et il murmura qu'une petite fille était attachée, en haut de l'immeuble, qu'il fallait l'aider. Et après ça, il se laissa tirer ailleurs. Plus rien n'avait de sens si son meilleur ami était mort.

On montait sur le toit à toutes vitesses. Le corps de Moriarty avait disparu, mais la tache de sang qui recouvrait le toit et les traînées qu'elle laissait prouvait bien q'un de ses hommes avait récupéré le corps sans vie de son patron. Greg Lestrade hésita à en être soulagé, en sachant que Sherlock venait de sauter d'un toit à cause de lui. Il souleva le corps évanoui d'Angelina dans ses bras après l'avoir détachée, caressant sa joue avec tendresse. Il la touchait comme si elle était en verre, dévalant les marches pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle au mieux. Et le DI commença à prier pour ne pas assister à la scène de réveil de la petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène.

Parce que cette scène risquait de lui briser le coeur.

* * *

Angelina ouvrit les yeux. Elle était encore à l'hôpital ? Elle devrait penser à prendre un abonnement. Une main serrait la sienne, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Sherlock. C'était Mycroft, qui la regardait avec inquiétude, tandis que Greg la fixait de loin, dos collé au mur, Bilbo dans les bras qui jappait en posant ses grands yeux sur sa maîtresse. Elle regarda son père, les yeux encore chargés de reproches, mais elle voulut lui faire part du cauchemar horrible qu'elle venait de faire.

"- Papa... J'ai fait un rêve... Atroce. J'ai cru que Sherlock était _mort_."

Et à peine ce mot avait-il raisonné dans sa bouche qu'elle en saisissait toute l'ampleur, qu'elle se rappelait que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, Sherlock était _mort_ , Sherlock avait sauté du toit, devant elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en murmurant un "non" horrifié. Elle commença à trembler, des sueurs perlant sur son front, ses mains devenant moites. Elle voulait pleurer, et elle le fit : elle pleura. Et elle poussa un hurlement déchirant qui lui arracha la poitrine.

Aussitôt, les bras de son père l'entouraient, et elle pleura dans ses bras, longtemps. Lestrade posa son chien sur son lit, qui cala sa tête sur sa cuisse, alors qu'il frottait son dos aussi doucement que possible, pour la rassurer. Elle pleurait, échappant des phrases incohérentes, suppliant de lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle pleurait, et c'était horrible à voir et à entendre. Elle suppliait son père, et Greg préféra ne rien dire, ne l'encourageant que de sa présence.

"- Papa, c'était un cauchemar, hein, hein papa, hein ?"

"- Angel... Calme toi... Angel..."

Elle ne tiqua même pas que son père utilisait enfin son surnom, après des années d'entêtement.

Mais c'était compréhensible qu'elle ne réalise pas. La douleur était trop grande.

 **Même pour une Holmes.**

* * *

 _OUI C'EST TRISTE._

 _PARDON._

 _Mais en même temps, je ne m'imaginais ABSOLUMENT PAS une autre fin. Angel, aussi intelligente soit-elle, n'est qu'une petite fille, et je pense que c'est la seule réaction logique qu'elle puisse avoir._

 _Enfin, à la prochaine, sur un chapitre sur les deux ans vécus par notre petite Holmes... ;)_

 _À mardi ! (et sans retard, j'espère !)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (en temps et en heure cette fois !)_

 _Un graaaand merci à la nouvelle followeuse, ça fait plaisir ! Vous êtes génial(e)s, on a dépassé les 600 visites !_

 _Sangoha : J'ai longtemps hésité sur la place d'Angel à la mort de Sherlock, mais connaissant le côté génie du crime/machiavélique/drama queen de Moriarty, ça me semblait plutôt approprié qu'il entraîne Angelina sur le toit, juste pour le plaisir du geste. Et j'ai aussi longtemps hésité à faire dire je t'aime à Sherlock, mais étant donné qu'elle ignore ce qu'il va se passer, ça doit être un moyen pour lui de la rassurer. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

 _Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que les autres, étant donné qu'il ne suit pas le cours de la série. Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Six mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Sherlock. Six mois qu'elle avait quitté Baker Street. Six mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu John. Elle quitta le domicile de son père d'un pas lourd, se dirigeant vers Londres, Bilbo à sa suite. Elle observait le ciel, le coeur en vrac. Il faisait beau, pour un matin d'hiver. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle frotta doucement ses bras pour se réchauffer, le soleil ne caressant que timidement son visage. Elle renifla discrètement, et alors qu'elle rentrait dans Londres, une voiture de police s'arrêta près d'elle. Surprise, elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de Greg.

"- Greg ?"

"- Salut, Angel ! Je suis content de te voir, on a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras !"

"- Mais, heu... J'ai Bilbo avec moi..." protesta-t-elle faiblement.

"- Ah, ouais... On le laissera dans la voiture ! Monte !"

Elle le suivit, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la place passager, relevant ses yeux transparents vers lui quand sa main gauche saisit sa petite main blanche. Il regardait la route, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, et soudain, il prit une lourde inspiration. Le chiot jappa, surpris par le souffle rauque, alors qu'Angelina continuait à le fixer sans dire un mot, juste sa main dans la sienne.

"- Je suis désolé, Angel. Pour tout."

"- Ne vous excusez pas." le coupa-t-elle sèchement en dégageant sa main. "Je ne veux pas en parler." asséna-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

"- Mais tu dois en parler Angel. Tu n'as parlé de ça à personne. Pas même à ton père."

"- Comment vous le savez ?!" l'agressa-t-elle violemment.

"- Heu... Je..." balbutia-t-il.

"- Arrêtez la voiture."

"- ... Quoi ?!"

"- ARRÊTEZ CETTE VOITURE !" hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup dans le volant qui menaça les envoyer tous deux dans le trottoir.

Il s'arrêta brutalement en se mettant sur le côté alors qu'elle quittait la voiture en claquant la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière pour que Bilbo la suive, lorsque Greg sortit à son tour, faisant le tour de la voiture pour arrêter la fillette qui cherchait à se dégager de ses bras. Elle se débattait, comme prise d'une folie pulsionnelle qui la poussait à partir loin de lui. Elle poussait des cris démentiels, alors que les passants les observaient de loin, changeant de trottoir.

"- Calme toi, Angel, calme toi !" suppliait Lestrade.

"- LÂCHEZ MOI ! C'EST PAPA QUI VOUS ENVOIE POUR ME TIRER LES VERS DU NEZ ! MÊME VOUS, VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ DE CE QUE JE RESSENS !"

"- Angel, tu fais fausse route. Calme toi, s'il te plaît." ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle accepta de cesser de ruer, respirant fort et beaucoup trop vite, ses yeux débordant de haine et de larmes. Elle tremblait de colère, et peut-être de tristesse aussi, mais cela, Greg avait pour l'instant du mal à savoir. Il réussit à poser ses mains autour de son visage, pour qu'elle le regarde, mais elle saisit ses poignets pour tenter de le repousser. Il était plus fort qu'elle, alors elle échoua, mais une larme dévala sa joue, caressant les tâches de rousseur qu'on avait jeté sur tout son nez et ses pommettes.

"- C'est vrai que ton père et moi avons parlé. Et nous sommes d'accord sur un point : tu dois parler de Sherlock à quelqu'un."

"- J'en parle à quelqu'un." dit-elle en relevant fièrement le nez.

"- Que tu en parles à un être humain." la stoppa-t-il non sans jeter un regard au chien qui avait rabattu sa queue et ses oreilles d'un air triste.

"- Je n'en ai pas envie."

"- Tu dois crever l'abcès. On s'inquiète pour toi, tous. _Je_ m'inquiète pour toi." avoua-t-il à mi-mot.

Elle le regarda, cherchant la sincérité dans ses yeux, puis la moindre parcelle de mensonge, sans la trouver. Puis elle laissa son masque de colère se fissurer pour laisser apparaître la douleur et le chagrin. Elle éclata en sanglots, se jetant dans les bras du DI qui la serrait contre elle, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il la serrait contre lui parce que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

"- Il me manque..." finit-elle par avouer. "Son absence me bouffe, j'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme... De n'être plus qu'une ombre. Je... J'ai peur, Greg."

"- Peur de quoi ?" murmura-t-il.

"- De ne plus jamais sortir de cette spirale infernale. De ne plus jamais être... _moi_."

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Il l'entraîna avec lui après avoir verrouillé sa voiture pour l'assoir sur un banc, Bilbo toujours à leurs trousses. Il caressa la joue de la petite fille en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Il passa un doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête, et sourit à nouveau, tendrement. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, commençant à se détendre malgré le froid environnant.

"- Tu es toi, Angel. Tu es toi quoi qu'il arrive. Ta douleur est normale. Elle est _normale_ , Angel. Parce que tu es humaine."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et osa un sourire timide qui réchauffa le coeur du policier. Cependant, à nouveau, sa mine se fit soucieuse.

"- Vous avez parlé à papa ?"

"- Oui. Il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi."

"- Pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas lui même ?" accusa-t-elle.

"- Probablement parce qu'il a peur que tu ne le repousses comme tu viens de faire avec moi." chuchota-t-il en la regardant tristement.

Elle renifla à nouveau, se laissant à nouveau enlacer par le DI. Et elle pleura à nouveau, gémissant de détresse.

"- Je veux rentrer à la maison... Je veux voir papa."

"- Je t'y emmène." proposa-t-il en la relevant.

"- Je suis désolée pour l'enquête..."

"- Ce sera pour plus tard." promit-il en la relevant.

Et ils montèrent tous deux en voiture, revenant sur le domaine de Mycroft. Ce dernier les attendait au pas de sa demeure, et il se figea sur place lorsqu'Angelina sortit en courant du véhicule pour se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Il finit par laisser son parapluie tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler. Il remercia Greg du regard, qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de remonter dans sa voiture, son devoir l'appelant en la personne de Donovan.

Les criminels n'attendent pas.

* * *

Elle regarda la boîte de médicaments dans la salle de bain. C'était la sixième fois qu'elle la regardait cette semaine. Et ça devait faire deux bonne heures qu'elle était là, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, à regarder cette boîte. Elle avait si mal. C'était tellement douloureux. Elle tendit la main, et attrapa cette boîte qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis maintenant quelques temps. Elle alla dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte à clé, empêchant Bilbo de rentrer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et prit la boîte. Elle ouvrit la bouche en même temps que le déclic de l'ouverture se fit entendre, et elle avala toutes les pilules. Elle ferma les yeux.

Mycroft comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas à la seconde où il rentra chez lui. Des pas dévalant les escaliers se firent entendre, et il se trouva face au chien de sa fille, qui aboyait en une cacophonie insupportable. Lâchant ce qu'il tenait en main, le gouvernement britannique courut à la suite de l'animal, qui jappait en grattant la porte menant à la chambre d'Angelina. Il essaya d'ouvrir, secoua la poignée dans tous les sens, en vain. Il frappa à la porte.

"- Angel ! ANGEL !"

Aucune réponse. Son angoisse monta d'un cran, et il se recula de quelques pas avant de donner un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, et voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il courut à son bureau pour prendre l'arme qu'il y cachait. Il visa la serrure et tira d'un coup, explosant la poignée. Il donna un coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, et il se précipita au chevet de sa fille, qui était étendue sur son lit, sans connaissance. Il la secoua dans tous les sens, et vit la boîte vide tomber sur le sol.

"- Merde, Angel, Angelina, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, merde ! MERDE, MERDE ! ANGELINA ! ANGELINA !"

Il composa le numéro de sa secrétaire, hurlant qu'elle envoie une ambulance à son domicile. Il sentit sa vision se troubler, alors que le chien sautait sur le lit, difficilement, pour se coller contre sa maîtresse en couinant. Mycroft continuait à appeler sa fille, à lui parler, espérant qu'ainsi elle réagirait. Il entendit les sirènes, mais ne descendit pas, restant près de son bébé. Il suivit les ambulanciers jusque dans le véhicule, Bilbo le suivant comme le chien qu'il était, la queue entre les pattes.

Ensemble, ils attendirent des heures durants pour qu'enfin, on vienne leur dire que la vie d'Angelina n'était plus en danger. Soulagé, le politique rentra dans la chambre où sa fille dormait, paisible. Il prit doucement sa main, sans un mot, et le petit chien voulut sauter, sans réussir. L'attrapant par la peau du cou, Mycroft le posa sur le lit, et Bilbo s'allongea contre le flanc de la brune. Les deux êtres échangèrent un regard. Et à partir de ce jour-là, ils se firent une confiance absolue.

Quand Angelina se réveilla, elle fit jurer à son père de ne plus jamais lui parler de cet épisode.

Et il jura, et n'en parla plus.

* * *

Le son du saxophone raisonnait dans le cimetière en ce dimanche pluvieux. Un morceau de blues filait avec le vent, glissant entre les tombes et esquivant les gouttes d'eau. Angelina jouait devant la tombe de Sherlock, debout, sans protection quelconque malgré la pluie glaciale qui s'abattait ici. Un frisson la traversa de part en part alors que l'eau infiltrait ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau déjà si pâle. Elle ferma les yeux, et une larme rejoignit les gouttes tombant du ciel alors qu'elle atteignait la seconde partie de son morceau.

Soudain, elle ne sentait plus l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, elle était gelée jusqu'aux os, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent en voyant que la pluie tombait toujours. Sans s'arrêter de jouer, elle releva la tête, surprise de voir un parapluie noir au-dessus d'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir son père, sous les gouttes, tendant le parapluie au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut un petit sourire et termina son morceau face à la tombe noire et impersonnelle.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son oxygène, elle se pencha pour récupérer son étui, rangeant l'instrument soigneusement avant de se coller contre son père. Ils étaient aussi mouillés l'un que l'autre, mais l'adulte prit sa petite fille contre lui, la ramenant à la mercedes noire qui les attendait. Il frictionna doucement son épaule pour la réchauffer un peu, lui souriant avec douceur alors qu'ils s'installaient ensemble sur la banquette arrière. Elle se lova dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme. Il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux humides, et il sourit en réalisant qu'elle avait la même odeur que lui. Au moins, ça, elle le tenait de son père. Et pas seulement son intelligence.

"- Angel ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Rentrons ensemble." proposa-t-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, restant installée et bien calée contre lui. C'était agréable, d'être ainsi. Elle respira profondément, sereine, presque. Ses yeux se fermèrent de bienséance. Elle se sentait bien. Elle sourit, laissant la main paternelle caresser doucement sa nuque. Elle regarda par la fenêtre les gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre le verre, et elle eut un nouveau sourire, triste cette fois.

"- Tu crois qu'il est mieux, là-bas ?"

"- Je ne sais pas, Angel." murmura doucement le politicien, et elle accepta cette réponse sans broncher.

Ses grands yeux transparents parcoururent la campagne qu'ils rejoignaient déjà, et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elle sortit en observant les gouttes qui tombaient sur elle et s'écrasaient contre son visage. Elle attrapa la main de son père pour rentrer, et ils restèrent ensemble devant la cheminée, profitant d'être ensemble. C'était paisible. Ils étaient silencieux, séchant leurs vêtements ainsi. Soudain, Bilbo apparut à l'ouverture de la pièce, courant vers sa maîtresse pour lui sauter dans les bras avec des aboiements de joie.

Elle éclata de rire, le serrant dans ses bras en grattant sa petite tête. Les yeux pleins d'amour, le chien la regardait, langue sortie pour lécher son visage. Angel releva la tête vers son père, souriant avec maladresse. Elle n'était pas habituée à cette sorte de petite paix entre eux. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il s'était passé entre Moriarty et lui, mais elle avait choisi d'aller de l'avant. Elle accepta la couverture qu'il lui tendait, et enroula son chien et elle même dedans, avant de grimper sur le canapé, tout contre lui.

"- Angel, tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux."

"- Non. Je reste avec toi." dit-elle dans un sourire.

Un aboiement la coupa, et elle eut un petit rire joyeux.

"- Avec Bilbo et toi." corrigea-t-elle.

Il sourit, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Ils étaient bien.

* * *

"- Bonjour, Mrs Hudson !"

"- Ma petite Angel !" s'écria la vieille dame. "Tu as encore grandi depuis le mois dernier !"

"- Vous exagérez." contredit la jeune fille, secouant la tête en riant.

Elle s'assit face à elle, son chien courant renifler chaque recoin de l'appartement, tandis que la logeuse servait du thé. Elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Angel racontant qu'elle était à présent dans un orchestre, avec d'autres gens de son âge, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle jouait de la harpe, et parfois, elle allait dans un groupe de jazz avec un autre garçon de l'orchestre, et trois autres jeunes. Mrs Hudson sourit. C'était rassurant de voir qu'elle essayait d'aller mieux, de continuer à vivre. Et enfin vint le sujet qui fâche.

"- Et..." Angelina hésita. "Vous avez des nouvelles de John ?"

"- Hélas non." se déplora la vieille femme avec un sourire triste. "Il aimait énormément Sherlock."

"- Je sais." chuchota la petite brune.

Elle savait ce que c'était, parce que si elle acceptait d'aller à Baker Street, boire un thé avec la vieille dame, elle était incapable de monter à l'étage pour voir son ancien appartement. Tout, là-bas, rappelait Sherlock. Ses expériences, la poussière, le smiley et les impacts de balles sur le mur, même les fauteuils. Et _sa_ chambre. La dernière fois où Angel était allée dans sa chambre, toute l'odeur de son oncle l'avait assaillie, et elle était sortie au plus vite en fondant en larmes. Elle croisa ses jambes en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

"- Vous me manquez, Angel. Je me sens si seule, ici." avoua soudain Mrs Hudson.

"- Je sais. Vous me manquez aussi. John me manque. Et je ne parle même pas de Sherlock..."

Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une lourde inspiration.

"- Ma vie d'avant me manque parfois. Mais papa s'occupe bien de moi, alors je crois que ça va aller."

"- Tu as sûrement raison..." répondit-elle en souriant.

Angel tendit la main vers la sienne pour la caresser doucement, lui souriant tristement. Sourire rendu par la logeuse.

"- Je ne suis pas capable de retourner vivre à Baker Street, Mrs Hudson. Ça me rappelle trop Sherlock."

"- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Angel chérie. Je comprend parfaitement." affirma-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

La logeuse fit le tour de la table pour serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Avant de partir, Angelina siffla son chien, qui arriva en trottinant. Elle embrassa la joue de la vieille dame avec un dernier sourire, avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir chez elle. C'était leur petit rituel. Chaque premier dimanche du mois, l'enfant venait prendre le thé et elles discutaient ensemble. C'était leur manière de se rattacher un peu au passé, d'une certaine façon. Et contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, ces deux femmes en avait grandement besoin.

* * *

"- Angel ! Tu viens ?"

"- Oui, j'arrive."

Elle se dépêcha de ranger sa harpe dans son étui, frôlant une dernière fois les cordes avant de laisser un homme de son père ranger son instrument. Elle partit à la suite d'Arthur, le jeune trompettiste avec qui elle avait fondé un petit groupe de jazz. Il y avait aussi Agatha, la bassiste, Donald, le pianiste, et Maurice, le batteur, d'origine française (1). Un groupe plutôt sympathique dans lequel Angel se sentait à sa place. Tous savaient qu'elle était la nièce du célèbre détective, et connaissaient ses capacités intellectuelles, mais jamais ne lui avaient fait de réflexions à ce propos. Elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Elle suivit donc Arthur jusqu'au garage de ses parents, qui le leur prêtaient pour qu'ils répètent ensemble. Le duo arriva en même temps que Agatha, qui leur sourit joyeusement. Ce groupe était bien curieux : chacun avait son caractère, mais c'était aussi pourquoi ils s'entendaient tous si bien. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Angel, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup de penser ça.

Arthur avait des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux gris, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un peu le blagueur du groupe, en soit, et c'était aussi celui dont Angel était le plus proche. C'était également un peu le leader, celui que tout le monde suivait.

Agatha était aussi blonde qu'Angelina était brune, et ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu ciel. Elle était maniaque au possible, ne supportant pas que les autres laissent traîner quoi que ce soit, où que ce soit.

Donald était plutôt un garçon froid, dans son genre, peu bavard. Il préférait aller droit au but, sans prendre de détours, un peu trop franc, en soit. Il avait les yeux marrons, et ses cheveux châtains clairs retombaient en boucles sur son front.

Maurice était de loin le dragueur du groupe : c'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait savoir que les filles le regardaient. Eeeet... bon sang, qu'elles le faisaient ! Il fallait dire qu'il était beau, avec son sourire colgate et sa fossette. Ses yeux étaient verts comme les prés, et il avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Pas étonnant que les filles se retournent déjà sur son passage.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq, et ils commencèrent à jouer, et à jouer encore, riant ensemble, retouchant quelques notes, se chamaillant parfois pour une idée de rythme, mais au final, se mettant tous d'accord. Soudain, Angelina sursauta quand son téléphone sonna, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le prénom de Greg s'afficher. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de répondre, au fond du garage.

"- Greg ?"

"- Angel, excuse moi de te déranger, mais on aurait vraiment besoin d'aide sur cette scène de crime..." s'excusa le policier.

"- Ce n'est pas grave." soupira-t-elle. "Vous pouvez me donner l'adresse ? Je prendrai un taxi."

"- Non non, je viens te chercher ! Tu es chez ton ami ?"

"- Oui, je suis chez Arthur. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?"

"- Cinq minutes au plus tard. Sois prête, petit ange !" sourit-il au bout du fil.

"- Promis." jura-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se tourna vers son groupe, qui la fixait en silence, et elle s'excusa en leur expliquant la raison de son départ imminent. Donald roula des yeux au plafond, tandis que Maurice lui demandait de résoudre ce meurtre au plus vite. Agatha lui demanda de faire attention malgré tout, et Arthur, silencieux, la raccompagna devant le portail. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, lorsque la voiture de Greg se gara sur le trottoir. Elle se tourna vers lui en rougissant légèrement.

"- Bon... Ben salut." murmura-t-elle doucement.

"- Salut." sourit-il.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de disparaître à nouveau à l'intérieur. Le regard brillant, Angelina rougit plus encore en s'installant aux côtés de Lestrade, qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

"- Je crois que tu lui plais."

"- La ferme." bougonna-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, allongée sur son lit, Angelina chantait. Elle attendait que son père rentre du travail d'un air tranquille, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle commença à descendre pour lui dire bonjour, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Méfiante, elle se cacha dans le bureau de son père, fouillant dans les tiroirs pour attraper l'arme qu'il cachait tout au fond de l'un deux. Elle mit le médaillon de sa mère qu'elle portait dans sa bouche, signe de nervosité, lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre. Elle s'était enfermée, et on forçait la porte !

Les voix étaient plus proches à présent, et elles se concentra autant que faire se peut pour reconnaître la langue utilisée. On aurait dit un dialecte allemand, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle était tétanisée. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir laissé Bilbo se promener dehors et de ne pas l'avoir avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle les entendait fouiller dans la pièce alors qu'elle était accroupie sous le bureau. Et elle comprit. Ils cherchaient des documents de son père. Et ils la cherchaient elle.

Soudain, deux jambes s'arrêtèrent devant elle, et alors que l'homme se penchait vers elle en la menaçant de son arme, elle tira, paniquée, alors que l'homme s'écroulait à terre. Les autres hommes se cachèrent derrière les armoires et les étagères, alors qu'elle restait sous le bureau, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle fixait le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu. Qu'elle avait _tué_. Elle respirait fort, son coeur battant la chamade. Puis elle entendit son prénom, au loin.

"- ANGELINA !"

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau violemment, et des coups de feu furent échangés. Elle n'osa pas bouger, fermant les yeux tout le temps que les balles sifflaient, mais lorsqu'on s'arrêta à nouveau devant le bureau, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et elle leva son arme en tremblant, prête à tirer. Cependant, l'arme lui échappa quand elle reconnut le visage de son père, et elle se traîna à quatre pattes hors de sa cachette pour se jeter dans ses bras en fondant en larmes. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle vit le parapluie de son père démonté, ce dernier tenant un pistolet dans sa main. Elle renifla, reconnaissant l'odeur de poudre. Il l'avait utilisé. Et sa balle avait abattu un des hommes. (2)

"- Angel, tout va bien, je suis là..."

Il la souleva du sol pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre, donnant quelques ordres pour qu'on se débarrasse des corps sans vie qui jonchaient le sol. Elle hocheta, réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Elle laissait la main rassurante faire des allers-retours dans ses cheveux, elle renifla, pleura encore un peu dans les bras de son père, qui la berça doucement lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit. Elle eut une crise d'angoisse, peinant à respirer alors que Mycroft tentait de la calmer tant bien que mal.

"- Il est mort, papa... Il est mort, parce que je l'ai _tué_ !" hurla-t-elle de détresse.

"- Tout va bien, Angel..." promit-il. "Tout va bien, tu n'as fait que te défendre..."

"- J'avais peur..."

"- Je sais..." murmura-t-il. "Je sais. Mais je suis là, maintenant. Tout ira bien."

Elle ferma les yeux, pleurant contre ce torse si rassurant. Tout irait bien. Il la protégerait. Et il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle savait que Sherlock la protégeait de là où il était. Elle en était sûre.

* * *

Elle fixait le plafond d'un air indécis. Cela faisait une semaine que son père était parti. Une mission sur le terrain. Chose très rare. Si rare qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Quelque chose de louche se cachait là-dessous. Même lorsqu'il devait gérer des négociations avec les Chinois, il se débrouillait pour le faire depuis son bureau, à la maison ou au club Diogène. Elle soupira profondément, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Depuis le canapé où elle était affalée, elle vit Greg entrer du coin de l'oeil, et ce dernier lui sourit en lui demandant de s'assoir correctement. Elle s'exécuta, et se leva même du canapé pour lui faire un câlin. Il répondit à son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Alors qu'elle restait accrochée à lui, gloussant comme une gamine, il se déplaçait -difficilement- jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire du café. La journée avait été longue, mais il était content de savoir qu'il allait être accueilli par la fillette jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

"- Bon, Angel", soupira-t-il, "tu comptes me lâcher un jour ?"

"- Mmmmmh... Nan !" s'écria-t-elle, resserrant son emprise en riant.

D'un côté, Greg était rassuré de la voir agir ainsi. Ça signifiait qu'elle commençait à se remettre de la mort de Sherlock. Et c'était tellement soulageant. Elle avait carrément dépéri la première année, mais maintenant, ça allait un peu mieux. Il la souleva du sol, plus difficilement qu'autrefois. Elle avait grandi, il ne pouvait plus la porter comme on porte une enfant. Il la mit sur son épaule en riant, courant dans son appartement sous ses cris de joie. Il avait gagné le procès de divorce, et il avait gardé l'appartement, à sa plus grande joie.

Parce que dans cet appartement, il avait certes des souvenirs douloureux, mais il avait aussi des souvenirs heureux, avec sa famille, et puis avec cette petite brune qui était entrée dans sa vie quelques temps après son oncle. Elle éclatait de joie, brillant de mille feux, ses yeux fermés à force de rire. Elle était belle comme ça, ses yeux fermés, ses joues rouges d'utopie rehaussées par ses tâches de rousseur. Alors il rit avec elle, à s'en couper le souffle.

Il finit par la reposer sur le sol parce que bon, elle faisait quand même son poids, ce n'était pas vraiment une enfant. En fait, ce n'était _plus_ une enfant. Depuis la mort de Sherlock, elle n'avait que rarement de comportements enfantins, à proprement parler. Non pas qu'il l'ai déjà connue comme telle, mais ces moments autrefois si rares étaient aujourd'hui quasi inexistants. Elle faisait des efforts, et aujourd'hui, cela recommençait à lui échapper spontanément. Il avait bon espoir. Elle guérissait.

"- J'ai commandé italien, ça te va ?"

"- Ouaip !" répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il partait sortir sa commande, il la regardait mettre la table pour deux, sur la table basse du salon, devant la télé. Ce canapé où elle s'était assoupie, il y a deux ans. Ce canapé duquel elle avait jeté un regard désintéressé lors de l'affaire du taxi. Ce canapé sur lequel elle avait pleuré, contre lui. Il sourit. Oui. Des tas de souvenirs le reliaient à cette gamine. Et il l'aimait cette gamine. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était fier que Mycroft lui ait confié sa garde durant ses deux semaines à l'étranger.

"- Au fait, quelles étaient les théories d'Anderson, aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard.

"- Moriarty avec un masque." rétorqua-t-il en revenant avec les plats et en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle en allumant la télé, passant un bras autour des épaules de la petite brune qui riait, lorsque Bilbo leur sauta sur les jambes. Le DI grinça des dents, alors qu'Angelina riait en disant à son chien de descendre tout de suite du canapé. Un petit couinement échappa à l'animal avant qu'il n'obéisse à sa maîtresse, et il repartit d'un air bougon manger dans sa gamelle. L'inspecteur n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Angel parle des théories d'Anderson comme d'une blague, alors que cela concernait la mort de son parrain. Il sourit, calant sa tête contre la sienne après qu'elle n'ait balancé ses cheveux en arrière. Tic toujours présent malgré les épreuves.

"- Angel ?"

"- Mmmh ?"

"- Je t'aime."

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, manquant s'étouffer avec ses spaghettis bolognaise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un adulte -ou juste quelqu'un !- lui dire une chose pareille, depuis maintenant la mort de Sherlock. Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux exorbités au possible, et il eut un petit rire amusé. La gorge de la jeune fille se noua, et un sourire ému se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle se colla un peu plus contre l'inspecteur. C'était un peu comme son deuxième parrain. Un peu comme Sherlock. Mais _humain_. Et vivant. Elle sourit plus franchement, fermant les yeux de bien-être.

"- Moi aussi, Greg."

Elle aimait bien cette déclaration.

 **Même si c'était une Holmes.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Petit hommage à Arthur Conan Doyle, à Agatha Christie, à Donald Westlake et Maurice Leblanc, auteurs de grands détectives ou voleurs (dans le cas de Westlake et Leblanc)._

 **(2)** : _Je sais, je SAIS, dans le dernier épisode de la série, Mycroft refuse d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Mais ici, on parle quand même de sa fille, alors ça ne me semblait pas inapproprié qu'il abatte cet homme qui menaçait de tuer Angel._

 _Et bah voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite, avec, en grande pompe, attention spoilers, le retour de notre détective consultant préféré !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Notre petite Angel a grandi, et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire !_

 _Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et du précédent ! On se retrouve après votre lecture !_

* * *

"- Tu te fous de moi ?!"

"- Non, Angel, je suis très sérieux."

"- Merde… Merde ! Putain, merde !"

"- Vocabulaire, jeune fille."

"- Va te faire foutre !"

Angelina Holmes était à présent âgée de 12 ans. Deux ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Sherlock. Ou du moins… sa disparition. Parce que oui, son père, Mycroft Holmes, venait de lui avouer que son oncle était en vérité toujours en vie, et qu'il avait démantelé le réseau de Moriarty pendant deux longues années. Elle cria encore un peu sur son père. Deux ans ! Deux ans où, chaque dimanche, sans exception, elle était allée sur sa tombe pour lui jouer un morceau de saxophone. Deux ans ! Elle sortit après une dernière insulte en claquant la porte. Et elle commença à courir. Vite, de plus en plus vite, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le revoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était tellement heureuse -et en colère !-. Alors elle se dirigeait vers Baker Street aussi vite que le permettaient ses jambes. Oh, elle aurait pu prendre un taxi. Mais la situation ne convenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de taxi.

Alors elle courait. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses cheveux collaient dans sa nuque et claquaient contre son dos, son souffle se faisait court, mais peu importait : il était en vie. Elle l'avait vu sauté d'un toit. Mais il était en vie. Elle aurait dû pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Elle reconnut la rue, enfin ! Elle se précipita au 221B. Elle rentra comme une fusée, offrant à peine un regard à Mrs Hudson à qui elle rendait visite une fois par mois -contrairement à John-. D'ailleurs, John était-il au courant, à présent ? Qu'importait. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'appartement, et se plia en deux pour retrouver sa respiration, mains sur les genoux. Elle releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas changé. La colère lui embrasa le coeur.

"- SHERLOCK HOLMES !" rugit-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, balançant son coude en arrière avant de propulser son poing sur sa pommette gauche. Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, la main douloureuse. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, et enfin, les larmes arrivèrent. Il lui ouvrit les bras alors que les yeux de sa nièce s'embuaient de larmes et que sa gorge se nouait. Elle courut vers lui et se jeta tout contre son corps, respirant son odeur qu'elle avait presque oublié au cours des deux dernières années. Elle commença à pleurer alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux, sans réaliser qu'il avait préalablement déjà été frappé plusieurs fois au visage.

"- Oh, Sherlock…"

"- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé." murmura-t-il.

"- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?"

"- Tu aurais pu lâcher le secret…"

"- Quoi ?! Tu me crois bête à ce point ?!" s'écria-t-elle d'un air outré en se reculant.

"- Bien sûr que non. Mais ose me dire droit dans les yeux que tu n'aurais pas cherché à me contacter."

Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il murmurait "c'est bien ce que je pensais". Il la repoussa doucement pour caresser son visage, et l'examiner sous tous les angles. Elle avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, et ses joues rondes avaient laissé place à des joues de jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, mais un peu plus épais, et elle avait grandi de 8 bons centimètres. Elle faisait donc un mètre cinquante huit. Elle avait également pris un peu de poitrine, et quelques kilos. Elle était un peu plus ronde qu'avant. "Le prix d'années passées à manger les repas cuisinés par Mycroft" songea-t-il. Mais elle restait magnifique, toute en muscles plutôt qu'en graisses.

"- Comme tu as grandi… Tu es magnifique…"

"- Et toi tu m'as manqué…" rétorqua-t-elle.

"- Je sais. Viens là."

Et il la serra longuement dans ses bras.

* * *

Depuis que Sherlock était revenu, Angel n'adressait plus la parole à son père. Cela pouvait paraître cruel, mais elle avait eu si mal d'apprendre que pendant deux ans, il lui avait menti ! Il lui avait affirmé, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'on avait trouvé le corps de Sherlock devant Saint Bart. En y repensant, elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte, faisant sursauter son chien, auprès duquel elle s'excusa. Lorsqu'elle vit donc les deux frères Holmes dans le salon, discuter d'un probable attentat au coeur de Londres, elle embrassa la joue de Sherlock avant de passer à côté de son père sans un regard, espérant l'éviter. Raté. Il attrapa son poignet.

"- Angel, vas-tu cesser de faire l'enfant ?" soupira-t-il. "J'ai fait ça pour ton bien. _Nous_ avons fait ça pour ton bien."

"- Mon bien ?! J'ai fait une _dépression_ , papa. Je me laissais _dépérir_. Alors ne me fais pas croire que c'était pour mon bien."

"- Angel, s'il te plaît..." murmura-t-il. "Tu peux rester avec Sherlock mais ne réagis pas comme ça... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais touchée à ce point."

Ignorant la tension dans l'air, Bilbo se frotta contre les jambes de Mycroft, lui appréciant sans mal le politicien. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour le caresser continuant à regarder sa fille qui s'était dégagée de son emprise, et jetait un regard noir au petit chien, qui avait un peu grandi en deux ans. Elle tremblait légèrement, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Oh, elle en avait pris de l'assurance en deux ans ! Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire ça avant de vivre avec son père. Soudain, son regard dériva sur son oncle, et elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire.

"- Sherlock ! C'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête !"

"- Un bonnet." répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

"- Merci, j'ai deux yeux qui voient parfaitement clair." s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire ironique. "La question sous-jacente était : _pourquoi_ tu as ce truc sur ta tête ? Ooooh..." Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Vous jouiez aux déductions... Attendez voir..."

Elle se retourna vers son père à nouveau, choquée au possible. Ses grands yeux bleus livides s'écarquillèrent, sa pupille grossit de curiosité, son sourcil s'arqua de suspicion.

"- Tu... jouais. Tu jouais. Tu jouais ?!"

"- Exactement, Angel, mais ne te sens pas obligée de le répéter trois fois, je suis la personne intelligente de cette pièce, je n'en ai pas besoin." rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre, il se plaça en travers du chemin. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre, cette situation. Elle, qui l'ignorait, qui vivait à Baker Street, qui lui tenait tête, qui n'avait plus d'affection pour lui. Sherlock avait raison. Il était seul. D'autant plus seul qu'à présent, même sa fille était partie. Et même le chien de celle-ci. La solitude l'emprisonnait comme un étau dont on ne peut se défaire. Une lueur triste traversa ses yeux une fraction de secondes lorsqu'il pensa que depuis Jane, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, mais cette fraction de secondes fut suffisante pour que les deux autres Holmes de la pièce la remarquent.

Angelina commença à culpabiliser, Sherlock s'en voulut un peu d'avoir enfoncé ainsi le couteau dans la plaie, et comprit qu'involontairement, la fillette l'avait tourné et retourné à l'instant où elle était entrée dans cette pièce. Le plus jeune des frères regarda à nouveau sa nièce, réalisant que cette dernière ressemblait de plus en plus à Jane, au niveau de son caractère, et que physiquement, elle avait quelques traits qui commençaient à venir de Mycroft. Les hanches larges, les jambes très longues, les épaules légèrement carrées. C'était fou comme les gens pouvaient changer en deux ans ! Sherlock fut tiré de ses pensées par son frère.

"- Bon. Retournons au travail. Angel..." il la regarda de l'air le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve. "Sois prudente. Bonne journée."

Et il disparut ainsi, sans un mot de plus. La petite brune hésita un instant, tendant la main dans sa direction pour l'arrêter, mais elle changea d'avis, se rétractant pour retourner s'assoir dans le canapé, observant les photos sur le mur avec le smiley. Elle effleura ce dernier, caressant les impacts faits par son oncle avant sa disparition. Elle regarda un instant le fauteuil de John, et eut un soupir triste.

"- Tu as vu John ?"

"- Oui. Et il m'a même frappé de joie." dit Sherlock d'un air désintéressé.

"- Heu... Ok. Et... Où est-il ?"

"- Avec sa fiancée." cracha-t-il hargneusement.

"- Une fiancée ?!" s'exclama l'adolescente. "Mais c'est super ! Oh." Elle baissa les yeux. "Il ne reviendra pas à Baker Street, pas vrai ?"

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, et comprit que la discussion était close. Elle saisit son collier entre ses doigts, réfléchissant pensivement en se levant pour s'assoir sur son pouf, toujours là, fidèle au poste. Soudainement, le détective se précipita sur son téléphone, tapa un texto, avant de revenir sur son fauteuil, se plongeant dans ses pensées comme sa filleule. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, et fut surprise de voir Molly face à elle.

Elle avait bien revu la jeune femme pendant ces deux ans, puisqu'elle avait continué à aider Greg dans ses affaires, mais cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir à Baker Street. Comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplacer John pour la journée, elle lui sourit, un peu peinée de savoir que son oncle ne la faisait venir que pour ça. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son humble repose-fesse, et Bilbo traversa la pièce pour sauter sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle balançait ses cheveux en arrière.

Alors que la journée se passait, qu'ils résolvaient des enquêtes plus ou moins importantes, il y eut celle du train. Pressée d'aller chercher les cartes du réseau souterrain, Angelina avait salué Molly et Sherlock avant de partir en courant vers Baker Street. Elle regardait les cartes sur la table en croquant un sandwich quand elle fut rejointe par le sociopathe, qui lui piqua son précieux repas pour le lui dévorer. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre son travail, lorsque quelqu'un monta les marches précipitamment.

Elle releva les yeux vers la porte, pour faire face à une belle femme blonde, les cheveux très courts, les traits paniqués. Sherlock posa aussitôt son sandwich, alors que la jolie brune ignorait superbement l'introduction, persuadée que son oncle allait envoyer bouler la personne qui arrivait.

"- Mary ?"

"- Sherlock, qui est-ce ?" demanda la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils, se levant de table pour rejoindre son oncle.

Elle se planta à ses côtés, observant donc "Mary", qui se présenta comme étant la fiancée de John. Les yeux de l'ado s'écarquillèrent, et elle écouta tout ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos du probable enlèvement de John sans piper mot. Ils descendirent précipitamment, et la fillette poussa un cri en montrant du doigt la moto qui fonçait vers eux. Le brun hocha la tête, et fit rapidement descendre le conducteur et son passager, grimpant dessus avec les deux femmes, Mary à l'arrière, Angel sur ses genoux.

"- Bilbo, reste avec Mrs Hudson, sois sage, on fait vite !"

Le chien couina, mais obéit néanmoins. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'église où on leur avait signalé la présence du médecin, ils bondirent vers le feu de joie, l'adolescente repoussant les gens qui ne comprenaient pas, hurlant qu'un homme se trouvait dans le bûcher. Elle sentit ses membres trembler, et une larme de soulagement dévala sa joue quand elle vit le médecin enfin sorti de ce funeste endroit. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, sans oser le toucher, lui parler. Cela faisait deux ans. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ainsi leurs retrouvailles. Elle ne les avait pas imaginées tout court.

L'ancien soldat eut l'air surpris lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été sauvé. Il aurait voulu serrer Mary dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu remercier Sherlock d'avoir accouru. Il aurait voulu sourire à Angel qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il s'évanouit, tout simplement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Angelina était en train de se faire câliner par ses grands-parents, qui espéraient ainsi se faire pardonner de n'avoir rien dit à propos de Sherlock à leur adorable -et unique- petite fille. Elle avait bougonné pour la forme, mais s'était rapidement laissée faire, contente malgré tout de les revoir, depuis Noël dernier. Elle promit même de pardonner à son père. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette de John, qui crut que son ancien colocataire avait des clients, et voulut partir. Trop heureux d'avoir enfin une excuse pour se débarrasser de ses envahissants parents, il cria que non, et les mit dehors non sans avoir promis d'appeler sa mère plus souvent.

Pendant ce temps, la brune et le blond se jaugeaient, la première assise dans le canapé, l'autre debout face à la fenêtre. Il lui fit le sourire timide qu'il avait voulu lui offrir la veille.

"- Salut."

"- Salut." répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. "Drôles de retrouvailles, pas vrai ?"

"- Drôle n'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit... Mais originales, oui." Il y eut un silence. "Tu as grandi."

"- Pas toi." rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il pouffa, et elle aussi. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller dans les bras du médecin, contente de le revoir, cette fois-ci en pleine forme. Sherlock, avec sa subtilité habituelle, les sépara en s'exclamant qu'il s'excusait pour cette scène avec le couple âgé, et lorsque le médecin demanda si ils s'agissaient de clients, le détective rétorqua avec un sourire moqueur que non, ce n'étaient que ses parents.

"- Tes... parents ?"

"- Oui, en visite à Londres pour quelques jours." dit le brun en haussant les épaules. "Mycroft a promis de les emmener à une matinée des Misérables. D'ailleurs, il a voulu que j'y aille à sa place."

"- Tes parents ? Ils ont l'air si... Si..." Il hésita. "Ordinaires..."

"- C'est un fardeau que je dois porter."

"- Sherlock !" s'indigna Angel.

"- Ils savaient aussi ?"

Comprenant que la discussion allait être houleuse, la fillette commença à filer à l'anglaise, lorsque la voix de John retentit dans l'espace, lui arrachant un frisson qui traversa toute son échine.

"- Ne file pas, toi. Tu savais ?"

"- ... Non." Elle se retourna, furieuse qu'il pense qu'elle lui aurait caché ça. "Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne le savais pas, et j'ai fait une dépression." Elle jeta un regard lourd de reproches à son oncle. Elle caressa sa gorge. "J'ai fait une tentative de suicide, aussi. Donc non, désolée John, mais je ne savais pas."

"- Angel... Tu... Tu as... Tu vas bien, maintenant ?" bégaya-t-il, gêné.

"- Mieux. Mais ça n'a pas été facile." grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa chambre, lorsque le blond l'attrapa contre lui, passant doucement une main derrière sa tête. Il la garda contre lui, comme il l'avait serrée contre lui au procès de Moriarty, il y a deux ans. Il plongea son visage dans ses mèches brunes. Elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Soudain, la voix du détective trancha le silence paisible qui s'était installé, pour affirmer qu'une attaque terroriste allait survenir à Londres. Alors que John s'asseyait dans _son_ fauteuil, la brune se mettait sur son pouf, écoutant en silence les indications de son oncle, pour de temps à autre faire quelques réflexions.

Le temps reprenait son cours.

Ils regardèrent la vidéo du tram dans un silence concentré, et Angelina répéta doucement les mots prononcés par son père. "Un réseau souterrain". Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sherlock pour qu'il saute de joie en hurlant qu'il n'avait été qu'un idiot aveugle, affirmant que Mycroft avait été plus que clair, que c'était un réseau souterrain. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, alors que John les observait, comme avant, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Et alors que Sherlock expliquait, montrait, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent un peu plus, notamment lorsque son oncle souligna le feu de joie public.

"- John, quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"- Novembre, le..." Il s'interrompit, frappé d'horreur. "Mon Dieu !"

"- Lord Moran est un noble." affirma le brun. "Il serait à la chambre des nobles. Ce soir, il y a un vote, pour une loi anti-terrorisme. Or, il a dis..."

"- Mais il ne sera pas là, ce soir..." le coupa sa nièce. "Il ne sera pas là, pas le 5 novembre. Il y aura un nouvel incident des poudres. Sherlock." sa voix se fit autoritaire. "On doit trouver le wagon. MAINTENANT."

Et ils cherchèrent, ouvrirent les cartes, recherchant la moindre trace d'une station fantôme, d'une possibilité, d'une réponse. Et enfin, ils la trouvèrent. Sumatra Road. Ils bondirent tous d'un même élan, l'adrénaline montant en eux, coulant à folle allure dans leurs veines. Angel resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, le coeur battant la chamade. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait connu d'affaires aussi fascinantes ! Ils se faufilèrent dans le métro, passant par une porte parallèle pour rejoindre cette station fantôme, jamais ouverte en surface.

Les joues rougies par le froid, Angelina accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée l'humidité souterraine. Cette réflexion était, bien entendu, purement ironique. Elle grogna de mécontentement. John avait insisté pour appeler la police, mais Sherlock avait refusé. L'enfant roula des yeux. On lui avait donné un rôle à jouer, et elle le connaissait à la perfection. Elle resserra son poing sur le téléphone enfoncé dans sa poche, et prit une lourde inspiration. John allait les tuer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le wagon, le détective se tourna d'un air théâtral vers sa nièce.

"- Angel ?"

"- Oui ?" demanda celle-ci d'un air innocent.

"- Je veux que tu partes."

"- Pardon ?!"

"- Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te savoir en danger." insista-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, bon acteur. "Je veux que tu partes ! Maintenant ! Va chercher la police, va la prévenir, TOUT DE SUITE !"

Elle prit l'air le plus choqué qu'elle avait en réserve, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin, et qu'elle eut à nouveau du réseau, elle décrocha à l'appel de Lestrade en reprenant une marche normale, demandant si les hommes que Sherlock avait requéré étaient présents. Il lui donna l'affirmative, et elle soupira, avant de se pointer devant le métro pour guider les deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle lut la colère sur le visage du médecin, et elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de lui ouvrir les bras dans une proposition de câlin. Il la fusilla du regard.

"- Petite peste !"

"- ÇA, c'est pour avoir ignoré chacun de mes appels au cours des deux dernières années, _John Watson_."

Et digne, elle lui tourna le dos, un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres alors que John secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Aaaah, les Holmes et leur complexe de supériorité !

* * *

"- Je t'en supplie, Sherlock, viens prendre le relais !"

"- Tu as fait une promesse, assure la, cher frère." pouffa le cadet en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers sa nièce qui riait contre l'épaule de Greg, tandis que Mary et Mrs Hudson bavardaient, la blonde caressant le chien de l'enfant. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, un beau sourire aux lèvres. Et il lui sourit aussi. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait vu son visage aussi lumineux ! Il n'oublierait jamais la panique qu'il avait eu quand Mycroft avait décroché sur le portable de sa fille alors qu'il l'appelait pour une enquête, et qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital : tentative de suicide. Il eut un sourire attentionné.

"- Et au fait, ton prochain concert, avec tes amis, c'est quand ?"

"- Mercredi prochain ! Et tu es invité ! Vous êtes tous invités ! Enfin, si vous aimez le jazz, ça va de soit..." dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

"- Attend voir, toi..." la coupa John d'un air suspicieux. "Depuis quand tu le tutoies ?"

"- Depuis que j'ai vécu deux semaines sous son toit ?" rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

À cet instant, Molly rentra dans la petite pièce, saluant le joyeux groupe tout en présentant son fiancé. Angel frôla la crise cardiaque en notant la ressemblance physique du dénommé Tom avec son oncle. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, puis à nouveau vers le nouvel arrivant, pour fixer son parrain une nouvelle fois. Elle vit que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais ce dernier se stoppa au simple regard de John et Angelina. Le célèbre duo disparut pour affronter les journalistes, alors que l'enfant restait là, tranquillement installée sur son pouf.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre la conversation entre l'inspecteur et la légiste, et contrôla difficilement un fou rire qu'elle fit passer pour une quinte de toux quand cette dernière s'écria qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Mary, qui, se sentant observée, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle s'excusa auprès de la logeuse, et se leva du canapé pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil de son homme. Elle sourit à la jeune fille.

"- Salut."

"- Salut." répondit Angel d'une voix égale.

"- J'ai vu que tu me regardais, j'en ai donc conclus que tu voulais me parler." dit-elle en souriant.

"- Je me demandais simplement... Non, c'est idiot, oublie ça." murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

"- Non, une question n'est jamais idiote. Je t'en prie, pose la." insista l'aînée.

La brune rougit un peu plus, hésita, se mordilla la lèvre, vérifia que Sherlock et John avaient bien disparu, jeta un regard à Mrs Hudson pour être sûre qu'elle n'écoutait pas, fixa quelques secondes Greg qui la regardait d'un air moqueur, avant de détourner le regard vers Molly et son fiancé, qui étaient en pleine discussion, et qui entraînèrent le DI avec eux, au soulagement de la fillette. Elle soupira profondément.

"- Commentonsaitquonaimequelquun ?"

"- Wowowo !" s'écria Mary en riant. "Doucement ! Pose calmement ta question."

"- Mais c'est embarrassant..." protesta l'adolescente.

"- Je ne me moquerai pas de toi, si c'est ce que tu crains."

À nouveau, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger ses yeux translucides dans ceux bleus de Mary. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

"- Comment on sait que... Enfin... Qu'on... aime quelqu'un..."

"- Oh, Angel..." s'attendrit la blonde.

"- Ne te moque pas ! Tu as promis ! Greg s'est moqué." bouda-t-elle.

"- Oooh, mais Angel, mon ange, c'est normal de se poser ce genre de questions à ton âge. Hé bien, pour te répondre... Tu as le coeur qui bat plus fort, les joues qui rougissent... Tu te sens bien avec la personne, tu as l'impression de flotter... Pourquoi cette question, d'ailleurs ?" Elle sourit. "Un garçon te plaît ?"

"- Heu... Je crois. Il..." elle rougit légèrement. "Il s'appelle Arthur... C'est le trompettiste du groupe."

"- Oh ! J'aurais donc l'occasion de le voir en vrai !"

"- Bah... Si tu veux..." se détendit enfin la jeune Holmes en lui tendant un sourire.

La blonde lui sourit, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de figer ses orbes couleur ciel dans deux univers transparents. Surprise, la petite brune haussa les sourcils, fronçant légèrement le nez avant de balancer sa chevelure en arrière. Greg qui les regardait discrètement manqua de pousser un cri de joie en la voyant faire ça. Ce tic, elle l'avait oublié pendant si longtemps. Seigneur, c'était incroyable ce que la présence de Sherlock pouvait avoir comme impact sur elle ! Les seules fois où elle avait fait ça les deux dernières années était lorsqu'elle oubliait un temps soit peu sa douleur. Angelina continuait à fixer la femme lui faisant face, qui se décida à lui dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

"- Dis moi, mon ange, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour être ma demoiselle d'honneur principale ?"

"- M... Moi...?" bégaya la fillette. "Tu... Tu..."

"- S'il te plaît." Elle sourit de plus belle. "Ça me ferait plaisir."

"- Oui, alors." Elle éclata de rire. "Oui, dix mille fois oui ! Oui, oui oui !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mary, attirant sur elles tous les regards alors que Bilbo sautait du canapé pour sautiller autour des deux femmes, qui riaient ensemble. Mrs Hudson sourit en comprenant, et Molly sentit ses lèvres s'étirer également en un beau sourire. Angel se dégagea des bras de la future Mrs Watson pour se tourner vers le petit groupe, ses yeux brillants comme si deux étoiles s'étaient déposées sur ses iris.

"- C'est moi la demoiselle d'honneur principale ! C'est moi !"

"- Mais alors, nous allons devoir faire de toi une véritable princesse !" s'écria Molly en riant.

L'adolescente hocha la tête par l'affirmative, et lorsque Sherlock et John remontèrent après avoir répondu aux journalistes, elle courut contre son oncle en poussant des petits cris hystériques. Comprenant ce qui faisait sourire ainsi sa nièce, le brun répondit à son étreinte avec sa maladresse habituelle. John partit embrasser sa fiancée, qui regardait la petite brune avec une tendresse inégalée.

"- Je les aime bien, tous les deux."

"- Moi aussi." murmura le médecin.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, la musicienne s'écriant que Sherlock allait devoir composer un duo de violon et de harpe pour qu'ils jouent ensemble au mariage du meilleur ami du détective consultant. Secouant ses boucles brunes, ce dernier hocha la tête en caressant sa joue, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du blond qui hochait doucement la tête, affirmant que c'était une bonne idée.

"- Mon petit ange, être ton duo s'avère être un plaisir."

"- Plaisir partagé !"

Elle sourit vivement, avant de plonger son regard clair dans les orbes sombres de l'inspecteur, qui fronça les sourcils sous cette attention particulière.

"- Mais je veux que Greg soit mon cavalier." posa-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. "Surtout pas Sherlock, je vais lui marcher sur les pieds et il va être furieux."

Le futur cavalier de la petite éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par le reste de la salle.

"- Tout ce que tu veux, Angel !"

* * *

Ce fut un magnifique mariage. Bon, si on évinçait le moment où Sherlock avait commencé à parler d'un meurtre, mais bon, au final, tout s'était bien terminé, et personne n'était mort. Angelina accordait sa harpe d'un air tranquille sous l'oeil attentionné de son oncle, qui lui accordait son violon. Il se tourna vers elle, observant ses traits fins, son visage concentré sur sa tâche. Elle était jolie comme ça, avec tous ses cheveux frisés relevés en un chignon lâche. C'était John qui l'avait coiffée. Encore. Et elle était vraiment mignonne.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le sortant brusquement de son observation.

"- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?" commença-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

"- Tes cheveux. Ça t'allait bien."

"- Je ne comprend pas." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi, allait ?"

"- Il y a deux ans. Les nattes faites par John. Ça t'allait bien. J'aurais dû te le dire." répondit-il en recommençant à fixer son instrument.

"- Sherlock..." Elle sentit ses joues rosirent de plaisir. "Merci..."

"- D'ailleurs, tu es jolie aussi coiffée comme ça. Bref !" il se leva brutalement, violon en main. "Tu es prête ?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête, lissant sa robe tout en jouant un accord sur son instrument pour interpeler les invités, qui se tournèrent peu à peu vers eux dans un silence complet. John et Mary vinrent au coeur de la piste, et le brun attendit qu'ils soient prêts pour se tourner vers sa nièce, relevant doucement le menton pour lui indiquer le départ. Et ils commencèrent à jouer, tous les deux. Sherlock avait le thème principal, Angel répondait par accords, comme un écho lointain. Et les jeunes mariés dansaient, comme protégés par cette bulle de tendresse musicale qui s'était étendue autour d'eux, telle une caresse.

Ils étaient beaux, comme ça, et Angelina ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre ses lèvres. Elle joua le dernier accord, le laissant retentir avec délicatesse, traversant la pièce et les coeurs des personnes présentes, faisant frissonner leurs corps, sourire leurs lèvres. C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait la musique : pour avoir le contrôle total sur les êtres qui l'écoutaient. Elle aimait les voir envoûter par une mélodie, elle adorait ça. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa harpe pour stopper les cordes, et elle sourit à nouveau en collant son front à l'instrument.

Elle leva les yeux vers son parrain, qui lui fit signe de dire quelques mots au micro avant qu'il ne fasse de même. Elle se leva, souriant à l'assemblée avant de se tourner vers John et Mary, dont les yeux à tous deux brillaient de mille feux. On aurait dit des feux d'artifices. C'était magique. Elle s'agrippa doucement au podium, se rapprochant du micro.

"- Bonsoir à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Angel Holmes. Je suis la nièce de Sherlock, et j'ai vécu quelques temps aux côtés de John, moi aussi. Et je ne peux que confirmer les dires de Sherlock : cet homme est l'un des plus attentionnés, des plus gentils, qui puisse exister. Il a toujours pris soin de moi quand mon oncle n'était pas là. Il me faisait à manger -mais entre nous, j'espère ne jamais revivre cette expérience..." des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Elle sourit. "Mais je tenais à dire combien cet homme compte pour moi. Il m'a sauvée plus d'une fois, mais je me remémore bien sûr de notre première rencontre."

"Je faisait une expérience sur les relations humains, et la première phrase que j'ai dit ne lui était même pas adressée. "C'est qui lui ?" C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Sherlock. Et lorsque John a répondu son nom, j'ai su que j'appréciais déjà cet homme. Le pauvre, je l'ai agressé sans raison valable, mais il a malgré tout tenté de me protéger par la suite à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il est venu me chercher en pleine nuit au coeur de Londres. Il m'a tenu la main quand je suis tombée malade. Il a tenté de m'épargner la vue d'un cadavre. Bref. Évitons de nous éterniser. Il a bien d'autres qualités, mais les lister serait bien trop long. Je peux simplement vous dire que c'est lui qui m'a coiffée. Et que j'aime beaucoup cet homme." acheva-t-elle d'un bref sourire alors qu'à nouveau les gens riaient ou poussaient des soupirs attendris.

On l'applaudit alors qu'elle rejoignait la foule en laissant la place à Sherlock. Elle recommença à respirer en s'arrêtant près de Lestrade, qui se penchait vers elle.

"- C'était bien ?" chuchota-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

"- Parfait, petit ange. C'était parfait."

Ils écoutèrent le beau discours du détective consultant, et Angelina sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant le lapsus de son oncle, s'écriant intérieurement qu'elle avait eut raison quand à la grossesse de Mary. Lorsque le brun s'exclama qu'ils devaient tous danser, elle comprit qu'il voulait parler à son meilleur ami et sa femme, et elle attrapa Greg par le poignet pour le tirer sur la piste de danse. Surpris, ce dernier se laissa faire, et il fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille face à lui dansait décidément très bien, malgré ses dires.

Elle le remercia, observant du coin de l'oeil Sherlock qui disparaissait du mariage. Cela l'attrista un peu, mais elle ne pouvait forcer son oncle à être sociable. Alors elle dansa pour deux, toute la nuit, chantant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, participant à la fête comme si une folie soudaine s'était emparée d'elle. Amusée, elle voyait ses amis la suivre : Molly, Greg, Mrs Hudson. Elle songea un instant à son père, qui s'occupait de Bilbo, et elle sourit en pensant à eux deux. Lui confier son chien, c'était lui signifier en partie son pardon. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait.

* * *

1256\. C'était le nombre de messages qu'elle avait envoyé à Sherlock. Près d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. UN MOIS. Et lui qui ignorait ses messages ! Il avait intérêt à avoir la meilleure excuse du monde ! Lorsque son père fut parti pour le travail, elle prit un taxi pour Baker Street, Bilbo avec elle. Lorsque Mrs Hudson lui avoua que cela faisait presque un mois qu'il avait disparu, elle fronça les sourcils, et un désagréable frisson traversa son échine. Elle prit une de ses chemises préférées, et la fit renifler à son chien.

"- Allez mon chien, cherche ! Cherche Sherlock, allez !"

Elle se précipita à sa suite, traversant toute la ville en courant, et elle fut surprise d'arriver devant une vieille maison en ruines. Quelqu'un descendit de la voiture garée, et elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à Mary, en robe de chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle tendit un regard surpris à son chien. Bilbo ne se trompait jamais, alors que faisait la blonde ici ?

"- Angel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je cherche Sherlock." répondit-elle d'un air suspicieux. "Et toi ?"

"- John et moi sommes partis à la recherche de notre jeune voisin qui se drogue."

"- Qui se..." Le visage d'Angel se décomposa. "drogue...?"

Alors que Mary lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle partit en courant, sans y réfléchir plus que ça, sous les hurlements de l'autre femme qui lui ordonnait de revenir. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'y avait pas touché, alors pourquoi ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment. Le mariage de John. Elle rentra dans le taudis, ignorant l'homme qui gémissait devant la porte. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle monta les escaliers en courant, et vit John, au fond de la salle. Puis elle le vit.

Dans un vieux jogging sale, sa barbe mal rasée, ses yeux vitreux. Les larmes lui montèrent brutalement aux yeux alors qu'elle criait son prénom, s'attirant des regards réprobateurs de tous les drogués présents. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de John, qui la fixait d'un air surpris, et alors qu'un camé allait s'attaquer à eux pour avoir déranger sa sieste, il se fit violemment mordre par le King Charles Spaniel, le faisant repartir aussi sec. En temps normal, Angelina aurait féliciter son chien, mais là, elle ne pouvait que fixer son oncle.

"- Oh ! Angel ! Toi aussi, tu es là ?"

"- Comment t'as pu me faire ça...? Sherlock, comment t'as pu ? Tu avais juré !"

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et commença à le secouer par son peignoir, une larme se frayant un chemin le long de sa joue. John posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Lui aussi était en colère, mais il ne fallait pas que sa rage sorte, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il releva la fillette avec fermeté, lui prenant doucement la main, et il releva sans douceur le brun, le poussant dans le dos en lui ordonnant de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Alors que les deux hommes se chamaillaient, le détective prétendant être sur une affaire, la petite brune retenait ses larmes en silence.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture sans un mot, s'asseyant sur les jambes de John, qui téléphonait à Molly pour une analyse d'urine, tandis que s'entassaient à côté d'elle Sherlock et le camé gémissant de l'entrée, qui apparemment s'appelait en réalité Bill. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à St Bart, Angelina fulminait sur place, et lorsque Molly mit trois gifles au surdoué pour être drogué comme pas permis, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle se plaça à ses côtés, prête à confronter son oncle.

"- 1256."

"- Pardon ?"

"- C'est le nombre de messages que je t'ai envoyé. Et que, bien sûr, tu n'as pas consulté." Elle soupira, retenant encore un peu sa colère. "Tu avais juré, Sherlock. À moi. À papa. À Grand-Père et Grand-Mère. Tu avais juré !"

Elle se jeta sur lui, mais fut retenue juste à temps par Mary, qui avait fini de soigner Bill, qui venait de déduire que John s'était récemment mis au vélo, au plus grand plaisir de Sherlock. Bilbo lui grognait dessus, alors que sa maîtresse se débattait, prête à mettre un coup de poing au détective.

"- Lâche moi, Mary !"

"- Ça ne sert à rien, calme toi, Angel, calme toi, d'accord ?"

Soudain, la valve des larmes s'effondra, et Angelina éclata en sanglots. Elle éclata en sanglots parce que ça lui faisait trop mal.

"- Je me fais du soucis pour toi, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te drogues en donnant des cours de déduction à un camé !"

"- Je m'appelle Bill." protesta le camé en question, mais elle ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Elle pleurait dans les bras de Mary, qui jetait un regard rempli de reproches à son oncle, rapidement imitée par tous leurs proches. Ce dernier s'approcha, embrassa le front de sa nièce, puis disparut pour répondre à un appel en lançant à sa nièce qu'il l'aimait énormément. Elle grogna de colère alors que la blonde la relâchait. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle se tourna vers Bill.

"- Excusez moi."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Pour la claque." précisa-t-elle.

"- Quelle claque ?"

Elle balança sa main sur sa joue, la gifle retentissant dans la petite pièce alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire faussement désolé. Cette fois, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Bilbo jappa de joie.

"- Celle-ci. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Et à son tour, elle disparut à la suite de Sherlock, suivie par Bilbo et John sous les regards stupéfaits des autres personnes. Ils grimpèrent tous les quatre dans un taxi, rentrant à Baker Street, pendant que le brun parlait de son enquête à propos de Magnussem. Il râla lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, se plaignant de la présence de son frère à l'appartement pendant que John réglait le taxi. Les deux Holmes grimpèrent alors que le chien attendait gentiment le blond cendré, et ils se stoppèrent devant la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" cracha Sherlock avec agressivité.

"- Je l'ai appelé." intervint John en rentrant à son tour.

"- Alors comme ça tu as rechuté ? Angel, sèche tes larmes, ça va aller."

Il jeta un regard triste à sa fille, puis un autre rempli d'accusations à destination de son frère. Il avait fait venir des gens pour chercher la drogue dans tout l'appartement, et alors que son frère, comprenant, montait les escaliers avec précipitation, elle se pencha pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres avant de monter sans dire un mot. Le message était clair. Il soupira. Il avait déjà fait amener ses valises dans sa chambre, de toute façon.

Angelina venait d'arriver dans le salon, et elle se retrouva propulsée deux ans en arrière, lors d'Une Etude en Rose _._ Elle se revoyait, plus jeune, boudant dans le fauteuil de Sherlock en fusillant Greg du regard. Elle grimaça en voyant que la porte de chambre de Sherlock était fermée à clé, et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle les écoutait débattre. La colère venait de laisser place à la peur. La peur de le voir sombrer, de le voir plonger dans les drogues.

"- C'est pour une affaire !"

"- Quelle affaire justifierait _ÇA_ , Sherlock ?!" répliqua Mycroft aussi vivement.

"- Magnussem."

À ce simple nom, le visage du gouvernement britannique se décomposa, et Angel pâlit à la seconde entente de ce prénom. Elle connaissait les rumeurs à son propos. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mycroft fit dégager le fan club de Sherlock qui cherchait de la drogue, et elle se laissa tomber sur son pouf, Bilbo à ses pieds. Tandis que l'aîné interdisait à son frère de chercher des noises à cet homme, ce dernier l'ignorait superbement, lui ordonnant de dégager de son appartement. Avec un air supérieur, le politicien passa devant lui avec un sourire moqueur.

"- Imprudent, _brother mine_."

À cette seconde, Sherlock se jeta sur lui, pliant son bras dans son dos. Angelina se releva d'un bond, poussant un petit cri de panique. Elle commença à tirer sur le peignoir de son oncle, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Ses yeux pâles passaient à toute vitesse de son père à son oncle.

"- Arrête ! Sherlock, arrête !"

Obéissant à sa nièce et à sa profonde conscience, il s'exécuta, grognant de mécontentement. John affirma qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant que Sherlock, encore sous l'effet des drogues, ne le casse en deux, et après un dernier regard à sa fille, Mycroft finit par faire demi-tour avant de partir. Encore sous le choc de la violence dont avait fait preuve le brun, elle se mit à trembler, se laissant tomber contre l'épaule du médecin qui lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant. Tandis que le détective partait prendre un bain pour le rendez-vous avec le journaliste, John s'approchait de la chambre de son ami lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître...

"- Janine ?" murmurèrent d'une même voix Angel et John.

Alors qu'elle s'excusait pour sa tenue, celle qui avait été la compagne de danse de Sherlock au mariage des Watson commença à traverser l'appartement, comme si elle était chez elle, sous le regard choqué d'Angelina qui croyait qu'elle allait mourir de stupéfaction. Cette fille, dans SA maison, utilisant SON appartement, c'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?! Elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand, sortant de la salle de bain, Sherlock l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Elle manqua s'évanouir, mais réussit à se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil du brun alors que la femme disparaissait par la porte.

"- J'ai rêvé." tenta-t-elle de s'auto-persuader. "John, j'ai rêvé ?" renouvela-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

"- Je... ne crois pas."

"- Seigneur. Je vais vomir." chuchota-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux écarquillés vers le sol.

"- Évite le tapis." tenta de plaisanter le blond, au moins aussi choqué qu'elle.

Alors qu'il posait des questions ridicules vues de l'extérieur à propos de la "petite amie" du détective, Angel pâlissait au fur et à mesure. C'était encore pire. Sherlock n'avait pas fait que se droguer et apprendre les sciences de la déduction à Bill. Il s'était fait une petite amie.

"- Je vais tomber dans les pommes." prévint-elle.

"- Mais non, voyons, Angel, tout va bien ! J'ai _juste_ une petite amie." soupira le brun.

"- Tu es _juste_ un sociopathe. Et les sociopathes n'ont _pas_ de petite amie. Seigneur, j'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement." geignit la petite brune en penchant la tête en arrière.

Et soudain, après que Sherlock n'ait expliqué à John tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos d'Appledore et Magnussem -et qu'Angel savait déjà-, on rentrait dans l'appartement. Angelina, déjà mal en point, cru qu'elle allait définitivement vomir ses tripes. Car en face d'elle se trouvait un homme qui, en plus de lui faire peur comme Moriarty le faisait, la dégoutait au plus au point.

Charles Augustus Magnussem. _Himself_.

 **Mais elle releva la tête. Parce que c'était une Holmes.**

* * *

 _Oui, oui et RE OUI._

 _Je_ HAIS _Magnussem. Ce personnage me dégoûte au plus haut point. Mais bref !_

 _J'espère que les retrouvailles avec Sherlock vous ont plu, de même que celle d'Angel avec sa vie d'avant. Sur ce, des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant :3_

 _On est presque au 800 vues ! WOUHOUUUUU !_

 _-Hum, pardon-_

 _Un grand merci pour continuer à me suivre, ça me fait plaisir !_

 _Sarah Holmes : Merci pour ta review, elle fait chaud au coeur ^^ (j'adore recevoir des reviews comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir !) Angel est une ado, elle pète des câbles pour rien (bon ok, là la raison était valable, hein xD) quand à des conseils... Écris, écris, écris, quitte à te planter. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait, quand je lis des vieux trucs que j'ai écrit, j'avoue que j'assume moyen xD Mais c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! Je me ferais un plaisir de lire ta fic si tu te décidais à la publier, et si jamais tu as besoin d'une bêta lectrice, n'hésite vraiment pas à me demander en message privé :) (Et tant_ _mieux si Magnussem est mort ! NA !)_

 _Alors je vous laisse avec la suite, et vous allez, encore une fois, saisir combien je hais ce personnage, comme une grande majorité d'entre nous, je le suppose._

* * *

Angelina n'osait regarder cet homme droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que, même si il avait l'air de dévisager Sherlock, il l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Et ça lui fichait la trouille. Son oncle fronçait les sourcils, affirmant qu'il pensait rencontrer le journaliste dans son bureau, et non pas à Baker Street. Ce à quoi il répondit d'un air supérieur que c'était son bureau, ou que du moins, cela l'était à présent. Angel déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise. Pas impressionné pour un sou, le brun commença à lui parler de la démarche de sa cliente, Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, lorsque Magnussem eut un rictus amusé.

"- Oh, pardon." fit-il mine de s'excuser. "Je lisais." précisa-t-il tout en relevant ses lunettes. "Il y en a beaucoup... Redbeard ?"

À ces mots, Sherlock fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, tandis qu'Angelina se crispait de toutes parts. Bilbo commença à grogner, et elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, lui ordonnant d'aller à son panier. Queue basse, il obéit à contre-coeur, frustré de devoir laisser son amie seule face à cet individu des plus désagréables. Ce dernier fit mine d'être surpris, et releva ses yeux clairs vers le détective consultant qui lui faisait face, une expression légèrement surprise transparaissant sur ses traits.

"- Pardon, vous parliez ?"

À nouveau, le bouclé réitéra ses propos, tandis que la petite brune se rapprochait discrètement de John pour coller son épaule à la sienne. C'était rassurant, en soi. Ignorant ce que disait le surdoué, Magnussem demanda où étaient les toilettes, mais malgré la réponse qu'il reçut concernant leur position et leur condition, il se leva, ignorant de plus belle Sherlock qui demandait si il l'acceptait en tant qu'intermédiaire, et alla se soulager... dans la cheminée. Angelina eut un haut-le-coeur, et se détourna dans un hochet nauséeux. Quel individu dégoûtant ! Elle se sentait changer de couleur. Elle préférait encore apprendre une autre nouvelle choquante concernant Sherlock -qu'il jouait au foot, par exemple, ce serait traumatisant-.

Tout en faisant ce qu'il faisait, il affirma qu'il appréciait Lady Smallwood, que c'était une anglaise avec du piquant, et qu'il appréciait cela, lui qui était étranger. Il eut un ricanement moqueur, affirmant qu'ils étaient si sophistiqués, tellement désolés pour tout et n'importe quoi. Angelina se mordit la langue et ferma les yeux. Ne pas rétorquer... Cela n'apporterait que des problèmes. Deux ans plus tôt, probablement aurait-elle écouter son coeur, mais ce n'était actuellement pas la bonne solution. Elle siffla entre ses dents lorsque l'odeur écoeurante monta dans la petite pièce. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ce qu'il faisait, il daigna enfin jeter un regard à celui qui lui parlait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

"- Dites à Lady Elizabeth que j'ai besoin de ces lettres. Et que donc je les garderai."

Il jeta le papier qu'il avait utilisé pour se laver les mains par terre en leur disant au revoir, et il figea son regard sur Angel, qui frissonna d'horreur alors qu'il la dévisageait de haut en bas, sans honte. Elle n'osa détourna le regard, et, le pouls rapide, se laissa déshabiller du regard sur place, comme bloquée par ce regard inquisiteur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et fit un petit clin d'oeil à la jolie brune avant de disparaître. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle se retint de justesse d'éclater en sanglots, et elle laissa John l'entraîner à la cuisine pour l'assoir sur une chaise.

Il lui donna un verre d'eau, au moins autant sous le choc qu'elle, mais la seule chose que Sherlock nota fut que...

"- Il nous a montré les lettres, juste avant de sortir. Donc peu importe ce qu'il dit, il est prêt à passer un marché ! Il pense que je suis un drogué, et donc pas une menace sérieuse, alors tout va bien !"

"- Sherlock, est-ce que JUSTE POUR UNE FOIS, tu pourrais regarder autour de toi ?!"

"- Regarder autour de moi ?" répéta très sérieusement le détective.

"- À la limite, je me fous qu'il ait pissé dans la cheminée ! Mais regarde dans quel état est Angel ! Tu as vu comment il l'a regardée ?!"

"- John, ça va." le coupa Angelina en reprenant doucement des couleurs.

Alors que le détective donnait rendez-vous à son meilleur ami le soir pour aller au bureau de Magnussem lorsque ce dernier serait absent, il demanda à Mrs Hudson de bien vouloir nettoyer la cheminée, ce que la vieille dame accepta, mais pas de gaieté de coeur. Angelina ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air, et elle siffla Bilbo, qui arriva en courant. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher en ville, la petite brune ressassant des pensées désordonnées. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Le seul qui avait réussi avant Magnussem était Moriarty.

Elle soupira. À croire qu'elle attirait les tarés. Elle était aimantée ou quoi ? Entre l'hôpital et les psychopathes, elle devrait vraiment songer à prendre un pass annuel ! Elle eut un rire nerveux à cette pensée, et posa ses yeux sur son fidèle compagnon. Il semblait content de se promener avec elle, et ça la fit sourire. Il ne lui fallait vraiment pas grand chose pour être heureux, et cela lui fit plaisir de se dire que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il était comme ça. Il avait un peu grandi en deux ans, mais il avait gardé son caractère affectueux et protecteur.

Elle finit par rentrer à Baker Street, et vit que la logeuse avait fini son travail, et elle vit également Sherlock, affalé dans son fauteuil, visiblement plongé dans son palais mental. Elle s'assit face à lui, le regardant avec tendresse. Elle ne le dérangea pas dans sa réflexion, en profitant pour simplement le regarder. Son visage fin, presque pointu, son corps si maigre qu'il ressemblait presque à un assemblage de formes géométriques, ses boucles brunes retombant dans tous les sens sur son front et sa nuque, ses yeux translucides qu'ils avaient hérité de sa grand-mère Violet. Elle eut un sourire amusé, et il sortit soudainement de sa transe.

"- Oh ! Angel ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

"- Cinq minutes..." murmura-t-elle.

"- Et tu m'as fixé tout ce temps ?"

"- Yep." répondit-elle en accentuant le "p".

Il la regarda d'un air amusé, et il lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux. Elle accepta, calant doucement sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux de bien-être, tandis que le petit chien allait voir sa gamelle, ses yeux brillants de gloutonnerie. Elle eut un hochet amusé, et son parrain se tourna vers elle en appuyant son doigt contre sa joue.

"- Ça ira, ce soir ?"

"- Bien sûr que ça ira. Je suis la nièce de Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand -et l'unique- détective consultant du monde !" répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Il eut un sourire satisfait, et il lui fit signe de se lever, afin qu'ils se préparent à retrouver John devant le bureau du journaliste.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent le médecin qui venait de rentrer dans les bureaux journalistiques, et il sursauta quand Sherlock arriva par derrière en affirmant que le bureau de Magnussem se trouvait au dernier étage. Il sourit doucement à la jolie brune qui suivait son oncle comme son ombre. L'air parfaitement sérieux, le détective décrivit chacun des mécanismes de sécurité qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment, puis il se tourna vers son ancien colocataire.

"- Sais-tu comme va-t-on entrer ?"

"- On va forcer l'entrée ?" tenta le blond.

"- Bien sûr qu'on va forcer l'entrée." pouffa la plus jeune.

Tandis que le brun expliquait comment ils allaient faire pour utiliser la carte magnétique qui mènerait au bureau, la brune se concentrait sur chaque détail qui l'entourait. Puis elle comprit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, puis quand Sherlock leur demanda de se cacher, et quand le visage de Janine apparut. Elle se tourna vers John, et articula exagérément "L'enfluuuure !" en silence en comprenant que son oncle ne s'était servi de la jeune femme que... comme une clé, en vérité. Il sortit soudain une bague, et elle ne put empêcher une grimace de se dessiner sur son visage.

Ça, c'était vraiment pas cool. La pauvre fille.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans l'ascenseur, alors que John, sous le choc, fixait son ami en lui demandant si il venait réellement de se _fiancer_ juste pour rentrer dans un _bureau_. C'était vrai que, dit comme ça, c'était purement ridicule, et Angelina eut un petit rire qu'elle réprima en voyant le regard réprobateur de l'ancien soldat se poser sur elle. Bon, ok, là, son humanité, elle était pas franchement visible. Mais fallait avouer que c'était quand même un peu drôle, qu'elle ait vraiment pu croire que Sherlock avait une petite amie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, démontrant une pièce... vide.

"- Mais où est-elle passée ?" questionna John.

"- C'est un peu impoli, dire que je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage."

Angelina retint de peu le fou rire qui montait, mais tout son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'elle vit Janine, effondrée sur le sol. Elle suivit John près d'elle, sans se rendre compte que son oncle disparaissait dans leur dos pour faire ses investigations. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le bureau sans qu'il ne trouve les fameuses lettres, et il comprit que Magnussem se trouvait toujours quelque part ici. Il grimpa à l'appartement, et à partir de ce moment là, tout se passa très rapidement. Elle était avec John, et Janine qui ne reprenait toujours pas ses esprits, puis un coup de feu retentit.

Plus rapide que le blond, qui en sa qualité de médecin, prenait soin de la victime, elle courut en avant malgré les cris de son ami, montant les marches quatre à quatre, le coeur battant la chamade. Tout se passait à toute vitesse dans sa tête, ça lui faisait mal, elle avait des sueurs froides, le coeur qui battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Magnussem, étendu au sol, probablement évanoui, mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Parce que le seul qu'elle voyait était Sherlock.

Sherlock, inconscient, étendu sur le sol. Sherlock, qui ne répondait pas à ses cris. Sherlock, qui avait une balle dans la poitrine. Sherlock, qui ne respirait presque plus. Sherlock, qui n'entendait pas sa voix. Sherlock, qui était en train de se vider de son sang. Sherlock, qui était en pleine hémorragie. Sherlock, qui était sur le point de mourir. Sherlock, qui n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner à nouveau. Sherlock, qui la faisait pleurer, encore.

"- SHERLOCK ! SHERLOCK !"

Elle n'entendait pas John appeler les ambulances, elle n'entendit même pas les ambulances en elles-même, elle ne faisait que crier, crier le nom de Sherlock, le supplier de ne pas partir, de rester avec elle. Et elle sut qu'elle commençait à pleurer, et elle pleura, et elle hurla quand on la tira loin de son oncle pour soulever son corps, elle cria quand on lui interdit de monter à ses côtés dans l'ambulance. Elle hurla quand John fut autorisé, et elle pleura de soulagement quand, enfin, elle put monter et prendre la main de son oncle dans la sienne.

"- Ne meurs pas, Sherlie, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas, pas encore... Sherlie..."

Elle poussa un cri de panique quand les machines commencèrent à exprimer un long bipement aiguë, et elle dut se résigner à laisser John la tirer en arrière pour qu'elle ne gêne pas les ambulanciers qui pratiquaient le massage cardiaque. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, elle dut attendre dans les bras du médecin, pleurant, reniflant sans élégance : mais que l'élégance aille se faire foutre. Perdre Sherlock une fois avait été trop dur. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Elle et l'ancien soldat attendirent des heures. Mais quand on leur dit que la vie de Sherlock était hors de danger, la première à se précipiter dans la chambre fut Angelina. Et elle resta toute la nuit à son chevet, tenant sa main comme il l'avait fait pour elle après la tentative de meurtre de Moriarty. Mais contrairement à Sherlock, elle se laissa finalement envahir par la fatigue et, sa main toujours dans la sienne, elle s'endormit, sous les yeux attendris de John.

* * *

"- Mary."

Angelina se réveilla en sursaut, et ses yeux furent immédiatement plongés dans ceux de même couleur appartenants à Sherlock. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa main, même si elle était engourdie, et la colla à sa joue, comme pour se rassurer que ce qui se passait n'était pas un rêve. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, John étant parti prendre un café.

"- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas le prendre mal, d'accord ?" chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres, les yeux rieurs malgré les larmes.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, préférant aller se calmer dehors. Le détective n'avait pas besoin d'une pile électrique pour le moment. Et surtout, elle devait réfléchir à quelque chose. Sherlock ne disait jamais rien par hasard. Alors pourquoi son premier mot était-il le prénom de la femme de John ? Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, et qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle croisa John dans le couloir, à qui elle répéta ce qu'avait dit Sherlock avant de s'éclipser dehors.

Elle savait que Mrs Hudson s'occupait de son chien, alors elle ne rentra pas à Baker Street. Elle s'assit dans le petit parc à côté de la clinique, réfléchissant, encore et encore. Et soudain, quelque chose tilta dans son esprit. Quelque chose d'affreux. Elle se leva d'un bond. L'air lui manquait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas à ça, non ! Mary. Clair-de-la-Lune. Mary. C'était évident ! C'était PUTAIN DE ÉVIDENT ! C'était Mary qui avait tiré. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Mais si elle avait tiré, pourquoi avait-elle appelé les urgences ? C'était évident qu'elle les avait appelées, parce que même si à ce moment là elle était dans un état second, elle avait réalisé combien elles avaient été rapides.

Tirer sur Sherlock, puis lui sauver la vie ? Compassion ? Remords ? Ça ne faisait pas de sens. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans le parc, se dévorant la lèvre à s'en arracher la peau fragile, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang, frottant ses mains les unes contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rêches. C'était impossible. Pas Mary. Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le banc, la tête dans les mains. Mary qui avait été si gentille. Tellement adorable. Parfaite. Apparemment, tout ça n'avait été que trop parfait.

Angelina Holmes était une jeune fille qui se trompait rarement. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, comme elle aurait aimé se tromper. Elle ne remarqua pas que la nuit était tombée, mais tout à coup, quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un en tenue d'hôpital. Elle releva la tête, groggy par ses réflexions des plus tristes, et constata avec colère qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock.

"- Sherlock Holmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!" hurla-t-elle.

"- Pas si fort ! ... Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour changer de tenue. Je sais que tu as compris. Aide moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi."

Elle soupira, et hésita une demie-seconde avant d'accepter, posant son manteau sur ses épaules avant de le prendre par le bras afin de le guider. Ils rentrèrent sans que la logeuse ne les voit, et Angel fit signe à son chien de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle l'aida à mettre au point son plan, et à s'habiller, car ses bras tremblaient encore légèrement, et elle ignorait que dans quelques heures, il allait faire une hémorragie. Elle appela Bilbo à sa suite, et ils filèrent tous trois dans les rues de Londres, sachant que tous partiraient à leur recherche dans moins d'une demie-heure. Elle soupira.

"- Sherlock, je vais me faire tuer pour t'avoir soutenu, par tout le monde, papa y compris, tu le sais, ça ?"

"- Mmh-mmh." hocha-t-il la tête.

"- Et tu t'en fous."

"- Mmh-mmh."

"- Ok, tu t'en fous." souffla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa main, et il poussa un gloussement outré, qui lui arracha un sourire en coin.

"- Lâche ma main."

"- Mmh-mmh."

"- J'te déteste." dit le détective, souriant malgré tout.

Après avoir récupéré Bill pour qu'il leur donne un coup de main, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, et le brun tendit son téléphone à sa nièce pour qu'elle appelle John. Elle refusa dans un premier temps, offusquée qu'il ose lui demander de faire une chose pareille, mais finalement, elle accepta quand il lui promit de tout lui raconter. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de ça.

"- C'est Mary, pas vrai ?" furent les premiers mots de l'ex-soldat.

"- John..." se désola tristement la brune, sans savoir quoi dire.

"- Adresse. J'arrive."

Et elle lui donna, le coeur serré. La confrontation avec Mary brisa le coeur d'Angelina, à elle comme à l'époux meurtri qu'était John. Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer douloureusement quand elle avoua avoir été une meurtrière à gages. Ce fut également horrible à Baker Street, quand elle raconta son histoire et qu'elle confia sa clé USB au blond. Ce fut horrible quand Angelina dût quitter la maison avec les urgences et Sherlock. Ce fut horrible quand le lendemain, elle vit John dans son ancienne chambre. Mais Angel fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils viendraient néanmoins tous deux à Noël, au domicile des Holmes.

* * *

Angelina était magnifique, avec sa jupette plissée noire, et sa chemise blanche à moitié caché par un pull rouge qui moulait le début de ses formes. Elle avait des collants associés à sa chemise, et des bottines noires. John avait attaché ses cheveux en deux couettes. C'était idiot, mais Angelina adorait qu'il la coiffe. C'était un peu... " _leur truc_ ". Dans la cuisine, Sherlock réfléchissait en silence, et Mycroft se plaignait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, lui qui haïssait Noël. Angel avait un peu boudé quand elle avait dû laisser son chien chez Mrs Hudson pour Noël -ordre d'Augustus Holmes qui faisait une allergie-, mais elle s'était rapidement remise.

Elle avait beaucoup insisté pour cuisiner avec sa grand-mère, mais cette dernière avait refusé.

"C'est le jour de Noël, pas d'intoxication chez moi !"

C'était pas très sympa, mais bon, rappelons que nous étions chez des Holmes, alors la délicatesse, hein. Même Bill était présent, et finalement, Angelina avait appris à le tolérer dans son espace vital. Et même à _l'apprécier_. Mais ne lui dites surtout pas. Elle se baladait dans la maison, aidant son grand-père avec les décorations. Elle fut même autorisée par Mummy Holmes à décorer les gâteaux avec des petits objets choisis par ses soins. Elle était rayonnante, et Mycroft songeait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait vu sa fille.

"- Angel ?"

"- Oui ?" se retourna-t-elle en souriant.

"- Tu m'as..." commença-t-il avant d'hésiter.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"- J'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison, bientôt. S'il te plaît." acheva-t-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche pour être juste.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quand Violet s'interposa entre son fils aîné et sa petite-fille, les poings sur les hanches.

"- Angel chérie, mon petit ange, je sais que Mikey n'est pas très doué niveau sentiments, mais tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais. Plutôt que de passer tout ton temps avec Sherlock, passe le aussi avec ton père. Et toi, Mikey, ne sois pas aussi cassant."

"- Mummy, évite de parler à ma place, merci. Et je m'appelle Mycroft." trancha le politicien avec raideur.

Angelina pouffa, et se détourna sans répondre, embrassant sa grand-mère sur la joue, puis passant ses bras autour du cou de son père en collant sa joue à sa tempe. Soudainement tendu, il n'osa bouger d'un pouce alors que sa petite fille restait contre lui, sans un mot. Elle sourit. Elle savait que Mary et John se réconciliaient dans le salon. Et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur.

"- Je rentrerai, papa. Bientôt, je te le promet."

Elle embrassa doucement sa joue, avant de partir dehors avec Sherlock et lui, les deux hommes fumant une cigarette sous son regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient en train de discuter -ou de se chamailler, mais chez eux, ça ne faisait pas grande différence-, et elle eut un petit rire quand Mrs Holmes sortit de la main, les piquant la main dans le sac en train de fumer, ce qui valut une scène très drôle qui fit éclater de rire l'adolescente, qui reçut un regard noir de son père et de son oncle.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire quand Mycroft avoua à son frère que sa perte lui briserait le coeur. Certes, ils firent tous les deux passer cela à cause de Noël et de la cigarette, mais elle continuait de sourire béatement, émue. Elle aimait ces deux hommes plus que tout au monde. Elle regarda son père retourner à l'intérieur, et elle resta près de son parrain, toujours ce sourire idiot aux lèvres.

"- Tu as l'air ridicule."

"- Je sais." répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

"- Bon, ça doit avoir agi." supposa-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur.

"- De quoi tu parles ?" s'écria-t-elle en filant à sa suite.

Et elle vit sa grand-mère, affalée sur sa chaise, et son grand-père, étalé dans le canapé. Puis son père, collé sur la table, les yeux clos. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite en comprenant que c'était Sherlock -ou plutôt Bill sous son ordre- qui les avait endormis, et que Mary devait probablement être dans le même état actuellement. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à exprimer son mécontentement, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle : la curiosité prit le pas sur la raison, et elle se précipita à sa suite.

Lorsque le détective leur avoua avoir passé un accord avec Magnussem, elle rentra dans un mutisme profond, boudeuse de ne pas avoir été mise au courant. Mais ce fut de la colère qu'elle ressentit quand Sherlock lui dit que son cadeau de Noël pour accéder à Appledore serait l'ordinateur de Mycroft. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle agrippa son bras, ses yeux brillants de mécontentement.

"- Sherlock Holmes, ne fais pas ça !"

"- Et pourquoi ça ?" rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

"- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Appledore contient un secret, un piège, j'en sais rien, mais ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît !"

"- Nous n'avons pas le choix, petit ange. Nous devons le faire. Pour Mary."

Elle souffla, et finit par accepter, les poings serrés. Mais sur la promesse qu'elle l'accompagne. Et il accepta. Elle regarda son oncle tirer sur l'ordinateur que Mycroft gardait sous sa main gauche (1), et observa, la gorge nouée, l'alliance qui continuait à briller à son doigt malgré les années passées. Sept longues années. Sept longues années où cet anneau doré était resté à son doigt malgré la disparition de Jane. Elle secoua la tête. Magnussem. C'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

John à leurs côtés, les deux Holmes montèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui les attendait, afin de rejoindre Magnussem à son domicile. Angelina déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette du journaliste. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, ça c'était certain. Elle descendit cependant la tête haute, restant malgré tout bien cachée entre les deux hommes. Installés dans son salon, ils l'écoutèrent se moquer de Sherlock parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour John Watson et pour Angelina Holmes. Sur un écran, on voyait la vidéo où John manquait être jeté au bûcher, et sur une autre, il s'agissait d'une vidéo d'Angelina, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, après sa tentative de suicide.

"- Où avez-vous eu cette vidéo ?" blêmit-elle.

"- Je l'ai filmée moi-même. Ça pouvait être utile. La fille de Mycroft Holmes. La fille du Gouvernement Britannique."

Elle pâlit plus encore. Ce type était un grand malade. Visiblement, cela l'amusait.

"- Le processus du levier. Le point faible de Mycroft Holmes est Angelina Holmes. Le point faible d'Angelina Holmes est Sherlock Holmes. Mais l'inverse est aussi vrai. Le point faible de Mycroft Holmes est Sherlock Holmes. Mais Sherlock Holmes a lui aussi deux points faibles. Angelina Holmes. Et John Watson. Et quel est le point faible de John Watson ? Mary Watson. Sa femme." dit-il en souriant. "Et si j'ai la femme de John Watson, j'ai donc Mycroft Holmes."

"- Seigneur..." chuchota Angel en sentant ses mains trembler.

Il récupéra l'ordinateur d'un air _ra-vi_ , dévorant Angelina du regard, qui devint encore plus blanche, si c'était toujours possible. Quand Sherlock réclama tout ce qu'il avait sur Mary, Magnussem éclata de rire. Il affirma savoir que les services secrets allaient arriver, et découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Il leur demanda alors si ils savaient pourquoi il souriait, mais John, trop sur les nerfs, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander. Il sourit à nouveau. On aurait dit un démon.

"- Parce que Sherlock Holmes a fait une énorme erreur, qui va détruire la vie de tous ceux qu'il aime."

Ce fut terrible quand ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait pas d'Appledore. Que tout était dans son palais mental. Ils le suivirent dehors, tandis qu'il affirmait le sourire aux lèvres que les services secrets arrivaient. Il s'amusa à donner des pichenettes à John dans le visage, lui disant qu'il devait endurer ça pour protéger sa femme. Finalement lassé, il se tourna vers la petite brune, qui sentit ses membres trembler, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

"- Toi... Tu n'as vraiment pas envie que quelque chose d'horrible arrive à ton père, pas vrai ?"

"- Que... que voulez-vous dire ?" bégaya-t-elle, et elle se haït pour ça.

"- Un accident de la route, c'est si bête, et si vite arrivé..."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" le coupa-t-elle en panique. "Je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais ne faites pas de mal à mon père."

"- Ce que je veux ? Retire tes vêtements."

"- P-p-pardon ?"

"- Enlève. Tes. Vêtements." répéta-t-il, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

"- Angel", commença Sherlock, "tu n'es pas obligé, je protégerai Mycroft, et..."

"- Ta gueule, Sherlock." murmura-t-elle. "Ferme ta putain de gueule."

Le visage fier, elle commença à retirer son pull, malgré le froid qui agressait sa peau blanche. Son échine se releva de frissons et sa peau se couvrit de chaire de poule. Elle balança ses bottes plus loin, sous le regard horrifié de John, et les yeux en panique de Sherlock, qui cherchait une solution. Elle ouvrit sa chemise, tremblante, laissant apparaître seulement son sous-vêtement. Et alors qu'elle allait retirer sa jupe, elle entendit des hélicoptères s'approcher. Ceux du MI-6. Une larme de honte dévala ses joues.

Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Retirer ses vêtements, regarder ce vieux porcs se délecter du spectacle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle devait protéger son père de cette façon, alors elle le ferait. Sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Elle faisait cela, parce qu'elle tenait à son père plus que tout au monde. Parce que son père, c'était celui qui lui avait donné la vie avec sa mère. Parce que la famille, comme le disait Mrs Hudson, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à la fin. Mais quelque chose cessa toutes ses réflexions. La voix de Mycroft retentit, leur ordonnant de s'éloigner de lui.

Angelina sentait les larmes venir, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant ce salaud. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était frigorifiée. Terrifiée, aussi. Elle voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. Soudain, Sherlock demanda à Magnussem si Appledore n'existait que dans son esprit, et quand il approuva, il fit quelque chose qui arracha un hurlement à sa filleule, ainsi qu'à John. Il prit l'arme de son meilleur ami, la pointa sur le journaliste, et lui tira dans la tête, ni plus, ni moins. Les trois personnes sur la terrasse levèrent les mains en l'air en voyant les points rouges passer sur leurs corps, et Angel poussa un hurlement d'horreur avant d'éclater en sanglots.

C'était fini.

Mais tout cela en valait-il la peine ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

* * *

Les deux frères Holmes s'observaient sans rien dire. Mycroft venait d'annoncer à son frère qu'il était forcé d'accepter cette mission suicide en Europe de l'est. Sherlock eut un rictus dédaigneux. Il était sûr que ce serait ça, sa punition. Mais ça lui convenait. Il ne se pardonnait cependant pas d'abandonner John et Angel une nouvelle fois. Ça allait leur briser le coeur. Si seulement il avait eut une autre solution... Son frère le tira de ses pensées en lui demandant si il serait prêt pour la fin de la semaine. Celui aux cheveux bouclés hocha le tête, et finit par relever la tête vers son aîné.

"- Dis moi, Mycroft, comment va Angel ?"

"- Mal. Très mal. Tu t'en doutes." cracha-t-il avec acidité.

"- Je m'en doutais. Mais... est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue en plein hiver devant le domicile de Magnussem ?"

"- Non, Sherlock." s'agaça le gouvernement britannique. "Elle refuse catégoriquement de m'en parler. Ou d'en parler à nos parents. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis."

"- Elle s'est déshabillée parce qu'il t'a menacé. Il a menacé de te faire tuer dans un accident, et il a promis que, si elle se déshabillait, il ne t'arriverait rien."

Mycroft ne répondit pas, sous le choc. Angelina avait vraiment fait une chose pareille ? Pour lui ? Pour le protéger ? Mais pourquoi ? Comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées -et c'était probablement le cas-, son petit frère fit une grimace amère, le coeur serré. Lui, il avait la réponse. Il hésita à la lui donner, mais si, après tout, il mourrait dans les six mois, autant qu'il ait fait une dernière bonne action.

"- Parce que tu es son père et qu'elle t'aime, malgré tout ce qu'elle te dit."

Il se leva de sa chaise, partant vers Baker Street pour se préparer à ce long voyage. Angel était restée chez leurs parents -elle n'avait pas besoin de rester seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, des gens devaient prendre soin d'elle-. Alors qu'il observait Sherlock disparaître, il tendit sa main gauche devant lui, observant la bague qui ornait son doigt depuis 15 ans. Ils auraient dû fêter leurs noces de cristal. Ça n'arriverait jamais.

"Alors comme ça, Jane, notre fille m'aime ?"

Ça faisait drôle à dire. Ou à penser, d'ailleurs. Il eut un sourire triste. Il aura fallu que son frère tue quelqu'un et que sa fille doive se déshabiller en face d'un pervers pour qu'il comprenne que cette dernière l'aimait. Elle _l'aimait_. C'était tellement magique à dire. Il soupira. La voir dire au revoir à son parrain serait beaucoup moins magique. Ce serait même très douloureux.

Mais il devrait y assister. Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la répétition du petit groupe de jazz piétinait. Et finalement, ce fut Arthur qui aborda le sujet. D'habitude, personne ne parlait de Sherlock, ou de la vie d'Angelina concernant la criminalité ou la politique. Personne ne l'abordait, parce qu'elle était leur amie, et qu'ils savaient très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ça. Mais là, tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Sherlock allait partir en mission, suite à la mort de Magnussem. La version officielle était qu'un tireur d'élite l'avait tué, mais le groupe d'adolescents avait compris, à la mine défaite de leur saxophoniste, que ce n'était pas le cas. Le tireur était probablement le détective.

"- Angel..." Arthur hésita quelques secondes. "On sait que t'aimes pas parler de ça mais... On s'inquiète pour toi. On sait pour l'affaire Magnussem, et... Et on voulait te dire que, à nous, tu peux en parler... Tu sais qu'on le répétera pas."

"- Il a raison", renchérit Maurice de son mauvais accent, "c'est vraiment pas notre genre."

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla d'agacement, repoussant plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu le bras bienveillant d'Agatha qui voulaient s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux clairs, dévisageant chacun de ses amis, les mains tremblantes. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Sous aucun prétexte, ils ne devaient savoir. Cette affaire ne concernait que le gouvernement, les Holmes, et les Watson. Personne ne devait savoir.

"- J'ai rien à vous dire, je crois." asséna-t-elle sèchement.

"- S'il te plaît", murmura le trompettiste, "dis nous simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Libère toi."

"- Mais j'ai pas à me libérer ! Lâche moi, Arthur !"

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, reculant de quelques pas alors qu'elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle vit le pianiste, Donald, lancer un regard inquiet aux autres, alors que l'autre fille tentait à nouveau de s'approcher, tandis qu'Angelina reculait jusqu'à coller son dos au mur. Elle leur hurla de ne pas s'approcher, sinon quoi elle partirait. La blonde se stoppa face à son amie, et accepta de reculer, jusqu'à se retrouver près de ses amis. Les garçons la regardaient sans comprendre, c'était si inhabituel de voir la brune s'énerver comme ça.

"- Angel..." continua Arthur en chuchotant d'une voix douce. "Tu as le droit d'avoir des problèmes. Et tu as le droit de nous en parler. On sera là, quoi qu'il arrive. On ne te jugera pas."

"- Le problème ?" commença-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. "Le PROBLÈME ? Le problème, Arthur, c'est que je viens tout juste de retrouver Sherlock. Je viens de le retrouver, et je sais déjà qu'il repart droit vers la mort ! LE PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE C'EST LUI QUI A TUÉ MAGNUSSEM POUR NOUS PROTÉGER ! LE PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE MAGNUSSEM M'A FAIT FAIRE UNE CHOSE QUI ME DÉGOÛTE AU PLUS AU POINT ! LE PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE SHERLOCK A ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ EN MISSION SUICIDE ! LE PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE JE VAIS LE PERDRE ENCORE UNE FOIS, ET QUE JE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR EMPÊCHER ÇA D'ARRIVER ! VOILÀ LE PROBLÈME !"

Réalisant qu'elle venait de hurler de détresse, elle fondit en larmes, se retrouvant collée contre celui aux cheveux châtains, qui s'était rapproché pendant tout son speech. Il la serra dans ses bras, alors que les autres les entouraient peu à peu, Agatha passant ses bras autour du duo, et les deux autres garçons finirent par rejoindre le mouvement, même Donald qui détestait ce genre de démonstration. Ils gardèrent Angelina entre eux, attendant patiemment que ses pleurs se calment, et finalement, la voix d'Arthur s'imposa, légèrement tremblante.

"- Tout ira bien, Angel. On est là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout ira bien."

"- Il a raison", renchérit Maurice, "on sera là pour t'aider à surmonter ça."

"- On est tes amis, non ?" grommela le pianiste aux boucles claires.

"- Tout ira bien." promit Agatha.

Cette phrase était un mensonge, mais Angelina accepta d'y croire. Elle murmura un petit oui à peine audible, continuant à pleurer dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. Elle était bien, comme ça. C'était rassurant. Alors elle choisit d'accepter chaque mot rassurant, chaque mensonge à volonté de la calmer, chaque main dans ses cheveux ou son dos, chaque voix qui retentissait. Parce que c'étaient ses amis. Et qu'elle les aimait énormément. Et aussi parce qu'elle leur confierait sa vie si un jour elle le devrait.

"- Tout ira bien." réitéra la blonde.

Elle mentait. Mais ils choisirent tous d'y croire sans broncher. Comme ça, c'était plus facile à accepter. Angelina enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou d'Arthur, le coeur douloureusement serré.

* * *

Le jour-J, les Holmes attendaient l'arrivée des Watson devant l'avion qui emmènerait Sherlock loin d'eux. Angelina était figée dans ses bras, la tête collée à son torse, les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Et elle ne voulait pas le regarder, car elle savait qu'alors, elle se mettrait à pleurer. Une main maladroite essayait de se montrer tendre en passant doucement dans ses mèches brunes, mais elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

"- Tout ira bien."

La voix grave et rauque retentit dans l'air froid, mais tous savaient que cette phrase était un mensonge. C'était un mensonge, mais personne n'eut le coeur à le souligner. Angel gémit de détresse, enfonçant le plus possible son visage dans le manteau de son parrain. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers Mycroft, comme pour lui reprocher de l'avoir emmenée à son départ. Mycroft qui l'ignora superbement, continuant à fixer l'horizon. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock voit combien il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le détective plongea son visage dans les mèches brunes en fermant les yeux.

Il inspira à pleins poumons son odeur particulière, celle qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il embrassa son cuir chevelu, puis passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller un peu plus à lui, sentant son coeur se serrer légèrement en entendant sa respiration saccadée. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Bon sang. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur son crâne, caressant son dos et sa nuque avec douceur pour la rassurer.

"- Tout ira bien."

Il mentait toujours, mais c'était rassurant, d'une certaine manière. Ça laissait un espoir en soi. Lorsque la voiture de John et Mary s'arrêta près d'eux, elle se recula en reniflant, n'osant relever les yeux vers son oncle. Elle recula de quelques pas, laissant la place au médecin, pour que les deux hommes s'entretiennent seuls en tête à tête. Même Mycroft eut le respect suffisant pour se mettre à ses côtés et à ceux de Mary, qui avait serré Sherlock dans ses bras. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, qui hochetait en silence pour qu'on ne voit pas les larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher.

Lorsque les deux hommes revinrent, cependant, elle eut l'idée stupide de relever la tête, et lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de son oncle, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle courut dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle, alors que Sherlock l'enlaçait, levant un regard presque suppliant à son frère pour qu'il la détache de lui. L'aîné hésita quelques secondes, avant de murmurer le surnom de sa fille, qui peina à se détacher de son parrain, ses grands yeux transparents débordant d'eau.

"- Tout ira bien. Prend soin de toi, Angel." murmura-t-il.

"Je t'aime."

C'était ce que ça signifiait en langage holménisien. Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, avant de retourner près de son père, contre qui elle se colla de tout son coeur, se mordant la lèvre en pleurant alors qu'il frottait son épaule, essayant vainement de se faire rassurant. Sans rajouter un mot, le cadet de la fratrie fit demi-tour pour monter dans l'avion, et à peines quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier décollait de la piste, faisant pleurer Angelina de plus belle. Et alors qu'elle grimpait avec son père dans la voiture, tous les écrans s'allumèrent d'un coup d'un seul, et Angel changea aussitôt de couleur.

Moriarty. À l'écran. Plus vivant que jamais. Sa voix robotique retentissant partout autour d'elle.

"- _Did you miss me_ ? _Did you miss me_ ? _Did you miss me_ ?"

Une boucle infernale. Mais elle s'interdit d'avoir peur, et se permit même un sourire quand elle vit l'avion redescendre suite à un ordre de son père. Elle fit craquer ses doigts d'un air satisfait. Une nouvelle enquête allait débuter. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Parce que ce n'était que le recommencement. Sherlock revenait. Sherlock revenait, et ils mèneraient l'enquête, tous ensemble. Elle prit la main de Mycroft dans la sienne, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

L'homme politique ne disait rien, mais pensait la même chose, bien qu'il n'affiche qu'un sourire condescendant et moqueur. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de sa fille, lui jetant un discret coup d'oeil. Elle avait vécu trop de choses pour une si courte vie, mais il savait qu'elle allait tenir le coup. Si Sherlock était là, elle tiendrait toujours. Il la vit bomber le torse en avant, et jeter un regard hautain à l'image du criminel consultant.

 **Une Holmes n'avait peur de rien.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Normalement, c'est la main droite de Mycroft qu'on voie, accompagnée d'une chevalière. Ici, il me semblait que ce soit important qu'on voit son autre main, pour montrer l'importance qu'il attache à Jane, même après sa mort._

 _Voilà voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des amis d'Angel, d'ailleurs ? Dites moi, dites moi, donnez moi des conseils et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécier toujours autant, et que comme moi, l'image de Moriarty sur les vidéos vous a fichu des frissons de bonheur coupable x)_

 _Sur ce, à vendredi prochain ! Des bisous, et à la prochaine ! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou à toutes ! (et à tous ?)_

 _Je suis coooooomplètement désolée, mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !_

 _Ce chapitre est à nouveau un petit peu spécial et sort de la trame narrative. En effet, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec le personnage de..._

 _Jane Austin ! La maman d'Angel !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce personnage, parce qu'elle fait probablement partie de mes préférés, personnellement, parmi tous ceux que j'ai pu inventer dans ma vie x3_

 _Sarah Holmes : La haine envers Magnussem est profonde (comme quoi son acteur a vraiment fait du bon boulot !) et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ce que tu as écrit. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ^^_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! :p_

* * *

"- Mycroft ! Mycroft !"

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à une superbe blonde. Les cheveux coupés au carré, elle était jolie, et ses grands yeux chocolat rieurs venaient de se poser sur lui. Aussitôt, il se sentit mal à l'aise, et il ne put s'empêcher de desserrer la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou. Un sourire indolent aux lèvres, il releva la tête vers celle qui lui faisait face, qui serrait un cahier sur sa poitrine, et qui venait de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

"- Tu me raccompagnes ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

"- Bien sûr, Jane."

Il lui tendit son bras, en parfait gentleman, et elle eut un sourire éclatant en s'accrochant à lui. Aussitôt, il se sentit rougir, ses yeux la dévisageant sans délicatesse. Elle souriait, et ses tâches de rousseur s'étalaient sur tout son visage, comme une traînée d'étoiles. Elle était vraiment belle. Réalisant que Mycroft la dévisageait, Jane releva la tête vers lui, et sourit de plus belle.

"- Je sais que je suis magnifique." pouffa-t-elle. "Mais ne me fixe pas comme ça, c'est embarrassant."

"- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne te fixais pas."

"- C'est ça. Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Avant de rentrer, on va boire quelque chose ?"

"- Si tu veux." capitula-t-il en souriant.

Il avait horreur des cafés, en général. Il y avait bien trop de monde dedans, mais là, c'était différent. Là, il accompagnait Jane. Cette dernière était à l'université avec lui, mais elle étudiait le droit, quand lui étudiait la politique. Elle aspirait à devenir avocate, et une brillante carrière lui était destinée. Elle était particulièrement intelligente, et cela, même Mycroft devait admettre qu'elle l'était, en comparaison à ces poissons rouges qui les entouraient. Ils s'assirent ensemble, et il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder à nouveau.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Oh, il savait bien ce qu'il en était. Il avait déduit il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui. Et lui, il devait admettre qu'il l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Il aimait sa spontanéité, il aimait sa façon d'agir, de parler, il aimait son rire, sa gentillesse, son humanité. Il prit une gorgée de thé alors qu'elle buvait son café en regardant les feuilles mortes qui tombaient.

"- Dis moi, Mycroft", commença-t-elle innocemment, "tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. Ils sont tous... comme toi ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Les déductions. Cette intelligence hors normes."

"- Oh. Hé bien... Ma mère était une grande mathématicienne. Elle a écrit de nombreux livres, mais elle n'atteint pas mon niveau."

"- Ça va, les chevilles ?" le coupa-t-elle en riant avant de se faire fusiller du regard.

"- JE DISAIS qu'elle n'atteint pas mon niveau. Mon père est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et c'est un lourd fardeau, crois moi."

"- Tu n'es pas gentil." reprocha-t-elle.

"- Je ne suis jamais gentil." cracha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais il pouvait vraiment être gentil, quand il y mettait du sien. D'accord, c'était rare, mais ça arrivait. Elle fixa son café quelques secondes, avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de poser sa tête dans ses mains en l'observant avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que cela le mettait dans l'embarras, et elle ne se privait jamais de le faire. Ça ne manqua pas. Si il ne détourna pas le regard, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne.

"- Et ? C'est tout ? Tu es fils unique ?"

"- Non." souffla-t-il. "J'ai un petit frère. Sherlock. Il a sept ans de moins que moi, et il vient juste de finir le lycée."

"- Et lui aussi, il est normal ?"

"- Non. Il a également une intelligence sans limites. À moi, il m'a toujours semblé limité, mais apparemment, il est brillant."

"- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil." réitéra-t-elle.

"- Si tu n'es pas contente, je peux toujours m'en aller." lâcha-t-il avec froideur.

"- C'est pas vrai !" s'énerva-t-elle. "On ne peut rien te dire ! Tu prends tout mal, Mycroft !"

Elle but son café cul sec, reposa sèchement la tasse sur la table, si fort qu'elle manqua de la briser, et elle se leva en repoussant brutalement sa chaise, attrapant son cahier de cours, et le fourrant agressivement dans son sac. Elle fusilla du regard l'autre homme, qui avait pincé les lèvres, et fermé son visage. Elle espéra une fraction de secondes qu'il allait l'arrêter et s'excuser, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il ne le ferait pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"- Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Je te laisse la note, _Mycroft._ "

Elle disparut du bar en manquant pleurer, plus de colère que de tristesse, du moins c'était ce qu'elle tentait en vain de se persuader. Resté seul à table, Mycroft ignorait les regards alentours, et il plongea son visage dans ses mains, soupirant avec lassitude. Encore une fois, il avait fallu que ça finisse comme ça. Le futur homme politique se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de délicatesse. Il s'observa dans la vitre. Le jeune homme mince qui lui faisait face avait la mine défaite. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se leva, paya la note, et partit sans même finir son thé.

* * *

Mycroft se réveilla paisiblement, en ce dimanche matin. C'était chose rare qu'il fasse une grasse matinée, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une occasion exceptionnelle. Il se retourna dans le lit, observant le corps encore nu qui dormait dans les draps, dos à lui. Il caressa l'épaule blanche, avant de se coller tout contre cette peau veloutée, embrassant la nuque maintenant cachée par des mèches blondes. Grommelant dans son sommeil, la jeune femme se retourna pour se coller contre son torse. Ses grands yeux clos, elle sourit doucement, tandis que la main de l'homme passait dans ses cheveux.

"- Bonjour, Mikey." murmura-t-elle.

"- Bonjour, Jane."

Il l'embrassa sur le front, la regardant s'éveiller comme une rose qui éclôt. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent dans les siens, et elle se redressa légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur. La veille, la dispute au restaurant entre les deux "amis" avait été violente, et lorsque Jane était partie, pour la première fois, Mycroft lui avait couru après. Il lui avait couru après, et il l'avait embrassée comme jamais il n'avait embrassé auparavant. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ce matin, dans ce lit chaud et accueillant. Aucun "je t'aime" n'avait été prononcé. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Leurs corps avaient parlé pour eux.

Un an qu'ils flirtaient ensemble, qu'ils se cherchaient l'un et l'autre. Un an de disputes, un an de mots délicats. Et aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Et Mycroft aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il embrassait encore et encore la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Il aurait voulu faire bien plus que l'embrasser pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient déjà entrepris la veille, mais son téléphone sonna. Maudissant l'appareil électronique, il décrocha néanmoins en reconnaissant le prénom de son petit frère. Paniqué, il se leva d'un coup sec, sous les yeux interrogateurs de sa compagne. Sherlock n'appelait jamais.

"- Sherlock ?"

"- Mycroft... Je... J'crois j'ai fait... une connerie..." commença le cadet d'une voix hésitante.

"- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"- Viens me chercher..." supplia l'adolescent de 18 ans.

"- Où es-tu, Sherlock ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!"

"- Viens, Mycroft... S'il te plaît..."

"- Explications, Sherlock !"

"- ... Drogues..."

"- Merde... Merde, merde, merde."

"- M... Myc... Viens..."

"- Adresse." ordonna Mycroft avec inquiétude.

"- ..."

"- Sherlock ?"

"- ..."

"- SHERLOCK !"

Cette fois-ci, une terreur sans nom commença à lui ronger le coeur. Il se leva, se rhabillant avec précipitation, expliquant d'une voix saccadée ce qu'il se passait. Sans dire un mot, Jane s'habilla elle aussi, serrant la main de son compagnon d'un air décidé, alors que l'aîné des Holmes cherchait le téléphone de son frère grâce à une application. Lorsque ce fut fait, le couple bondit dans un taxi. Mycroft se dévorait les doigts, alors que la blonde passait doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne disait rien, mais une fois encore, les mots étaient dérisoires. Elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils descendirent dans la planque de drogués, et l'homme courait à travers tous les êtres groggy par la drogue, cherchant le corps de son frère. Lorsqu'il vit que l'un des drogués allait toucher son frère, il sortit l'arme qu'il avait caché sur lui, arrachant un petit cri à Jane, et il menaça l'autre homme, qui déguerpit aussitôt. Il regardait Sherlock, inconscient, et il tomba soudainement à genoux en lâchant son pistolet, secouant son frère comme un détraqué, poussant des cris démentiels.

"- SHERLOCK ! SHERLOCK, PUTAIN T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA ! SHERLOCK ! SHERLOCK !"

Alors que la jeune femme appelait les urgences, Mycroft sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et il attrapa son frère contre sa poitrine, le berçant. Et pour la première fois, il pleura. Il pleura parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère disparaisse. Parce que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient dites, il l'aimait, ce petit frère, si inférieur à lui intellectuellement. Il l'aimait comme un fou.

"- Ne meurs pas", murmurait-il comme une prière, "ne meurs pas. Je te l'interdis, Sherlock, ne meurs pas."

Une ambulance arriva dans le squat, entraînant le jeune homme, son frère et la jolie blonde suivant pour monter dans le véhicule. Pas une seule fois, Mycroft n'accepta de lâcher la main de son cadet. Il manqua s'effondrer dans les bras de Jane quand il dût le laisser partir avec les médecins, et il attendit avec angoisse qu'on vienne lui dire qu'il pouvait voir son frère, que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Que cette overdose ne l'avait pas tué. Lorsque le médecin vint le chercher pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il échappa un rire nerveux, et rentra rapidement dans la chambre pour mêler ses doigts à ceux de son frère.

Respectueuse, Jane restait légèrement en arrière, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand la voix de son compagnon s'éleva dans la petite chambre.

"- Merci."

"- C'est normal." répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

À nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux, et soudain, l'aîné de la fratrie lâcha la main blanche de son frère, et après une dernière caresse sur la joue trop pâle de son cadet, il se leva et attrapa Jane dans ses bras. Elle se tendit, surprise d'abord, puis se laissa faire, se détendant instantanément au contact de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il prenait une lourde inspiration.

"- Il va bien, Mycroft." promit-elle. "Il est hors de danger."

"- Je sais." rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"- Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ?"

"- Parce que je viens de réaliser quelque chose."

Il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme, collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Il ferma les yeux, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

"- Je t'aime." murmura-t-il. "Et je te demanderai de ne jamais en douter."

Émue, Jane mit quelques secondes à répondre.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et toi, n'en doute jamais non plus, d'accord ?"

"- D'accord."

* * *

Jane observait son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche. Ils avaient énormément poussé en quatre ans. Elle observa ses longs cils rehaussés par du mascara, et ses paupières teintes d'un léger rose. Ses lèvres étaient roses également, toujours aussi pulpeuses. Elle hésita à se regarder une nouvelle fois, mais elle se leva, et tournoya sur elle-même, pour regarder sa robe blanche aux reflets d'un rose très pâle. Elle jeta un regard au miroir en pied, regardant ses épaules nues, son décolleté, ses manches longues qui caressaient ses bras, et sa jupe évasive. Elle se sentait belle.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte, et sourit à sa mère qui lui murmurait que c'était l'heure. Elle affirma qu'elle arrivait, et elle se leva avec adresse sur ses talons, laissant sa mère ajuster son voile et sa couronne de fleurs. Elle tira légèrement sur son collier, avant de sourire timidement à sa génitrice. Elle agrippa le bras de son père qui l'attendait, et qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique. Remplie de fierté, elle le suivit à l'église, et le suivit à l'intérieur. Et elle le vit.

D'habitude toujours tiré à quatre épingles, il était magnifique dans son costume noir sur mesure. Il avait une chemise blanche ouverte, et pour une fois, une simple cravate et pas de noeud papillon. Il était simple. Il était tellement beau qu'elle dut retenir un sanglot étranglé dans sa gorge. Elle s'arrêta devant l'autel, aux côtés de Mycroft, tandis que son père disparaissait aux côtés de sa femme, et de la famille de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle attrapa la main de son fiancé, et lui sourit avec douceur. Il se pencha vers elle.

"- Tu es magnifique." chuchota-t-il.

"- Comme d'habitude." répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il eut un sourire éblouissant. Il avait le sentiment qu'il vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie, alors il resserra son emprise sur les doigts de sa compagne, priant en silence pour que cette merveilleuse journée ne s'arrête jamais. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et quand vint l'heure des serments de fidélité, il vit que Jane était dans le même état que lui. Il était un peu stressé, mais il ne regrettait pour rien au monde de l'avoir demandée en mariage le jour de Noël. Et ils se mariaient aujourd'hui, le 14 février. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du prêtre.

"- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva celle qui venait de devenir sa femme du sol, et lui arracha un baiser passionné alors que toutes les personnes présentes hurlaient de joie. Il la reposa sur les dalles, sans la lâcher pour autant. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essuyant la larme de joie qui venait de rouler sur la joue parsemée de tâches de rousseur de sa femme. Sa _femme_. Ça faisait bizarre à dire. Il caressa sa joue.

"- Je t'aime, Jane."

"- Je t'aime aussi, Mikey. Je t'aime tellement..." jura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Il l'attrapa pour la serrer un peu plus contre son torse, et il releva la tête, rencontrant le visage illuminé de sa mère, et le grand sourire de son père. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Sherlock. Il avait les mains dans les poches, un air indolent, et il avait la tête baissé. Mycroft aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais il n'en parla jamais à son petit frère.

"- Arrête donc de regarder Sherlie, c'est moi qui vient de t'épouser !"

"- Jane !"

Elle éclata de rire, alors qu'ils quittaient l'église ensemble, souriant au photographe alors que Jane piquait une des fleurs de sa couronne derrière l'oreille de son mari. Il échappa un soupir dépité, mais se laissa néanmoins faire. Juste pour aujourd'hui, il avait le droit de laisser tomber le masque. Il regarda celle qu'il aimait, alors que la fête battait son plein. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

* * *

"- Sois maudit, Alexander Mycroft Chad Holmes !"

"- Je sais, je suis un monstre, horrible, sans coeur, qui mériterait de brûler en enfers. Courage, mon amour."

Mycroft soutenait la tête de celle qui était sa femme depuis trois ans, et qui était en pleine crise de nausées matinales. Son ventre était arrondi par sa grossesse, mais tous les compliments de son époux ne changeaient rien à ses souffrances. Elle était en train de vivre des mois de torture, et elle priait pour qu'arrive enfin ce bébé casse-pieds qui lui faisait vivre de tels tourments. Elle eut un hochet nauséeux, et vomit de plus belle dans les toilettes alors que le brun tenait ses cheveux en arrière en embrassant sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, il l'aida à se lever pour l'aider à se débarbouiller, et il embrassa son front avec toute la tendresse possible.

"- J'en peux plus", geignit Jane, "j'en peux plus. Dis moi que la naissance est pour bientôt."

"- Deux semaines, d'après les médecins. Ce n'est rien."

"- Parle pour toi ! Je ressemble à une barrique." se plaignit-elle.

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es magnifique."

Il l'aida à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils, et caressa sa main avec douceur. Il s'agenouilla devant le ventre rond de sa compagne pour caresser la peau pâle, frissonnant en songeant que dans moins de deux semaines, il allait être père. Il sentait le petit être qui donnait des coups de pied de bon coeur. Ce bébé tenait de sa mère. Il espérait silencieusement avoir un fils, quand Jane proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était sûre d'avoir une fille. Encore quelque chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Ils avaient choisi d'avoir la surprise sur le sexe du bébé. Si c'était un garçon, il s'appellerait Louis Charles Holmes ; si c'était une fille, ce serait Angelina Rose Holmes. Jane avait eut le monopole des premiers prénoms, alors Mycroft s'était contenté de choisir les seconds. Mais ça lui allait très bien. Il se redressa pour embrasser le cou de sa compagne, qui s'était retournée d'un air boudeur. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était agacée. Ça ne la rendait que plus adorable encore, à ses yeux.

Et soudain, il lut une peur panique dans les yeux de la blonde, qui se redressait de toute sa hauteur dans son fauteuil, tant bien que mal. Elle venait de tourner pâle comme pas permis, et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes à Mycroft pour comprendre que celle qui s'apprêtait à donner la vie venait de perdre les eaux. Elle poussa un cri paniqué, se tournant vers Mycroft, qui sut aussitôt qu'il allait se faire hurler dessus pour les prochaines heures.

"- MYCROFT ! JE..."

"- Perd les eaux, je sais, calme toi." chuchota-t-il. "On va y aller."

"- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS !" hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. "JE PANIQUE LÀ ! JE _PANIQUE_ MYCROFT !"

"- Je sais, mon amour. Allez, ça va aller."

Il la leva avec délicatesse, l'installant dans la voiture alors qu'elle respirait difficilement, toutes les fenêtres ouvertes malgré la température encore trop froide de ce mois de février. Le coeur battant, Mycroft roulait à toute allure, faisant passer toutes les autres voitures au feu rouge, passant à toute vitesse en murmurant des mots encourageants à Jane qui préférait l'insulter. Ça la défoulait. Comprenant qu'elle ne se calmerait pas maintenant, il appela Mummy pour la prévenir de l'arrivée en avance du bébé. Folle de joie, elle lui cria de s'occuper de sa femme tandis qu'elle prévenait tout le monde.

L'accouchement fut long, et douloureux pour la pauvre femme qui n'en pouvait plus. Pendant tout ce temps, accusant les insultes et les malédictions, Mycroft serrait sa main, caressait sa joue et épongeait son front sous les regards admiratifs des sages-femmes. Généralement, les hommes attendaient dehors ou changeaient littéralement de couleur en voyant le sang sur les cuisses de leur compagne, et préféraient se détourner, voir sortir sous les agressions de leur compagne. Lui restait de marbre, continuant à l'encourager, alors qu'elle faisait probablement partie des femmes enceintes les plus agressives qui existent. Et enfin, la récompense.

Une petite fille qui hurla à pleins poumons lorsqu'elle prit sa première bouffée d'air. Mycroft se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il avait attendu. C'était encore mieux. C'était son petit ange, sa fille, son bébé. Il regarda Jane qui tenait ce petit être dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle releva la tête vers Mycroft, dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un grand sourire.

"- Elle les vaut, ces mois de torture. Je te jure qu'elle les vaut." souffla-t-elle alors que l'homme politique effleurait sa tempe de ses lèvres.

Il tendit timidement les doigts, frôlant le visage encore rouge. Soudain, le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux qui commençaient déjà à être translucides. Mycroft se mordit la lèvre. Merde alors. Elle avait ses yeux. Il remarqua également les mèches noires qui collaient à son crâne, et il eut un sourire empli de fierté. Remarquant la façon dont son mari regardait leur fille, Jane lui donna un petit coup de tête sur le crâne.

"- Aïe !"

"- Tu veux la prendre ?"

"- Tu... Tu es sûre ?" hésita-t-il.

"- Bah c'est ta fille, non ? Angelina, tu en penses quoi, toi ?"

Le bébé gazouilla avant de fermer ses yeux, serrant ses petits poings, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau ses paupières trop lourdes, sa main droite s'ouvrant en se tendant vers son père. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. On aurait dit qu'elle avait compris. Comme Sherlock à sa naissance. Il la souleva des bras de Jane comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit : ce qui était presque le cas. Ce n'était pas une chose, c'était sa fille. Il vit sa vision se brouiller, mais il parvint à tarir ses larmes avant qu'elles ne dévalent son visage.

"- Bonjour, Angelina." La petite le fixait avec curiosité. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. "Jane ?" murmura-t-il d'un air paniqué.

"- Oui, mon amour ?"

"- Elle est comme nous."

"- Et alors ?" répliqua la blonde. "Je ne vois pas le problème."

"- Le problème ? Jane, elle est comme Sherlock et moi !"

"- Et alors ?" répéta-t-elle. "Elle est brillante, c'est génial. Ma fille va être un génie. Je suis fière, c'est tout."

"- ... Tu n'as pas peur ?"

"- Peur ? Mycroft, pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Elle va aussi tenir de moi. Je te parie qu'elle aura... la même façon de penser que moi, tiens ! Qu'elle sera humaine."

"- ..."

"- Mikey, ça va aller. Allez, donne moi Angelina, et va y réfléchir dehors. Et dégage de là pour prévenir tout le monde."

Il obéit alors que la blonde roulait des yeux au plafond. Elle se pencha vers son petit ange pour caresser son nez avec un sourire amusé.

"- On dit de lui que c'est le Gouvernement Britannique, mais parfois, il est vraiment pas très fin, ton père."

Le bébé la fixa, et Jane aurait pu jurer que ses yeux souriaient. Oui. Cette petite fille allait être brillante, elle en était sûr. De l'autre côté du mur, dans le couloir, Mycroft venait de composer le numéro de la maison familiale. Bizarrement, c'était Sherlock qui avait décroché. Il sourit. Tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir le surprendre. Il chuchota une simple phrase au téléphone, et même si son frère ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait bien entendu le cri de joie qu'il avait échappé.

"Tu as une nièce. Une filleule, pour être précis."

Née le 14 février. Que c'était romantique. Le jour de leur mariage. Le hasard faisait merveilleusement bien les choses. Mais Mycroft ne croyait pas au hasard. Au fond de lui, il aimait songer que c'était Angelina qui avait choisi le jour de sa naissance.

* * *

Une silhouette courait à toute allure dans la maison familiale, sautant par-dessus les meubles, et zigzagant entre les personnes présentes. Agile comme un singe, elle se faufila dans le jardin et grimpa dans un arbre alors que les silhouettes de ses parents se distinguaient sur le perron de la maison, son père les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une formule d'inquiétude, sa mère la mine soucieuse, ses mains encore humides après avoir renversé son verre sous le choc subi.

"- Angelina !"

Elle se renfrogna sur sa branche, refusant de sortir de sa cachette. Mycroft soupira et se massa la tempe d'un air las alors que Jane avançait dans le jardin, cherchant sa fille de tout juste quatre ans du regard. À nouveau, la voix rauque, l'homme politique appela sa fille, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle sentait ses yeux la picoter.

"- Angelina, nous n'allons pas te fâcher, mon ange..."

"- Angelina, viens parler. Et fais attention en descendant de cet arbre." prévint-il, inquiet malgré tout.

"- Mikey, va l'aider à descendre !" s'écria Jane, à moitié vexée que Mycroft ait su où trouver leur fille sans bouger de sa place.

S'approchant de l'arbre, l'homme tendit les mains vers sa petite fille, qui hésita quelques secondes avant de se laisser saisir, cachant son visage dans le cou de son père pour que personne ne voit la détresse sur ses traits. La main paternelle allait et venait dans son dos, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les mèches brunes de la petite. Jane s'avança d'un pas rapide, s'accrochant au bras de Mycroft qui lui jeta un regard embarrassé, comme s'il lui demandait de parler pour deux. Elle sourit.

"- Angelina... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur..."

"- Vous êtes pas fâchés...?" gémit la fillette en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

Cette dernière sourit plus tendrement encore, tendant la main pour caresser la joue d'Angelina qui venait de commencer à sangloter doucement. Elle essuya chaque larme de sa fille, et pinça gentiment son nez. Mycroft resserra son emprise sur elle, collant sa joue contre sa petite tête, fermant les yeux pour mieux la sentir contre lui, attendri par tout ce qui traversait son ange à ce moment précis.

"- Nous aurions préféré que tu nous en parles avant, à vrai dire." affirma Jane à voix haute. "Mais sache que malgré tout, nous sommes très fiers de toi."

"- Mais... Mais je suis pas normale..." protesta faiblement la fillette.

"- Ça va pas, non ?!" hurla Mycroft, faisant sursauter l'enfant. "Tu es normale. Tu es plus intelligente, Angelina, c'est tout. Moi aussi, je suis comme ça. Moi aussi, et Sherlock, aussi. Tu es normale, Angelina. Tu es humaine. Et tu es notre fille. Tu es juste terriblement intelligente. N'aie pas peur des autres. Les autres, on s'en fout."

"- Mycroft, vocabulaire." intervint à mi-voix Jane d'un air attendri.

"- Les autres, on s'en fout." souffla-t-il en ignorant sa femme, se laissant serrer par sa fille qui pleurait. "Les autres on s'en fout, parce que nous on t'aime."

"- Papa..." s'étrangla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots de plus belle.

Elle se laissa bercer par son père, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Une simple fillette, qui avait expliqué devant toute une assemblée comment se décomposait la constitution anglaise. Remarquant la panique dans les yeux de certains, puis le dégoût sur le visage d'autres, alors que les autres enfants présents chuchotaient qu'elle était folle, elle avait été saisie de terreur. Alors elle avait couru dehors sous les regards effarés de ses parents. Mycroft avait ordonné qu'ils partent tous de chez lui, fou de rage, alors que Jane jetait un regard d'incompréhension à tous ces gens de la sphère "haute", qui ne comprenaient même pas qu'ils venaient d'avoir affaire à une démonstration de génie.

"- Je t'aime, mon ange." murmura Mycroft.

"- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Et toi aussi, maman."

"- Je sais, Angel. Je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux, très fort." sourit la belle blonde avant de rejoindre l'étreinte.

Ils étaient bien, tous les trois. Que tous les autres aillent voir ailleurs, qu'ils se déchirent dans leur stupide monde de poissons rouges si ils le voulaient. Eux, ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Mycroft courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il était rentré chez lui à la seconde où il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait retrouvé toute sa maison en désordre, et il avait su aussitôt où aller, et il avait couru jusque sous cet hêtre. Et là, tout son monde s'était effondré. Angelina pleurait, ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son crâne, et à côté d'elle, le corps étendu de Jane.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant d'éclater en sanglots, saccageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. La colère, la douleur, tout passait trop vite. Il était le Gouvernement Britannique alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?! Il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour mieux éclater en pleurs. Du moins, c'est ce qui se passa dans sa tête. En vérité, il s'avéra qu'il avait couru devant sa fille et sa femme, et qu'il était tombé à genoux en prenant son ange dans ses bras tout en observant le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait. Et il s'avéra également qu'aucune émotion n'était passée sur son visage. _The Iceman_.

Coupable arrêté, enfermé. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Si il le faisait, il risquait de le tuer. Il serrait Angelina dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et pas une larme ne dévala sa joue. Aucune quand il la vit à la morgue. Aucune quand il dût choisir le cercueil. Aucune quand on la mit en terre. Aucune quand il rentra dans sa maison bien trop grande. Aucune quand Angelina poussa un hurlement de chagrin. Aucune quand Angelina le repoussa pour la première fois. Aucune quand il se glissa dans son lit trop froid et trop vide. Aucune quand il veilla au chevet de sa fille qui cauchemardait toutes les nuits. Aucune larme.

Juste une douleur et un vide sans nom.

* * *

Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il était en nage. Il s'assit, passant une main sur son visage en reprenant doucement son souffle, surpris d'avoir ainsi repensé à Jane dans ses rêves. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Il attrapa les deux cadres qui trônaient fièrement sur sa table de chevet, et un sourire rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans le premier, on voyait Jane et lui sortant de l'église, elle avec un air moqueur, et lui avec un air béa et une fleur rose dans les cheveux. Dans le deuxième, Angelina et Jane riaient aux éclats, assise dehors. Elles étaient tellement belles toutes les deux. Sur cette photo, on voyait parfaitement qu'Angelina tenait ses traits de sa mère. Le politique se leva de son lit en reposant les photos.

Maintenant qu'il était debout, autant se mettre au travail. On avait besoin de lui, pour l'affaire Moriarty. Même si Sherlock, sous drogues dans ce putain d'avion, avait juré que c'était impossible que le criminel consultant soit toujours en vie, Angelina affirmant vivement tout en reprochant à son parrain ses actes, il fallait qu'il continue à travailler et à surveiller son frère. Et sa fille, cela allait de soit. Il fallait qu'il les surveille, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises, et surtout, pour qu'ils soient vraiment très prudents et en sécurité. Et surtout...

 **Surtout parce que c'était sa famille. Des Holmes.**

* * *

 _C'est triste hein ? Oui, je suis cruelle._

 _Je dois avouer avoir longtemps hésité avant de tuer le personnage de Jane, mais j'ai réalisé que si Jane était toujours en vie, Angelina n'aurait aucune raison de haïr son père, et surtout de vivre chez Sherlock. J'ai donc fait ce choix douloureux, et je crois que ça valait le coup : le personnage d'Angel a pu prendre beaucoup de profondeur ainsi, et Mycroft un tout autre tournant. C'est en effet un père qui aime sa fille, mais qui se refuse à le lui dire pour son bien._

 _En fait, ils sont dans un cercle vicieux, en soi. C'est un peu triste._

 _Mais..._

 _OUPS ! J'AI FAILLI VOUS SPOIL ! SHAME ON ME !_

 _Plus sérieusement, je referme rapidement cette petite parenthèse ! Mardi prochain, on reprend avec l'histoire principale, mais cette aparte me semblait importante pour vous faire comprendre quel genre de personne avait pu faire fondre le coeur de notre cher Mycroft._

 _(C'est drôle, hein ? Coeur fondu, homme de glace... Ok je sors)_

 _Allez, des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Oopsy je suis encore en retard ! C'est pour ça que je vous la poste de bon matin :3_

 _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce chapitre a plutôt délié les langues ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé le personnage de Jane._

 _The East Wind : Doucement ! Ne va pas me faire une attaque xD Mais j'avoue j'aime tellement Mycroft x) Mais Mycroft ? Apprendre à gérer ses émotions ? Aaaaaah, tout un challenge ! xD Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !_

 _ChocolateGirl : Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'avais un petit pincement au coeur en écrivant ce passage x( Et j'espère que la fic te plaira toujours, et voilà le nouveau chap :p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"- Papa ! Vous êtes obligés de faire cette réunion stupide, tous les deux ? Et je suis obligée de venir ?"

"- Oui, Angelina, nous sommes obligés. Mais toi, tu n'as pas d'obligations. Tu peux... nous attendre dehors." murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Voilà dix minutes que cette conversation avait eu lieu, et Angelina s'ennuyait. Et Bilbo aussi, qui tournait comme un lion en cage. Enfin, un chien. Bref. Le fait est qu'Angel s'ennuyait. Et elle avait malgré tout passé l'âge des bêtises. Elle ne réfléchit qu'une fraction de secondes avant de se lever de son siège, sous les yeux écarquillés de la secrétaire de Mycroft, et elle poussa théâtralement la porte qui menait à ce bureau où ils discutaient tous du sort de Sherlock. Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers la porte, et l'aîné des Holmes leva les yeux au ciel. Entre Sherlock qui faisait des siennes, et maintenant sa fille, il était vraiment maudit.

"- Angelina, je t'avais dit d'attendre dehors."

"- Mais tu as aussi dit que je pouvais venir. Le verbe pouvoir indique une possibilité nous étant offerte. J'ai donc choisi la possibilité de venir dans ce bureau." affirma-t-elle d'une traite. "J'm'ennuie !" asséna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les regards éberlués des personnes extérieures aux Holmes.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Mycroft lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de son parrain, et folle de joie, elle obéit, Bilbo se jetant sur Sherlock pour lui lécher le visage de long en large et en travers. Ignorant la conversation bien trop sérieuse, le détective jouait avec le chien tout en grignotant des gâteaux, tandis qu'Angelina, bien meilleure élève, écoutait religieusement ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut affirmé que le brun était tiré d'affaires, elle soupira de soulagement, alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à filer comme si il n'était pas concerné par cette conversation.

Il affirma que Moriarty était bel et bien mort, et qu'il avait préparé une vengeance posthume. Lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, et qu'il répondit qu'il allait attendre, comme la cible qu'il était, Angel piqua un fou rire, Bilbo tournant dans la pièce en aboyant joyeusement. Ils filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dehors, sous les yeux attentifs et fatigués de Mycroft. Non seulement sa nuit avait été mauvaise, mais en plus, voilà que les deux personnes partageant son sang faisaient tout pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

"- Bon papa, tu nous ramènes ?" s'exclama vivement la petite brune, surexcitée.

"- J'arrive..." soupira-t-il avec lassitude. "J'arrive..."

"- Et tu viendras au prochain concert, hein ?"

"- Je te l'ai promis, Angel." dit-il d'un air blasé.

"- Mais tu ne tiens pas toujours tes promesses." reprocha-t-elle d'une voix agressive.

Il choisit d'ignorer cette provocation, avant de faire monter sa fille, son chien et son frère dans sa voiture noire, pour les faire déposer à Baker Street. Il les regarda partir avec tendresse. Finalement, ils allaient tous les deux rester près de lui. C'était rassurant. Ça le soulageait. Lorsque les deux Holmes arrivèrent à leur appartement, John et Mary les attendaient, afin de discuter tous ensemble. Angelina sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle aimait avoir ces gens autour d'elle. Et à nouveau, ils résolvaient crime après crime, comme avant, ou presque. Maintenant, Mary était là.

Et un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux bruns et John rentraient d'une enquête d'un pas tranquille, lorsque le médecin jeta un regard à son téléphone, avant de littéralement changer de couleur. Il avait manqué 59 appels de sa femme. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Ils se précipitèrent tous au domicile des Watson, et non seulement ils se firent incendier par la blonde, mais en plus, ils durent supporter tout le trajet en voiture, Sherlock à l'arrière, Angel devant avec le blond -elle avait été maligne et s'était épargné le supplice d'être à côté d'une femme sur le point d'accoucher-.

"- Sherlock, dis moi que maman n'a pas été comme ça le jour de ma naissance..."

"- Non." démentit-il, et avant que sa filleule ne puisse soupirer de soulagement, il eut un sourire moqueur. "D'après Mycroft, elle était pire. Elle l'avait insulté tout le trajet en lui hurlant que plus jamais elle ne vivrait un enfer pareil."

"- Oh..."

"- Comme tu dis."

"- Re... lax !" s'écria John.

"- TAIS TOI ET CONDUIS !" hurla Mary de son siège.

Angelina éclata de rire, et attendit d'un air paisible aux côtés de Sherlock, tremblante d'envie à l'idée que John et Mary aient enfin leur bébé. Et lorsque le bébé arriva, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille du nom de Rosamund, Rosie pour le surnom. Et alors que Mrs Hudson et Molly devenaient les marraines de cette petite fleur, Mary appela Angelina en voyant la déception sur ses traits. Elle attrapa sa main avec douceur, et la posa sur Rosie. Angel écarquilla les yeux alors que l'enfant posait ses grands yeux bleus sur elle.

"- Pour la loi, tu es trop jeune pour être sa marraine. Mais... Rosie aurait besoin d'une grande soeur, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Heu... Sûrement..." commença à sourire timidement la brune, pas sûre de comprendre.

"- Je pense que ce rôle serait parfait pour toi."

"- Oh... Mary... Merci !" murmura l'ado, les larmes aux yeux, tout en caressant le visage de l'enfant.

Au niveau des parrains, ce furent Sherlock -sans surprise- ainsi que Greg, qui lui, en revanche, était tombé des nues en apprenant la nouvelle. Et ils étaient tous là, autour de l'autel, pour le baptême de l'enfant, même Angelina, qui avait plaidé devant le prêtre qu'elle était la grande soeur de la petite Rosie. Elle s'était tenue entre Greg et Sherlock, les tenant tous les deux par le bras, émue comme pas permis en regardant cette petite fille, si fragile, si mignonne. Elle était fière d'être sa grande soeur spirituelle. Et elle fut d'autant plus fière quand John lui demanda de sortir de l'église avec Rosie dans les bras.

* * *

Nouvelle enquête. Amenée par Greg. Un anniversaire, un appel Skype qui coupe subitement, et une semaine plus tard, un cadavre retrouvé dans une voiture qui explose. Le fils qui avait appelé sur Skype. Mais ce qui fit tiquer Angelina, ce ne fut pas l'affaire, mais ce fut quand Greg et John s'amusèrent à sous entendre sous le nez du détective qu'il était semblable en tous points ou presque à Rosie, et la musicienne pouffa, s'agrippant au bras de Greg avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsqu'ils investirent chez les parents de la victime, un point plus intéressant encore s'était dévoilé : un cambriolage avait eu lieu, sans que rien ne soit volé, à part un buste de Margaret Tatcher qui fut brisé sous le porche. L'oeil presque noir d'excitation, la petite brune se précipita devant le couple pour rapidement expliquer comment leur fils était mort, avant que Sherlock ne file pour résoudre l'énigme du buste brisé. Angelina attrapa doucement la main de l'inspecteur. En un sens, elle regrettait d'avoir grandi, et de ne plus pouvoir aller dans ses bras.

Mais elle faisait avec.

"- Vraiment, Angel, comment fais-tu pour être aussi brillante sans être aussi arrogante que lui ?" soupira-t-il, agacé par les réactions de Sherlock.

"- Aucune idée. Je suis géniale, c'est tout." dit-elle en riant.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, faisant se séparer leurs mains, afin de l'embrasser sur le crâne tout en suivant l'assistant du détective et le surdoué. Ce dernier venait de filer à l'anglaise après avoir examiné le sol, prenant un taxi seul pour réfléchir à cette histoire, abandonnant sa nièce, son meilleur ami, et son ami aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier se retint de justesse de l'insulter, mais fut surpris lorsqu'Angeline se dégagea de son emprise pour courir après le taxi, qui finit par s'arrêter. Elle fit un geste d'excuse aux deux autres hommes avant de disparaître dans le véhicule. Lestrade expira bruyamment par le nez.

"- Je les déteste."

"- Et moi donc." souffla John.

Pendant ce temps, aucun des Holmes ne parlaient, Angel ayant compris qu'ils partaient rejoindre son père. Ils allèrent ensemble dans son bureau, et elle écouta attentivement les deux frères débattre à propos de Tatcher. Après que Sherlock n'ait montré une photo de Rosie à son aîné, ce dernier affirma qu'elle avait l'air de bien fonctionner. Angelina eut un hochet dédaigneux.

"- C'est _vraiment_ le mieux que tu peux faire ?" cracha-t-elle avec acidité.

"- Je n'ai jamais été bon avec eux."

"- Les bébés ?" intervint celui aux cheveux bouclés.

"- Les gens en général."

Angelina échappa un petit rire mesquin, mais ne releva pas, réfléchissant, parce que si Sherlock était persuadé que Moriarty avait un lien avec cette affaire, elle était sûre que non. C'était autre chose. Plus... vicieux. Désordonné.

"- C'est peut-être Moriarty..." murmura le détective pour lui même. "Ou peut-être pas..."

"- Moi je pense que non !" fit entendre Angelina, mais déjà, Sherlock était parti trop loin dans ses pensées, sûr que quelque chose allait se passer.

Et cela, malgré ses réticences, la petite brune pouvait le sentir aussi. Alors que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur se chamaillaient à propos d'une histoire quelconque, Angel pinçait les lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. Cependant, quand Sherlock s'apprêta à partir, elle sursauta, avant de bondir de son fauteuil. Elle fit un petit signe de main à son père, avant de disparaître elle aussi.

Et à peines quelques jours plus tard, Greg arrivait pour une nouvelle enquête, avec entre les mains, en pièce à conviction, un buste en pierre brisé de Tatcher, identique à celui disparu de chez le couple dont le fils était décédé. Excitée comme une puce, Angelina tapa vivement dans ses mains, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres agrémentés de Bilbo, qui s'était frotté contre le DI, langue sortie et sa queue touffue battant de droite à gauche. Cependant, l'inspecteur, lui, regardait d'un air presque déçu le détective, qui n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage. Affirmant que c'était l'attitude qu'il avait quand il jouait.

Angel prit le buste des mains de son oncle avant de le regarder à la lumière afin d'examiner la poussière, avant que Sherlock ne reprenne à son tour la pièce à conviction pour l'examiner au microscope. Lorsqu'il repéra du sang, il se leva en affirmant qu'il devait voir Toby, sous les exclamations de protestation de sa nièce, qui affirmait que son chien pouvait très bien s'en charger. Sans comprendre, John commença à les suivre en demandant au policier si il allait les accompagner, ce à quoi le brun répliqua que non, car il avait rendez-vous avec une jolie policière. Les lèvres d'Ange s'étirèrent. Elle lui disait que c'était une lesbienne refoulée...?

Non. Pas cool. Même Sherlock ne dit rien devant John.

Elle suivit les deux hommes dans le taxi qui les menait chez Craig, hacker et propriétaire de Toby, avec qui Bilbo commença à jouer. Les deux chiens avaient beau ne pas se connaître, ça n'était visiblement pas important pour le plus jeune des deux, excepté quand sa maîtresse commença à gratter les oreilles du vieux chien. Il gronda légèrement, mécontent, et elle échappa un petit rire en serrant son compagnon contre elle. Lorsque Mary sortit de la maison en compagnie de Rosie, le médecin se vexa aussitôt en recevant sa fille, quand les deux Holmes affirmèrent que sa femme était plus douée que lui pour ce genre d'enquête.

"- Mais on t'aime quand même, hein ?" insista Angel en riant.

"- Oh toi, la ferme." bougonna le blond en réponse.

"- Oh, Sherlock, on pourrait peut-être l'emmener ?" s'attendrit Mary le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Qui, le chien ou John ?"

"- Très drôle." grogna ce dernier d'un air mécontent alors que sa fille babillait dans ses bras.

"- Il est loyal, il peut s'avérer utile." pouffa la blonde.

"- C'est d'accord. Dépêchez vous, ce chien est rapide !" s'écria le détective.

Ou pas. Assis devant une cabine, Toby s'était arrêté, réfléchissant d'après Sherlock, alors que Bilbo couinait, tournant en rond. Soudainement, Toby se remit en marche, sentant enfin quelque chose, alors que le plus jeune partait en avant, rapidement suivi de sa maîtresse qui ne le tenait jamais en laisse. La déception fut néanmoins violente quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient tous devant une boucherie. Angelina s'accroupit devant son chien en le grondant.

"- Alors comme ça, tu es capable de retrouver Sherlock à des miles à la ronde, mais une malheureuse odeur de sang, ça non, tu préfères me traîner dans une boucherie ? Oooooh." Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Je viens de comprendre. Mon pauvre Bilbo, il s'est caché là, pas vrai ? Le méchant. Mooooh, pauvre toutou !" geignit-elle.

Toutou qui couina et se colla à la jolie brune pour se faire pardonner, alors qu'elle le câlinait joyeusement, ignorant superbement Sherlock qui prétendait toujours que c'était Moriarty, alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, l'affirmant de vive voix pour prendre les Watson à parti. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et la petite brune s'étendit dans son lit, pendant que Sherlock était parti rendre Toby à son propriétaire. Mais elle sursauta en entendant Lestrade l'appeler depuis le salon. Sourcils froncés, elle se précipita aussitôt pour le retrouver, se cognant violemment le nez dans son torse, ce dernier s'étant rapproché de sa porte.

"- Aïe !"

"- Angel, ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

"- Ça va... Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais là. Il y en a eu un autre ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés sourit tendrement à ce commentaire. Sherlock avait fait le même quand il lui avait téléphoné quelques minutes plus tôt, à la différence près qu'il avait apparemment plus d'informations que sa nièce, qui était en train d'ordonner à son chien de rester bien sagement ici.

"- Mais cette fois, il y a eu meurtre."

"- J'te suis."

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime avant le détective, et la brune aux tâches de rousseur commença déjà à inspecter la scène de crime. Lorsque son parrain arriva, elle l'écouta expliquer que les bustes appartenaient à une édition limitée vendue à seulement six exemplaires, et lorsque Sherlock affirma qu'il allait chercher un certain "Sanderford", elle le suivit sans hésiter, non sans avoir embrassé la joue de Greg avant de disparaître à la suite du brun.

Les deux bruns se cachèrent d'ailleurs ensemble dans la maison, et Angelina sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le coeur en voyant avec quelle tendresse Jack Sanderford prenait soin de sa petite fille, qui le regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils débordaient d'amour, tous les deux. Même des heures après, son coeur continuait à se tordre d'envie. Elle sentit une poigne se poser sur son épaule. Dans un premier temps, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock qui voulait la consoler, enfin, mais en vérité... on la poussa violemment sur le côté pour s'emparer du buste.

Sherlock alluma aussitôt la lumière.

"- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de déposer une plainte au bureau ?" demanda ce dernier l'air parfaitement impassible.

Angelina savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et qu'en vérité, le sang battait dans les tempes de son oncle. Il trépidait d'excitation. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers le briseur de bustes, elle le sentit la saisir à la gorge avant de la propulser dans un mur, sa tête frappant violemment à l'arrière. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa nuque, et lorsqu'elle passa sa main pour regarder ce que c'était, elle blêmit en constatant qu'elle saignait. Et que la blessure était profonde.

Alors que les deux hommes se battaient dans la piscine, elle cherchait une solution, en vain, pour aider Sherlock, et pour stopper ce qui s'avérait être une hémorragie plus grave que ce qu'elle n'avait cru dans un premier temps. Sa tête tournait, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour tenter de stopper le sang qui poissait sa chevelure et qui coulait entre ses doigts. Elle commençait à voir trouble, et elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle s'accrocha au mur le plus proche d'une main, le tâchant de son sang, avant de coller son dos contre ce même mur et de se laisser glisser au sol.

Ses sens la lâchaient un par un, mais elle voyait Sherlock se faire noyer, alors elle prit sur elle, et elle compta sur ses dernières forces. Elle se releva, tremblante comme un drogué en manque, et attrapa le col de l'autre homme pour le tirer vers l'arrière tandis que Sherlock lançait le jet d'eau. Propulsé vers l'arrière, l'homme tomba, entraînant Angel avec lui. Le souffle coupé, la jeune fille sentit ses dernières forces disparaître, et ses paupières s'écrasèrent sur ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une piscine, elle aurait pleuré. Mais elle s'évanouit de douleur alors que l'eau laissait transparaître une teinte rougeâtre.

* * *

Mycroft était dans son bureau, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux au corps étendu dans le canapé. Angelina, la tête bandée, dormait paisiblement, un frisson la traversant de temps à autre. Il se tourna à son tour vers son frère, qui lui parlait de AGRA, un acronyme qui concernait Mary. Il tentait d'avoir l'air détaché, mais indubitablement, ses yeux se reposaient sur sa fille. Et alors qu'il se moquait des sentiments de son cadet, ce dernier se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer qu'il agissait de la même manière protectrice que lui, à la différence près que lui ne s'inquiétait que pour sa progéniture.

Celui aux cheveux bouclés venait à peine de disparaître, que déjà Mycroft se leva de son siège, et s'accroupit difficilement près de sa jolie brune. Il caressa sa joue, observant le bandage bien serré qui entourait tout son crâne. Il avait voulu hurler sur Sherlock, bien sûr, pour avoir encore mis Angel en danger, mais quand il avait vu l'oeil noir de Sherlock, et sa demande muette de l'aider, rien n'avait voulu sortir. Et il avait accepté de l'aider. Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement son front pâle, et il la regarda avec une tendresse que, pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre de montrer.

"- Je suis désolé, sweetheart. Ça va aller."

Il se releva à nouveau pour s'installer dans son bureau. En revanche, une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand l'inspecteur Lestrade se pointa dans son bureau pour lui confier Rosie, car Mrs Hudson était partie chez sa soeur, Molly travaillait, et lui également. Cela avait profondément vexé Mycroft que ce fut à lui qu'on confia l'enfant -parce qu'il travaillait pas, lui ?-, et son visage se teinta de lassitude quand il comprit que cela était un coup monté par Sherlock. Mais lorsque la petite Rosamund se mit à pleurer, il l'observa, fronçant les sourcils. Angelina pleurait rarement enfant, et quand cela arrivait, c'était Jane qui s'en occupait. Alors que devait-il faire ?

"- Passe la moi. Elle doit avoir faim."

Il se tourna vers Angel, qui venait de s'assoir sur le canapé, et qui tendait les bras en direction de son père. Ravi qu'elle soit enfin réveillé, et qu'elle puisse en plus s'occuper de la petite blonde, il la lui tendit, et la jolie brune commença à bercer l'enfant, demandant à son père si il avait un micro-onde ici pour qu'elle puisse faire chauffer du lait pour la petite. Il obéit dans un silence de mort à chacun des ordres de sa fille, et sourit avec douceur quand il la vit nourrir Rosie, qui tenait fermement le biberon, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de sa soeur spirituelle qui l'aidait à boire.

"- Pourquoi elle est là ?"

"- Hé bien, si je résume la situation", commença Mycroft avec son sourire indolent qu'il aimait tant, "Mrs Hudson est partie voir sa soeur, Hooper et Lestrade travaillent, John et Sherlock sont à la recherche de Mary qui veut éloigner celui qui t'a blessée. Donc..."

"- Donc Sherlock s'est dit que ce serait très drôle de te la confier par le biais de Greg." le coupa Angel avec un sourire amusé. "Je vois. Mais c'est pas grave, hein ma puce ?" chantonna-t-elle en chatouillant le ventre du bébé. "C'est pas grave, parce que Super Angel va bien s'occuper de toi !"

"- Je te laisse t'en occuper ? Parfait. J'ai du travail."

"- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller dans le salon à côté."

Elle était déçue. Elle pensait qu'il lui demanderait comment elle se sentait, si ça irait pour sa tête, si elle était sûre de vouloir le faire seule... Bref, elle s'attendait à ce que toute son attention soit posée sur elle. Encore une fois, il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait. Mais alors qu'elle se levait, son père se pencha vers elle, et caressa sa joue avec hésitation, lui souriant doucement.

"- Tant qu'elle ne pleure pas, vous pouvez rester ici. Ça ne me gêne pas."

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, folle de joie, et elle se colla contre son père avec un grand sourire ravi. Surpris, ce dernier se figea sur place, avant de se détendre petit à petit, se laissant même à aller à passer une main sur le haut de son crâne, qui n'avait pas été touché. Finalement, elle se recula de quelques pas en berçant Rosie avec douceur, se rasseyant dans le canapé tandis que le brun faisait le tour de son bureau pour s'y assoir.

"- Papa ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

"- Je travaille, Angel." prévint Mycroft sans lever ses yeux de son document.

"- Pourquoi j'étais ici ?" murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le bébé.

Pris au dépourvu, le Gouvernement Britannique se stoppa aussitôt dans sa lecture, relevant légèrement les yeux pour les poser sur sa fille, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cuir du canapé, devenant rouge comme une tomate, s'obstinant à fixer Rosie qui commençait à s'endormir. Légèrement amusé, Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

"Parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi. Parce que je t'aime."

"- Les médecins sont tellement _stupides_. Je préfère te surveiller de moi-même pour que tu ne fasses pas de rechute." susurra-t-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture, en se maudissant pour cette réponse idiote.

"- Oh. D'accord..."

Sans ajouter un mot, elle reporta à nouveau son visage sur la fille des Watson, pinçant gentiment son nez, faisant glousser la petite fille qui commença à s'agiter contre elle, visiblement amusée. Préférant se concentrer sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait plutôt que de songer à la douleur sourde qui naissait dans son coeur, chatouillant son ventre pour la faire rire. Elle espérait en silence que ses parents et Sherlock allaient rentrer bientôt. Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait râlé d'avoir été laissée en arrière, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle était là pour s'occuper de Rosie. Et elle espérait que son père s'était un jour occupé d'elle comme elle s'occupait actuellement de Rosamund.

Soudain, le téléphone de Mycroft sonna, et elle sursauta en serrant doucement la petite fille qui commençait à s'endormir contre elle. Peu à peu, elle fit le visage de son père se défaire au fur et à mesure que Sherlock -car c'était lui qui appelait- parlait et lui faisait part de ses constatations. Elle pâlit quand elle entendit son père réciter du latin. Elle les avait entendu dans son sommeil. "Ammo". Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Plutôt "amo". Amour. Et la déesse de l'amour était Aphrodite. Et qui était Aphrodite dans les quelques personnes qui étaient au courant pour le meurtre de Sherlock ? (1)

"- Lady Smallwood..." blêmit Angelina en se relevant.

"- Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe, reste ici."

"- Je viens. Ce n'est pas négociable." affirma-t-elle en se levant.

Elle observa l'interrogatoire sans un mot, Rosie endormie contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait cette femme sans rien dire, décryptant chaque micro-expression qui passait sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle savait que son père lui plaisait. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_. Elle se releva de tout son long quand elle comprit que, malgré tout, elle n'était pas celle qui avait trahi AGRA, et elle fit demi-tour non sans un dernier regard assassin à cette femme qu'elle haïssait.

Elle manqua échapper le bébé de John et Mary lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock derrière la vitre, qui lui fit signe de se taire et d'aller dans le salon. Là l'attendaient les Watson, qui la remercièrent mille fois pour Rosie, et qui partirent après l'avoir embrassée, et après que Mary lui ai demandé pardon pour sa blessure. Elle retourna aussitôt vers son parrain, nouant son bras autour du sien, sourcils froncés.

"- Ce n'est pas elle."

"- Non, en effet." soupira le brun en passant sa main dans sa chevelure bouclé. "Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"- Elle aime papa."

"- Tu sais bien que Mycroft n'aime que sa personne. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire." répliqua Sherlock d'un ton sec.

"- Ce n'est pas très gentil. Il a aimé maman, pas vrai ?" reprocha-t-elle d'un air attristé.

"- Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être même qu'il l'aime encore."

Cela la rassura d'entendre Sherlock dire ça. Alors elle le remercia d'un sourire.

* * *

Alors qu'Angelina se baladait dans le centre de Londres avec Bilbo, elle fut surprise de voir Sherlock courir vers eux. Elle se mit à le courser, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut qu'à dire le mot "secrétaire" que, déjà, Angelina comprenait. Mary l'avait bien dit.

"Tu serais surpris de tout ce que sait une secrétaire. Elles savent tout."

Bordel de merde. La secrétaire de Smallwood. Alors elle le suivait en courant, à bout de souffle, sa queue de cheval claquant dans son dos. Bilbo, croyant à un jeu, les suivait joyeusement, alors que sur le visage d'Angel, une froideur digne de celui appelé _The Iceman_ faisait son apparition. Quand enfin ils furent rentrés, et qu'un vigile voulut stopper le petit chien, affirmant que les animaux étaient interdits à l'intérieur, le regard froid de l'adolescente le figea sur place alors qu'elle crachait "Police" avec acidité.

Peinant à respirer, elle slalomait entre les aquariums remplis de poissons tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Et enfin elle la vit. Cette vieille femme, que personne n'entendait jamais. Mais cette vieille femme, elle avait trahi des agents, et cela avait coûté la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Trop nombreuses peut-être. Mary avait failli en faire parti. Une femme anglaise, la voix au téléphone. Angelina crispa les poings alors que son compagnon à poils commençait à grogner. Alors que la secrétaire commençait à raconter l'histoire du marchand de sable de Bagdad, quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté d'Angelina, qui ne jeta qu'un regard à la blonde.

"- Salut, Mary."

"- Salut Sherlock. Angel."

"- Salut." chuchota la brune, comme si elle voulait respecter le silence presque morbide de l'endroit.

Pendant que Sherlock présentait "Amo" à l'ancienne tueuse à gage, Angelina sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que cette femme avait avoué avoir toujours regardé par-dessus son épaule. Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle était parée à toute éventualité ? Elle fronçait les sourcils, cherchant, analysant. Rien. Elle était trop sur les nerfs, son cerveau fonctionnait comme au ralenti. Et elle détestait ça.

Elle écoutait cette vieille femme qui prétendait rechercher la paix. Et alors qu'elle leur demandait de la laisser partir, elle sortit un revolver. Instinctivement, Sherlock repoussa violemment sa nièce en arrière, le dos de la petite brune rencontrant cruellement le mur. Elle grimaça de douleur. Portant une main au bandage de sa tête pour vérifier que sa blessure ne s'était pas rouverte, mais apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux à ce niveau là. Pendant ce temps là, le détective analysait à toute vitesse la misérable vie de la secrétaire, malgré les avertissements de Mary, faisant frissonner la petite brune.

"- Oui, la jalousie était le motif", cracha-t-il avec dégoût, "pour prouver que vous valiez mieux qu'eux."

C'est ce moment que choisit Mycroft pour apparaître, suivi de Greg et quelques autres personnes qu'Angelina classa rapidement au second plan. Par instinct, elle se recula, se plaçant en sécurité, entre son père et l'inspecteur, qui lui jetèrent un regard visiblement soulagé de la voir intacte. Alors que Mrs Norbury laissait s'approcher le surdoué, qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus d'issues, elle lui dit qu'elle avait raison sous les grognements continus du petit chien qui s'était mis derrière sa maîtresse. Elle le lui dit, puis commença à le menacer de son arme. Le policier reprenant le dessus, Lestrade demanda à la vieille femme d'être raisonnable, que cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle affirma. Et elle tira.

Le hurlement d'Angelina lui brûla la gorge, et elle fut aussitôt retenue par les deux hommes qui l'entouraient, l'empêchant de s'interposer entre Sherlock et la balle. Elle n'en eut même pas besoin. Ce fut Mary qui le fit. La balle transperça sa chaire, en pleine poitrine. Alors que des agents arrêtaient la secrétaire, le détective se précipita vers la blonde, pressant la blessure avec ses mains, alors qu'Angel tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ignora John qui passait en trombe à côté d'elle, se précipitant vers sa femme, les yeux luisant de détresse.

Alors que cette dernière haletait, murmurant quelque chose à John, puis à Sherlock, que la petite brune ne comprit pas, elle plongea ses yeux dans les orbes translucides d'Angelina, qui voyait trouble, comprenant qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Elle lui sourit, tenta du moins, grimaça de douleur. Angel n'entendait rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Mais quand les lèvres de Mary commencèrent à bouger, tout fit abstraction autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait que sa voix, et rien d'autre.

"- Toi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, hein ?"

La gorge nouée au possible, incapable de prononcer le moindre petit mot, elle hocha la tête.

"Moi aussi."

C'était ce qu'elle disait par ses yeux, hochetant alors que des sillons de larmes se dessinaient sur ses joues. Ça lui faisait si mal. Elle voyait la réalité, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible dans cette situation. Et elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Mary avait su lire dans ses yeux toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait aussi à son égard.

"- Tu... t'occuperas de Rosie, hein ? Tu aideras John, parce que tu es sa grande soeur, hein ? La grande soeur de ma Rosie."

À nouveau, elle fit oui de la tête. Elle promettait. Elle promettait au moins un milliard de fois. À nouveau, les orbes bleues ciel de Mary se posèrent sur son conjoint, qui la serrait contre lui, et elle prononça une phrase, la plus belle de toutes. Celle que la vie de Mary Watson était la seule de ses nombreuses vies qui avait valut le coup. Et sa tête tomba sur le côté, arrachant des grognements de douleur à John, qui serrait celle qu'il aimait, et qui venait de partir, définitivement. Sentant son père arriver derrière lui, Angelina se laissa tomber en arrière sous les gémissements de Bilbo, se tournant pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle entendait la douleur, la colère de John à l'égard de Sherlock. Tout ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Elle pleura, pleura encore, et à nouveau, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle ne savait que la mort de Mary, les bras de Mycroft autour d'elle, la truffe de Bilbo contre sa cheville. Et cette peine dans son coeur, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Et ses larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues avec cruauté. Elle eut un hochet de détresse, sans même voir les ambulanciers qui emmenaient le corps de la blonde et John. Elle ne vit même pas Sherlock qui se laissait tomber assis sur le sol.

"- Papa... Je... Je veux rentrer à la maison..." gémit-elle.

"- Oui... Oui, d'accord." murmura Mycroft, promettant.

Ce dernier regarda le DI, et ce dernier n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, le coeur serré. Il regarda Mycroft entraîner doucement sa fille avec lui, et il se mit en travers de leur route, pour caresser doucement la chevelure brune de cette petite qui avait pris une place énorme dans sa vie. Il embrassa sa tempe, avant d'accompagner les deux Holmes jusqu'à leur véhicule, laissant Sherlock seul, encore plus seul. Mais Angel avait si mal, qu'elle n'y songea même pas.

* * *

Angelina mangeait mal. Trop peu. Elle n'entendait même pas Bilbo pleurer à la porte de sa chambre. Après des heures d'hésitation, Mycroft frappa à sa porte. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, et le petit chien gémit de plus belle en grattant contre la porte. Ouvrant la porte, le politicien passa l'ouverture suivi du chien de sa fille, qui bondit sur le lit pour se coller contre son ventre. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. Là, elle _lui_ ressemblait. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et frôla son crâne de ses doigts. Elle cligna des yeux, mais ne prononça pas un mot, restant dans sa position initiale. Il prit une discrète inspiration.

"- Angel, tu peux te redresser s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais regarder ta blessure."

Obéissant machinalement, comme une marionnette dirigée à la perfection, elle s'assit sur le lit, croisant les jambes en tailleur, commençant à passer inconsciemment ses doigts dans la fourrure de Bilbo qui s'était assis dans le creux formé par ses jambes, couinant en collant sa tête à elle. Passant délicatement sa main entre les mèches brunes, Mycroft frôla la blessure de sa fille. Il vit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, et le frisson qui traversa toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il commença à caresser sa nuque avec douceur.

"- Angel... Il faut que tu sortes, un peu. Va courir avec Bilbo, ça te fera du bien."

"- Je... J'ai pas envie, papa." répondit-elle dans un murmure.

"- S'il te plaît. Je... m'inquiète... pour toi."

"- Je sais." Elle se tourna vers son père. "Tu t'es rongé les ongles. Ta mèche n'est pas coiffée du même côté que d'habitude. Tu as oublié de te mettre du parfum. Tu n'es pas concentré. Parce que tu es inquiet pour moi. T'as vu, j'ai tout déduit. Mais regarde moi..." Elle eut un sourire amer. "Même avec toutes ces capacités intellectuelles, je n'ai pas pu sauver Mary."

"- Angel... Cette séquence d'auto-flagellation ne changera rien. Elle est morte." claqua-t-il, se maudissant aussitôt pour son manque de délicatesse.

"- Je sais."

Les yeux clairs de la petite brune s'embuèrent presqu'aussitôt de larmes, et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, se jetant contre son père alors que son chien se collait au plus contre elle. Maladroit, Mycroft hésita sur la marche à suivre, raide comme un piquet, mais la voix rauque de chagrin de sa fille le coupa violemment de ses réflexions.

"- Arrête de réfléchir... Là, c'est le moment où t'es censé me serrer contre toi."

Il obéit aussitôt, passant ses bras dans son dos et dans sa nuque, la collant à lui, alors que Bilbo, vexé, se dégagea de l'étreinte ayant manqué de l'étouffer. Les gens avaient beaucoup trop tendance à l'étouffer ainsi, et quand ce n'était pas Angel seule, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Les deux Holmes restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, Angelina continuant à pleurer pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle pleurait, plaignait Rosie et John, et aussi Sherlock, parce qu'il devait se sentir coupable, et seul, et elle continua ainsi à maudire sa faiblesse tandis que Mycroft l'écoutait déverser son chagrin en la tenant contre lui.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure où, enfin, les pleurs d'Angel s'étaient calmés, le brun s'était redressé pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant. Cette dernière releva timidement deux orbes transparentes vers lui -les mêmes que les siennes-. Il sourit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains en collant son front au sien, et elle échappa un petit rire nerveux.

"- Je cours tous les dimanches matins avec Bilbo. Je te promet de m'y remettre dès la semaine prochaine."

"- Sache que cette phrase ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd..." susurra-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver en riant, frottant doucement ses yeux alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Elle sourit, et s'assit devant sa harpe, pour commencer à jouer la partition qu'elle avait composé avec Sherlock pour le mariage de John et Mary. Elle joua, encore et encore, elle joua pour Mary, rien que pour elle. Puis elle attrapa son saxophone, et joua le morceau composé à la naissance de Rosie. Composé par elle seule. Elle joua, espérant que la blonde l'entendait de là où elle était.

"Pardonne moi, Mary. Pardonne moi de ne rien avoir pu faire. Pardonne moi d'être si faible. Pardonne moi de ne pas être la soeur idéale pour Rosie."

Elle s'endormit sur son lit, épuisée d'avoir tant joué, et pleuré pendant toute cette journée. Alors quand Mycroft poussa à nouveau la porte de sa chambre, il remonta doucement la couverture sur son corps frêle, lui chuchotant un "bonne nuit" attendri avant de ressortir, observant Bilbo sauter sur le lit et se rouler en boule tout contre la jeune fille. Il ferma la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sherlock. Et elle s'en voulait à mort. Elle était là, tenant sa main alors qu'il était sur son lit d'hôpital. Il avait fallu qu'il s'en prenne à ce Culverton Smith, l'accusant d'être un meurtrier en série. Certes, elle aussi, elle se doutait de quelque chose -chaque personne riche a son secret-, mais là, il battait les records. Il avait de la drogue dans les veines, il était dans un état lamentable. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Elle serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne, caressant son front humide de sa main libre. Elle avait accouru à la seconde où elle avait appris pour son oncle.

Lorsque John était passé, elle n'avait même pas osé croiser son regard. Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas adressé la parole. Elle s'était obstinée sur les traits endormis du brun, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau trop pâle, son corps creusé par le manque. Il ressemblait à un golem de pierre. Et il avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Sa vision périphérique dans lequel apparaissait le blond lui brisait le coeur. Elle l'avait regardé déposer sa canne en échangeant quelques mots avec l'infirmière. C'était son cadeau d'adieu. Et une larme, une seule, avait roulé sur la joue d'Angelina alors qu'il partait sans un regard en arrière.

La jolie brune n'avait pas pu remercier l'infirmière quand celle-ci quitta la chambre, parce qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil contre lequel la canne avait été posée précédemment par John. Elle avait senti sa main frôler sa nuque. Et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle avait fini par s'endormir, sa tête penchant sur le côté, la main de Sherlock toujours dans la sienne. Et lorsque ce dernier dut affronter la mort, il regarda avec courage son petit ange endormi, soulagé qu'elle n'assiste pas à ça. Elle avait été droguée, bien sûr.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par John enfonçant la porte. Elle poussa un cri strident en voyant Smith essayer d'étouffer le détective, et lorsque ce dernier prétendit l'aider, il prit Angel, pourtant endormie, comme témoin.

"- Elle s'était endormie ! Elle ne voyait rien ! Je lui sauvais la vie !"

"- Vous dites n'importe quoi !" protesta la petite brune. "Vous ne pouviez pas entrer !"

John demanda à son ami comment l'autre homme avait tenté de le tuer, alors qu'Angelina sentait la haine bouillir dans ses vaines, ses yeux tuant l'homme face à elle. Elle lui tourna le dos, prenant le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains en lui souriant d'un air rassurant, pour l'aider à respirer. Elle se forçait à sourire, car alors, ses muscles se détendraient par instinct. Il fallait qu'elle sourit coûte que coûte, mais son sourire défaillit quand le brun murmura qu'il avait eu ses aveux, ce à quoi Smith rétorqua qu'il avait retiré les trois micros des poches de Sherlock d'un air navré. Son emprise sur son oncle se resserra.

"- Ça doit être rassurant, le chiffre 3..." marmonna-t-il. "Tout le monde s'arrête à trois..."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sherlock ?" murmura John en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Angelina, elle, avait compris. Elle embrassa son oncle sur le front, et attrapa la canne que le médecin avait laissé là plus tôt, lorsque ce dernier comprit, et insulta le surdoué, qui grimaça sous la douleur. Elle dévissa le pommeau, saisissant en tremblant le micro qui y était caché sous les yeux horrifiés du tueur en série. L'oeil fier, elle se tourna vers lui en montrant ce dernier.

"- Pardon... Mais je crois que nous avons des aveux sur cet enregistrement..."

Satisfaite, elle lança le micro à John avant de lui sauter dans les bras, le serrant contre lui en fermant les yeux très fort.

"- Pardon, John. Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je serai là, maintenant, pour Rosie, pour toi. Promis."

"- Je sais..."

Il l'embrassa sur le front, caressant ses mèches brunes, et retirant sa main quand elle se crispa avec un rire nerveux.

"- Pardon. J'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas."

"- Ce n'est rien." affirma-t-elle en souriant. Elle fixa le sol, embarrassée. "Je crois que papa va s'inquiéter. Je devrais rentrer. Sherlock." elle se retourna vers son oncle. "Je rentrerai bientôt à Baker Street."

"- Rachète du lait."

Éblouissante de bonheur, elle embrassa la joue de son oncle, et partit, le coeur léger. Résumons. Elle avait assister à une tentative de meurtre après avoir été droguée, et pourtant, elle se sentait plus légère que jamais.

 **Décidément, rien n'était normal chez les Holmes.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Oui, dans la version originale, le surnom, c'est Love. Mais là, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai préféré utiliser le pseudo de la vf._

 _J'aime tellement Mary. Et j'aime tellement pas Lady Smallwood._

 _Je vous jure, mon coeur s'est littéralement brisé quand elle est morte. Mais bon, j'essaie de me dire que John pourra raconter à Rosie combien sa mère était génialissime, et même si ça vaut pas une maman, c'est déjà pas mal._

 _BON._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _On entame la dernière partie, il ne reste que deux chapitres !_

 _(Hé oui !)_

 _Et un épilogue, mais celui-là, je pense que je le posterai en même temps que le dernier._

 _Enfin bref !_

 _Je vous embrasse, et je vous dit à vendredi !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah que coucou !_

 _Pire intro de chapitre du monde xD_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent, mais là, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet._

 _Et je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre est de TRÈS LOIN un des plus importants pour moi. Je vous ré-expliquerai pourquoi en bas._

 _Le fait est que j'espère que celui-ci va vraiment vous plaire, parce que je m'y suis vraiment adonnée corps et âme (les autres aussi, mais là c'est pas pareil)._

 _ChocolateGirl : Hé si ! Je suis désolée ! T.T Je suis contente que ça te plaise vraiment, ça me fait plaisir... J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira vraiment !_

 _Alors je vais vous laisser découvrir, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous prendra aux tripes parce que c'est les miennes que j'ai laissé dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

"- Allez, Angel, dis oui !"

"- Je... Je sais pas..." balbutia la jolie brune en baissant les yeux. "Sherlock se remet tout juste, et... Et il a besoin de moi, et..."

"- Demande lui !" supplia Arthur. "Ce serait vraiment cool que tu viennes à cette fête !"

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le trompettiste essayait de l'inviter à une fête organisée par son collège. Certes, Angelina recevait toujours ses cours à domicile, mais il y aurait des gens de l'orchestre, et tout leur groupe de musique, et puis, il avait vraiment envie de venir accompagné de cette musicienne qui lui avait plu à la seconde où elle avait intégré l'orchestre. Il continua à lui faire les yeux doux, ses grands yeux gris plongés dans les siens.

"- Si tu ne dis pas oui, j'irai lui demandé moi même !" plaida-t-il d'un air boudeur.

"- Alors ça !" Angelina éclata de rire. "Je demande à voir !"

Elle secoua la tête en riant, avant de lui sourire pour partir de chez lui, montant aux côtés de John qui l'attendait dans la voiture sportive de Mrs Hudson. Elle embrassa le blond sur la joue, cajola un peu Rosie à l'arrière, avant de s'assoir confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir, soupirant d'aise en resserrant son emprise sur l'étui de son instrument. Elle fixa son attention sur la route, lorsque le médecin se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

"- Alors ? Tu vas l'accompagner à cette fête ?"

"- John", soupira-t-elle, "on en a déjà parlé. Sherlock a besoin de moi."

"- Demande lui ! Il serait ravi que tu ailles à cette fête."

Un grommellement lui répondit, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un regard à sa fille dans le rétroviseur.

"- Mais quelle tête de mule, ma Rosie ! C'est bien une Holmes !"

"- ... Seigneur."

"- Tu peux m'appeler John, tu sais." pouffa-t-il.

"- C'est pas ça ! Emmène moi au Club Diogène, vite !"

"- Quoi, pourquoi ?"

"- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt." se désola la petite brune. "Cette pétasse de Smallwood a donné son numéro perso à papa. Il a pas DU TOUT intérêt à la rappeler !"

Et alors que John faisait ce que lui demandait la nièce du célèbre détective en riant, elle se rongeait les ongles, ne trouvant pas ça drôle du tout. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle remercia vivement son ami, et pinça le nez de sa fille en riant avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment. Elle salua rapidement les hommes qu'elle croisait d'un signe de la main, connue par tous, avant de s'arrêter au bureau de son père. Elle rentra sans frapper, ce dernier se tournant vers elle avec surprise.

"- Angel ?"

"- Ne la rappelle pas ! Je la supporte pas, et en plus, elle est amoureuse de toi !"

"- Angel", répondit Mycroft avec lassitude en comprenant aussitôt de quoi elle parlait, "ne sois pas ridicule."

"- Je suis pas ridicule", protesta-t-elle, "c'est la vérité ! Ne la rappelle pas."

"- Je ne comptais pas le faire. Et même si elle... éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Tu devrais le savoir."

"- Je..." elle rougit violemment. "Je voulais juste m'en assurer."

Embarrassée au possible, elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, ses mains moites jouant avec ses deux colliers -celui de sa mère, et celui offert à un Noël par Mrs Hudson-. Le bracelet offert par Greg Lestrade faisait une douce mélodie, agité par le poignet nerveux de la petite brune, qui remit une mèche derrière son oreille, dévoilant un saxophone accroché. Dans son étui, le saxophone se perdait sous les partitions du groupe, et celles données par John il y a deux ans. Elle releva les yeux vers son père. Un problème dans un livre d'énigmes, sous le saxophone, le dernier, n'avait pas été résolu. Pas qu'il était trop difficile, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu finir ce cadeau de Molly. Bilbo, actuellement, devait se prélasser dans le panier choisi par Sherlock à Baker Street. Et la photo de famille enfermée dans le cadre d'ébène était accrochée en face de son lit.

Elle sourit maladroitement, et fit demi-tour, affirmant qu'elle allait surveiller son parrain. Hochant la tête, Mycroft accepta, tendant la main vers sa nuque, effleurant ses pointes brunes. Elle était terriblement jolie. Et plus le temps passait, plus il songeait qu'elle ressemblait à Jane, tout en récupérant certains de ses traits de caractère à lui. Ça le rassurait un peu. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Que sa petite fille serait toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, comme l'ombre de Jane, qui la suivait pas à pas, la couvant du regard avec amour. Il ferma les yeux, et jeta le numéro d'Alicia Smallwood dans la poubelle la plus proche. Son coeur appartenait pour toujours à celle qui lui avait passé l'anneau qu'il avait encore au doigt.

Angel venait de faire signe à un taxi, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Baker Street au numéro 221B, elle regarda son téléphone, souriant d'un air attendri en voyant la photo de son groupe de musique. Elle avait changé. Elle s'était faite des amis de son âge. Elle avait mûri. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone -et si cela vous intéresse, son code était l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, et non pas son anniversaire à elle, alors les gens se trompaient toujours-, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant la photo de Rosie et Sherlock. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils en lisant le message envoyé par le leader du groupe.

"Demande faite !"

Haussant les épaules, elle paya le taxi et rentra chez elle, se faisant vivement accueillir par son chien, qui aboyait avec joie en lui tournant autour. Elle rentra dans le salon, essayant de ne pas tomber, mais cela n'était pas chose aisée avec Bilbo qui était trop heureux de la revoir. Elle fronça les sourcils -encore- en voyant Sherlock avachi dans son fauteuil, fixant son téléphone d'un air abasourdi. Elle posa son saxophone près de sa harpe.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sherlock ?"

"- Arthur, c'est celui qui joue de la trompette ?" demanda-t-il en esquivant sciemment sa question.

"- Hein ? Heu, oui, mais pourq..."

"- Il m'a appelé." la coupa-t-il. "Il avait l'air vraiment gêné, mais il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de te laisser aller à une fête avec lui."

"- Il a osé..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en souriant inconsciemment.

"- Tu as envie d'y aller ?" demanda finalement son oncle.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitante. Une part d'elle brûlait d'y aller, mais l'autre craignait qu'elle ne fasse tâche dans le décor. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce en évitant soigneusement de se poser sur le détective qui attendait une réponse à sa question. Le garçon qui lui avait parlé avait l'air de vraiment en pincer pour sa nièce, et au vu des rougeurs qui prenaient place sur les pommettes habituellement trop blanches de cette dernière, c'était chose réciproque.

"- Alors ?" insista-t-il.

"- Bah... Tu serais d'accord ?" hésita l'adolescente en relevant enfin ses yeux translucides vers son parrain, qui souriait avec amusement.

"- Bien sûr. Mrs Hudson s'occupera de ton chien, avant que tu ne t'en inquiètes. Et Greg te déposera chez... Arthur."

"- Oh, Sherlock !"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, folle de joie, et définitivement décidée à aller à cette fête. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'aimerait pas la musique, ou les gens qui allaient l'entourer, mais au moins elle serait avec ses amis. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Elle se laissait enlacer par le brun, qui lui passait la main dans le dos en une douce caresse, pendant que Bilbo se frottait contre leurs jambes, vexé d'être ignoré de la sorte. Se libérant de l'étreinte, elle attrapa son chien dans ses bras en éclatant de rire. Sherlock sourit. Ce rire valait tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, les frères Holmes se disputaient. Cette fois-ci, le sujet de discussion était absent, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Mycroft avait lancé les hostilités.

"- Mais bon sang, Sherlock, elle n'a que 12 ans !"

"- Non, elle a DÉJÀ 12 ans !" rétorqua le détective. "Et il serait bien que tu la laisses vivre sa vie ! Ce n'est qu'une fête entre collégiens, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?!"

Et à peine le cadet eût-il refermé la bouche que tous les écrans de la pièce grésillèrent, laissant apparaître l'image haïssable de Moriaty à l'écran, répétant inlassablement "Je vous ai manqué ? Je vous ai manqué ?" telle une langoureuse et détestable litanie. Mycroft changea de couleur, et se tourna aussitôt vers ses sous-fifres pour qu'ils cherchent la cause du hacking actuel (car c'était bien un hacking qui attaquait la base du MI-6). L'image se stabilisa alors, laissant apparaître le visage d'une jeune fille à l'écran. John fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de tenter d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant de se faire couper par son ami.

"- Non..." commença Sherlock. "Non, non, non..."

Mycroft se figea sur place, avant de littéralement devenir pâle comme la mort. Sa mâchoire tressauta, et il se tourna lentement vers son frère, le regard rempli de haine.

"- VOILÀ ce qui pourrait arriver, Sherlock. MERDE, SHERLOCK ! "

Mycroft était en train de perdre son sang froid, et c'était plus que compréhensible pour tous, même si cela semblait surprenant venant de lui. Car c'était Angelina Rose Holmes qui était attachée à cette chaise, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Holmes pour lire la panique sur le visage de l'adolescente. Elle tremblait, ses lèvres tressautaient comme si elle avait froid, et de grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Ses yeux étaient gonflées, et sa bouche laissait échapper des glapissements de terreur. L'image tressautait, et la voix de Moriaty, pourtant mort, retentit à travers la caméra.

"- Petit ange, tu es en direct sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre ! Mais je t'en prie, présente toi !"

"- Je..."

Elle étrangla un sanglot, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Dieu qu'elle avait peur. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges, éclatés d'avoir trop pleurer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la caméra. Elle renifla.

"- Je m'appelle... Angelina Holmes. Je... Je suis la fille de Jane et Mycroft Holmes et... et mon oncle est... le célèbre détective... Sherlock Holmes."

"- Bien, bien... Passons à la suite !"

Au MI-6, c'était la panique totale. Mycroft hurlait des ordres, voulant savoir de qui était réellement la voix qui utilisait celle du psychopathe. Il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaître une peur panique pour sa petite fille. Cette dernière gémissait de terreur, probablement attachée à la chaise, tandis qu'une silhouette avec un masque de clown massait ses épaules.

"- Dis moi, petit ange, maintenant y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais dire à ton papa ?"

"- N... Non..."

"- Oh, allez !" s'écria vivement la personne masquée. "Un petit effort !"

"- Je... Je..."

Elle baissa misérablement la tête. Elle savait tellement que l'ombre de la Mort lui planait au-dessus. Et ça lui faisait si peur. Elle sentit les larmes affluer, et elle eut beau tenter de les repousser, rien n'y fit. Elle éclata en sanglots.

"- Oh, papa ! Je suis tellement désolée !"

Le silence s'installa dans la base britannique. John fronça les sourcils, alors que Sherlock faisait les cents pas, agacé, frustré même. Personne ne savait qui se cachait sous la voix mécanique : parce que ça n'en était pas une. C'était bel et bien la voix de Moriaty. Et Mycroft, me direz-vous ? Hé bien le principal concerné écoutait, le coeur au bord des lèvres. S'excuser, à un moment pareil ? Mais pourquoi s'excuser ? Un murmure lui échappa.

"- Angel..."

Elle pleurait à l'écran, elle avait tellement de regrets. Elle voulait au moins lui avoir dit une fois ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois, juste une.

"- Je suis désolée pour toutes les fois où je t'ai insulté. Pour toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussé. Mais je... Je te tenais responsable pour la mort de maman. Pardon, papa. Pardon tellement de fois. Je..." elle déglutit difficilement. "Je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que Sherlock était le père que je n'avais jamais eu. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Jamais. Je te jure. Papa... J'ai si peur... Je veux pas mourir !" hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause. "Papa, au secours ! PAPA !"

Un long frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'homme politique, qui se passa une main sur le visage. Le détective se tourna vers John, qui hochait doucement la tête pour confirmer. Oui, Angelina avait vraiment dit à son père qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme tel. Juste avant la "mort" de Sherlock. Mycroft se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. A l'écran, la petite brune eut un rire sans joie.

"- J'aurais dû te dire tout ça les yeux dans les yeux il y a bien longtemps. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la force. Papa... Je vais mourir." chuchota-t-elle en laissant échapper une nouvelle larme. "Je le sais. Parce que c'est la première fois que j'ai si peur. Mais je voulais te dire que... que j'ai toujours été fière d'être ta fille... Et que... Que je..."

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. C'était tellement cruel ! Et dire que toute l'Angleterre regardait ça ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il suive son cheminement d'idées, qu'il se concentre sur elle et elle seule, si elle voulait vivre. Et elle, elle avait envie de vivre. Et puis... Même si cela était destiné à attirer son attention, tout ce qu'elle disait était aussi la vérité.

"- Je t'aime, papa. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Et je... Je sais que tu as souffert de la mort de maman. Je t'ai surpris, il y a trois ans. A l'anniversaire de sa mort." lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. "J'ai entendu la musique venant de ton bureau. "Sara perche ti amo". C'était votre chanson. Je l'ai apprise par cœur. Regarde moi, papa. Je t'en supplie, regarde moi."

L'autre personne venait de disparaître. Alors elle se concentra. C'était le moment. Elle allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa position. Maintenant. Alors elle commença à chanter, les yeux rivés sur sa caméra, malgré les larmes brouillant sa vue. Suppliant intérieurement son père de comprendre. Aux côtés des Holmes, l'équipe s'affairait, cherchant à trouver d'où venait la vidéo. Ce fut John qui les lança sur la piste émiettée par la jeune fille.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"

"- De quoi tu parles, John ?!" commença à s'agacer Sherlock.

"- Ses yeux, Sherlock. Ils clignent très bizarrement."

Perplexe, il se tourna vers la caméra alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient de compréhension.

"- C'est un code... Elle cherche à nous dire quelque chose !"

Soudain, Mycroft se leva de sa chaise, la repoussant brutalement derrière lui. Ses yeux brillaient, mais on lisait une grande fierté sur ses traits.

"- Ma petite fille ! Ma brillante petite fille ! C'est du morse, Sherlock ! Elle imite les signaux lumineux avec ses yeux ! REPASSEZ LA VIDÉO, TOUT DE SUITE !" hurla-t-il avant de se tourner vers le docteur. "John, vous comprenez ce code, n'est-ce pas ? Traduisez le, maintenant !"

Et soudain, la caméra se stoppa. Sherlock hurla de repasser la vidéo à partir de la chanson, et tous s'exécutèrent. Alors que la voix douce d'Angelina passait en boucle, le coeur de l'aîné des Holmes s'emballait. Sa fille. La sienne. Bon sang, qu'elle était brillante ! John finit par confier sa position, et les radars où furent rentrées les coordonnées indiquèrent une vieille maison à vendre depuis plus de 10 ans. Le père attrapa sa veste d'une main en hurlant qu'on leur amène un véhicule, et qu'on envoie une ambulance à l'adresse indiquée.

"- Sherlock, une seule remarque sur ma haine du terrain et je te jure que je te frappe." menaça le frère du susnommé.

L'occasion était belle, mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien, car lui aussi craignait pour la vie de sa nièce. Mycroft s'installa au volant -fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné-, le plus jeune à ses côtés, tandis que John se mettait à l'arrière. Et la voiture démarra à toute allure, faisant passer les autres véhicules au feu rouge sans aucun scrupule. Le sang battant dans ses tempes, le Gouvernement britannique suppliait sa petite fille de tenir bon. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock fixait l'horizon, le coeur serré par les remords. C'était lui qui l'avait autorisée à aller à cette fête. Lui et personne d'autre. Le fidèle John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais rien ne changea l'état d'esprit des deux frères. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Angelina avait sa vie entre leurs mains.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Angelina était en train de se traîner sur le sol, ayant réussi à se détacher. Elle rampait, prise de tremblements, de la salive dévalant son menton, et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle cherchait désespérément l'air dans ses poumons. Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos, haletante, en appelant son père, comme prise d'une vague de folie. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, son corps secoué de spasmes, ses yeux fermés d'épuisement. À cette vision, le coeur de Mycroft se serra douloureusement, et il se laissa tomber à genoux pour attraper sa fille dans ses bras, pour la bercer et la rassurer en attendant l'ambulance.

"- Angel, c'est papa... C'est fini, maintenant, tout va bien..."

"- Pa...pa..." gémit-elle en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

"- Oui, tout va bien... Ça va aller, maintenant."

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, mais Mycroft la força à les rouvrir, elle devait rester consciente, quoi qu'il arrive. Il caressait sa joue avec tendresse, alors que Sherlock inspectait la chaise de laquelle sa nièce s'était libérée et que John observait la brune de loin, n'osant l'inspecter au vu de la présence étouffante du Gouvernement Britannique qui ne laisserait personne s'approcher de sa fille sous aucun prétexte. Elle cracha un peu de bile, prise de hauts-le-coeur. Encourageant, l'aîné des Holmes tenait ses cheveux en arrière pour l'aider, si elle avait besoin, observant avec haine ses poignets rougis, son visage pâle, creusé par la peur. Et il vit les piqures sur ses bras.

"Ne panique pas, Mycroft. Ne panique pas, ça ne la mettrait que plus en danger."

Angel s'agrippa brusquement à sa veste, levant de grands yeux suppliants sur lui. Elle allait partir. Elle le sentait, elle se sentait entraînée par la drogue qu'on lui avait injecté de force. Elle sentait sa main trembler davantage, et força son père à la regarder. Une larme dévala sa joue quand elle lut toute la peur sur le visage de son père. Il n'avait pas son masque. Il était le papa qu'elle avait connu enfant. Elle hocheta, l'acidité dans sa bouche l'écoeurant.

"- Tout... Tout ce que... j'ai d...dit..." haleta-t-elle. "C'était vrai... Tu... Tu me crois, hein ? H... Hein ? Tu le sais, que...que c'est la vé...vérité ?"

"- Oui, je le sais, sweetheart. Je sais."

"- Je t'aime papa..."

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange." murmura-t-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux, apaisée, sa tête tombant sur le côté. Soudainement en panique, Mycroft hurla le nom du médecin, qui avait déjà commencé à se précipiter quand il avait vu ses paupières s'affaisser. Il souleva sa paupière, vérifiant son pouls en repoussant l'homme politique qui refusait catégoriquement de lâcher sa fille. Ça lui faisait mal. Il se trouvait projeté en arrière. Comme quand il avait retrouvé Sherlock dans ce squat immonde où il avait fait une overdose qui avait manqué lui arracher la vie. Comme quand il avait vu le corps sans vie de Jane sous le hêtre.

"- MYCROFT ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST HORRIBLE DE LA VOIR COMME ÇA, MAIS SI VOUS NE LA LÂCHEZ PAS, JE NE POURRAIS PAS L'AIDER !"

Obéissant à contre-coeur, il se recula, laissant John faire son travail, ses mains se crispant de nervosité. Sherlock poussa un cri rageur en repoussant la chaise sur le côté, n'y trouvant aucun indice. Il se tourna finalement vers Angelina, et ferma les yeux, la culpabilité lui rongeant le coeur. Il s'arrêta à côté de son frère, qui ne prononçait pas un mot, ses mains se tordant pour cacher l'angoisse qui courait dans ses veines.

"- Faire attention n'est pas un avantage, Mycroft."

"- Je sais, Sherlock. Je sais." répliqua l'aîné en fixant sa fille.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin, les ambulances arrivèrent, entraînant la jeune fille avec elles. Mycroft courut aussitôt à ses côtés, observant les machines, le masque sur son visage, serrant tendrement sa main, laissant Sherlock et John monter aux côtés du conducteur. Il regardait sa fille, caressant sa main avec douceur, observant la danse des médecins qui s'affairaient autour de sa fille. Il se pencha au-dessus pour remonter les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son visage. Il embrassa son front.

"Pardonne moi, Angel."

Devant, Sherlock se rongeait les ongles, aussi bien surexcité que stressé par la situation.

"- Sherlock, arrête de t'agiter, s'il te plaît." souffla John avec agacement.

"- Comment est-ce possible... Moriarty est _mort_. La voix de celui qui a fait ça n'utilisait aucun logiciel. C'était vraiment la voix de Moriarty. Comment est-ce possible... Un enregistrement ? Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir aussi clairement les réactions d'Angel, c'est impossible. Alors quoi...?"

"- Sherlock, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?! Tu as vu dans quel état est Angel ?!"

"- Je sais très bien", rétorqua-t-il, "mais tu dois être le plus à même de savoir puisque tu t'es penché sur elle."

"- Sherlock !" hurla-t-il d'un air outré.

"- J'apprécie formellement ta faculté à prononcer mon prénom alors que je suis la seule personne à qui tu t'adresses."

Furieux et vexé, le médecin se détourna, appuyant son coude sur la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage, essayant d'oublier la vision horrifique d'Angelina allongée sur le sol, le pouls trop élevé, la respiration courte, droguée. Il ferma les yeux, se les massant avec lassitude. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Un appel de Gregory. Il décrocha.

"- John ! Dis moi que vous avez trouvé Angel ! Elle va bien ?!"

"- Greg, on... On l'a retrouvée, mais elle est en mauvais état. Elle... Elle s'est évanouie. Elle a été droguée. On en sait pas plus pour l'instant."

"- Merde... Merde. Bon. Je dois aller interroger les gamins qui étaient présents, ou du moins me charger d'envoyer les convocations. Merci pour ta réponse John." murmura l'homme aux cheveux argentés avant de raccrocher.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que John ne se décide à baisser le téléphone qui crachait la tonalité. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer la douleur que ressentait Mycroft actuellement. Il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, la retirant en secouant son poignet, endolori. Puis il se mura dans un silence de mort. Parce que lui, il ne s'imaginait même pas voir Rosie dans cet état.

* * *

Agatha était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la chaise en face du bureau, entourée de ses deux parents qui l'encadraient avec chaleur. Donald s'obstinait à rester figer dans son mutisme de glace, le visage fermé, son père posant sa main sur son épaule, tandis que sa mère lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Maurice restait bloqué, fixant un point dans le vide, les yeux rouges, une larme dévalant parfois sa joue, alors que sa soeur aînée tenait sa main dans la sienne. Et Arthur tremblait, sa main fermement emprisonnée dans celle de sa mère.

Greg soupira. Aucun de ces gamins n'était en état de lui répondre, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait déjà attendu deux jours. Il sortit de son bureau, et tous les regards se pointèrent sur lui. Celui aux yeux gris se redressa de tout son long, sautant presque de sa chaise.

"- Inspecteur ! Vous avez des nouvelles d'Angel ?! Comment elle va ?!"

"- Ses jours..." Il prit une inspiration qui lui glaça les bronches. "Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle est toujours endormie. Son père veille sur elle." répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre.

Aussitôt, tous les traits des jeunes se détendirent, et le trompettiste hésita quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans celui marron de Lestrade.

"- Vous... Vous allez nous interroger ?"

"- Seulement avec l'autorisation de vos parents." assura-t-il. "Et si vous, vous n'avez pas envie, je ne vous forcerais pas. Je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'on fait ça pour espérer retrouver au plus vite celui qui a fait ça à Angel."

"- ... Moi, je parlerai." décida Arthur, son regard sûr de lui. "Moi, je le ferai."

"- Arthur chéri", intervint sa mère, "tu n'es pas obligé..."

"- Bien sûr que si, maman ! C'est de ma faute, ce qui est arrivé à Angel ! Si j'avais pas autant insisté, elle... Elle..." Il ferma les yeux en prenant une lourde inspiration. "C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire."

Il se leva de sa chaise avant de s'arrêter d'un air décidé en face du DI. Ce dernier lui sourit, lui ouvrant la porte, avant de faire signe à sa mère de les suivre -il ne pouvait décemment pas interroger un mineur seul-. Il le fit s'assoir, lui proposant à boire, et finalement s'installant face à lui. Il se frotta les yeux avant de relever la tête vers ce jeune garçon.

"- Je suppose que tu as vu la vidéo..."

"- Oui, je l'ai vue."

"- C'est peut-être flou dans tes souvenirs, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises si la personne qui vous a tous menacés avec son arme était la même que celle sur la vidéo." demanda-t-il en se montrant le plus doux possible.

"- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr. La carrure est la même, je crois, mais... Il était masqué. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était un homme..."

"- Attend", l'interrompit Greg en fronçant les sourcils, "qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"- On ne le voit pas bien sur la vidéo", s'expliqua Arthur, "mais la personne était assez fine, et ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi larges que celle d'un homme... Je me trompe peut-être..."

"- Continue, tes impressions sont importantes." insista le policier.

"- Je... On a tous eu la frousse. Mais, heu... Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois que Maurice filmait avec son tél' avant qu'on nous ordonne de tous poser nos téléphones. Vous aurez peut-être quelque chose sur son téléphone, si vous lui demandez..."

"- Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup, Arthur."

"- Dites..." le jeune homme hésita. "Vous savez où est soignée Angel ? Je... Je voudrais lui rendre visite. Elle..." Il serra les poings en baissant la tête. "Elle voulait pas y aller à cette putain de fête !"

Le garçon commença à pleurer, la pression, toute l'adrénaline tombant, il craquait, enfin. Sa mère passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle alors qu'il pleurait de plus belle. L'inspecteur l'observa sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'il ouvre son coeur, parce que là, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Parce que Gregory Lestrade avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis qu'il avait vu son amie se faire enlever.

"- J'ai tellement insisté... C'est de ma faute ! Je me le pardonnerais jamais ! Elle... Elle..."

"- Arthur, ce n'est pas ta faute..." chuchota sa maman en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

"- Ta mère a raison. Angel est venue de son plein gré. Tu la connais : si elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de venir, elle ne serait pas venue."

"- Vous... Vous le croyez vraiment ?" demanda le jeune homme en reniflant, se redressant sur son siège.

"- Oui, je le crois vraiment. Et parce que je le crois vraiment, je vais te donner son numéro de chambre et l'hôpital où elle est. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et en tes amis. Vous pourrez la visiter, mais pas tous en même temps. Si elle se réveille, alors tout dépendra de ce que diront les médecins."

"- Merci, inspecteur..."

Le garçon se leva, passant maladroitement sa main dans ses mèches châtains foncées avant de serrer la main du DI. Il fit demi-tour, et monta aux côtés de sa mère alors que Maurice confiait son téléphone à Lestrade, qui appelait Sherlock pour qu'ils décortiquent la vidéo ensemble. Quand au trompettiste, il avait embrassé sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé devant l'hôpital. Il tenait fermement contre lui un bouquet de soucis oranges, symbolisant le chagrin. Parce que ça lui mettait le coeur en vrac de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il rentra finalement après dix minutes d'hésitation. Il chercha longtemps la chambre, qui se trouvait être isolée de tout. Arrivant devant la chambre, il prit une lourde inspiration, avant de frapper timidement. N'obtenant pas de réponses, il ouvrit la porte, et aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux translucides se posèrent sur lui. Il connaissait Sherlock, qu'il avait eu au téléphone et qu'il avait déjà vu dans les journaux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mycroft. Gêné, il baissa les yeux, son bouquet toujours dans les mains.

"- Heu... Je..."

"- Bonjour, Arthur." le stoppa le détective. "Assied toi."

Hésitant, il finit par obéir au brun, s'asseyant à côté de lui alors que Mycroft continuait à le fixer en silence. Arthur releva les yeux vers Angelina, et ceux-ci s'embuèrent de larmes à la seconde où il la vit, entourée des machines d'hôpital, toujours inconsciente, l'homme politique serrant toujours fortement sa main. Le garçon déglutit difficilement, et baissa les yeux en fixant son bouquet.

"- Je... Je suis désolé." échappa-t-il finalement, la gorge sèche. "Je... Je savais pas. Si j'avais su, je vous jure que..."

"- Ne t'excuse pas, Arthur." Sherlock releva les yeux vers le trompettiste. "Donne tes fleurs."

Timidement, il les lui tendit, et le surdoué les mit dans un vase, Mycroft analysant le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il était amoureux de sa fille. Il jouait de la trompette. Il n'était pas très bon à l'école, parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait des parents divorcés, et un chat roux. Il était fils unique.

"- Monsieur Holmes..." échappa Arthur avec maladresse. "Je vous jure que je voulais pas, pour Angel. Je... Je voulais juste qu'on soit tous ensemble. C'est... C'est mon amie."

Acceptant ses excuses d'un signe de tête sec, le politicien se détourna finalement pour regarder sa petite file, qui dormait paisiblement, pas dérangée par tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Sherlock se rassit à côté du garçon, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître les silhouettes de Molly et John.

"- Oh ! Je devrais peut-être repasser plus tard..." s'excusa la médecin légiste.

"- Probablement, Molly. Et toi aussi, John. Nous partons. Lestrade m'a envoyé un message, il a une vidéo pour nous. Arthur, on va te déposer chez toi." déclara Sherlock d'un air impassible.

"- Merci, monsieur Holmes..."

Le garçon se releva, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la petite brune, avant de suivre les trois personnes dehors, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Une larme dévala sa joue. Il ne voulait que savoir qu'Angelina allait s'en remettre. Et il avait le coeur qui se soulevait au simple souvenir de son corps étendu dans ce lit d'hôpital beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Il serra les dents, accélérant le pas pour marcher près de Molly. Parce que des trois adultes, c'était la seule qui n'avait pas vu ses larmes. Il s'agrippa à son bras en reniflant, et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"- Heu..."

"- Excusez moi... Je... Je pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet de voir Angel comme ça..." balbutia-t-il.

Et finalement, il recommença à pleurer, et sans rien dire, Molly passa un bras autour de ses épaules, doucement, en silence. Et ils repartirent tous les quatre de l'hôpital sans un mot.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec difficulté. C'était curieux que ce soit si difficile, il n'y avait pourtant que peu de luminosité dans la pièce, il faisait noir dehors. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir, avant que son cerveau ne recommence à tourner à plein régime. Ça sentait les médicaments. Elle était à l'hôpital. En sécurité. Elle était toute courbaturée, et lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle comprit ce qui gênait ses mouvements. Elle posa ses yeux encore endormis sur la silhouette qui était allongée sur elle, et elle fut définitivement réveillée, le souffle coupé de surprise.

Son père s'était endormi sur ses jambes, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'ils parcouraient la pièce, apercevant Sherlock endormi sur le fauteuil en face, et John endormi contre la fenêtre. Aussi, il y avait Greg affalé sur la petite table dans le coin droit, endormi sur ce qui semblait être des dossiers. Elle eut un hochet ému en voyant ces quatre hommes profondément endormis en veillant sur elle. Elle échappa un sanglot, et cela les réveilla chacun, Mycroft, tout d'abord, qui se précipitait pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa fille en plongeant son visage dans sa nuque.

"- Angel..."

"- Papa..."

Elle répondit à son étreinte, relevant les yeux vers John qui s'étirait en se massant la nuque, alors que Greg s'était relevé pour s'approcher d'elle, le visage illuminé de bonheur. Quand à Sherlock, il s'était simplement levé, lui souriant quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle répondit à son sourire, avant de se coller un peu plus contre son père, soulagée de le savoir près d'elle, alors qu'il caressait son dos avec douceur.

"- Je prendrais soin de toi, Angel. Plus rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promet. Je suis tellement désolé." murmura-t-il.

"- C'est moi qui suis désolée." rétorqua-t-elle. "J'aurais dû être plus prudente."

Il se recula finalement, toussant pour cacher sa gêne, alors que Greg se précipitait pour la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

"- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur." souffla-t-il.

"- Je suis vraiment désolée..."

"- Ne t'excuse pas, sale gamine." répliqua-t-il en réprimant le sourire qui s'apprêtait à déformer ses lèvres.

Elle le garda dans ses bras alors que John ébouriffait doucement ses cheveux, souriant de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille.

"- On va finir par te prendre un abonnement."

"- Bonne idée." approuva-t-elle en pouffant dans le cou du policier, se rappelant qu'elle s'était déjà faite la réflexion deux ans plus tôt.

Après de longues minutes d'étreinte, Lestrade finit par se reculer, caressant la joue pâle de l'adolescente avec un sourire franc, heureux de la voir avec ses grands yeux ouverts. Une voix grave trancha le silence confortable de la petite pièce.

"- Tu as eu de la visite. Il t'a ramené des soucis." affirma Sherlock.

"- Arthur..." s'illumina-t-elle avec émotion, une main sur le coeur.

"- Exact. Les autres sont venus aussi, mais je pense que c'est lui qui t'inquiétais le plus. Il s'en veut beaucoup pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé."

"- Ce n'est pas sa faute." protesta faiblement Angelina. "Il ne pouvait pas savoir... Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi des soucis." comprit-elle. "Ils représentent le chagrin..."

Il hocha la tête sans un bruit, et Angel ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau la peur grimper dans son coeur.

"- Qui a fait ça ?"

"- Hé bien..." commença Gregory d'un air embarrassé. "Nous ne savons pas... La seule piste qu'on ait est la vidéo d'un de tes amis, et on la voit à peine une seconde. On croit seulement que c'est une femme. Probablement une fan de Moriarty."

"- Et la voix ? Comment a-t-elle fait, pour la voix ? C'était la sienne. C'était celle de Moriarty."

"- Nous l'ignorons. La piste la plus probable est celle d'enregistrements, mais nous n'avons rien d'autre pour étayer cette théorie."

"- N'aie pas peur, Angel." les coupa John. "Nous sommes là, rien ne peut t'arriver."

"- Je n'ai pas peur !" se défendit-elle. "Ou alors un tout petit peu..."

Elle voulut se lever de son lit, mais deux larges mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la forcer à rester couchée, et elle croisa le regard de son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ce regard. Maintenant que toute la pression était redescendue, elle était gênée de ce qu'elle avait avoué à son paternel. Elle était vraiment embarrassée, et elle voyait bien qu'il l'était aussi.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop, John et Greg se levèrent, entraînant Sherlock avec eux malgré ses protestations, laissant seuls le père et la fille. Cette dernière releva des yeux timides. Soudainement, elle sentit qu'à nouveau celui qu'on appelait _the Iceman_ était en train de la serrer dans ses bras, et elle s'autorisa enfin à briser le masque qu'elle avait enfilé pour rassurer les autres. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait.

"- J'ai eu tellement peur..." hocheta-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment cru que... que j'allais plus jamais vous revoir... Je... Mais j'avais pas envie de mourir... Pas comme ça... Pas maintenant... J'ai eu peur, papa, ne me laisse pas toute seule..."

"- Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Jamais." jura-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux, berçant sa fille contre elle en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas vu ses yeux brillants de larmes.

* * *

"- Tu crois que son père est là ?" chuchota une voix féminine.

"- Aucune idée", rétorqua une voix plus rauque et doucereuse, "mais j'espère pas, il risque de nous jeter en nous voyant tous ensemble."

"- Bon, au lieu de déblatérer, ouvrez la porte, non ?" murmura une voix sarcastique.

"- Mais si Mr Holmes est là, je vous préviens, je fuis !" rétorqua la voix leader.

Angelina sourit, retenant l'éclat de rire qui montait en elle en caressant son chien, qui était endormi sur son lit. Un chien dans un hôpital, me direz-vous ? Mais Angel est la fille de Mycroft... Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle figea son regard sur la porte, les yeux rieurs.

"- Je vous entend, vous savez ?" signala-t-elle d'une voix forte.

À peine avait-elle refermé ses lèvres que la porte s'ouvrait en coup de vent et qu'une tornade blonde l'attrapait dans ses bras.

"- Angel ! On est tellement désolés ! J'te jure !" s'écria Agatha en commençant à pleurer.

"- Agatha..."

Elle répondit à son étreinte alors que Bilbo, vexé d'être réveillé de la sorte, sautait du lit en se secouant dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé des trois garçons. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Maurice souriait à son amie, alors que Donald, plus réservé, lui faisait un petit signe de tête, le visage fermé. Et Arthur se mit à côté d'elle, déposant le bouquet d'anémones roses qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble.

"- Bon rétablissement..." murmura-t-il en lui souriant timidement.

Elle rougit violemment, ne répondant pas, préférant cacher son nez dans la nuque de sa meilleure amie. La jolie blonde finit par se reculer, s'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle. Elle commença à évacuer toutes les excuses et les auto-reproches qu'elle avait dû ressasser pendant toutes ces journées où Angelina était restée profondément endormie. Elle se fit arrêter par Donald et ses boucles sombres qui posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

"- Ce qu'elle veut dire... C'est qu'on est désolés de pas être intervenus." affirma doucement le pianiste. "On aurait dû faire quelque chose... Mais elle était armée, alors on a eu la trouille. On a été lâches..."

"- Ne vous excusez pas. Et vous n'êtes pas des lâches."

"- Son arme était fausse !" s'agaça finalement le garçon français. "Elle était fausse, et on est restés là à trembler comme des putains de drogués en manque !"

"- Arrête, Maurice. Je ne vous aurais pas pardonné d'avoir ne serait-ce que pris le risque." prévint la brune. "Cette femme avait de la drogue sur elle. Quand j'ai commencé à chanter, et qu'elle a finalement compris ce que je faisais... Elle m'a planté l'aiguille dans le bras après avoir coupé la caméra. Qui sait ce qu'elle vous aurait fait...?"

"- Mais on t'aurait protégée." se défendit aussitôt le séducteur en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit d'hôpital.

"- Vous étiez impuissants. On l'était tous." répliqua-t-elle.

"- Angel..." Arthur s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit alors que le chien de la brune se faisait câliner par Donald. "On voulait t'aider..."

"- Vous m'avez aidée !" s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Vous l'avez fait en aidant la police ! Vous avez tous accepté de répondre aux questions de Greg, et toi, Maurice, tu as donné ton téléphone ! Agatha, tu as décrit le masque de clown alors que tu en as une peur bleue ! Toi Donald, tu as même décrit comment elle était habillée, et tu as répété les mots précis qu'elle a prononcé, alors que même moi je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Et toi, Arthur..." elle rougit légèrement. "J'ai juste eu le temps de te voir attraper ton téléphone pour appeler la police... Vous m'avez tellement aidée..."

"- Angel..." s'étrangla l'autre jeune fille en se jetant à nouveau sur son amie pour la serrer contre elle. Elle échappa un sanglot. "On t'aime trop..."

"- Moi aussi, je vous aime." assura l'autre fille en répondant à son enlacement.

Elle sourit avec fierté, ses yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Qui pouvait se venter d'avoir des amis pareils ? Pas grand monde. Mais elle, elle pouvait.

 **Et pourtant, c'était une Holmes.**

* * *

 _Ouf ! Fin du chapitre ! Vous êtes toujours là ?_

 _Alors voilà en partie pourquoi ce chapitre m'est si important : la scène où Angel est en direct sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre, c'est la première que j'ai écrit. La toute première. Hé bon sang, ça m'a fait drôle. J'ai rien retouché. Tout est brute dans ce passage. C'est vraiment venu naturellement. J'espère que ça vous plaît._

 _Donc voilà, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les coms, et merci énormément pour votre soutient !_

 _Trois favorites ; cinq followers ; ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 1000 VISITES !_

 _Je vous aime. Voilà._

 _Mardi prochain arrive le dernier chapitre, et l'épilogue._

 _Des bisous !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voilà. On y arrive. Le dernier chapitre..._

 _Ça me fait drôle. Vraiment. Je me suis tellement impliquée dans cette fic..._

 _Merci aux cinq personnes qui ont mis ma story en favorite. Merci aussi à celles qui la follow._

 _Et bien sûr, merci aux reviewers. Vos petits coms remontent toujours le moral et font vraiment chaud au coeur. Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris la peine de le faire ^^_

 _The East Wind : Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise autant :D Concernant Mycroft, je ne peux qu'être d'accord xD et voilà le dernier chapitre, comme promis. J'ai aussi une petite question, mais je le ferai tout en bas de l'épilogue (pour te forcer à le lire hélé :p)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Angelina n'avait aucune idée de ce qui prenait place petit à petit autour de son petit monde. Elle ignorait tout de l'histoire de John avec sa psy, elle ignorait même jusqu'à leur petite escarpée nocturne pour ficher la trouille à son père. Elle ignorait tout ça, alors c'était tranquillement qu'elle quitta Baker Street, Bilbo sur les talons. C'était dimanche matin, et elle faisait donc son petit jogging hebdomadaire, accompagnée de son meilleur ami. Sans laisse, le KC Spaniel la suivait sans hésitation dans ses zigzagements entre les piétons.

Elle fit une petite pause dans une petite rue parallèle tranquille où elle s'arrêtait toutes les semaines, prenant une grande inspiration pour reprendre un peu d'air, souriant à son compagnon, et s'accroupissant pour lui ébouriffer les poils. Soudainement, elle ressentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, et elle se retourna aussitôt dans le but de frapper son assaillant, mais se fit arrêter aisément. Elle grogna de mécontentement, faisant claquer sa queue de cheval en arrière. Elle cria à son chien d'aller chercher Sherlock, et elle poussa un cri guerrier avant de s'attaquer à l'homme qui avait stoppé son coup.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!" hurla-t-elle.

"- Moi, rien. Mais j'ai des ordres." fut l'unique réponse qu'elle reçut.

"- Parfait." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. "Si c'est ça que vous voulez..."

Elle fit une violente balayette qui mit son assaillant à terre, et échappa de justesse à deux autres bras qui voulaient l'attraper. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à trois autres personnes, dont plusieurs armées. Elle siffla de colère entre ses dents, se concentrant à nouveau en préparant ses poings. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que tout cela avait un lien avec son précédemment enlèvement. Ça devait être un avertissement. Elle se lapida mentalement pour avoir laisser son téléphone au 221B.

"- Bon... Je crois que j'ai pas le choix."

Elle donna un coup de boule à celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, avant de tirer sur l'écharpe que portait le second pour le pousser contre le troisième. Le quatrième homme étant celui qu'elle avait précédemment fichu par terre, elle fit demi-tour pour prendre la fuite, le sang battant dans ses tempes. Elle était terrorisée, mais pour l'instant, l'adrénaline faisait son travail, et elle courait à toute vitesse loin de cette maudite ruelle. Elle aurait sûrement réussi à s'enfuir si une main ne lui avait pas saisi l'épaule, manquant la lui déboîter.

Elle hurla de douleur, se retrouvant face à une très belle femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, aussi noirs que la nuit, et sa peau livide faisait un peu trop ressortir ses yeux transparents. Elle était grande et mince, et avait une poigne de fer. Sentant la peur envahir ses veines, Angel chercha à se dégager, se faisant encore un peu plus mal. Elle commença à ruer, frappant involontairement l'autre femme, qui la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

"- Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi !" s'époumonait la fillette en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

"- Calme toi... Je n'ai pas très envie de t'endormir, pas maintenant, du moins..." menaça la belle brune.

Obéissante, Angelina déglutit difficilement, fermant les yeux pour retrouver une contenance en réalisant que les quatre hommes qui l'avaient agressée venaient de la rattraper.

"- Bande d'incapables", railla l'inconnue, "vous faire battre par cette copieuse !"

"Copieuse...?"

Un violent mal de tête la prit, et la surdouée se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissant de douleur. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit la femme qui la relevait brutalement, griffant son bras jusqu'au sang, la forçant à se relever et à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Forte de caractère, la jeune fille ne baissa pas les yeux, ignorant son être lui hurlant de fuir. Elle respirait vite, et ce n'était pas dû à son précédent footing, seulement à la peur sadique qui lui donnait des hauts-le-coeur. Tout son être était figé par ce regard paralysant qui la tenait en laisse.

"- On y va." ordonna la femme en attrapant Angelina par son bras endolori.

Forcée, on l'enferma à l'arrière avec deux de ses agresseurs alors qu'elle se réveillait à nouveau quand elle ne fut plus en contact visuel avec l'autre brune. Elle poussait des hurlements bestiaux, frappant contre les vitres teintées se débattant, et se stoppa en reconnaissant soudainement la rue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se faisait enlever, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'actuellement on se dirigeait vers sa maison ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils à Baker Street ?

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question, mais elle mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. L'appartement était complètement détruit, et la voiture ne s'arrêta même pas. Bilbo était devant la porte, aboyant à la mort, et Angelina se jeta sur la porte pour tenter de prendre la fuite, complètement bouleversée. Elle voulait pleurer, et elle poussa un cri de détresse. Qu'il aille bien, que Sherlock aille bien, ce serait trop douloureux, ce serait trop horrible... Et Mrs Hudson, où était-elle ? Et John ?

"- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !" se brisait-elle les cordes vocales en criant comme une possédée. "LAISSEZ MOI ! SHERLOOOOCK ! SHERLOCK !"

"- Ferme la !" menaça un des hommes. "Ou je te promet que tu risques d'avoir mal."

Difficilement, elle se força à respirer calmement, ignorant les larmes sur ses joues en observant les rues, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux. La voiture finit par s'arrêter, et Angelina, vidée de toute force et désespérée, ne se débattit même pas quand on plaqua un chiffon sur sa bouche et qu'elle se sentit partir. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle détestait ça. Elle n'entendit qu'une toute petite phrase avant de s'endormir profondément.

"- Bonne nuit, _Angie_."

* * *

"- Et Angel n'est pas au courant ?" insista Mycroft. "Tu en es bien sûr ?"

"- Oui, j'en suis sûr." s'agaça Sherlock. "J'en suis sûr parce que nous avons travaillé là-dessus quand elle répétait avec son groupe, et nous le faisions chez John."

"- Parfait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée."

"- Moi non plus." rétorqua le cadet. "Parce qu'elle doit être vraiment terrifiante pour que même toi tu en aies peur."

"- Dans ce cas... Je vais tout t'expliquer à propos d'Eurus."

Et ils ne savaient même pas qu'Angelina se faisait enlever et qu'on allait leur envoyer une bombe dans les minutes qui suivaient.

* * *

Lorsqu'Angel se réveilla, suite à une sirène qui retentissait tout autour d'elle, elle était ligotée à une chaise, à côté de la belle femme qui l'avait enlevée, et qui la fixait sans rien dire. Immédiatement hypnotisée, la jeune fille fut comme figée sur place, tous ses sens en alerte. Elles n'étaient pas seules. Une autre femme était attachée, plus loin d'elles, mais elle avait les yeux bandés et un bandeau sur la bouche pour étouffer ses cris. L'inconnue avait changé d'habits. On aurait dit qu'elle avait des vêtements d'hôpital. Ça faisait bizarre, ça semblait tellement... naturel, sur elle.

Un flash passa devant les yeux de la musicienne, qui brisa le contact visuel en baissant la tête, gémissant. Encore cette maudite migraine, qui était renforcée par la drogue dans son organisme. Elle sentit deux doigts relever son menton, et à nouveau, elle se retrouva prisonnières des deux orbes transparentes qui servaient d'yeux à celle qui la retenait captive. C'était étrange, mais Angelina ne put s'empêcher qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, physiquement. On aurait dit une version d'elle adulte, avec les cheveux frisés et sans tâches de rousseur. C'était... effrayant.

Elle choisit de prendre sur elle, passant outre de sa migraine, et de l'étrange image qui passait dans sa tête, venue du plus profond de sa mémoire, et décidant de se montrer courageuse.

"- Vous m'avez appelée Angie, tout à l'heure." commença-t-elle, espérant que sa voix était suffisamment sûre d'elle.

"- Oh, Angie. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais."

"- Vous... Tu, recommences. Une seule personne m'appelait comme ça."

"- Oh ! Oui." s'extasia la femme aux boucles brunes. "Ce cher Jim. On a choisi ce surnom ensemble. Il te va bien, pas vrai ?"

"- Je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" la coupa la plus jeune.

"- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?"

"- Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas omnisciente."

"- Tu es une Holmes." insista l'autre.

"- En effet."

"- Et actuellement, tu es morte de trouille."

"- C'est vrai." avoua la fillette. "Je pensais être bonne actrice."

"- Tu l'es. Je suis juste... au-dessus de ça."

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes, alors qu'Angel tirait vainement sur ses liens, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas les défaire. Soudain, les sourcils de la plus jeune se froncèrent, et elle releva la tête, observant l'autre femme attachée, et les caméras qui les filmaient en direct.

"- Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant l'autre personne attachée. "Je ne la connais."

"- Elle fait parti du dernier problème." répondit-elle évasivement.

"- Quel problème ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"- Je t'ai déjà dit, pour la première question." rétorqua violemment l'aînée. "C'est le dernier problème. Et pour répondre à tes autres questions... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?"

"- Je devrais ?" s'étonna la petite brune, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"- Je m'appelle Eurus Holmes." asséna-t-elle finalement.

"- Qu-Pardon ?!"

"- Tu es sourde ou stupide ? Je m'appelle Eurus Holmes. Je ne répéterai pas."

"- Holmes ?! Mais... Mais... Est-ce que nous sommes de la même famille ?!" s'exclama Angel, sous le choc.

Agacée, Eurus soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Apparemment, elle l'avait purement et simplement effacée de son esprit. Comme Sherlock. Décidément, cette journée allait être vraiment parfaite. Elle prit le parti de répondre aux questions de sa nièce, tout en restant évasive quand à la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cette fille, qui était tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Tout ce qu'elle aurait _dû_ être.

"- Je suis la soeur de Mycroft et Sherlock. Ta tante, en soi."

"- Oh merde." murmura Angel en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. "Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, si nous sommes de la même famille ?!"

"- Pourquoi fugues-tu de chez Mycroft, alors que c'est ton père ?"

Prise à son propre piège, Angelina se mura dans un silence catégorique, rivant ses yeux sur ses pieds, leur trouvant soudainement un intérêt certain. Tout à coup, les caméras qui leur faisaient face s'activèrent, et elle échappa un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant son père, son oncle et John, enfermés dans une cellule, accompagnés d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle supposa être le directeur de la prison -car elle avait finalement compris qu'ils étaient dans une prison de haute sécurité-.

"- Papa !"

"- Angel !" cria Mycroft, choqué de la voir ici. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu vas bien ?!"

"- Pour le moment, ça va... Papa, je comprend rien à ce qui se passe... Eurus m'a dit qui elle était, mais je... J'ai été enlevée, je comprend pas..."

"- C'était toi..." comprit Sherlock. "L'enlèvement d'Angel... Les enregistrements de la voix de Moriarty... C'était toi. Tu avais tout prévu."

"- Exact." affirma Eurus avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. "C'était presque trop facile, la première fois. Elle ne s'est même pas défendue, elle avait teeeeellement peur que je fasse du mal à ses amis. La deuxième fois, tu nous as donné plus de fil à retordre, par contre. Comme quoi, mieux vaut t'attaquer entourée..."

Commençant à trembler violemment, Angelina releva les yeux vers l'autre Holmes, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les caméras, retenant les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle écoutait les règles du jeu, reniflant, essayant de respirer normalement malgré sa gorge douloureuse. Elle les regardait, chacun leur tour, et elle regardait l'arme, passant des mains de Sherlock à celles de John, son père refusant catégoriquement d'ôter la vie si ce n'était pas pour sa fille (1). Et elle poussa un hurlement de pure horreur quand le directeur arracha l'arme des mains du médecin pour se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Mécontente qu'ils n'aient pas suivi les règles du jeu qu'elle avait fixé, Eurus peignit un rictus cruel sur ses lèvres.

"- Oh, les garçons... Vous avez été merveilleux, tous les trois, mais ce n'est vraiment pas gentil pour Angie."

"- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?" l'interrompit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

"- NE FAIS PAS DE MAL À MA FILLE, EURUS !" hurla Mycroft avec désespoir.

"- Lui faire du mal ? Ce n'est pas mon genre." rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle attrapa les poignets liés de sa nièce avant de lui mettre une arme dans les mains, tournant sa chaise face à la femme du directeur -car c'était bien elle qui était attachée là- et relevant le revolver vers elle.

"- Allez, Angie. Tire lui dessus."

"- Non... Non, ne me fais pas faire ça, je t'en supplie !" psalmodiait-elle. "Par pitié, non !"

"- Eurus, arrête ça immédiatement ! Angel !"

"- Ne t'en mêle pas, Mycroft !" prévint la plus jeune. "Ne t'en mêle pas ou crois moi, tout risque de sombrer."

Les poings serrés, l'aîné observait sa petite fille à travers la caméra, à qui on venait de mettre une arme entre les doigts, bras tendus vers la future victime. Eurus se plaça derrière elle, et ricana à son oreille alors qu'Angelina pleurait de détresse, continuant à la supplier de ne pas lui faire faire une chose pareille. Et purement et simplement, l'aînée la fit appuyer sur la détente, le corps de la femme du directeur s'effondrant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Angel éclata en sanglots, alors qu'Eurus se relevait tranquillement.

Et le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Angelina tremblait de peur. Des sueurs froides dévalaient sa nuque sans tenir compte de sa honte. Sa tante jouait avec elle, avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle chercha à aspirer de l'air. L'épreuve "Molly" avait juste été horrible. Elle voulait crier, mais tout ce qu'elle savait faire était pleurer. Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent dans la dernière salle, Eurus eut un grand sourire.

"- Avant de commencer cette petite épreuve, j'ai une grande annonce à faire !" s'écria joyeusement la maîtresse de torture. "Et elle te concerne, Angie." affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers la petite brune.

Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté quand les yeux emplis de folie se posèrent sur elle. Elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue. C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu, physiquement. Les mêmes yeux transparents, les mêmes cheveux noirs comme la nuit, même si ceux d'Eurus ondulaient quand ceux d'Angelina étaient lisses comme les blés. Elles étaient des Holmes, toutes les deux, c'était certain. L'aînée tendit la main et frôla la joue de l'enfant du bout des doigts. Celle-ci retint de justesse un hurlement d'horreur et de terreur. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et l'autre l'essuya de ses doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche pour goûter au mélange d'hémoglobines.

"- Tu te souviens, Mycroft ?" reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était. "C'était il y a sept ans. Déjà ? Ma première petite promenade. Un cadeau que j'ai reçu."

"- Mycroft", la coupa Sherlock, "c'est quoi cette histoire ?"

L'aîné ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux en sentant son coeur et ses entrailles se tordre d'horreur. Non. Tout mais pas ça. Angel ne devait pas savoir, et sûrement pas comme ça. Ce serait un trop grand choc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour stopper sa soeur, mais cette dernière reprenait déjà.

"- Je ne devais avoir que dix minutes dehors, mais j'ai réussi à vous fausser compagnie. Et je me suis décidée à retrouver celle qui avait osé faire une copie de moi. Tu te rends compte, Mycroft ?" susurra-t-elle en regardant l'écran. "Cette sale garce a osé créer cette gamine à mon image."

Peu à peu, les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à s'associer dans l'esprit d'Angelina, et au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur et de terreur, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour gémir dans un élan de panique.

"- Je les ai attrapées. La blondasse suppliait. "Pas ma petite fille, ne lui faites pas de mal… Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais ne la touchez pas..." Pauvre d'elle. Pan ! Une balle dans la poitrine et c'était réglé. Tu te souviens, Angie ?"

"- Je ne suis qu'une copieuse…" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux débordants de larmes.

Mycroft poussa un hurlement rageur, ordonnant à sa soeur de cesser immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait. Quand à Angelina, le barrage des souvenirs venait de s'écrouler. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Toutes les étapes de son enlèvement, et de celui de sa mère, i ans. Les pleurs, la peur, les cris, et cette putain de balle qui tuait sa mère sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Et cette phrase, cette maudite phrase qui avait hanté ses pires cauchemars et chacun de ses songes. Elle hurla de douleur, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, ça faisait trop mal, c'était si douloureux. Cette phrase qui l'avait si longtemps terrorisée qu'elle avait fini par la cacher tout au fond de son labyrinthe mental.

Cette phrase prononcée par Eurus elle-même.

"- Je ne suis pas une copieuse !" hurla-t-elle. "Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de tuer ma mère ! Tu ne pouvais pas…"

"- Mycroft", cria à nouveau Sherlock, "EXPLIQUE !"

"- Jane n'a jamais été tuée par une cellule terroriste, Sherlock…" chuchota-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. "Non… Jane a été tuée par notre propre soeur lors de sa promenade… Et je n'étais même pas là pour la protéger, la protéger de notre soeur…"

Sherlock pâlit considérablement, alors que John gémissait d'horreur en comprenant la vérité que vivait et avait vécu l'enfant. C'était simplement atroce. La soeur Holmes avait tué sa mère.

"- Elle a osé donner naissance à cette gamine." accusa la soeur en question en pointant du doigt sa prisonnière. "Elle a donné naissance à cette copie conforme de moi."

"- Je ne suis pas ta copie ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA COPIE !" se défendit Angel. "JE SUIS MOI ! JE SUIS LA FILLE DE JANE AUSTIN ET MYCROFT HOLMES ! JE M'APPELLE ANGELINA HOLMES, ET JE NE SUIS PAS TOI !"

Elle respirait difficilement, et Eurus eut un rire amusé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la caméra. Elle tapa dans ses mains d'un air ravi, comme si elle était inconsciente de l'horreur qu'elle venait de relever.

"- Bon ! Jeu suivant !"

Et lorsqu'ils comprirent que le jeu en question était le choix de Sherlock selon lequel il devait choisir qui devait vivre entre son frère et son ami, la jeune fille hurla à nouveau.

"- Non ! Pas ça, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même, ne leur fais rien ! PAPA !"

Ce dernier commença alors son speech, espérant rendre les choses moins difficiles à son petit frère, mais lorsque ce dernier pointa son arme sur lui, il ne put qu'entendre les cris de détresse de sa chaire. Il ferma les yeux, puis regarda vers la caméra en faisant un sourire se voulant rassurant. Il ne supportait pas de voir les larmes sur le visage de son bébé, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

"- Tout ira bien, Angel. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime très fort, sweetheart. Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé."

"- Papa…" hocheta-t-elle en pleurant.

"- Sherlock", murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, "prend soin d'elle, d'accord ? Ah oui, et surtout, pas de fleurs à mon enterrement. C'est ma requête."

Il releva fièrement la tête, prêt à accueillir la mort et à retrouver sa Jane. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle lui tenait déjà la main pour lui montrer le chemin. C'était presque un soulagement, d'un côté. La douleur de son absence depuis sept ans lui restait tous les jours insupportable, sans compter le chagrin que lui causait parfois la simple vue de sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait tant. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de sa fille qui continuait à l'appeler en murmurant, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner.

"- Tu n'es pas une copieuse, Angel. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es ma fille. Tu es la fille de Jane. Et tu es son portrait craché. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir aimée comme je l'aurais dû. Mais je t'aime, n'en doute jamais."

"- Mycroft…" chuchota le détective du bout des lèvres, mais son frère le fit taire en levant un doigt vers lui.

Il sourit.

"- Au revoir, cher frère. Au revoir, mon bébé."

"- Papa ! Papa je t'en supplie, non, ne me laisse pas ! PAPA ! PAPA !"

"- Angelina ?"

La petite brune sursauta, surprise d'entendre Sherlock prononcer son prénom. Depuis sa naissance, c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle l'entendait le dire. Ce dernier continuait à fixer son frère, le regard le plus neutre possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il avait entendu ses cris. Et il avait aussi entendu ceux qui résonnaient au plus profond de son coeur, et qu'il avait toujours refusé d'entendre. Car faire attention n'était pas un avantage.

"- Tu dois me promettre que tu seras très forte."

Il baissa l'arme, la pointant sous son menton en commençant un compte à rebours sous les nouveaux cris de la fillette aux tâches de rousseur. Et alors que celle dirigeant le jeu endormait les trois hommes, elle se tourna vers sa nièce, lui souriant d'un air presque… triste ?

"- Angie, il faut retourner au commencement."

Puis la jeune fille vit l'aiguille de l'autre femme se planter dans son bras, et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Angel se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade. Dans sa tête, la voix d'Eurus continuait à retentir, la traitant de copieuse, encore et encore et encore. Elle secoua doucement sa tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et son contrôle sur ses émotions. Le visage impassible, elle releva courageusement la tête, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître l'endroit où elle était. Elle était attachée à un hêtre, le même sous lequel elle avait perdu sa mère il y avait maintenant sept ans.

Le hêtre sous lequel Eurus avait tué sa maman.

Les souvenirs revenant douloureusement, toujours plus clairs, plus précis, elle baissa la tête, gémissant de souffrance et de détresse. Elle poussa un hurlement pour expulser tout ce qui la traversait et arrachait son coeur, morceau par morceau. Elle appela sa mère, lui demandant son pardon pour sa ressemblance physique avec sa tante. Elle pleura, suppliant qu'on vienne la chercher, criant pour que son père vienne la sauver de ce cauchemar, encore une fois.

Et elle hurlait son agonie, le coeur brisé. Elle ne voulait même pas tenter de se débattre, ayant parfaitement compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle abandonna. Elle se résigna. Si son père n'était toujours pas là, c'est qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour pleurer un peu plus fort, refusant de croire que son père n'était toujours pas là. Mais la campagne demeurait désespérément vide.

"- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" hurla-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête retomber vers le bas.

Elle était épuisée. Elle en avait assez de la drogue qu'on lui injectait sans cesse dans son organisme. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Si son père n'était plus là, alors elle ne voulait plus être là non plus. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit des choses horribles, c'était un simple bouclier. Elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de chagrin. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait rapidement en mourir. La simple idée que Eurus lui ai fait du mal, ou pire, le lui ait arraché après lui avoir pris sa mère, était bien trop douloureuse pour elle.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle vit sa mère qui s'accroupissait devant elle. Elle venait de sombrer dans son labyrinthe mental. Jane prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, caressant sa joue. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de sa fille, passant un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle la regarde. Sans le savoir, Angelina venait de redevenir l'enfant de cinq ans qu'elle était quand elle avait perdu sa maman.

"- N'abandonne pas, Angel. Il faut que tu te battes."

"- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre." protesta-t-elle d'une voix fluette, celle qu'elle avait autrefois. "Si papa n'est plus là, je ne veux plus me battre."

"- Mais tu n'en sais rien." insista Jane. "Continue à te battre. Tu es tellement forte, mon petit ange. Tu en es capable."

"- Je... Je sais pas, maman. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai envie de te revoir..."

"- Et pour moi, il n'en est pas question." refusa catégoriquement la blonde. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à me rejoindre maintenant. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas."

"- Maman... Maman, je... Je peux pas survivre si je n'ai plus papa à mes côtés."

"- Alors pourquoi t'être auto-persuadée de le détester toutes ces années ? Parce qu'il était absent quand je suis morte ? Ce n'est pas une excuse."

"- Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Je voulais lui montrer, lui dire, mais j'y arrivais pas. Et lui non plus. Maman..." elle chuchota. "Sauve nous..."

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as tes amis, pour te sauver..." acheva Jane avant de se relever, l'embrassant doucement sur le front avant de se détourner et de disparaître, comme une image floue.

"- Mais tu nous a déjà sauvés plus d'une fois..." affirma la petite brune en reprenant doucement sa voix et sa taille actuelles.

Toussant, Angelina releva la tête, cette dernière dodelinant sur le côté. Elle devait tenir encore un petit peu, un tout petit peu. On la retrouverait, et on lui annoncerait que papa allait bien. Elle forçait son brillantissime cerveau à travailler, serrant la mâchoire jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour rester éveillée et vérifier toutes les hypothèses qui lui faisaient face. Si elle était là, c'est que Mycroft avait dû passer des épreuves. Sherlock et John aussi, sûrement. Si ils résolvaient leurs épreuves respectives, elle survivrait. Et eux aussi. Sinon... Ils étaient tous morts.

"- ANGEL !"

La voix trancha la campagne, et Angelina dû se faire violence pour relever la tête vers Sherlock, qui courait vers elle, suivi de près par Lestrade et John, qui avait une couverture sur les épaules et avait les cheveux trempés. Le détective arracha les liens qui maintenaient sa nièce contre le tronc d'arbre et qui lui avait brûlé le dos. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, laissant la main de son oncle la maintenir et caresser sa joue.

"- Sherlock..."

"- Angel, tout va bien, maintenant, c'est fini..." promit le détective.

"- Dis moi que papa va bien..." supplia-t-elle plutôt.

Il secoua négativement la tête, et elle sentit l'oxygène lui manquer aussitôt. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de plus belle. Non... Non, tout mais pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de survivre de la sorte. Elle aurait dû ignorer la voix de sa mère. Elle aurait dû se laisser mourir contre cet arbre, laissant ses forces l'abandonner. Elle sentit la larme qui dévalait son nez, et elle grogna de souffrance, avant de pousser un hurlement déchirant.

"- Je veux pas, Sherlock ! IL A PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER !"

"- Il ne t'abandonne pas... Il est blessé, mal en point, mais il survit. Il a eu le temps de dire à Greg où nous nous trouvions avant de perdre connaissance. Puis quand on a compris que tu avais disparu aussi, on a réussi à le réveiller. Il nous a parlé du hêtre de Mustgrave, celui sous lequel j'avais creusé pendant des heures étant enfant. Celui sous lequel on a retrouvé Jane. Et on t'a retrouvée toi. Il nous a tous sauvés, Angel. Il ne t'abandonne pas. Et moi non plus, je ne vous abandonnerai pas."

En disant cela, il laissa Greg s'occuper de sa nièce avant de partir en courant sauver la vie de son grand frère. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans son épreuve, et il avait besoin d'un transfert. Ayant un groupe sanguin particulier qu'il partageait avec sa famille, seuls Sherlock et sa fille pouvait le sauver. Angel étant trop jeune, et trop mal en point, seul son cadet pouvait s'en occuper. Alors Sherlock courait à s'en briser les jambes, s'interdisant de regarder la petite brune. Parce que si il faisait ça, il verrait la peur dans ses yeux. Et il avait besoin de tout son sang froid.

Pour sauver tous ceux qu'il aimait. (2)

* * *

Angelina avait une couverture sur les épaules, laissant Sherlock caresser délicatement son épaule. Elle lui sourit avant de se re-concentrer vers les traits apaisés de son père, serrant doucement sa large main dans les siennes, plus frêles. Elle écouta sans vraiment l'entendre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qui se refermait derrière son oncle, et elle ferma les yeux, appelant l'image de sa mère sous ses paupières clauses en souriant tendrement.

"- Maman... Merci de nous avoir sauvés..."

* * *

Mycroft était allongé sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses bras étaient étendus en croix, et il fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Il songeait sans cesse à sa petite fille. Elle était dans sa chambre, et il espérait qu'elle avait rapidement trouvé le sommeil. Il savait qu'elle avait eut peur, et pourtant, elle s'était montrée si courageuse. Il ferma un instant les yeux, ignorant le bandage qui entourait son bras.

Elle était brillante, au moins autant que Sherlock, voir peut-être plus que le détective consultant, mais une chose faisait néanmoins la différence entre ses figures paternelles et sa personne : elle avait hérité de la douceur de sa mère, de son amour pour la vie et l'humanité. Non, les autres n'étaient pas des poissons rouges. Ils étaient simplement, comment disait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui. Simplement humains. Soudain, des petits pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, le tirant de ses pensées, et il se redressa sur les coudes, surpris, grimaçant de douleur à cause de sa blessure au bras. On frappa deux coups à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'entrouvre. La silhouette d'Angelina apparut, et elle resta timidement sur le pas de la porte.

"- Angel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ?"

"- Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ?" murmura-t-elle en se plongeant dans la contemplation de ses pieds. "Je… J'ai peur toute seule."

"- Oh, Angel… Bien sûr, viens, sweetheart."

Il tira sur le drap alors qu'elle se faufilait dans ce grand lit. Elle ferma les yeux. À quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait dormi dans le lit parental ? Oh. Oui. Elle se rappelait. Elle avait cinq ans. C'était trois jours avant la mort de sa mère. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle avait cherché du réconfort auprès de ses parents, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Son père avait un peu râlé pour la forme, parce qu'il se levait tôt le lendemain, mais sa mère avait gloussé, et avait allongé la petite fille qu'elle était alors entre son mari et elle.

Et elle avait embrassé la joue de sa petite princesse en collant sa tempe à la sienne, tandis que Mycroft avait passé ses bras autour d'elles dans un geste protecteur. C'était la meilleure sensation du monde. Et alors qu'elle était plongée ainsi dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas que son père se rapprochait, et tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer brutalement pour la plaquer contre un torse. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, alors que les mains du politique glissaient dans la chevelure brune de sa fille.

"- Papa…"

"- Je t'aime, Angel." lui chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

"- Angelina." rétorqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se recula légèrement pour croiser le regard de sa fille. Elle lui sourit doucement, et détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

"- Tu m'as donné un prénom, ce serait bien que tu t'en serves."

Il ne répondit rien, ému, et resserra son emprise sur elle, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour tenter de dormir. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'autorisait à utiliser son prénom. Elle s'agrippa à la chemise de pyjama de son père, et hésita une seconde avant de caler sa tête contre lui.

"- Je t'aime aussi, papa."

"- Je sais, mon ange. Dors, maintenant. Je veille sur toi."

"- Tu… Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?" questionna-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

"- Oh, Angelina… Redresse toi, regarde moi droit dans les yeux." ordonna-t-il en redressant son menton. "Jamais ça ne me gênera, tu comprends ? Si tu dois dormir dans ce lit pour les jours, les semaines, ou les mois à venir, tu dormiras avec moi dans ce lit. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux, tu pourras rester à mes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Tu as bien compris ?" répéta-t-il, ses yeux bleus se perdant dans les siens. "Tu es ma petite fille, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, d'accord ? Jamais. C'est compris ? Et je… Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je serai ton bouclier quoi qu'il arrive, à présent. C'est bien d'accord ?"

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle plongea son visage dans son cou en acquiesçant doucement de la tête, avant de commencer à pleurer. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, et commença à la bercer avec douceur, sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurants, et après de longues minutes, il sentit sa respiration s'apaiser.

"- Angel ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle s'était endormie. Il sourit. Et il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour, son ange endormi entre ses bras.

* * *

Angelina sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassée, attendant devant la porte du bureau de son père. Elle entendait les reproches de ses grands-parents à son égard, et cela devait au moins faire dix minutes qu'elle hésitait à pousser la porte pour intervenir. Elle attrapa la poignée, et sursauta en entendant la voix de Sherlock retentir. Lui aussi, était ici ? Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était là.

"- Il a fait son possible..."

"- Dans ce cas, il est très limité !" s'agaça Violet Holmes.

"- J'ai fait ça pour votre bien. Et pour celui d'Angel." se défendit faiblement Mycroft. "Comment aurais-je pu vous avouer la vérité ?"

Entendant son prénom, la petite brune frappa un coup discret à la porte, et sourit maladroitement à sa famille quand elle rentra dans la petite pièce. Elle s'arrêta à côté de son oncle, rougissant en sentant le regard de ses grands-parents se poser sur elle. Inquiète, Violet ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes en lui demandant comment elle allait.

"- Je crois que ça va... Mais grand-mère... ne soit pas fâchée contre papa..."

"- Angel", souffla-t-elle, "ton père nous a menti pendant toutes ces années. Il doit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à le faire."

"- Mais il a fait ça pour nous ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Sherlock quand il était petit ! Et regarde ce qu'elle a fait à maman, tout ça parce que je lui ressemble !"

"- À Jane ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" intervint Augustus.

Prenant une lourde inspiration avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, l'aîné des deux frères releva la tête, affrontant le regard de ses parents, avant de leur raconter tout ce qu'avait fait Eurus. L'enlèvement de sa femme et de sa fille, le meurtre de Jane, puis, sept ans plus tard, l'enlèvement d'Angelina, puis cette torture psychologique qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Il leur raconta tout, la gorge nouée, et enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille, qui tenait la main de sa grand-mère dans la sienne, se voulant rassurante.

"- J'ai fait tout ça pour Angel, parce qu'elle nous a arraché la femme que nous aimions tous les deux le plus au monde..." finit Mycroft, passant une main sur son visage.

Ils ne devaient pas voir sa vue trouble, ils ne devaient pas voir ses mains qui tremblaient, ils ne devaient pas comprendre à quel point il souffrait. Angelina lâcha la main de sa grand-mère et courut de l'autre côté du bureau, serrant son père dans ses bras en tremblant. Violet et Augustus échangèrent un regard consterné, encore un peu plus choqués par ce que leur avouait leur fils aîné. Sherlock sourit doucement, et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de chacun de ses parents.

"- Regardez moi ça. Il leur aura fallu sept ans pour qu'ils soient capables de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment." murmura le cadet en souriant doucement.

Effectivement, Mycroft s'était retourné pour répondre à l'étreinte de sa fille, passant ses mains dans ses mèches brunes, et embrassant son front avec douceur. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec tendresse, collant sa tempe contre lui, se laissant doucement câliner. Elle releva la tête, et sourit doucement à son oncle quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son père pour sauter dans les bras de Sherlock, cette fois-ci, qui la souleva du sol avec quelques difficultés.

"- Bon sang... C'est que t'as pas fini de grandir..."

"- Encore heureux ! Je veux pas garder cette taille toute ma vie !" rit la petite brune.

"- Dommage. J'aurais pu te porter longtemps. Attend, descend."

Il la reposa sur le sol, plus habitué à la porter de la sorte.

"- Bon, moi je vais rentrer. John et Rosie m'attendent, on a rendez-vous pour une enquête."

"- Je vois. Moi, je dois rejoindre Arthur et les autres. Ils m'attendent devant le Club Diogène. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait virés..." s'inquiéta soudainement Angel.

"- Je m'en suis occupé." la rassura Mycroft. "File. Ils t'attendent."

"- Merci, papa. Grand-père, grand-mère, à la prochaine fois !"

"- Au revoir, mon ange..." dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent l'adolescente filer à la vitesse de l'éclair, émus de la jeune fille qu'elle était en train de devenir. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, l'évolution qu'elle avait connu. Elle était merveilleuse.

Angelina venait d'arriver dehors, souriant de toutes ses dents aux quatre adolescents qui l'attendaient sur les marches, malgré les regards noirs de la sécurité pesants sur eux. Elle les salua tous, et attrapa doucement la main d'Arthur dans la sienne, alors qu'ils partaient tous ensemble. Angelina jeta un regard au ciel. Il était sans nuages, aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant imaginer le visage de sa mère se peindre dans ce ciel bleu. Elle sourit.

"Merci pour tout, maman."

"- Angel, tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Arthur en la voyant les yeux fermés.

"- Oui, tout va bien. Allons sur scène. Je vous rappelle que le concert est ce soir !"

Ils filaient avec habileté jusqu'à la petite salle de concert qu'ils avaient réussi à louer, et comme toujours, ils riaient ensemble, jouaient, s'amusaient. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Sherlock débarqua, accompagné de son fidèle John, ayant tous deux suivis une piste qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici. Trop curieuse, Angel ne put s'empêcher de les aider à enquêter, sous les yeux émerveillés de ses amis alors que les déductions des deux Holmes fusaient dans la pièce. Agatha se pencha vers le médecin.

"- Docteur Watson, ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

"- Toujours." soupira ce dernier. "Et là, encore, ils sont supportables."

"- C'est fou", souffla la petite blonde, "je savais qu'Angel était intelligente, mais là, c'en est presque flippant. Je suis trop impressionnée."

"- Si tu es impressionnée, c'est que tu as tout compris."

Fière que le célèbre Docteur Watson -dont ils suivaient tous le blog sur Internet- lui adresse la parole pour lui dire quelque chose d'aussi flatteur, elle se tourna vers ses amis avec un petit geste de victoire, alors qu'Angelina et Sherlock se relevaient de sous les sièges, la plus jeune Holmes s'excusant auprès des musiciens en affirmant qu'elle ne serait pas longue, et qu'ils seraient de retour pour le concert.

"- Hé", s'agaça Donald, "t'avais promis de pas nous faire un coup pareil !"

"- J'te promet que j'arriverai un quart d'heure GRAND MAX avant le concert !"

"- T'as intérêt à tenir parole." continua-t-il à râler.

En filant, elle leur fit un geste de la main, surprise de tomber sur la voiture de Greg, qui leur affirmait qu'un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé, et qu'ils devaient retrouver Molly à St Bart. Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, Angelina poussa un petit cri de joie en retrouvant Bilbo qui l'attendait, le DI affirmant que Mycroft lui avait demandé de le récupérer, persuadé qu'elle ne lutterait pas contre l'envie de résoudre des crimes aux côtés de son oncle malgré le concert. Elle sourit, remerciant silencieusement son père en câlinant son chien, dont Mrs Hudson avait pris soin pendant le Dernier Problème.

Angelina sourit avec fierté en descendant de la voiture sous les flash des photographes qui leur demandaient si ils avaient une piste. Elle était vraiment fière.

 **Fière d'être une Holmes.**

* * *

 **(1)** : _Je sais que dans la série, il ne veut pas tuer tout court, mais si je ne modifie pas cette partie, je suis en incohérence avec ma propre histoire, sachant que Mycroft a tué un homme pour protéger Angel dans le chapitre 7._

 **(2)** _: Ici, je me suis inspirée d'une fanfiction que j'avais lu et que j'avais ADORÉ, qui s'appelle "_ Where are you, Brother Mine ? _", et qui suppose que Mycroft ait lui aussi vécu des épreuves de son côté, et j'ai trouvé que, non contente d'être bien écrite, cette idée était brillante. Clemce666, je t'emprunte cette idée, non sans avoir précisé le nom de ta fanfic et le tiens ;)_

 _Et voilà. Ça en fout un coup, hein ?_

 _Je me sens nostalgique tout à coup. Pourtant ça fait longtemps que j'ai fini de l'écrire._ _Peut-être parce que c'est la première fic que je finis._

 _En tous cas, l'histoire principale s'arrête ici. J'espère que vous aimez._

 _Merci encore, vraiment, pour votre soutient. On a, à ce stade, dépassez les 1300 vues._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Voilà._

 _Tout à vous._

 _Rukire-Sama._


	15. Chapter 15

_Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira..._

 _Bonne lecture. Ce ne sera pas long._

* * *

Angelina était assise devant la tombe, ses cheveux s'emmêlant au gré du vent. Elle chantait doucement une chanson d'amour en italien, espérant secrètement qu'on l'entendait, de là-haut. Et alors qu'elle chantait, une voix, plus grave, la rejoignit, et ils finirent la chanson ensemble. La jolie brune se retourna vers son père, qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Elle se blottit contre lui, le laissant lui embrasser le front. Il soupira doucement, caressant les cheveux de jais de sa fille.

Soudain, un klaxon de voiture retentit, et le père et la fille se retournèrent vers Sherlock, qui venait d'écraser sans aucune pitié l'avertisseur sonore. Greg râla que c'était lui le conducteur , et que le détective consultant n'avait aucun droit d'appuyer dessus, alors que John secouait la tête avec lassitude, serrant contre lui sa petite Rosie, maintenant âgée de trois ans. La belle blondinette parlait comme une pipelette, et elle ressemblait déjà tellement à Mary. À côté du DI, une très belle femme se trouvait à ses côtés, sa nouvelle compagne. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Lestrade était le plus heureux des hommes.

Angel sourit. Elle savait que ça durerait, entre eux. Soudain, elle s'accroupit pour attraper délicatement Bilbo dans ses bras, poursuivi par la fille de John. Le chien couinait, n'appréciant pas particulièrement que la fillette lui tire la queue, et la filleule de Sherlock éclata de rire. Mycroft eut un sourire éblouissant, tendant la main à sa fille pour qu'elle se lève. Elle hésita -à 15 ans, on ne tient pas la main de son père !-, mais choisit finalement d'obtempérer en lui souriant doucement tandis que Rosie retournait vers son père.

"- Il est temps d'y aller, Angelina." murmura-t-il tendrement.

"- Je sais. Je racontais juste à maman ce qu'il s'était passé, ces trois dernières années." expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. "Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas pu lui parler... Depuis..."

"- Eurus."

"- Oui." admit-elle.

"- Mais maintenant, elle sait que tout va bien." affirma le politicien.

"- Tu as raison. Rentrons à Londres, papa."

"- Viens, mon ange."

"- ... Papa ?" hésita-t-elle.

"- Oui ?"

"- Tu crois qu'elle sait que je t'aime ?"

"- J'en suis sûr." dit-il, les yeux débordants d'amour. "Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ma petite fille."

"- Papa..." chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Viens, nous devons y aller. Sherlock et les autres nous attendent." s'exclama-t-il en se détournant pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses yeux devenus humides.

Elle le suivit, appelant son chien qui sauta sur les genoux de Sherlock, installé confortablement à l'arrière de la limousine de Mycroft, tandis que ce dernier et sa fille montaient avec John et son colocataire. Angel posa sa main sur la vitre après avoir pris Rosamund dans ses bras, observant le cimetière de Musgrave. Observant la tombe d'un blanc immaculé sur laquelle était gravé le nom de Jane Ashley Austin Holmes.

La plus merveilleuse des femmes, qui avait donné naissance à une Holmes.

 **Et aux yeux des deux frères, c'était la plus merveilleuse des Holmes.**

* * *

 _Et voilà. Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini._

 _Je me demande si j'ai piqué votre curiosité, vis-à-vis de la compagne de Lestrade._

 _D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, je pensais à une suite._

 _Cela vous intéresserait-il de découvrir le personnage de la femme de notre DI préféré ?_

 _Et si tel est le cas, cela vous plairait-il de lire une fic sur sa rencontre avec tous ceux que nous adorons ?_

 _Dont, bien sûr, Angelina._

 _J'attend vos réponses._

 _Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir suivie._

 _Je vous aime vraiment. Vous êtes géniallissimes._

 _À une prochaine fois, j'espère._

 _Rukire-Sama_

 _PS : Si jamais la fic sur la copine de Greg vous intéresse, elle risque de mettre quelques semaines à arriver, le temps que je finisse de l'écrire. Je compte sur votre patience ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

YO BANDE DE GENS !

De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Ou plutôt vous apprendre que j'ai terminé ma nouvelle fic sur Sherlock. Elle ne fait que cinq chapitres, sans compter un petit prologue et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les jeudis soirs, et j'espère que vous appréciez la lecture. Je posterai le prologue ce soir, et je vous laisse le plaisir de faire un tour sur la fic nommée "Une femme" (ouais, je suis originale).

Sur ce, je vous embrasse, et j'espère vous retrouvez nombreuses (nombreux ?) sur cette nouvelle fiction.

Toute à vous,

Rukire-Sama

PS : Merci à Barukku-Iris de m'avoir signalé que mon texte ne ressemblait à rien, huhu


End file.
